


Пять ключей Солнца

by Dejga



Series: Сказка о ветре [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, детектив, дружба, фантастика, фентези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 86,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejga/pseuds/Dejga
Summary: Есть двери, которые лучше держать закрытыми. По крайней мере, так считается.





	1. Часть 1.1, о повседневных хлопотах

Второй труп обнаружился среди зарослей цветов, что у Стекляшки. Нашел его Гренка: до этого он носился взад-вперед перед хмурой вооруженной кавалькадой, что-то вынюхивал, подвывая тихонько; наконец целеустремленно побежал вперед и злобно залаял, остановившись над телом.

Натянув поводья и подняв повыше факел, Скари направила лошадь к нему. В быстро темнеющем небе мелькнуло несколько Птиц — подлетев к псу, они принялись кружить над ним, пока еще не превращаясь в людей. Остальные — не-оборотни — также заставили лошадей перейти на шаг и теперь молча ехали следом; только песок и мелкие камни шуршали под копытами.

Приблизившись, Скари спешилась, вразвалочку подошла к телу, приблизила к нему потрескивавший и коптивший факел. Теперь в людей превратились и Птицы: пара Журавлей, хмурый Ворон и Сова. Постепенно их окружали подъехавшие.

Определенно, это был самый высокомерный покойник из всех, что Скари приходилось видеть. Очень, очень солидный и респектабельный мужчина, даром что с развороченными животом и половиной груди. Всем своим видом он показывал, как следует правильно лежать мертвым, не то что некоторые.

Лицемер. Ведь какое главное правило хорошего тона для покойников? Лежать тихо, где положили, а тут…

Вздохнув, она не глядя отвела руку в сторону — кто-то тут же забрал у нее факел, вложил в ладонь черенок лопаты. Воздев руку вверх и подняв голову, Скари торжественно проговорила:

— Да будет волею Ее земля очищена от скверны…

Покойник заинтересовано открыл мерцающие зеленые глаза, улыбнулся Скари:

— Хорошая девочка.

Он начал вставать, но двое мужчин из сопровождающих тут же шагнули вперед, наступив ему на запястья. Не смутившись, мертвец повторил:

— Хорошая девочка.

Не обращая на него внимания, Скари продолжала, глядя в небо:

— … И светлый гнев Ее пламенем выжжет всю мерзость. Да пребудет воля Богини с Ее покорным орудием.

Шагнув вперед, она резко опустила лезвие на шею покойника.

Стоило отделить голову, как опять начался тот самый, уже много раз виданный процесс — тело расползалось, разваливалось на органы разной степени свежести. Ни у самой Скари, ни у ее спутников это уже давно не вызывало никаких эмоций.

Один камень дураков обнаружился в сердце, два в глазах. Наклонившись, Скари достала из-за пояса щипцы, подхватила их, отряхнула от крови и слизи и отошла к лошади, чтобы спрятать добычу в седельную сумку.

За ее спиной раздался плеск. Воздух наполнился вонью керосина; через несколько мгновений все осветилось красным.

Ворон — средних лет мужчина с сильными залысинами на висках — подошел к ней, протянул флягу.

— Вы домой сейчас?

— Да, только по пути нужно пастухов встретить — ГРЕНКА ФУ КО МНЕ!!! — Стараясь не морщиться на запах горящего тела, Скари отпила кофе с коньяком; взамен дала Ворону свою флягу с чаем. — Вы возвращайтесь и готовьтесь, гости уже скоро. Проповедь сегодня на два часа позже, не забудьте.

Тот покивал, чуть помялся. Вдалеке послышался волчий вой. Кое-кто повернул в ту сторону голову, но большинство не обратило на него внимания: возбужденные удачной охотой люди оживленно обсуждали ее подробности и смеялись. Отпив из фляги Скари, Ворон протянул ее обратно.

— А они придут?

— Не знаю. — Скари погладила забеспокоившуюся лошадь. — Посмотрим, как перенесли дорогу. Впрочем, Лорд Тэнгис говорил, что хочет на это взглянуть. Будьте готовы.

Холодный ветер с пустыни уже поднимался, развевал гривы коней. Над дальними горами понемногу вставала Луна. Волчий вой резко прервался — будто ножом обрезали.

Ворон снова покивал, как будто не зная, что сказать. Что ж, для этих жителей далекой провинции впервые увидеть собственного Лорда было важным событием. Насколько Скари знала, никто из местных даже ни разу не выбирался в столицу посмотреть на Звезды.

Скоро труп догорел. Птицы разлетелись; Скари с остальными поехали назад в город.

Было уже около десяти вечера, и изнуряющая жара наконец стала спадать. Холодный ветер после вони горящего тела казался особенно чистым и вкусным; стук копыт и голоса весело болтающих всадников как будто разносились до самого горизонта залитой лунным светом степи.

Они обогнули небольшой холм; за ним уже показались разноцветные огни города, и охватившие его кольцом громадные изваяния драконов вместо крепостных стен, и их светящиеся в темноте глаза-фонари.

Здесь все чаще попадались деревья: маленькие, скрученные, иссушенные вечным зноем. Когда Скари проезжала мимо одного из них, крупная ветка словно раздвоилась и над ней изогнулось тело огромной Змеи. Скари коротко кивнула в знак приветствия, направляя лошадь чуть в сторону. Змея лениво покачала головой в ответ.

Окружавшие город каменные драконы приближались, нависали над ними. Свет, исходивший из их глаз, освещал чуть колыхавшиеся травы.

У стен они разделились: все еще раз поздравили друг друга с удачной охотой, после чего остальные всадники направились в город, а Скари свернула к реке.

Та — широкая, медленная, поросшая по краям тонкими деревцами, здесь уже измельчалась; чуть дальше от города она совсем исчезала в песках.

Отпустив лошадь напиться, Скари облокотилась о мост. В тишине стал отчетливо слышен шумевший в высоте ветер — и ей уже даже не нужно было пользоваться амулетом, чтобы видеть гигантскую полупрозрачную собаку. Гренка, чуть утомленный беготней, налакался воды из реки и теперь послушно сидел рядом, глядя в небо и чуть помахивая хвостами своему невидимому собрату.

В тишине и одиночестве можно было мысленно добавить подробности сегодняшней охоты в общую копилку всего, что Скари успела разузнать о «зеленоглазках» — досадно мало, на самом деле. Но ничего, всему свое время.

Невдалеке прошуршала Кобра. Что ж, здесь всегда было много Змей — их столица располагалась неподалеку. По-прежнему глядя в небо, Скари на всякий случай положила руку на ошейник пса, вежливо кивнула в пространство. Холодный ветер с пустыни крепчал.

С другого берега послышался стук копыт и Гренка заворчал, вставая. Скари, ухмыльнувшись, удобней облокотилась о перила.

Вскоре возле моста показалась всадница в характерных лисьих халатике со штанами. Ее здоровенный черный конь зафыркал, потряс головой, почуяв пса; девушка коротко дернула поводья. Когда она немного приблизилась, стали видны два мертвых волка, лежащие поперек седла.

Всхрапывающий конь ступил на мост, отчего тот слегка начал пружинить.

Скари философски вытащила из-за пояса флягу, отпила немного, глядя прямо перед собой. Лиса, тоже будто не замечая ее, что-то пробормотала коню, ладонью пригладила свои короткие рыжие вихры. Потом сухо бросила:

— С удачной охотой тебя.

— Тебя тоже.

Черный конь оказался совсем рядом. Перед лицом Скари проплыли резко пахнущие кровью волки, потом нога в штанах из грубой ткани, рядом — притороченный к седлу массивный арбалет. Она не пошевелилась. Вдалеке наконец послышались крики уток — стадо было уже близко.

— Спасибо. — Уже проехав, Лиса бросила через плечо: — Люблю охотиться одна. И на достойную добычу.

Ухмыльнувшись, Скари еще раз отпила из своей фляги.

В небе наконец показалось стадо, подгоняемое двумя Совами. Скоро после небольшой суматохи утки опустились на воду, а пастухи превратились в людей. После взаимных приветствий они со Скари дали отпить друг другу из своих фляг, еще раз обсудили визит высоких гостей; подосадовали, что не смогут попасть на проповедь.

Когда они поднялись в воздух, подгоняя и формируя стадо, ветер-пес последовал за ними: он вместе с Совами следил, чтобы утки не разлетались, поддерживал уставших и отгонял хищников. С его появлением жизнь местных пастухов определенно упростилась.

Вот и все. Пора переодеться и встречать гостей.

...Этот визит — довольно неожиданный, прямо скажем — вызывал у Скари смешанные чувства.

С одной стороны, она уже больше года не видела никого с родины и сейчас радовалась, что кто-то решил ее навестить; с другой, часть гостей была… странной.

То, что решил приехать Тэнгис, само по себе было подозрительно. Скари знала, что он хорошо к ней относился (в глубине души, вероятно — по крайней мере, ей нравилось так думать), но сейчас она была не более чем жена изгнанного сына, которому он, кстати, так ни разу и не написал.

Еще более странной гостьей была Криоль: этой слабой девушке путешествие через полмира дорого должно было обойтись, и самым загадочным было даже не ее желание приехать, а то, что ей вообще разрешили это сделать.

Ну хоть к Лафелю вопросов не было — в письмах он грозился приехать уже давно и теперь явно просто упал на хвост визитерам. Что ж, так или иначе, скоро все разъяснится.

…Дома царила кутерьма. Госпожа Лацио, наставница Скари, и несколько ее соседок уже вовсю что-то жарили, сбивали и резали для встречи гостей.

Лацио — маленькая, худощавая, словно истончающаяся с каждым днем — улыбнулась вошедшей Скари.

— Как поохотилась, дочка?

— Двоих упокоили.

Подойдя к ней, Скари наклонилась, виновато поцеловала щеку.

— Прости, ма. Суматохи тебе с этими гостями.

Та засмеялась:

— Ничего, ничего, мне тоже интересно на таких важных господ посмотреть. Где ты только познакомилась с ними…

Хотя госпожа Лацио идеально помнила все секреты ремесла и с закрытыми глазами могла приготовить больше сотни смесей для разных текстур краски, некоторые вещи она забывала через пять минут — например то, что Скари не была ее родной дочерью (как говорили в городе, умершей через несколько часов после рождения).

Одна из соседок, цветочница Онга, подмигнула Скари:

— Мы так проповеди сегодняшней ждем!

Вид у нее был какой-то слишком многообещающий. Что за фокусы?

— Я постараюсь провести все на должном уровне, — отозвалась Скари чуть напряженно. Только самодеятельности от местных ей сегодня не хватало.

Переодевшись, она еще раз придирчиво осмотрела отведенные для гостей комнаты. В той, что предназначалась для Тэнгиса, чуть приоткрыла выдвижной ящик, в котором сейчас лежали «забытые» письма Готье.

Напоследок зашла к себе; в задумчивости протерла белую статуэтку богини на постаменте.

Оставалось последнее: радостное ожидание встречи после долгой разлуки, а вместе с тем неуверенность и непонимание происходящего было редкой эмоцией, нужно было ее поймать. Сосредоточившись, Скари быстро набросала заспираленный, скрученный узор. Вложила его в папку к остальным. Подперев голову рукой, некоторое время рассматривала лежавшие на столе фигурки, которые можно было счесть просто хламом: красная лубочная птичка, черный облупленный ферзь из старых шахмат и игрушечный кузнец.

Когда она уже выходила из дома, в саду раздался явный шорох. Насторожившись, Скари свистом подозвала Гренку.

— Ищи!

Пес понюхал воздух, без интереса посмотрел на дом. Покачивая хвостами, оглянулся на Скари, лениво прошел вперед и внушительно гавкнул. Из кустов стрелой вылетел маленький зеленый зверек-падальщик.

А, на кости и требуху после готовки сбежались. На всякий случай просветив кусты фонариком и не увидев ничего подозрительного, Скари запрыгнула в седло.


	2. Часть 1.2, карьеристская

— Кто ты, уродливая черная женщина?! Верни мне мою сестру!!!

В объятиях Лафеля трудно было дышать.

— Стоп, стоп! — заорал он восхищенно, обхватив лицо Скари ладонями и быстро поворачивая ее голову из стороны в сторону. — Тебе что, нос ломали?! Круто!!! Кто?!

Что бы еще волновало хищника. Скари обняла его за шею, привстав на цыпочки — какой здоровенный же вымахал! — засмеялась:

— Да есть тут Лисичка одна. Через пятнадцать минут после того, как я приехала в город, у нас слегка разошлись взгляды относительно политики Альсталла.

Лафель тут же насторожился, спросил ревниво:

— А ты ей?..

— Три пальца.

— Ну тогда ладно, — великодушно смилостивился он, подхватил ее, со смехом закружил вокруг себя. — Ну и страшная стала! Стой, а руки-то, руки!!! Ты что, татуировки сделала?!

— Они временные. Слушай, ты что, Сагана уже перерос небось?..

Хотелось еще долго-долго смотреть на него и просто смеяться от счастья, но нужно было уделить внимание и остальным. Скари от всей души расцеловала Криоль (белая совсем, бедняга, надо ее поскорее уложить на отдых), после короткой смущенной паузы все же обнялась с Тэнгисом.

Карета уже ждала; местные, почтительно ждавшие в стороне, помогли перенести вещи гостей.

Когда они въехали в город, как раз наступил час, когда на всех домах подняли ночные зеркала, настроенные так, чтобы отражать Луну. Криоль восхищенно высунула голову в окно:

— Я знала, за что его называют город тысячи Лун, но воочию это… что-то волшебное.

Разговор всю дорогу шел странный, дерганный, перемежавшийся смехом и паузами, когда они просто с улыбкой смотрели друг на друга; Лафель и Криоль рассматривали ее, как диковинку, дергали одежду, брали изрисованные сложным узором руки. Она церемонно дала им выпить из своей фляги, пояснив, что здесь, рядом с пустыней, поделиться напитком было важным проявлением дружелюбия. И все изменения, произошедшие с ней в последние полтора года, которые накапливались день за днем, незаметно, вдруг ощутились так резко и явно, как будто две фотографии положили рядом.

Дома, оставив гостей располагаться в отведенных им комнатах, Скари вышла в сад: эмоций было столько, что казалось, будто они не помещались в сердце, и нужно было немного перевести дух.

Рыжий Арчи — паренек, который привез их — все еще не покинул двор: делая вид, будто что-то поправляет в упряжи, он с явным восторгом посматривал на окна. Что ж, перед Птицами он всегда благоговел, а столичные так и вовсе повергали его в эйфорический восторг. Сейчас он бросил на Скари сияющий взгляд.

— Какие они! А ваш брат! А они придут на проповедь? Так хочется ближе посмотреть на них!

Скари покивала, ухмыляясь. Луна поднялась уже высоко, исчертила сад угольно-черными тенями от веток. Мимо них прошмыгнул падальщик, зашуршал в кустах. Скари проводила его раздосадованным взглядом — да что за наказание?

Арчи тем временем почесал затылок, огляделся по сторонам.

— Кстати, о проповеди, — прошептал он. — Я видел, как эта стерва тут крутилась, подсматривала. Надо бы постеречь, как бы она не устроила чего.

— Да ладно, что она сделает.

Наверху распахнулось окно; Лафель сел на подоконник, свесив ноги вниз, крикнул: «Я на пять минут, только город посмотрю!» — и улетел, сразу набрав высоту.

Арчи проводил его благоговейным взглядом, даже руки к груди прижал. Потом опять повернулся к Скари:

— Она опять убивает волков! Сегодня видел, двоих везла!

— Я тоже видела. Арчи, ну что я сделаю? Это не запрещено вообще-то.

Тот только горестно покачал головой: он любил диких животных и терпеть не мог охотников.

— Ладно, пойду я к гостям, — Скари утешительно хлопнула его по плечу. — Жду на проповеди.

В первую очередь хотелось выяснить цель странного визита, так что она направилась в комнату Тэнгиса.

Тот сидел за столом, сложив пальцы домиком и рассеянно глядя перед собой. На столе перед ним почему-то стояли пять чашек чая. Скари села напротив, удивленно на них покосилась.

— Твои слуги перестарались, — сообщил Тэнгис на ее взгляд. — Почему-то они все решили осчастливить меня чаем.

— Они не мои слуги, — Пожав плечами, Скари взяла одну из чашек. — Они по-соседски пришли помочь и, видимо, не успели договориться. И… я слушаю.

Некоторое время Тэнгис молча рассматривал ее, наконец сухо осведомился:

— Эта комната прослушивается?

На мгновение призадумавшись, Скари крикнула:

— Фроуд!

У стола немедленно закружился смерч, на этот раз в виде пса, гоняющегося за своим хвостом.

— Нас с улицы кто-то подслушивает?

— Нет, госпожа.

— А в комнате?

Что поделать, рядом со Змеями всегда нужно быть начеку: трудно ли попасть в дом какому-нибудь мелкому ужику?

Смерч прошелся по комнате, задрав покрывало кровати и пошелестев бумагами на полках. Тэнгис наблюдал за ним все так же без выражения.

— Здесь никого нет, госпожа.

— Хорошо. Стереги улицу, — глянув на Тэнгиса, Скари добавила: — Возле двери мой пес. Он не бросится на местных, конечно, но если что, залает.

Помолчали.

— Итак?

Тэнгис откинулся на стуле.

— Ты можешь хотя бы мне объяснить, что это за ерунда с проповедями?

Ах вот оно что. Радость от встречи вогнала Скари в совершенно щенячье настроение, и быть серьезной не хотелось даже сейчас. Она подняла брови:

— Ну, тут наши живут. Не то чтобы много, но все-таки есть. А веру забыли. По домам статуэтки стоят разве что, но это не серьезно. Вот я и решила. Того. Напомнить свет истинной религии. Сначала только наши ходили, потом и другим интересно стало, сейчас некоторые даже из соседнего города приезжают. А мне-то что? Мне не жалко. Ей, я думаю, тоже.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? Слушай, детка… — Тэнгис несколько мгновений рассматривал свои руки, потом сухо продолжил: — Скажем так. У нас, конечно, все впечатлены твоей… миссионерской деятельностью. Лорд Ильво так вообще последние месяцы восторженно блеет, что ветры тебе даны в качестве компенсации, тебя должны признать полноправным членом клана и способствовать твоей деятельности. Может, даже присвоить какой-то чин священнический, чтобы ты занималась тут просвещением уже вовсю.

— Я всегда знала, что он очень умный человек. Ну, а что, Князь согласен?

— А ты?

— Я-то конечно. Если проспонсируют, мы тут такой храм отгрохаем во славу!.. А насчет дела пусть Князь не переживает, я им занимаюсь и все постепенно движется. Мне кажется, тот, кого я ищу, неподалеку где-то. Я обязательно все успею, пусть дают мне эти полномочия!

Взгляд Тэнгиса был таким тяжелым, что, казалось, физически давил на плечи.

— Я не слепой, — проговорил он негромко. — Я помню ту ночь, когда он чуть не умер. Потом, когда я заходил в башню, я видел осколки статуэтки — безумно глупо, между прочим, было их так оставлять.

— Статуэтка? Да она от ветра упала.

— Так сильно, что на стене царапины от удара остались? Ты можешь мне объяснить, чего ты добиваешься?

Скари отпила еще чая, удобней устроилась в кресле, закинув ногу за ногу.

— Знаете, па… Я тут подумала над вариантами будущего, поняла, что пора повзрослеть, цели какие-то нормальные перед собой поставить. Можно было бы постараться в свиту попасть, конечно, но я вдруг осознала, что не хочу в свиту. Зато очень хочу стать первосвященницей.

Помолчали. Некоторое время Тэнгис молча вертел в руках чашку.

— Занятно. Архивы?..

Валять дурака больше не было смысла.

— Конечно. Я думаю, верхушке священников доступно много всякого интересного. Возможно, в архивах можно найти информацию, о которой даже Князь не знает, не говоря уж о прочих. Я хочу понимать, с кем имею дело. Там все непросто. Это не ложная вера, не пустышка, это что-то большее. Настоящее — но враждебное для нас. Да и потом, если я попробую действовать напролом, мне через полчаса наши же защитники веры шею свернут. А так никто не помешает, даже если я начну делать что-то странное по мнению прочих. А когда опомнятся, будет поздно. Надеюсь.

Тэнгис поднял брови. Что-то хотел сказать, но сдержался.

— Ладно. Понятно. Я еще подумаю над этим. Теперь вот что — Криоль останется с тобой.

— Что?! — Скари чуть не выронила чашку. — Па, зачем?! Я всегда ей рада, но я сама вначале чуть не сдохла от жары, она просто умрет тут!

— Ничего ей не станется. Пусть поживет годик. Мать на дорогу дала ей много средств от ожогов. Деньги я оставлю, конечно.

Несколько секунд они пристально смотрели друг на друга. Скари чуть облизнулась.

— От кого вы ее прячете?

Тот не ответил.

— Почему не на север?

— Потому что. Не волнуйся, ее никто не преследует. Очевидных проблем не будет. И последнее. Ты знаешь, что неделю назад случилось у вас дома?

Скари сильней стиснула подлокотники. Что еще?

— Нет, — отозвалась она настороженно.

— Условно пустяки, но. Кто-то испортил несколько десятков портретов в вашей галерее.

— В каком смысле испортил?

— Исписал стены и часть портретов кровью диких птиц. В основном словом «Сдохните». Что до твоего портрета…

— Да-а-а?

— Кто-то той же кровью пририсовал тебе корону. А теперь иди, готовься к проповеди. Я хочу на это посмотреть.


	3. Часть 1.3 Проповедь

Небольшая светлая комната была освещена лампами в виде лилий. На столе возле зеркала стояла незажженная свеча. За стеной было шумно — благодаря визиту высоких гостей посещаемость сегодня побила все рекорды.

Скари переплела косу, расправила воротник и несколько секунд рассматривала свое отражение. По контрасту с бледностью приехавших ее собственная кожа сейчас казалась почти черной. Вправду не очень красиво, но что поделаешь. Пожав плечами, она откинулась на стуле.

— Ты слышал, что сказал Тэнгис по поводу портретов? Знаешь, с чем это может быть связано?

Легкий вихрь в углу комнаты принял уже привычную форму юноши с копьем.

— Вы начинаете проявлять себя, госпожа. Вас почуяли.

— Кто?

— Те, кому нужен демон. Я не знаю точно.

Скари хмыкнула и быстро набросала женскую фигурку с воздетыми руками, широким зубастым оскалом и молнией за спиной. Подводя на ней корону, заметила:

— Будь ты в своем прежнем облике, я приписала бы эту шутку тебе. Почему раньше ты называл меня жестокой и кровавой? Ты помнишь?

— Помню, что прежде вас так называл, еще до той встречи. То тело помнило.

— Тело? А оно почему меня так называло? Ты был связан с теми, «кому нужен демон»?

В руке женщины появился кинжал, перед ней — алтарь со связанным человеком и несколько упавших ниц фигурок.

— Я не помню.

Свеча перед зеркалом сама по себе вспыхнула: огонек тут же принял образ взмахивающей крыльями птицы. Скари встала.

— Ладно, Сефир пришла, нам пора. Сегодня по полной программе шоу. А когда закончим, шуруй на север и расскажи Готье, что Криоль оставляют со мной. Спроси, знает ли он что-то об этом. Может, она ему писала. И спроси… Проклятье, спроси, что мне делать, чтобы она не умерла. Пусть пришлет что-нибудь, — последний раз глянув в зеркало, Скари одернула воротник и буркнула: — Хотя, надеюсь, завтра Тэнгис обгорит и заодно солнечный удар получит, как я в первый день. Может, тогда он одумается.

Скари взяла свечу с огненной птицей в руку, другой раскрыла стоящую у зеркала шкатулку, зачерпнула оттуда пригоршню блесток и встала посреди комнаты. Ураганчик потерял человеческую форму, на мгновение растворился и превратился в стаю кружащих полупрозрачных птиц. Затем он придвинулся, так что Скари оказалась внутри. Прохладный поток тут же подхватил ее волосы, потянул за одежду.

— Шире.

Он расширился, так что теперь движение воздуха почти ее не задевало. Просунув руку внутрь потока, Скари разжала ладонь — и вихрь тут же засверкал блестками, сгруппировав их в виде тех же птиц.

Прикрыв глаза, Скари глубоко вдохнула. В последние месяцы идея плетения захватывала ее все больше, она уже казалась естественной и почти физически необходимой, все чаще ощущалась, как смысл и суть ее жизни.

Мир давал тысячи линий — из них нужно было выбрать несколько самых важных, сплести их в себе, как прочную нить из рыхлой шерсти; каждый вдох сейчас был, как движение пряхи, и отдавался радостью.

Она как будто пропускала дыхание через статуэтку богини на постаменте — чтобы собственная поза была властной; дышала через мощь ветров над домом — чтобы сила играла на кончиках пальцев; дышала через поток блесток — чтобы глаза сверкали и шоу сейчас удалось.

Наконец нужное состояние было соткано. Сияя искренней улыбкой, Скари аккуратно погасила свечу и поставила ее на пол (знак для Сефир, что пора начинать), затем дернула ручку и шагнула в гомон.

Десяток свечей, расставленных возле входа, тут же сами по себе вспыхнули, отчего кружившие в потоке воздуха блестящие птицы отразили свет, стали как будто огненными; зал дружно ахнул.

Скари нашла взглядом Сефир; они чуть заметно улыбнулись друг другу. Вскинув руки и пытаясь не засмеяться от искрившейся в теле силы, Скари проговорила:

— Пусть ночь будет милосердной ко всем!

Сегодня тут было много важных персон. Эшли, известная в соседнем городе певица из Дома Канарейки, наряженная в пышное желтое боа и сверкающее платье, пристроилась рядом с Тэнгисом. Вокруг Криоль и Лафеля образовалась плотная толпа местной молодежи; между ними сидел словно парализованный от счастья Арчи.

Помимо приезжих и местных Птиц, из оборотней тут были еще поджарые мужчина и женщина Дома Гепарда, играющие золотыми кольцами; старая Кобра — хоть и не из правящей семьи, но правящего Дома, что тоже серьезно; несколько взволнованных подростков-Лисят. Другие оборотни ходили к ней ради шоу, конечно, не для религии, но не устраивали ссор, и на том спасибо.

Правда, среди множества местных не было цветочницы, намекавшей на сюрприз, да и Ворон куда-то запропастился. Поискав их взглядом, Скари мысленно пожала плечами. Ладно уж. «Быть начеку» было привычным состоянием, да и вряд ли местные затеяли гадость.

Взгляд у Тэнгиса был… оценивающим. Кажется, начало ему понравилось — но не как удивительное волшебство, а как проект, в который можно вложить немного денег и времени и посмотреть, что получится. Как у Сефир прямо взгляд.

Андис, Лисонька ненаглядная, стояла у двери, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к косяку. Она уже успела переодеться и даже принарядиться после охоты. Ничего, пусть смотрит — по негласному кодексу чести, сформировавшемуся в первый месяц их специфического знакомства, во время проповедей она никогда не пыталась мешать или подначивать.

А теперь еще один вдох-сплетение — и вперед.

— В первую очередь я хочу поприветствовать наших гостей. Я рада, что милостью Ее дорога была легка и безопасна. Как те дороги, что мы проходим в нашей жизни…

Обычно, когда Скари начинала говорить на проповедях, ее зрение и так немного туманилось (она была сосредоточена больше на вплетении силы в слова, чем на окружающем мире), а сейчас близость ураганчика, внутри которого она стояла, увлекала за собой ее восприятие — и скоро зрение начало меняться.

Сейчас она видела не людей — ветры. Пара небольших заинтересованно кружила вокруг дома, к ним почти сразу присоединился еще один; другие мчались по своим делам. Она смутно видела своего далекого пса, охраняющего стадо, и огромных местных ветров-драконов, перенявших форму каменных стражей. Их вид, их сила и скорость вливались в душу, и слова текли будто сами собой.

— Мы сами выбираем, что брать от этой жизни. Ежедневно мы сплетаем свою судьбу, вбирая в нее то, на что обращаем внимание, что узнаем, во что вкладываем силы, во что верим…

Эта проповедь была и для ветров тоже: их собиралось все больше возле дома, они слушали, они кружили, поднимая пыль и песок. Воронка-спираль расширялась, и Скари была в ее центре, и ее голос звенел и усиливался. Ветра слушали — и тоже ткались, становились плотнее и обретали силу от ее слов.

— Будет ли жизнь мелкими ссорами, сплетнями, недовольством, сплетенными в рутинный надоевший труд — как гнилой тусклой нитью из дрянной шерсти…

Транс Скари становился сильнее — и она видела теперь хищный острый узор, который создавала сама; узор не только ветров, но и поступков, решений, слов, влияния, власти; узор, который однажды сможет разорвать и уничтожить другой, как зверь убивает зверя.

— Будет ли жизнь новыми умением, ростом мастерства, отвагой, усердием, любовью, вложенными в дело, будет ли она шелком или самой теплой одеждой…

…Что-то враждебное вдруг почудилось рядом. В измененном сознании вдруг важными стали заполонившие двор падальщики, неведомый сюрприз, отсутствие цветочницы, сразу две синеглазки, убитые сегодня — и это показалось краешком другого узора, еще не проявленного, но враждебного.

— Хотя рядом с нами есть враг, чье присутствие мы ощущаем по гуляющим возле пустыни умертвиям…

Теперь нужно было быть осторожнее: пытаясь понять происходящее прямо сейчас, она могла и вслух наболтать лишнего. Это лучше было обдумать дома, за рисованием или прялкой, и Скари попыталась вернуться в нормальное состояние.

Высшее, «узорное» видение потускнело. Теперь она снова видела ветры — и чуть не отпрянула назад от неожиданности.

Вихрь, состоящий из гнилых волчьих морд, точно такой, как попортил ей кровь дома, был где-то на границе пустыни. Он был слабым и почти сразу рассеивался, как те ветра, которые пока что получались у нее самой. Кажется, будто кто-то ткал его прямо сейчас. Скари повысила голос:

— И если кому-то из вас станет что-то известно о нашем враге, он не должен молчать. Проблема касается всех!

Наконец зрение вернулось к обычному. Скари чуть двинула кистью в особом жесте. Для Фроуда это было знаком, что шоу кончилось — он будто растворился, и сверкающие птицы осыпались блестками на пол.

После напряжения ноги будто ослабли, и Скари, переводя дыхание, оперлась руками о кафедру. Впрочем, она не стеснялась такой слабости: это было уместно-трогательным завершением шоу.

Беспокойство вдруг сменилось хищной радостью. Даже если кто-то решил соткать ветра-волка еще раз — он пока что слаб, а ее собственный пес под рукой. Порвет, как тряпку. Да и если мастер в самом деле неслыханным чудом оказался рядом и решил проявить себя — тем быстрей кончится дело. Пожалуй, все к лучшему.

Жаль, мчаться туда прямо сейчас смысла не было — далеко, все равно не успеет. Нужно было подумать.

Не обращая внимания на стекающий по вискам пот, растрепавшуюся косу и несколько прилипших к щекам прядей (Фроуд таки держался слишком близко), она подняла голову и обвела взглядом аудиторию.

В выражении лица Тэнгиса появилось что-то новое: если бы Скари не знала, что это невозможно, он показался бы даже слегка растерянным. Криоль и Лафель глядели на нее, открыв рты. Гепарды тихо переговаривались между собой; Кобра сидела, поджав губы.

Сефир настороженно прищурилась; кажется, она одна поняла, что что-то было не так и слова о враге не были обычной пропагандой-рекомендацией. Поймав взгляд Скари, она одними губами спросила: «Что случилось?». Понятно, что это вопрос не на прямо-сейчас: нужно будет поговорить, когда все разойдутся.

Ветры, кружащие вокруг дома, разлетелись и утихли.

Лисы возле двери уже не было.


	4. Часть 1.4, общительная

Из дома донесся очередной взрыв смеха. Коротко глянув в ту сторону, Скари просветила фонариком последний куст. Ничего. Весь сад обошла, и никаких жутких трупов.

Проклятые падальщики растащили коровьи кости по всему саду, грызли их, расположившись тут и там, и просто бегали, что-то вынюхивая. Их было еще больше, чем вечером, и это уже нервировало. В этом доме не раз отмечали праздники, и хотя после них точно так же оставалось много костей и требухи, такого нашествия никогда не было.

— Миграция у них, что ли?

— Гав!

— Ты тоже ищи, притворись хоть, что делом занят! Ищи!

Мигом хлопнувшись на задницы, Гренка отчаянно завыл, причем в вое проступала явная интонация: «Да нету здесь ничего!!!».

Скари, вздохнув, посмотрела в сторону пустыни. Сразу после возвращения она еще раз поменяла зрение, но ветра-волка больше не было видно. Тот, кто пытался его плести, ушел — да и старался он на сей раз явно не слишком хорошо. Ладно, никуда он не денется. Сефир она успела шепнуть пару слов перед отъездом — не факт, что это поможет, но так спокойнее.

Теперь нужно возвращаться к гостям.

Когда она вошла в дом, Тэнгиса в гостиной не было (видимо, ушел к себе). Криоль и Лафель пили чай в окружении нескольких местных парней и девушек, которые последовали за ними после проповеди. Арчи, устроившийся прямо на полу, не отводил от приезжих влюбленный взгляд.

Криоль выглядела совсем бледной; странно даже, что до сих пор продержалась. Пора ее укладывать. А вот с Лафелем вполне-таки можно ночь догулять.

Помахивая поводком, Скари налила чай и себе.

— Так, ребята, предлагаю переместиться в «Стрелу и лилию». Идите, мы скоро догоним.

Когда посторонние ушли, она вопросительно посмотрела на подругу:

— Ляжешь? Правда, по местному укладу сейчас активное время, вроде как день, но ничего, отдохнешь подольше.

Та слабо улыбнулась, чуть качнула головой.

— Сейчас, только чай допью.

Скари села на подлокотник дивана рядом с ней; Криоль тут же на нее оперлась, с улыбкой глянула снизу вверх:

— Завтра распакую коробку, подарки тебе отдам. Тебе и наши кучу всего передали, и с Ярмарки сувениров целый мешок нанесли. Таор, и другие, и там… — она вдруг замялась.

— То, что завещал мне Зугри перед смертью?

— Ты знаешь?

— Да. Он написал мне незадолго до того. Он ведь заранее все знал. Я даже успела передать ответ через Фроуда, так что все хорошо. Мне жаль, но мы хорошо попрощались.

Приободрившись, Криоль продолжила:

— Ингире передала тебе браслеты и кулоны, но в следующий раз она надеется приехать лично и подарить тебе броню, которую она кует. Ты б ее видела! Наплечники с шипами вот такенными. Правда… — Криоль прищурилась. — А ну-ка.

Прежде чем Скари успела ответить, она приложила ладонь к ее груди, вздохнула:

— Я ж ей говорила, что нагрудник поменьше надо делать. У нее остались, эм… преувеличенно восторженные воспоминания о тебе, — Криоль выставила руки перед собой так, будто держала два арбуза.

— Ага, — согласился Лафель, — судя по той броне, она тебя прям сильно уважает.

Посмеиваясь, Скари размешала сахар в чае — уже машинально представляя, как в него вливаются веселье и радость от присутствия друзей.

Лафель добавил:

— Да ладно, Готье попроси, он тебе подгонит как надо. Он всем обещал.

Они с Криоль расхохотались.

— Не поняла?

Посмеиваясь, Лафель пояснил:

— Когда Готье к тебе ехал в гости, мы все потихоньку на встречу с ним удрали. В том городе, помнишь, где мы еще с Таором на пикнике были? Ну и мы такие типа на пикник, а сами к нему, он тоже специально крюк сделал.  
И Ингирэ спрашивает, научился ли он уже сиськи большие пришивать и чтобы ей пришил обязательно. Он такой — да ладно, всем пришью в честь праздника, а Саган такой — спасибо говорит, я как-нибудь так перебьюсь уже. А он такой — ты дурак от таких хороших подарков отказываться, так и до войны недалеко между Домами. А Саган такой — если мы воевать начнем из-за этого, не знаю, что нам Альсталл пришьет, но важное что-то поотрывает точно, а Брин…

Скари поперхнулась чаем.

— Брин? А он что с вами делал?

Криоль и Лафель синхронно закатили глаза.

— Да Саган влюбился в него, по-моему, — проворчал Лафель. — Вечно к нему на консультации летает, тот его чему-то там учить начал с кинжалами. Пытался меня приобщить, но я не, я отмазался. Стремный какой-то мужик, ну его в баню.

Допив последний глоток, Криоль заключила:

— В общем, как вернемся, я Ингирэ скажу, что верх подправить бы. Пусть на шипах максимализм свой выплескивает.

Скари насторожилась. «Вернемся?». Криоль что, не в курсе, что ее оставят тут? Ладно, сейчас незачем поднимать эту тему. Пусть отдохнет сначала. Она положила руку на плечо подруги:

— Идем, проведу тебя.

Они поднялись по лестнице наверх; раскрывая дверь, Скари усмехнулась:

— У тебя с привидениями будет комната.

— Тут есть привидения?

— Эйбран подарил, когда был в гостях. Сейчас увидишь.

Комната была залита светом Луны и городских огней. Скари показала рукой на кровать, — мол, садись, — и, задернув штору, щелкнула ногтем по небольшому металлическому деревцу, стоявшему на столе. Миг — и оно тут же словно выбросило десятки бледно-голубых светящихся отростков, начало расти и увеличиваться; на ветках появлялись такие же призрачные листья; часть из них сразу опала, на лету превратившись в больших мерцающих бабочек.

— Какая красота! Это… привидения?

— Ага. Он их насобирал, зачаровал как-то.

Скари присела на кровать рядом. Некоторое время они молчали, любуясь бабочками и призрачным серебристым деревом.

— Столько всего необычного сегодня, — Криоль протянула руку, и на кончик ее пальца тут же опустилась одна из бабочек. — Твоя проповедь… это было что-то. Мне не хотелось внизу об этом говорить… не знаю. Как о личном чем-то. Скажи…. Это, ну, был настоящий транс? У тебя такие глаза были…

— Да.

— Давно у тебя такое?

Покачав головой, Скари легла, потянула ее к себе.

— Ложись, тебе отдыхать нужно. Трансы — нет, недавно. Сегодня третий раз всего был.

— Это она тебя научила?

Скари смотрела в потолок. С одной стороны, история, может, и была «личной», но она не видела ничего плохого в том, чтобы поделиться ею с Криоль. Орнамент хотел прорасти в эту сторону — да будет так.

— Отчасти. Ты ведь знаешь примерно про вплетение, я вам и так все уши прожужжала, пока дома была. — Скари усмехнулась. — Когда я только начинала здесь заниматься, Лацио велела мне разные эмоции вплетать в рисунки. Рисовала я только цветы, одну и ту же композицию, но каждый новый рисунок нужно было с новой эмоцией рисовать. Сначала казалось — ерунда, но на деле оказалось до ужаса трудно один и тот же настрой держать.  
Радость вплетаешь, допустим, пару цветков еще продержалась — а потом пошло-поехало: и как там Готье, не мерзнет ли, и как замучила жара уже, по вам всем соскучилась, и хоть бы Андис, заразу эту, волки сожрали наконец, чтоб под ногами не путалась… А потом смотришь на эту «радость» нарисованную — и такая уйё-ё-ё…. Лацио с одного взгляда понимает, когда что не так, она по мелким штрихам уже видит, что там за эмоция. А если бы и нет — так я же для себя учиться приехала, а не для оценок гипотетических.  
Вообще столько всего и в голове, и в сердце, как будто нитку прядешь, а в шерсть еще и трава, и веточки, и мусор напутался, ну или там краской рисуешь, в которой тоже полно всякого мусора плавает.  
Пострадала я так немного, помучилась, а потом вспомнила, как Зугри учил меня молчанию. Попробовала помолчать перед работой — и сразу дело гораздо легче пошло. У Пауков получается наука, как будто тебе вот такую грязную шерсть дали и ты из нее аккуратно и медленно выбираешь подходящие кусочки, а молчание — оно сразу давало почти чистую. Ты спишь?

— Нет, — Криоль положила голову ей на плечо. — Мне интересно, рассказывай.

— Так вот, гораздо легче стало. А я все больше о Зугри вспоминала и подумала, что полезно будет тоже научиться видеть, как они. Начала молчать каждый день, как он учил, но когда я просто так это делала, не для вплетения, как будто мешало что-то, как будто в две стороны сразу бежать пыталась. А потом Лацио сказала, что мне уже можно первый знак вплести в себя. Сели с ней выбирать, и когда я узнала, что знак интуиции есть, долго не думала.

Криоль приподнялась на локте:

— Значит, у тебя уже знак есть?

— Ага, один. Два месяца, как положено, через него жила, обо всем заранее старалась догадаться, да молчала, как Зугри учил. Хорошо две науки… сплелись.

— И что, ты его таки можешь уже вплетать куда-то? Как Брин в оружие?

— Да, даже зарабатывать получается на этом. Я начала кулоны делать для путешественников, тех, кто дорогую вещь купить собирается, ну или кому там еще нужна интуиция.

Криоль засмеялась:

— Любопытно представить, как у всех вдруг на рынке интуиция вырастет: и у продавцов, и у покупателей.

Скари усмехнулась:

— Я вот как-то тоже об этом подумала. Забавлялась, представляя, каким будет мир, если все будут хоть сколько-то Видящими. Ну сама понимаешь, все хоть немного врем или жульничаем, ну или наоборот, через себя переступаем, чтобы кого-то не расстраивать. А так пришлось бы или защиту вокруг своих действий громоздить и путаться — или просто всем быть честными, вот и все. От этого такое странное ощущение появилось, трудно было выразить. Как узор, между людьми-событиями протянутый.

Скари чуть помолчала, глядя на бабочек.

— А той же ночью пришло письмо от Готье. От конверта еще такой поток шел, что я перепугалась сначала, думала, у него случилось что-то. Десять листов, написано так, как будто из пожара писал. Оказалось, его до сложного пациента допустили, с закупоркой сосудов, он от волнения полностью расписал, как они это все решали, от избытка чувств даже нарисовал схему того участка проблемного. И тут вдруг вспомнились мысли по поводу орнамента между людьми, и ощутилось, как… как бы это сказать… все поступки, все дела — они как кровь, или лимфа, или вот это все, и что по сути всё связано сильнее, чем кажется, — Скари повела плечом. — Наверное, поэтому так важно выполнять обещания и заканчивать то, что начал — иначе получается как дрянной оборванный узор, как сосуды или нервы разорванные. И тогда накрыло впервые тем трансом. Мне трудно объяснить, как это ощущается.

Криоль слушала ее, как завороженная.

— Интересно у тебя тут, — сказала она наконец. — Жаль, что мне нельзя с тобой учиться.

_Она совершенно точно не знает, что ее здесь бросят. Подыгрывать Тэнгису в этом не хочется, но если это сохранит ее душевное равновесие — пусть так. Потом разберемся._

Помедлив, Скари сказала:

— А может, останешься? Лацио в алхимии не понимает, но я думаю, как-то и тебя научит.

— Да ну. Папа ни за что не разрешит мне тут жить.

Ситуация становилась идиотской. Скари осторожно сказала:

— А ты как хочешь? Хочешь остаться? Я… попробую договориться с ним.

Криоль засмеялась:

— Ну попробуй. Дома все равно скучно стало, после того как вы уехали.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.

…Когда Скари опустилась вниз, Лафель копался в ящике с инструментами.

— Прикольные штуки есть, это откуда?

— От мужа покойного Лацио. Ну что, в город?

— Даааа!

— Одну секунду. Гренка!

Когда пес прибежал, Скари вынула из ящика три галстука-бабочки.

— Я редко так делаю, но местным нравится. Так и быть, порадую в честь вашего приезда.

Она повязала бабочки на шеи псу (тот немедленно счастливо свесил языки), прицепила к средней голове что-то вроде монокля без линзы.

— Вот так. А сейчас, — она обняла Лафеля за плечи, — идем в мой любимый бар «Стрела и лилия» пить мое любимое пиво «Шепот пустыни».

— Почему любимое? Горькое?

— Не, просто в первый день по приезду бармен, святая душа, мне холодную бутылку к сломанному носу прикладывал. Ощущения — супер.


	5. Часть 2.1, условно-утренняя

— Шабака. Шаба-а-ака, — свесив ноги с кровати и отчаянно зевая, Скари погладила машущего хвостами Гренку по шелковистым ушам, потрепала по голове. — Ты ж моя хорошая собака-барабака.

Дело шло к вечеру: раскаленное марево полудня, способное убить неосторожного прохожего, сменилось обычной жарой, а в воздухе уже ощущался легкий аромат корицы и меда.

Вчерашние сумбурные эмоции улеглись. Что ж, более-менее устоявшийся распорядок жизни опять изменится. Плохо только, что Криоль оставят здесь в напряженный момент — если опять начнется заварушка с мастером, забота о ее безопасности будет изрядно отвлекать. Однако отговаривать Тэнгиса Скари больше не собиралась — если ее подругу все равно решили бросить, то лучше уж при ней.

Поднявшись, увернувшись от попытки пса облизать ей лицо и поправив штаны и рубашку, Скари распахнула шторы. Отчасти это был знак, что она готова к приему: роль самопровозглашенной священницы требовала быть открытой прихожанам с самого пробуждения. Впрочем, в некоторых случаях их не останавливал и сон — после того, как Скари однажды прямо в пижаме потащили добивать забредшую в город зеленоглазку, она сделала одежду для сна максимально похожей на будничную.

Мимо окна тут же мелькнула черно-белая птица; сделав в воздухе лихой кульбит, она влетела в комнату и обернулась остроносой девчушкой.

— Вам записка от леди Требор, — со смесью испуга и любопытства глядя на пса, девочка протянула белый конверт.

Потирая ладонью глаза, Скари развернула атласный, чуть пахнущий горькими духами лист.

Пока все тихо. Не знаю, что там произошло. Заезжай на днях, посидим втроем. Напиши, когда сможешь приехать.

Втроем — значит, Сафред приехал. От-лично-но. Теперь только нужно подумать и выбрать время.

Подавив зевок, Скари улыбнулась Сороке:

— Можешь залететь через часик? Я напишу ответ.

Умывшись и переодевшись, она босиком вышла в сад. Падальщиков уже не было, только чуть не в щепки разгрызенные кости валялись по всем клумбам. С удовольствием ступая по мягкой земле, Скари нарвала ароматных трав к завтраку, подошла к забору, чтобы поздороваться с соседкой-булочницей и купить у нее свежую выпечку.

Сейчас она как будто следила за каждым своим движением со стороны, и это доставляло особое удовольствие. Вот уже несколько месяцев Скари каждое утро рвала траву, покупала выпечку, потом пряла и рисовала, но что-то подсказывало, что совсем скоро этот распорядок рухнет, и сейчас она как будто пыталась полней прочувствовать каждую мелочь — впрочем, без сожалений и грусти.

Такое же чувство Скари испытала во время последнего визита Эйбрана. Его новые четки уже стали довольно длинными, примерно в четверть тех, что в свое время нашлись на землях клана. Кроме их с Готье помолвочных колец, теперь там была ярко-красная переливчатая бусина, округлая ракушка, серебряная пуговица, малюсенький череп, жемчужина, еще много всего… Стало быть, медленно приближался день, когда они станут слишком длинными и тяжелыми, и Эйбран их кому-то подарит по случаю, взяв бусинку для новых. От мысли, что их кольца достанутся неизвестному человеку, Скари было не грустно, просто спокойно, как будто она наблюдала за текущей рекой, за ростом молодой зелени или опаданием желтых листьев. Это было… правильно.

Вернувшись в дом, она поцеловала Лацио, которая уже начала готовить завтрак, сварила себе кофе, покормила Гренку. Несколько минут они с наставницей болтали, обсуждая сны. Все как всегда. Наконец, осторожно спросив, можно ли подружке погостить подольше и получив восторженное согласие, Скари вернулась к себе.

Потягивая кофе, она быстро набросала ажурный круг: внутри узор был мягкий, обвивающий (нужно обустроить Криоль), снаружи — хищный, с острыми крючками на концах (отыскать сделавшего ветер). Затем отложила лист: пусть себе растет за краем сознания. Теперь — к повседневным делам.

Некоторое время Скари постукивала ногтем по календарю. Сефир жила в соседнем городе, просто так до обеда к ней не сбегаешь.

Тэнгис и Лафель должны были пробыть тут еще два дня, глупо будет их оставлять. Ах да, как раз через два дня скачки — вот под этим соусом можно и выехать, причем вместе с гостями: из соседнего города им даже удобнее будет начинать путь обратно.

Итак, Сафред вернулся. Блаженно вздохнув, Скари достала из стола давно уже припасенную открытку. На ней был изображен упитанный щенок с бантом и букетом. Большая золотистая надпись гласила: ДОРОГИЕ ДЕДУШКА И БАБУШКА!

Занавески приподнялись и опали. Приняв форму юноши, Фроуд заглянул Скари через плечо:

— Это для госпожи Сефир и господина Сафреда?

— Ну кому еще.

— Осмелюсь заметить, опять бить будут.

— Пусть сначала догонят.

— Осмелюсь заметить, в прошлый раз догнали. Ну, в тот раз, когда вы за господином Сафредом песочек рассыпали, а потом они вас гнали до шкафа, пока вы там не закрылись изнутри. Ну тот раз, когда еще соседка госпожи Требор приходила с дракончиком ручным попросить перца, а он съел все салфетки.

— М? Не помню такого, — отозвалась Скари, быстро написав «Приду на скачки с гостями, потом проведу их в путь и приду к тебе. Но если сможешь, присоединяйся заранее, Лафель будет рад тебя увидеть». Затем, не удержавшись, нарисовала под сообщением корявый домик с идущей из трубы дымом-спиралькой.

— Видимо, вы тогда изволили так громко хохотать в шкафу, что этого не слышали.

День клонился к закату, и небеса горели багровым огнем. Воздух становился прохладнее с каждой минутой.

— Ладно, докладывай. Ты ему рассказал? Что он?

Фроуд как будто слегка вздохнул.

— Ваш драгоценный супруг изволил гневаться.

— Что он сказал? — к рисунку добавилась корявая фигурка с растопыренными руками-макаронинами.

— Из того, что он сказал в первые пять минут, я рискну повторить только «этот старый» и «совсем». Насколько я понял, ваша подруга не знает, что ее здесь оставят. В последнем письме она говорила о том, что будет делать после возвращения — и предполагала его совсем скорым.

— Да, это я уже поняла.

— Он сказал, чтобы вы чаще поили ее отваром той травы, которую он прислал вам. Он пришлет еще. В остальном то же, что советовал вам, но умноженное надвое. Еще он сожалеет, что не может приехать немедленно.

— Н-ну, может, оно и к лучшему. Тэнгис затеял что-то непонятное, но он же не настолько злыдень, чтобы его убивать, а если Готье опять заявится в той розовой рубашке в цветочек, кое-кому сердечный приступ таки обеспечен.

После короткого небрежного стука дверь распахнулась и в комнату заглянул Лафель. Быстро сунув открытку в конверт, Скари поднялась ему навстречу.

— Ты как после вчерашнего?

— Жив-здоров, доброе утро или что тут у вас, — обняв ее, он прошел по комнате, с любопытством осматриваясь.

— Чапа?! Ты привезла сюда Уродскую Чапу?!

Чуть помедлив, Скари усмехнулась:

— Скажем так… Это напоминание о том, что все может оказаться не тем, чем кажется.

Пока Лафель осматривался, она бросила взгляд на свой заваленный бумагами стол. Наброски, размышления, линии, попытки свести все части картины воедино, все думанное-передуманное за эти полтора года… Предстоял не самый приятный разговор, но неизвестно, будет ли еще у них подходящее время наедине.

— Ты не против поговорить о делах?

Лафель посмотрел на нее чуть напряженно, сел напротив. Машинально, как будто не зная, чем занять руки, схватил со стола черного ферзя. Любопытно.

— Слушаю.

— Я хотела еще раз поговорить о том случае, когда тебя подстрелили. Скажем так, я много общалась с местными Змеями, и все в один голос утверждают, что такого типа внешности, как у той женщины, в их клане быть не может. Это совершенно определенно была Кошка. Ты уверен, что видел Змею? Может, там были два оборотня и они быстро заменили друг друга? Допустим, за деревом или в траве?

Лафель покачал головой, но в то же время заметно расслабился — словно избежал гораздо более неприятной темы.

— Не думаю. Я откручивал шурупы. Оглянулся на шорох. Увидел, как змея свесилась с дерева, упала на землю и встала женщиной. Там трава была совсем короткая, я точно это видел. Не было там никого больше.

— Что ж… Ладно.

Лафель испытующе посмотрел на нее, потом как-то непривычно, чуть криво, усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, что ты об этом спросила. В смысле, именно об этом. А то я уж было подумал, ты как бы дала мне время отрадоваться вчера, а сейчас начнешь… Что неправильно живу и все такое.

— В смысле?

Медленно, как будто подбирая слова, Лафель проговорил:

— Я боялся, что ты изменишься. В смысле, ты и так изменилась, но в плане… Ты же теперь почти настоящая священница… думал, станешь, как те зануды, которые только поучать всех могут, да зудеть, что статуе не под тем углом поклонились, да молитесь не через каждые полчаса. А у тебя все так же одни загадки в голове, — он улыбнулся уже облегченно и светло, совсем как всегда. — Так что расскажи лучше, что тут за охоты. В письмах как-то совсем мало было.

Мда, «зуденье» надо будет проработать. Ладно, потом.

Рисуя, говорить было легче. Скари схватила со стола лист, принялась набрасывать фигурку, драматически-обличительно выставившую вперед палец.

— Расскажу и даже покажу кое-что интересное. Только давай уж сразу закончим с гадостью. Расскажи, что там с портретами.

Лафель вздохнул.

— Одна из служанок полы там помыть решила, пару месяцев назад еще. Сама знаешь, туда редко заходят, но заходят. А дверь заклинило. Она Ноха позвала, который у нас там по механической типа работе был, он тот замок полдня елозил, не открыл. Я тоже пробовал, не получилось, — на миг лицо Лафеля приобрело знакомо-скорбное выражение «А взорвать его мне эти сволочи так и не дали». — В общем, решили, что или дверь ломать надо, или спеца откуда-то звать, а пока думали, как лучше, оно как-то все на тормозах съехало. Ну серьезно, кому те портреты нафиг нужны, не застрял же там кто-то и не кухня, нужен кому-то этот гемор. Саган с матерью лениво так обсудить попытались — и за то, и за то деньги платить надо, причем и то, и то лень. Так и забыли.  
Ну короче. А пару недель назад новая домоправительница пришла, принципиальная, все ей надо. У нее родич какой-то рукастый оказался в слугах у Филинов, позвала его, тот намаялся, но открыл. Ну и… обнаружилось.

— Кого-то обвинили в этом?

— Не-а. Оно все старое, те дикарки дохлые высохнуть уже успели, кровь на портретах тоже уже потрескалась. Все слуги, которые сейчас в замке, уже в эпоху закрытой двери пришли, так сказать, а старых — лови ветер в поле. Списали на то, что это переволновался кто-то из совсем старых, из тех, что твой уход застали. Ты ж знаешь, тебя романтизировали некоторые, тем более с тем кипешем, что под конец был.

— Ясно.

— А знаешь, что еще смешное? Мне показалось, что та дверь изнутри была закрыта.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Трупов внутри, я так понимаю, не было? Человеческих?

— Не-а. Я… — чуть поколебавшись, Лафель продолжил: — я потом один вглубь пошел для очистки совести. Мало ли, думаю, может он в дальних комнатах где-то помер. Дошел до той двери, что ты в детстве. Помнишь, ты ныла, чтоб тебе открыли, и тоже всем лень было? Так до этой двери все чисто, а она как была закрыта, так и осталась. Там ржавчина с косяком уже срослась, кажется. Не похоже, что кто-то последние лет тридцать ее открывал вообще.

— Ясно, — Скари, полуприкрыв глаза, откинула голову на спинку стула. — Такое впечатление, что кто-то это сделал, запер и сломал изнутри замок, а потом улизнул через какую-то маааленькую дырочку… В двери, скажем.

— Ага, — согласился Лафель. — Какой-нибудь оборотень, например. Но не Птица, пожалуй, зачем нашим. И Кошка ни одна не пролезет там. И уж тем более Лиса.

Не открывая глаза, Скари ухмыльнулась. Это была занятная пища для размышлений. В самый раз обдумать — после того, как удастся свернуть шею местному затейнику, вновь попытавшемуся сплести ветер-волка.

— Что ж, спасибо за увлекательную историю, — поднявшись, она положила на запечатанный конверт деньги для Сороки, поманила Лафеля за собой. — А теперь об охоте. Пошли.

Они опустились в подвал. Отперев ключом дверь, Скари пропустила Лафеля в небольшую выбеленную комнату. Единственным предметом мебели тут был высокий стеллаж с лежащими на полках десятками зеленых камней. Некоторые из них светились: одни ярче, другие тусклей.

Скари щелкнула по висящей на стене лампе.

— Вот. Добыча, — она широким жестом обвела стеллаж. — Охотимся мы на мертвецов. Они появились тут раньше моего приезда, три или четыре года назад. В целом безобидны, но нервируют, а иногда нападают. Впрочем, за все время никого из людей не убили, бестолковые совсем, от них даже ребенок убежит или отобьется, зато могут убить скот. Бродят поодиночке. Пару раз заходили в город. Если не трогать, через какое-то время разваливаются сами, но противно. Местные считают это колдовством Змей, а сами Змеи валят на проделки Сумеречных, которые тут жили когда-то. Правда, старожилы говорят, что они никогда таких зомби не делали, но мало ли.  
Непонятно, откуда они берутся. Приходят из пустыни, но откуда — непонятно. Несколько раз по ночам мы пытались прочесывать, искать исток, но там ветры все следы заносят, — Скари досадливо поморщилась: с теми ветрами она так и не поладила, они просто не замечали ее существование. — По внешности их тоже никто не узнает — в смысле, не похоже, что кто-то из морга трупы ворует или случайных людей крадет, чтобы их делать. Честно говоря, я ради камней и охочусь, а остальным просто интересно, да и пар на кого-то выпустить, ну и вообще, полезное дело вроде как.

Взяв один камень, она подбросила его на ладони, передала Лафелю.

— Такие же были в той деревяшке и в лодке. Видишь, какие они все разные? Вот видишь, этот холодный, а вот этот — на, держи, — он горячий все время и легче гораздо, чем первый. А вот этот — держи — маленький, но самый тяжелый и ледяной всегда. Самое гадство, что не могу понять, как их делают. Когда мы еще разговаривали с Брином, он сказал, что их «выращивают», а как, не знал. Лацио тоже не знает. Через несколько городов отсюда живет еще Паучья семья, я туда лично моталась — не знают, хоть ты тресни. Эйбрану слезное письмо написала, чтобы расспросил, если кто по дороге встретится — никто не знает.  
Говорят, те семьи, что камни делали, в секрете держали производство. Продать могут, но как делают, не говорят. Я хотела до них добраться, написать хотя бы, но после заварушки на наших землях все на дно залегли — боятся, что мы мстить решили за смерти своих.

— А можно с вами на охоту?

— Хм, — Скари задумчиво вернула камни на место. — Вообще я не думала сегодня выезжать, но почему бы и нет. Сейчас брошу клич, что в обычное время едем. Тем более многие на тебя посмотреть захотят.

Уже у порога комнатки она остановилась.

— Я правда не похожа на священницу?

Лафель снова посмотрел — странно, тяжело, неожиданно по-взрослому.

— Слушай, сестрятина. Понятия не имею, что ты опять затеяла, но вот тебе свежий столичный взгляд — нет, ты в упор не похожа на нормальную священницу. Даже не пытайся придуриваться. И ею тебя не сделают, не надейся. Ты бракованная. Другой вопрос, что тебя могут признать святой — вот для этого ты достаточно эффектная и безумная. Если меня спросят — я да, я подтвержу, что ты святая. А потом, в качестве контрольного аргумента, покажем им нагрудник от Ингирэ.


	6. Часть 2.2, спойлерная

Шерсть свивалась, уплотнялась, скользила под пальцами. Это помещение было полуподвальным, и угасающий вечерний свет шел только сверху. Впрочем, по большому счету он был и не нужен.

Прядению полагалось уделять хотя бы полчаса в день — это правило соблюдали все Пауки вне зависимости от рода занятий, и в свое время Скари от души повеселилась, рисуя Брина за прялкой. Теперь и Сагана в компанию к нему нужно будет дорисовать, раз они так подружились.

Нитка была аккуратной и ровной, красота — не то, что узловато-рваное непотребство первых дней. Впрочем, большой роли это не играло: такую пряжу все равно не использовали для одежды. Главной целью было сосредоточиться, ощутить, как нечто легкое и эфемерное превращается в более плотное и осязаемое.

Скари прикрыла глаза. Предстояло обдумать дальнейший план дел — и монотонная механическая работа в этом смысле была лучше, чем рисование.

Испорченные портреты — любопытно, но пока не так насущно. Кроме того, слишком уж много времени уйдет на поиск по письмам старых слуг или их опросы.

Ситуация с Криоль была непонятной — но ничего, они останутся вдвоем, и тогда уже можно будет спокойно выспросить, что там у них случилось. Не может же она даже не подозревать, за что ее так.

А вот за слабенького ветра-волка нужно браться немедленно. При мысли о нем даже нитка стала грубее и прочнее: пальцы жадничали, пытались схватить побольше. Мелькнула мысль, что раз уж сегодня предстояла охота, следовало осмотреть тот район, где он возник — может, найдется какая-то зацепка. Начать можно с этого, а дальше видно будет.

Оторвав нить и отложив прялку, Скари глубоко вдохнула. Сейчас нужно настроиться конкретно на эту линию. А заодно проверить кое-что из завещания Зугри.

О присланном ей напитке под названием Слезы Лотоса она слышала, но пробовать его не доводилось — и до этого утра Скари даже не знала, что он входит в завещание. Один глоток при должной настройке усиливал Видение; правда, использовать его можно было не чаще раза в год. Но сейчас, кажется, как раз подходящий случай.

Пошарив в кармане, Скари вытащила тяжелый флакон из толстого фиолетового стекла, оплетенного металлическими цветами, и некоторое время вертела его в руках, чувствуя разгорающийся в сердце веселый азарт. Сеанс улучшенного Видения вполне мог помочь в охоте за ветром-волком и неведомым мастером — и сейчас она чувствовала себя гончей, уже почуявшей добычу и изнывающей в ожидании, когда ее спустят с поводка.

Наконец она с небольшим усилием откупорила крышку и поднесла флакон к лицу. Напиток приятно пах травами; на вкус он оказался как свежая горечь и ледяная вода.

Теперь нужно было представить, что мягкое облачко шерсти — это почти бесконечное пространство вариантов развития событий; под ее пальцами оно уплотнялось, превращалось в тугую нить — как будущее воплощается, принимает форму даже от мелких поступков или слов. Нужно было следить за этой пряжей, прочувствовать ее сквозь знак, ощутить, какой будет нить ее собственной жизни, если она пойдет по пути этого расследования.

Скари представила, как выйдет из дома, сядет верхом, поедет со своей компанией за город… Представила жесткость седла, мерные шаги лошади, ноги, упирающиеся в стремена, тяжесть поводьев в руках, синие сумерки до самого горизонта, холодный ветер с пустыни, голоса и смех тех, кто поедет вслед за ней… Они поедут в том направлении, где был ветер-волк…

Какое-то время нить шла ровно; порой казалось, что она то холодела, то нагревалась, иногда путалась небольшими узелками, иногда крутилась не туда. А потом еще одно движение пальцев — и тело вдруг дернулось, как в момент засыпания, когда кажется, что падаешь; пальцы дрогнули, и нить истончилась чуть не до волоска, и были два телесных ощущения, два возможных потока событий. Одно: короткий порыв воздуха на шее от пролетевшего мимо арбалетного болта. Второе было разрывающей болью в горле, горячим и соленым, текущим изо рта, отчаянной попыткой выдернуть боль — а потом темнеющим зрением и судорогами. Оба потока были пронизаны ощущением Андис — она была рядом, с арбалетом в руках, ее присутствие было почти осязаемым, как будто можно было нашарить нить от ее оружия к горлу.

В одном потоке сознание померкло и исчезло, во втором продолжалось, и пальцы рефлекторно продолжали тянуть нить дальше — после того она стала плотнее, грубее, крутилась непослушно, норовила свернуться петлями, пока пальцы не вспотели холодно — и нить снова истончилась, еще больше, чем в первый раз. Снова два пространства — в одном, совсем слабом, изумление и ярость, но отбилась; во втором боль пульсировала во всем теле, самая острая и дергающая — в щиколотке; даже сейчас, в настоящем, голова мгновенно разболелась, а живот толкнуло рвотным позывом — без сомнения, это был змеиный укус. Несколько раз скользкая от пота нить норовила оборваться; во втором пространстве сознание затихало, уходило в смерть.

Не успело окончиться это видение, как тут же возникло ощущение нацеленного в грудь арбалета — стрелок был в тени, но в этот раз вероятность выстрела и ударившей в грудь боли была маленькой: кто-то оттолкнул убийцу, не дал нажать на курок. Скари попыталась сосредоточиться на стрелявшем, но фигура была смутной, малознакомой — зато спасителем был Арчи.

Дико колотящееся сердце постепенно замедлилось; скоро нить уплотнилась, как будто изменив текстуру, стала легче и прочнее, сделала еще несколько попыток скрутиться, а затем легла ровно, послушно — но от этого вновь пришла тошнота и ярость до головной боли.

И тут же, рядом, на расстоянии руки, была смерть ее спасителя, Арчи — почти гарантированная смерть, которую не удалось предотвратить; и эта смерть была отмечена ударом со стороны кого-то, кому он верил: все ощущения кричали о подлом предательстве.

Нить же как будто раскалилась — и перед глазами возник огонь, много огня; даже сейчас чувствовались жар и долетающие до лица искры; впрочем, угрозы для жизни в нем не было.

И в этом пожаре транс кончился.

Некоторое время Скари сидела, глядя в стену. Сердце мучительно колотилось; одежда промокла от пота.

Итак. Собственная смерть будет рядом трижды. Сначала выстрел Андис: тут вероятность гибели пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Потом, если выживет, укус Змеи. По ощущениям пережитого, вероятность его избежать — процентов тридцать, но если его допустить, шанса выжить почти нет. Где-то там пряталась и третья смерть, опять от арбалета, но вот она была маловероятной. Надо заранее купить Арчи выпивку. Арчи… Некто, кому он верит, точно предаст его и почти наверняка убьет. Но раз есть это «почти» — еще поборемся.

Только сначала — выстрел.

Упираясь локтями в колени, Скари запустила пальцы в волосы. Они с Андис, конечно, часто ссорились и нередко дрались, но трудно было представить, что все может зайти так далеко. И не избавишься же от этой заразы заранее. Так в сказках всегда и бывает: попытки увернуться от пророчества только приближают его; если заранее попытаться ее нейтрализовать, вполне вероятно, что она сделает тот-самый-выстрел, просто защищаясь. И будет права, в общем-то.

Ладно. Просто нужно быть настороже. И, скажем, носить стальной ошейник.

Другой вопрос — значит ли это, что Андис связана с мастером или, чего доброго, сама им является? Впрочем, нет, она не могла плести тот ветер, поскольку в начале проповеди была в зале, и даже если ушла почти сразу, то и галопом не успела бы приехать в нужное место. Пока — просто запомнить. Нужно навести о ней больше справок.

…Когда Скари вышла на улицу, ее сразу обдало потоком теплого воздуха: ветер-пес носил большой мяч, за которым гонялся Гренка. Некоторое время она молча стола у дверей, наблюдая за играющими псами и позволяя ветру обдувать мокрый от пота лоб.

Страшно было до боли в животе; что-то шептало, что есть самый простой способ избежать опасности — не браться за дело.

Пф.

Скари подняла руку, и поток приблизился, прошел по ее телу, будто гигантский пес с ног до головы облизнул. Впрочем, так и было.

— Хорошая моя собака, — шептала Скари, и пальцы ее проходили сквозь ветер, как через легкую холодную шерсть. — Умница моя славная. Тут опять появилась та зараза, помнишь, как в горах? Ищи его, дружочек, я не могу каждую минуту следить, ищи его… Убей, если найдешь, а меня приведешь потом к тому, кто его делает…

Пес задрал голову, словно нюхая само небо, и листья на деревьях зашелестели, резко взметнувшись вверх — а затем одним легким прыжком он умчался в сторону пустыни.

Гренка наступил лапой левого тела на мячик, и, казалось, вздохнул.

— Скааари!

Вздрогнув, она оглянулась. Возле калитки стоял Арчи. Он поднял на руках толстенького пустынного дракончика, показывая его через забор.

— Смотрите, бедняжку в город занесло! Выпустите его возле пустыни?

***

Луна еще не взошла, и пустошь тонула в глубоких сумерках. Легкий ветерок стелился по земле, поднимал до стремян кусочки сухой травы и песок. Видимо, пришел с моря: стоило переключить зрение, как он превратился в волны и рыб.

По счастью, Скари удалось без особых проблем уговорить Лафеля поехать на охоту верхом. Других Птиц, пожелавших присоединиться, она тоже попросила воспользоваться лошадьми: неизвестно, когда эта тварь вновь появится, и рисковать не хотелось. Впрочем, озвучивать причину она не стала — если мастер рядом, не хотелось его спугнуть.

Сейчас она сразу выбрала примерно то направление, в котором заметила врага. Увы, точно вычислить место было невозможно: в мире ветров расстояния всегда искажались.

Почти невольно подгоняя коня, Скари вполуха слушала, как охотники болтали с Лафелем; время от времени она сама что-то машинально говорила и шутила, и постепенно расслабилась; только от волчьего воя невольно поежилась и поднесла руку к горлу.

Ворон — Илан — молча ехал рядом. Как оказалось, на проповеди его не было из-за приступа головной боли. Ну допустим.

…Человеческая фигурка вышла из-за валуна, располагавшегося чуть в стороне от пути, неспешно пошла им навстречу. Вздохнув, Скари направила лошадь к ней, бросила остальным:

— Приготовились.

К ним приближалась улыбающаяся девушка в белом платье; стоило подъехать чуть ближе, и стало видно, что ее глаза мягко сияли голубым светом.

Девушка нежно улыбнулась, протягивая руки навстречу всадникам:

— Пусть воссияет…

Выстрел сбил ее с ног, опрокинул на спину. Скари скосила глазами вбок: стало видно, что выстрелила одна из Птиц, Пустельга. Ну ясно, перед Лафелем красуется. Ладно уж.

Скоро подъехавшие окружили упавшую зеленоглазку кольцом, спешились. Скари широким жестом указала на нее:

— Ну вот, полюбуйся.

Лафель склонился; он выглядел помрачневшим и напряженным. Девушка, невозмутимо лежавшая с болтом в груди, улыбаясь, посмотрела ему в лицо, потом перевела взгляд на Скари и повторила:

— Пусть воссияет вечерняя звезда.

— Вечно они одно и то же повторяют. Давайте лопату.

…На сей раз камни из глаз были легкими, почти невесомыми, и ярко светились голубым — будто два светлячка на ладонях. Тот, что в сердце, оказался тяжелым, угловатым, с глубоким и почти незаметным темно-зеленым светом.

Они проехали дальше — и нетерпение подгоняло все сильнее. Лафель теперь ехал совсем рядом; он казался опечаленным.

— Что такое вечерняя звезда? Тут тоже растут цветы, как у нас в горах?

Скари пожала плечами.

— Видишь, непонятно даже, что у нее за клан был. Звезды ж от клана зависят. Не знаю.

— Так ты не знаешь, откуда они берутся? Ее не убили? В смысле, чтобы сделать такой?

Они приближались к пустыне, и земля тут была песчаной и каменистой, бесплодной, только кое-где виднелись низкие скрюченные деревца. Напряженно осматривая темнеющий горизонт, Скари отозвалась:

— Я зарисовывала первых зеленоглазок, которых убила. Пыталась искать тех, кто опознал бы этих людей — в этом городе и даже в соседних, даже объявления в газеты давала. Глухо. Их никто не знает, как с неба падают.

Впереди показался поросший зеленью участок с высокой травой и даже несколькими пышными кустами. Гренка подбежал к нему — и тут же разразился отчаянным лаем, бросившись назад к лошади.

Мигом забыв о спутниках, Скари хлопнула коня по бокам, пустила галопом; еще минута, и она ощутила запах крови — густой, металлический, как будто от настоящего человека.

…Разорванное тело, лежащее в траве, было видно уже издалека, и это оказалась не зеленоглазка. Падальщики копошились рядом, но они тут же удрали при появлении всадников, бросились врассыпную между камнями.

Галопом подлетев к телу, Скари осадила коня, соскочила с седла.

Лица у трупа уже практически не было, но, судя по волосам и обрывкам одежды, это была цветочница.

Не слушая возгласы подъехавших, Скари присела возле тела на корточки. Понять, отчего умерла женщина, было нельзя — если и были какие-то раны, они потерялись за укусами падальщиков. С другой стороны, рядом с телом виднелось несколько волчьих следов — и пара клочков серой шерсти свисала с одного из ближних кустов.


	7. Часть 2.3, убывающе шумная

— Я же говорила, что этих тварей нужно уничтожать!

Андис торжествовала: победно сияли даже застежки на ее кафтане.

В морг набилось столько народу, что трудно было дышать. Некоторые, которым не хватило места внутри, свешивались через подоконник с улицы.

— Это убийство! Ну что бы она делала там в такое время! Ее точно убили, а потом свалили все на бедных животных! — Арчи оглянулся на Скари, явно ожидая поддержки. — Тем более что волки не линяют в это время! Специально шерсть к кусту прицепили, чтобы на бедных зверюшек свалить!

Скари сжала пальцами переносицу. Мда. Когда заранее знаешь, что один человек тебя спасет, а второй попытается убить, поддерживать убийцу было, мягко говоря, неприятно — только вот в данном вопросе она склонялась как раз к стороне Андис. Арчи был идеалистом — когда пустынные драконы разорили склад колбасы, он тоже уверял, что нельзя обвинять в этом «бедных зверюшек».

С другой стороны, внешний вид ветра-врага приобретал особый смысл: раньше призрачные волки казались чем-то вроде художественной аллегории, но теперь выглядело логичным, что для сплетения этого ветра как-то использовали и настоящих животных. Только почему и в горах, и здесь они были гнилыми? Существуют ли волки-зеленоглазки? Ой-ой-ой…

Очнувшись от своих размышлений, Скари обнаружила, что на нее смотрели все.

— Я думаю, в этой ситуации нужно разобраться лучше, — сухо проговорила она наконец. — Для начала хотя бы понять, почему Онгу вообще занесло так далеко от города. Еще раз, она кому-то говорила о своих планах туда съездить?

— Ты теперь у нас и шериф заодно? — осведомилась Андис весело.

На нее не обратили внимания: настоящий шериф ждал у себя, а высказаться всем хотелось поскорее. Судя по тому, что можно было понять из общего гомона, никто не знал, почему погибшая оказалась рядом с пустыней: она сказала лишь паре соседок, что хочет съездить «по делу» и вид при этом имела торжественный и загадочный, но больше ничего не пояснила. По крайней мере, стало ясно, что она поехала туда по собственной воле.

Слушая перебивающих друг друга женщин, Скари обшарила взглядом присутствующих, потом оглянулась на тех, кто смотрел с улицы.

— Скажите, а у Онги ведь была племянница, которая с ней жила? Где она?

Из нового всплеска гомона удалось понять, что указанная девушка, Ирма, в эти дни уезжала по делам в соседний город; кто-то из соседок уже написал ей о случившемся и скорее всего, завтра она должна была вернуться домой.

Потом обсуждение пошло по второму кругу; одни, разогретые азартом, требовали ехать с облавой на волков вот прямо сейчас; другие, которых захватила мысль о загадочном убийстве, принялись строить догадки, вычислять мотивы преступления и громко обсуждать, кто из присутствующих выглядел наиболее подозрительно и вообще имел преступные наклонности (например, привычку невовремя отдавать занятые деньги или при прополке огорода «случайно» перебрасывать сорняки на соседский участок).

Наконец, убедив рвавшихся на охоту, что шериф за это по голове не погладит, потому что можно затоптать следы преступления, Скари прихватила с собой женщин, последними общавшихся с Онгой, и отправилась давать показания.

Перед выходом она обернулась, невольно глянув на Андис. Та, поймав ее взгляд, криво ухмыльнулась, чуть дотронулась до носа. Оскалившись, Скари показала ей три пальца.

***

Когда соседки погибшей протарахтели все, что знали, и ушли, шериф — массивный молодой мужчина из Медведей по имени Эмбор — в задумчивости постучал по столу ручкой. Его руки и лицо были украшены черными переплетенными татуировками; волосы, как у всех Медведей, были заплетены в косички, зато костюм оказался вполне деловой — хоть и с короткими рукавами, чтобы не мешать браслетам.

Первое время по приезду в город Скари приходилось делать над собой большие усилия, чтобы относиться к нему всерьез. Он был хорошим человеком, почти все Медведи были хорошими и добрыми, но помилуйте, это ж был… ну… Медведь. Они сильные, но как бы это сказать… Добродушные, конечно, но… Ну хорошо, их принято было считать, осторожно назовем это так — не запредельными гениями. Сильные, и хватит с них.

Тем не менее, первая пара происшествий, за которыми Скари наблюдала краем глаза, показала, что снисходительность была неуместна — и пожалуй, сейчас этому человеку можно было рассказать чуть больше, чем остальным.

Ночное небо клубилось низкими темными тучами. Эмбор еще пару раз стукнул ручкой по столу, поднял глаза на Скари.

— Сами-то что думаете?

Первая капля стукнула по подоконнику. Скари поерзала на стуле, устраиваясь поудобнее, вскользь осмотрелась. Комната была полупустой, вроде бы Змее спрятаться негде.

— Вы же в курсе той истории, что произошла на наших землях?

Он чуть склонил голову.

— Об этом много сплетничали. Вредоносный дух в виде ветра, не так ли?

— Да. Боюсь, я видела его вчера вечером.

Постукивание ручки о стол сливалось со стуком капель о подоконник; из окна ощутимо потянуло холодом.

— Плохо.

Еще помолчали. Скари откинулась в кресле, чуть проворачивая многочисленные кольца на пальцах.

— Как понимаете, эта проблема во многом касается нас. Теоретически у меня есть клановые полномочия заняться этим делом, поскольку могут вновь пострадать живущие здесь Птицы. Однако я официально прошу разрешения присоединиться к расследованию. Мы могли бы помочь друг другу. В любом случае я обязана доложить Князю о том, что видела: замалчивание будет сродни государственной измене. И я уверена, он захочет, чтобы я узнала больше.

Вслед за первыми редкими каплями дождь обрушился шумным потоком, как будто у ведра дно прорвало. Эмбор достал из стола пачку сигарет, протянул ей:

— Будете?

Молния отразилась в его браслетах; за окном грохнул гром. Скари чуть повела головой:

— Нет, спасибо. Но вы курите.

Сигарета в огромной ладони выглядела совсем крошечной; почему-то подумалось, что такие тонкие не курил даже Готье. Затянувшись, Эмбор чуть отвернулся к окну и продолжил — очень медленно, явно взвешивая каждое слово:

 — Нашим соседям может не понравиться активность других оборотней возле их границы. Если бы дело касалось простого убийства обывательницы, никто не обратил бы внимание, кто там занимается расследованием. Но раз задействованы подобные силы, ваше участие может показаться подозрительным. Им, — он волнисто провел ладонью по воздуху. — Мне-то это было бы даже на руку.

Еще помолчали. Дым свивался, будто втягивался в окно. Ливень теперь стоял стеной, так что не было видно даже дом напротив, и все уличные звуки утонули в его шуме; ледяная водная пыль долетала даже до Скари.

— Это так, — отозвалась она наконец. — Однако, — (волнистый жест ладонью), — могут и не узнать, какие силы тут замешаны. Пока что для большинства это выглядит как обычное убийство или даже несчастный случай из-за диких зверей. Возможно, мы сможем задавить угрозу в зародыше и никто не узнает о большем. Если же в этом замешаны они сами, они могут надавить персонально на вас и попытаться заставить отказаться от дела. А вот явное участие Птиц может удержать их от агрессии.

Эмбор выдохнул дым, посмотрел, как тот втянулся в дождь. Молния ударила неподалеку, отчего металлические браслеты на его руках вновь бледно сверкнули.

— Да, они могут отступить перед именем вашего Князя. А могут и перенаправить эту агрессию лично на вас.

Щиколотку дернуло судорогой от этих слов. Чуть оскалившись, как будто в попытке напугать боль, Скари отозвалась:

— Недавно мне в красках расписали, как целая конечность может отмереть из-за проблемного сосуда. В жизни тоже есть такие… проблемные сосуды. И если перекрыть их, отказаться пустить судьбу в ту сторону, жизнь сгниет, вот и все. Мне нельзя отступать.

Шериф помолчал. Погасил окурок сигареты. Порывшись в ящике стола, достал бутылку коньяка и две рюмки.

— Что ж. Тогда за успешный исход дела.

… Дождь прекратился так же резко и быстро, как и начался. Эмбор накинул что-то вроде легкого пальто, надел шляпу.

— Идемте. Мне самому пора туда ехать, по пути проведу до дома.

Когда они шли по коридору, Скари задрала голову, взглянула на него:

— Скажите, у вас были проблемы с Андис?

— А то. Например, в день вашего приезда, когда вчетвером пришлось вас разнимать.

— Нет, я имею в виду…

— Или когда вы чуть не убили друг друга в «Розовом песке»….

— Я хочу сказать….

— Или когда так сцепились, что свалились с крыши прямо в телегу старого Дрейка…

— Ладно, лад…

Эмбор уже откровенно смеялся:

— Или когда пытались задушить друг друга прямо на газоне мисс…

— Да поняла я!

Они смеялись уже вдвоем.

— На самом деле нет. Она приехала лет пять назад, но все было нормально. Дралась тоже иногда, это да, но никакой черной магии. Я полагаю, вы ведь не собираетесь использовать наше сотрудничество, чтобы отомстить за эти глупости?

_Не поняла. С кем это она еще дралась? Вот предательница!_

Скари покачала головой.

— Просто сейчас интересно все, что связано с волками. Кстати, вот еще вопрос. Одна из убитых зеленоглазок сказала что-то о вечерней звезде. «Пусть воссияет вечерняя звезда», вот. Вы не знаете, это может быть связано с каким-то кланом?

Эмбор покачал головой.

— У большей части кланов звезды светящиеся, это к любому приписать можно. У нас например, это сгустки холодного пламени: они возникают в воздухе над старыми сухими деревьями. Конечно, тоже лучше всего видны только вечером. Да как и ваши пресловутые цветы, в общем-то.

— Это да. Ладно.

***

Ночь побледнела; приближался рассвет. Скари сидела на кровати с почти допитым стаканом молока в руках; Лацио расчесывала ее волосы. Поначалу подобная забота о «дочери» смущала, но в конце концов Скари смирилась и привыкла. Если это утешало наставницу — почему бы и нет.

— Мам?

— Что, милая?

— Что ты думаешь про волков?

— Хорошие звери, умные. У нас многим удается подружиться с ними. И у тебя будет когда-то, наверное, ты умница…

Скари вдруг вспомнился зверь у мастерицы с шарфиками, к которой она ездила в незапамятные времена. Лацио продолжала:

— Наверняка они станут людьми однажды…

_…Боюсь, они уже были ими. А если… Стоп!_

… Едва дождавшись ухода наставницы, Скари схватила со стола блокнот; продолжая напряженно думать, быстро зарисовала мужскую фигуру в волчьей шкуре.

_Власть Белокрылой загоняет всех в одни рамки, в один шаблон, но иногда природа все же брыкается, вспоминает о разнообразии. Был же рыжий Ворон, черноволосый Солнечный… Почему не быть волку, чье тело вспомнило, что может превращаться в человека?_

Мог ли сам мастер быть волком? Фроуд говорил, что он в «в плену и хочет убежать» — не от звериной ли натуры?

— Фроуд!!!

Тот возник рядом.

— Тот человек, что тебя сделал, он был на самом деле человек? Он не мог быть оборотнем-волком?

— Нет, он был человек. Но волки там были.

Скари в задумчивости откинулась на подушку. Значит, нет. Но волки были. Занятно.

— А это был мужчина?

— Определенно.

— Хм. Ладно, хорошо. — Скари снова села, скрестив ноги. — Теперь лети к Альсталлу. Писать некогда. Расскажи, что я видела тот ветер, но слабый. Буду следить. Наши все пока целы, я присматриваю. И расскажи, что на том же месте убили человека. Не оборотня. Не знаю, зачем ему эти подробности, но мало ли, докладываю как есть. Спроси, кстати, какого уровня сведения ему нужны. В смысле, обо всем рассказывать, или уже по итогам, или как.  
И вот что — одна из убитых мной зеленоглазок упомянула «вечернюю звезду». Возможно, это указание на некий клан, связанный с происходящим. Если кто-то сможет дать мне информацию по этому вопросу — пусть даст. Все запомнил?

— Да, госпожа.

Фроуд умчался. Скари легла, прикрыв глаза. Завтра нужно будет навестить племянницу Онги. А теперь, чтобы быстрее уснуть, можно вспомнить уроки военной подготовки: в частности, правила поведения при укусе Змеи.


	8. Часть 2.4. печально-цветочная

Цветок был багровым, как будто пылающим изнутри, и даже немного светился в затопивших комнату глубоких сумерках. Сефир, наверное, он понравился бы.

— Они любят золу. Часто растут на местах пожаров, — вздохнув, Ирма включила лампу. — Это даже я знаю.

— Как интересно, — Криоль осторожно потрогала чуть опушенный лепесток. — Всегда было интересно, как состав почвы влияет на вид цветов… в метафизическом смысле, что ли.

Криоль и Лафель собирались проводить Скари на встречу с племянницей Онги, а потом вдвоем отправиться на прогулку, но девушка — миловидная коротко остриженная блондинка — ждала их у дверей и пригласила всех вместе. Скари не возражала: все равно все свои (да и потом, она испытывала угрызения совести из-за того, что вместо гостей должна была заниматься этим делом).

…Экскурсия по дому началась словно бы сама собой: в гостиной до самого потолка возвышались стеллажи, уставленные горшками с яркими пышными растениями, невольно притягивавшими взгляд. В комнате пахло землей, чуть пыльной зеленью и цветами; Ирма, быстро рассказывая о разных цветах, попутно пыталась поливать их, при этом чуть не половину воды расплескивая на свое платье.

— А вот это Ночные Слезы. Не цветет, зато из листьев чай можно варить, хорошо успокаивает. Кстати, я выпью, с вашего позволения. Вам обычный приготовлю.

За окном зажглись фонари; в их свете стал виден идущий по улице Гепард в зверином обличье. Ладно, неважно.

— Позволите помочь? — отозвалась Скари. — Заодно поговорим.

Ирма только покорно вздохнула. Оставив Лафеля и Криоль бродить между стеллажами, они опустились по лестнице в просторную кухню; там уже чувствовался запах несвежих продуктов. Ирма открыла окно, впустив холодный ночной воздух, и щелкнула по лампе — впрочем, ее тусклого света хватило едва ли на половину комнаты.

Город на глазах расцвечивался огнями; где-то на горизонте разгорались глаза каменных драконов-стражей. В расположенном неподалеку баре заиграла музыка.

Скари прислонилась к прохладной деревянной стене.

— Итак, вы знаете, зачем Онга туда поехала?

— Она часто ездила по окрестностям. Искала интересные растения, экспериментировала, проверяла, как растут цветы на какой почве. Она любила опыты. Правда, не знаю, что хотела именно в этот раз, — отвернувшись к жаровне, Ирма быстро вытерла ладонью глаза. — Насколько я знаю, ей никто не угрожал. Врагов у нее не было. Ну, мелкие ссоры иногда у всех бывают, но не более. Я почти уверена, что это в самом деле был несчастный случай.

Ворон вынырнул из темноты в свет фонарей, подлетел к окну и, резко развернувшись, отлетел вбок. Скари проводила его удивленным взглядом. Ирма, тем временем достававшая из буфета чашки, оглянулась на нее:

— Вы будете обыскивать дом или что-то такое? Понимаете, я уже почти полностью переехала в другой город, так что этот дом продам скорее всего. Жаль оранжерею, тут все пропадет, конечно, но меня цветоводство не интересует, увы, а заниматься чужим делом в ущерб своему… сами понимаете.

— Понимаю, — Скари как будто невзначай подошла к окну, высматривая Ворона. Это Илан был, что ли? Что ему понадобилось? — Нет, в обыске я пока особого смысла не вижу. Этим займется господин Эмбор, если сочтет нужным. Вы лучше скажите, Онга вела записи? Если она проверяла разные составы и все такое, должна же она была как-то отмечать результаты?

— Да-да, была тетрадка… Сейчас, погодите, либо здесь, либо в гостиной, вечно таскала ее с места на место…

Скари краем глаза посматривала на улицу. Ворона было уже не видать, зато возле дома вновь показался Гепард. Он медленно шел вокруг забора — лениво, как будто в попытке скоротать время. Запрыгнул на каменную тумбу, спрыгнул, пошел назад. Хм.

Ирма тем временем поставила чайник на жаровню и, все чаще проводя ладонью по глазам, принялась осматривать полки. Наконец она вытащила из ящика пухлую потрепанную тетрадь и протянула ее Скари.

— Тут у нее все было. Правда, она и рецепты сюда же иногда записывала. Не уверена, что тут есть что-то секретное.

Скари наугад открыла тетрадь и повернула ее к тусклой лампе.

Видимо, Онга периодически решала вести записи аккуратно, даже какие-то колонки чертила, но быстро срывалась в множество сносок, пометок, дополнений на полях и даже зарисовок листиков.

Послышались легкие шаги, и в кухню заглянула Криоль.

— Вам помочь?

Ирма еще раз быстро протерла глаза, повернулась к шкафу:

— Спасибо, я сама, леди, сейчас только чай заварю…

Некоторое время Скари листала тетрадку, напряженно пытаясь что-то понять в нагромождениях чисел, фазах Луны, коротких записях и множестве химических обозначений; а когда она вновь подняла глаза, Ирма уже тихонько всхлипывала в объятиях Криоль. Что ж. У Воронов в самом деле можно было искать утешения в таких вопросах.

Опустив голову, Скари виновато промямлила что-то сострадательное и попятилась с кухни. Утешать она не умела — и хорошо, что оказалась сейчас не одна.

Когда она вернулась в гостиную, Лафель молча смотрел в окно, постукивая когтями по подоконнику. Примостившись рядом с лампой, Скари снова принялась листать тетрадь. Записи об удобрениях путались с рецептами отваров и настоек и короткими замечаниями типа «погода ветреная, вон идет Эмбор шляпу придерживает» или «полив дал 3/5, но с ним опоздала бегала смотреть драку проверить еще раз». Кое-где были маслянистые отпечатки пальцев или размытые от воды пятна.

Последние записи содержали рецепт варенья, что-то о кислотности почвы и на полях, наискосок: «сказать Скари сок». Гм. Сок?

Она задумчиво подняла голову. Лафель теперь стоял, хищно подавшись вперед. Почувствовав взгляд, он обернулся к Скари и буркнул:

— Во дворе какой-то Гепард разгуливает. Шастает и шастает.

Отложив тетрадь, Скари подошла к окну. Да, тот самый зверь нервно прохаживался по двору, чуть подергивая хвостом.

Они переглянулись — а потом обернулись на звук шагов. Ирма вошла с подносом в руках; за ней следовала Криоль, на ходу рассматривая небольшой цветок в ярком расписном горшочке.

Скари еще раз глянула в окно. Гепард запрыгнул на каменный забор, прошелся по нему взад-вперед. Даже отсюда были видны сухие мускулы, игравшие под шкурой. Интересно, не поджидал ли он, когда Ирма останется одна?

Скари взглянула на нее:

— Скажите, вы планируете сегодня здесь остаться или сразу поедете в другой город?

— Сегодня просто соберу все ценные вещи и вернусь. В том городе есть несколько неотложных дел. Увы, их даже по такой причине не отменишь. Со мной приехал… друг. Мы и вернемся вместе.

Лезть в чужие дела было не очень-то вежливо, но с возможной угрозой следовало разобраться без экивоков.

— Ваш друг — Гепард?

— Эм, да, видите ли, он просто думал, тут будет что-то официальное, не хотел мешать…

Ах вот что. Или с Птицами не хотел лишний раз общаться. Впрочем, неважно. Значит, знакомый. И то легче.

— Ясно, — сев за стол, Скари взяла горячую чашку. Чай пах горьким шоколадом и деревом. — Как я уже говорила, в обыске я смысла не вижу, но вы же все равно будете пересматривать ее вещи? Если найдете что-то, что покажется странным или настораживающим, дайте знать мне или господину Эмбору.

— Да, безусловно. — Ирма печально улыбнулась. — И кстати, если поможете найти покупателя, который не станет уничтожать оранжерею, буду вам очень благодарна. А пока можете взять себе несколько растений, если хотите. У меня все равно нет времени заниматься распродажей. Если никто не захочет купить все скопом, придется соседкам раздать.

Когда они уже вышли из дому, Скари оглянулась. Желтый гибкий зверь, нервно прохаживавшийся около дома, тут же обернулся человеком и зашел в двери. Он показался смутно знакомым. Чуть покопавшись в памяти, Скари вспомнила — мужчина из той пары, что была позавчера на проповеди.

За-нят-но. Однако это потом.

На улице уже заметно похолодало; залитая огнями ночь пахла сухим ветром с пустыни, жареным мясом и выпечкой из открывавшихся кафешек. На улицах становилось все больше народу. Взглянув на Криоль, Скари похлопала себя по сумке:

— Слушай, ты можешь потом просмотреть тетрадь с записями Онги? Она хотела мне рассказать о каком-то соке, но не успела, а я в этих закорючках химических не пойму ничего. Я попрошу Эмбора у себя ее оставить.

— Да, конечно. Если сама что-то пойму, объясню. — Криоль пожала плечами, потом вздохнула. — Жаль эту женщину и ее оранжерею. Такие красивые цветы…

— Так попроси папу, пусть тебе ее купит.

Из-за угла вынырнул Арчи с падальщиком на руках. Он крикнул:

— Отбился от своих, хочу подальше отнести от центра, а то его прибить хотели.

Криоль провела его взглядом, заметила удивленно:

— Занятный этот ваш мальчик, как фея лесная прямо. Очень необычно.

Скари обернулась, глянула ему в спину:

— Добрый, это правда, но что необычного? Падальщик и падальщик, несет и несет.

— Насколько я знаю, эти зверюшки людей очень боятся. Некоторые из нашего Дома пытались их заводить, но ничего не получается. Боятся, аж на стены лезут даже при попытках подойти к ним, не то, что в руки брать.

— Да? — удивилась Скари. — Вблизи я дважды их видела. Один раз еще дома, когда ту покойницу нашла на острове. Я их тогда в руки несколько раз брала. Не сказать, что они ко мне прямо ластились, но и не паниковали прям, как ты говоришь. Спокойно на руки брала, таскала туда-сюда. И в сад тоже как-то набежали, я тоже в руки брала и пару раз о них чуть не споткнулась, тоже не очень-то убегали. Конечно, и еще другие разы видела, просто как-то внимания не обращала, как они там на меня реагируют.

Лафель засмеялся:

— Значит, ты тоже волшебная лесная фея.

Скари вдруг вспомнилось, как она нашла тело Онги — да, тогда они прямо врассыпную кинулись. Может, из-за Гренки? Но он же и в саду ее сопровождал. Ладно, потом.

Через некоторое время они разделились: Криоль и Лафель отправились в бар, а Скари отправилась пообщаться с Эмбором.

Оставшись одна, она некоторое время размышляла о нервном Гепарде у дома. Могли ли Кошки быть замешаны в происходящем? Или в ее собственных, так сказать, предстоящих проблемах? В конце концов, непосредственный убийца — это одно, а заказчик, если он есть — другое.

Интересно, что за леди-Гепард была с ним на проповеди. Маловероятно, что жена — как и Птицы, Кошки прохладно относились к бракам внутри одного Дома. Тем не менее, и этот вариант не был исключен — и он придавал особый колорит происходящему.

Так или иначе, скоро ее размышления прервали: описав над Скари круг, перед ней опустился Ворон, Илан.

— Я ждал вас. Думаю, нужно идти к шерифу вместе.

— Что случилось?

Он вздохнул, откупоривая и протягивая Скари флягу:

— Днем кто-то воткнул в сердце Онги обломанный наконечник арбалетного болта. Я категорически уверен, что изначально его не было. Это сделали не просто после смерти, но уже даже после того, как тело привезли в город. — Помолчав мгновение, он мрачно добавил: — Я бы подумал на этого смешного мальчика, защитника животных, если бы не знал точно, что он уезжал по делам. Выглядит так, как будто кто-то хочет подставить вашу, гм, знакомую.

— Да-а-а, — протянула Скари. — Или, учитывая очевидность этой фальсификации и наши отношения с Андис — меня.


	9. Часть 3.1 Харстад. Скачки

Ночная пустыня искрилась миллиардами крошечных светящихся грибов — как будто вокруг расстилалось полотно света. Ветер-пес баловался, поднимал сверкающие песчаные волны, швырял их под копыта коней.

— Вам повезло, что вы приехали в этот сезон. Такое свечение продолжается всего несколько дней. Так что, надеюсь, вы не против проехать через пустыню, а не по обычному тракту.

— Не против, — коротко отозвался Тэнгис.

И он, и Лафель ехали верхом, чтобы можно было поговорить. Время от времени они встречали и других всадников — в эти ночи путь через пустыню был оживленным.

Криоль осталась дома: на встречу с Сефир ее точно тащить не стоило, и Скари пообещала ей показать и пески, и скачки в другой раз.

Тем временем Тэнгис продолжил:

— Я был на вашем кладбище. Видел семейные могилы твоей учительницы, в частности, ее родителей и дочери, но не мужа. Ты говорила, что он умер?

Скари пожала плечами:

— Да, но вдалеке отсюда. Он уезжал вроде как на заработки, и в конце концов ей прислали письмо, что произошел несчастный случай, и вернули вещи. Грустная история — но бывает, увы.

На одном из барханов показался шестиногий олень. Лениво оглядевшись, он принялся рыть передним копытом песок в поисках корней. В его прозрачных рогах неторопливо плавали светящиеся же рыбки-симбиоты.

Ехавшая навстречу группа людей свернула к зверю, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе — и олень мгновенно удрал, поднимая за собой сверкающие клубы песка. Все трое проводили его взглядами.

Вещи гостей были уже в Харстаде: их передали коротким путем. Время встречи промелькнуло так быстро, что только раздразнило аппетит — во всяком случае, Лафеля не хотелось отпускать до тоски. Скари повернулась к нему, поймала встречный взгляд — и, не сговариваясь, они сблизили лошадей и взялись за руки.

Лафель буркнул, чуть сжав ее ладонь:

— Если эти упыри зеленоглазые толпой попрут и ты настоящую войну начнешь, позови хоть под знамя. Дома скучно.

— Куда ж я без тебя. Хотя, надеюсь, что не придется.

Некоторое время они ехали в тишине, разбавленной только шорохом копыт по песку да редким фырканьем лошадей.

Скари глубоко вдохнула холодный воздух; глядя на сияющие клубы песка, которые поднимал ее пес, на парившего в высоте огромного ленивого дракона-ветра, хозяина этих мест, она сконцентрировалась на жесткой руке Лафеля, и вместе с тем — на своем знаке.

Прошло несколько сосредоточенных минут.

Она представила, будто тепло между их ладонями стало центром орнамента, в который был вплетен ее знак; представила, как от этой точки узор расходится по их крови и дыханию, от дыхания растворяется в ветрах и сверкающих песках пустыни, в кольце городов вокруг, в движении тысяч других жизней — по большей части равнодушных, иногда заинтересованных, иногда враждебных; в чужих влияниях, в отголосках старых поступков и слов…

Затем внимание — и мысленно нарисованный знак — осторожно переместились на Лафеля. Если видение с прялкой давало вероятные картины будущего, то концентрация на знаке позволяла прощупать настоящее, почувствовать его, как горячо-холодно, найти нынешние болевые точки; и сейчас Скари пыталась понять, насколько все хорошо у брата.

Чувство опасности пришло почти сразу: его источник был ясен и определен, но причину понять было трудно; чем больше она пыталась сосредоточиться на опасном месте, тем сильнее становились страх пополам с отвращением — но суть ускользала от понимания, как будто она рылась в чем-то гадком и очень скользком; над собой приходилось делать все большие усилия, чтобы удержать сосредоточение.

Наконец, вздохнув, Скари отпустила руку Лафеля, провела ладонью по лбу. Было ясно, что новые попытки не принесут пользы. В картине не хватало некого знания — без него, на одной только интуиции, суть происходящего было не понять. Источник угрозы, однако, она засекла — и то полезно.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, она повернулась к Лафелю и ровно сказала:

— Слушай, есть просьба. Большая. Не лезь к портретам. Вообще не заходи в галерею, хорошо?

— Что случилось?

— Не знаю. Считай это припадком интуиции, ради которой я тут жилы рву, собственно. Обещай мне.

Тэнгис молчал, но Скари затылком чувствовала его заинтересованный взгляд.

— Ладно, командор, как скажешь, — отозвался Лафель серьезно.

…Потом они болтали о пустяках и вспоминали поездку; тем не менее, колкое чувство тревоги не отпускало. Через некоторое время, когда невдалеке показался еще один олень, Скари указала на него брату:

— Можешь на лету посмотреть поближе, если хочешь. Они занятные.

Лафель улетел и Скари взяла его коня на повод. Убедившись, что рядом на дороге никого нет, она обратилась к Тэнгису:

— Прошу вас… Я знаю, что это будет выглядеть неприлично, но если есть возможность, пусть он поживет у вас. Мне страшно.

— Ты не боишься за мать или Сагана?

Тэнгис спросил это без насмешки, деловито, явно честно пытаясь разобраться в ситуации. Скари попыталась проанализировать ощущения. Данное знаком полутрансовое состояние было уже не вернуть, но кое-что можно было понять по отголоскам.

— Нет. Важно, чтобы именно он был подальше. Я не думаю, что угрозу представляет кто-то из нынешних слуг или что-то в этом роде… Угроза в самом доме, но я пока не понимаю причины и не знаю, что можно сделать, чтобы ее устранить.

— Хорошо.

Они помолчали. Лафель немного покружил над оленем, потом, видимо, заметил что-то за ближайшим барханом и полетел туда. Проводив его взглядом, Тэнгис продолжил:

— Спасибо, что согласилась приютить Криоль. Я заберу его. И вот еще что. Я, разумеется, поддержу твою репутацию священницы. Однако ты должна будешь обдумать и потом передать мне с твоим посланцем вот что — я хочу знать, насколько разрушительной для клана будет твоя победа. У меня дети, знаешь ли, и не хотелось бы оставлять их на пепелище во имя твоей мести. Ты должна продумать, как сделать это безболезненно. По возможности — оставив хотя бы внешнюю оболочку этой религии, чтобы обойтись без потрясений.

— Я поняла. Да, разумеется… я подумаю над этим.

— Я тоже подумаю, и надеюсь, что по необходимости ты прислушаешься ко мне. Второе. Я хочу знать, что в случае твоего становления выиграет мой Дом.

Он сказал это просто и уверенно, но Скари замерла. Война с божеством была слишком высокой, и, положа руку на сердце, пафосной целью; идея, что ее можно использовать и в вечной борьбе Домов за могущество, еще не приходила ей в голову.

Чуть скосив на нее глаза, Тэнгис с едва заметной насмешкой добавил:

— Наш Дом. Хотя с вашим браком все получилось не вполне так, как планировалось, не забывай, что ты должна была перейти к нам — и по факту ты уже наша. Пока нет войны, формально ты под моей властью. К тому же скоро я заберу брата, которого ты любишь.

— Хотите сказать «А что мне за дело до остальных», да? — отозвалась Скари. Она попыталась произнести это холодно, но в интонации сама собой просочилась такая же беззлобная насмешка, как будто ее собственный голос был заодно с собеседником.

Тэнгис чуть помолчал, потом отозвался, глядя вперед:

— Ты сама все понимаешь, хотя, возможно, и не хочешь этого признавать. Саган хотел пожертвовать твоей жизнью, чтобы даже пылинка не упала на честь Дома — да, я знаю об этом. Твоя мать не любит тебя, или так умело скрывает свою любовь, что разницы нет. А вот моя жена тебя любит настолько, что даже отдала тебе эту свою любимую мерзкую тварь, в смысле Чапу. Кстати, я передам, ей будет приятно, что ты ее сохранила в целости. Ты видела подарки, которые она тебе передала? Тебе ведь не нужно объяснять, как относится к тебе моя младшая? Через несколько лет, когда Лафель уже официально перейдет к нам, в Доме Ворона будут все, кто любит тебя. Просто не забывай об этом. И нет ничего нечестного в том, чтобы помогать тем, кого ты любишь. Я же не собираюсь посягать на верховную власть, в конце концов.

Скари молчала. Теперь, когда идея была озвучена прямо, уже казалось логичным, что ее способности будут интересны не только Князю, но и хозяевам Домов, и кто-то непременно попытается перетянуть ее на свою сторону. Не менее логичным казалось и «помогать своим», тем более что по большей части Тэнгис был прав. Только вот было в этой идее что-то колкое, настораживающее — и она пыталась понять, что именно.

Как рукой по ленте, провела в воспоминаниях по всем членам той семьи… Потом поняла.

Добейся она статуса первосвященницы в самом деле — сам Тэнгис вряд ли использовал бы ее влияние для того, чтобы прикуривать от денег или заставлять других Лордов целовать себе руки: он стремился к максимальной безопасности своей семьи и скорей надежности, чем роскоши — только вот наследницей должна была стать Рекира. А чего ждать от Рекиры — Скари не понимала в принципе.

Ну, не первый и не второй вариант точно, но… С равным успехом она могла тихо и консервативно править всю жизнь, продолжая традиционную линию Дома, а могла устроить феерическую бузу с человеческими жертвоприношениями — и это не слишком удивило бы. Вероятность того, что Рекира вела собственную игру — не менее, а возможно, и более амбициозную, чем сама Скари, казалась совсем немалой. При этом вероятность того, что они окажутся врагами или союзниками, была почти равной.

Все эти мысли пронеслись за несколько секунд. Наконец Скари ровно отозвалась:

— Это само собой. Я никогда не забуду тех, кого люблю.

Лафель описал над ними круг, плюхнулся в седло, похлопал по шее всхрапнувшую лошадь:

— Харстад уже рядом. А еще рядее, тьфу, ближе, трибуны какие-то ставят.

Скари кивнула, все еще пытаясь осмыслить разговор:

— Да. В «ночи света» скачки проводят в пустыне рядом с городом.

Постепенно дороги сливались в большой тракт, и людей становилось все больше. Некоторые ехали на скачки, другие просто прогуливались, любуясь песком. Кое-кто из прихожан заметил Скари и подъехал к ней поздороваться, еще пара человек из Птиц приблизились, чтобы выразить почтение Тэнгису, а молодежь, как и следовало ожидать, окружила Лафеля.

Вскоре среди барханов показались и украшенные флагами трибуны. От них издалека доносилась музыка и запах выпечки. Гепарды — в человеческом и зверином обличье — прохаживались тут и там, разминаясь перед состязанием.

У небольшого ограждения Скари и ее спутники спешились. Встречающие тут же забрали лошадей, а несколько человек из их стихийно образовавшейся свиты тут же принесли напитки.

На трибунах мелькнуло золотистое платье — Канарейка Эшли была здесь. Едва увидев подъезжавших, она лучезарно улыбнулась и слетела к ним.

Похоже, ей предстояло выступать: платье было с особенно глубоким декольте, завешенным нитками жемчуга, а голову венчала причудливая золотая диадема. Пока они раскланивались, вокруг произошло небольшое завихрение — поздороваться с приехавшими захотелось многим, да и поклонники самой Эшли были тут как тут. Скоро рядом показались фотографы; какой-то магией они оттеснили толпу и принялись настраивать камеры.

Скари быстро огляделась. Погода была тихой, и праздничные флаги неподвижно висели над их головами, но шоу должно быть шоу, не так ли? Повинуясь взмаху ее руки, невидимый пес, прыгнул, поднял и развеял полосы ткани — и толпа разразилась аплодисментами.

Потом они терпеливо позировали для фото: Скари взяла Лафеля под руку, Тэнгис невозмутимо обнял ее за плечи — положив ладонь так, что кольцо с печатью Дома было хорошо видно. Эшли прильнула к нему с другой стороны.

Радостно улыбаясь фотографам, Скари размышляла над смыслом руки Тэнгиса на ее плече. Слишком о многом говорящий жест для Лорда, тем более на камеры — разве что не инвентарный номер на лбу ей нарисовал. Учитывая ее полулегальный, до конца неопределенный статус в клане и, больше того, брак с изгнанником — это было почти вызовом условностям. Неужели в его глазах она оказалась настолько ценным имуществом? Занятно.

Наконец фоторепортеры оставили их в покое; Тэнгиса тут же окружили местные Птицы и Скари тихонько отошла в сторону, наблюдая. Интересно, найдется ли смертник, которому хватит ума посочувствовать ему из-за сына.

Кто-то дернул ее за рукав. Резко обернувшись, Скари увидела недавнюю девчонку-Сороку. Та сунула ей в руки сложенный лист:

— Записка от госпожи Требор!

На скачки не успеваю, дела. Поцелуй от меня Лафеля. Буду в 3 утра, день проведешь у нас. Можешь прийти раньше, ключ как обычно.

Скомкав записку, Скари задумчиво сунула ее в карман. Разрыв во времени получался большой — ну что же, можно будет погулять по городу.

Потом толпа пришла в движение — шоу начиналось. Эшли, поцеловав всех троих, упорхнула на сцену.

Стило им усесться, как кто-то из «свиты» тут же принес новые напитки. Скари, потягивая свой, коротко осмотрела трибуны. Конечно, тут было много Змей, хотя и другие оборотни присутствовали. А вот Андис не было, жалко. Ох, ошейник нужно купить в городе.

На одной из дальних трибун вдруг обнаружилась Ирма. Она сидела, плотно скрестив руки на груди и поджав ноги. Рядом с ней — надо же — царственно восседала леди-Гепард с проповеди. То есть, как минимум, они друг о друге знают.

Эшли запела; ее чудесный звонкий голос переливался над трибунами, и сама она, в своем золотом платье, казалась одним из духов сверкающей пустыни.

Руку овеял прохладный ветерок: заскучавший пес требовал внимания. Скари чуть подвигала запястьем, поглаживая поток, потом по внезапному наитию шепнула:

— Иди, побегай по песку. Набери и покажись нам, сделай Эшли красиво.

Он понял: метнулся вниз, чуть приподняв волосы и одежды сидевших, перепрыгнул сцену и, чуть отбежав от трибун, взметнул волну песка, но так, что она не долетела до людей — и этот сверкающий ветер будто стал продолжением голоса, и Скари, сама не ожидавшая такого эффекта, замерла.

Голос набирал силу, отдавался морозом по коже, и сверкающий поток кружил под его переливы, взмывал чуть не до неба; и через этот голос и это зрелище нужно было дышать, жадно вплетая в себя красоту и мощь.

Наконец певица умолкла; песок тут же рухнул вниз.

…Пока все приходили в себя, Гепарды вышли на позиции. Скари тряхнула головой, провела взглядом улетевшую со сцены Эшли, но тут снова невольно наткнулась взглядом на Ирму с ее спутницей. Леди-Гепард подалась вперед, постукивая когтями по подлокотнику. Ирма скучающе рассматривала трибуны; поймав взгляд Скари, она быстро и вежливо кивнула ей, хотя, кажется, осталась не рада, что ее заметили.

Прогремел гонг — и гепарды помчались, поднимая клубы сверкающего песка.

Лафель взял Скари за руку, принялся рассеянно играть ее кольцами:

— Кстати, а почему скачки, а не бега?

— Тут так принято. Изначально были скачки на лошадях обычных. Потом медленно и печально формат поменяли, а название так и осталось.

Проговаривая это, она вполглаза продолжала следить за Ирмой, попутно попытавшись настроиться на знак. Бесполезно — слишком шумно и суматошно было вокруг, да и свои эмоции мешали. Ладно, однако позже нужно будет ее расспросить.

Потом, наблюдая за состязанием, они с Лафелем пили свои напитки и лениво переговаривались, обсуждая бегунов, публику и прошедшую встречу, но скрыть грусть было все труднее, и скоро они замолчали.

Гепарды теперь бежали вдали от трибун: их передвижение можно было отследить по клубам песка из-под лап.

Скари скосила глаза на Тэнгиса, вновь задумавшись о разговоре в пустыне.

…оставив хотя бы внешнюю оболочку этой религии, чтобы обойтись без потрясений…

Он так спокойно это сказал. Скари не сомневалась, что почти любую Птицу, тем более столичного жителя, сама идея восстания против Белокрылой довела бы до сердечного приступа. Да стоило только вспомнить, что случилось с его сыном, который даже не на божество посягнул, а просто нарушил правила. Что Тэнгис пережил в ту ночь, когда сидел с Готье? Когда ждал их тем утром — и увидел, что она пришла одна? Что передумал в эти полтора года?

Впрочем, ладно. Главное, что он знает, при этом выдавать ее явно не намерен (по крайней мере, пока) — вот и спасибо.

Комментатор взахлеб трещал о лидерах и перипетиях гонки. Часть публики волновалась и выкрикивала какие-то имена; другие зрители, явившиеся просто ради зрелища, расслабленно следили за блестящими клубами песка вдали.

Еще раз скользнув взглядом по трибунам, Скари потянулась к сумке. Вытащив блокнот, быстро набросала бегущих гепардов, портрет Ирмы, переплетенные растения. На одной лозе дорисовала краник с набухшей каплей. О каком соке хотела рассказать Онга?

Бегуны приближались. Двое заметно вырвались вперед, и, наблюдая за их борьбой, уже большая часть публики впала в натуральный раж. Ирма и ее спутница смотрели напряженно; леди-Гепард царапала когтями подлокотник.

А вот Эшли опять смотрела в их сторону. Поймав взгляд Скари, она лучезарно улыбнулась.

Ответив столь же восторженной улыбкой, Скари отпила еще кофе.

Интересно, что это с ней. Она хороший человек, но всегда была избалованной вниманием и холодной. Влюбилась в Тэнгиса, что ли, бедняга?

Другие Птицы — и не только — тоже время от времени быстро посматривали в их сторону, как будто хотели понять, насколько им интересно следить за финалом состязания. Скари вдруг встретилась взглядом со старой Коброй — кажется, той, что была на проповеди. Поджав губы, старуха мигом отвернулась.

Не она ли?.. Ладно, потом.

Лафель с интересом следил и за бегущими, и за публикой, и за набросками в блокноте, играя кончиком косы Скари. Тэнгис сидел, спокойно откинувшись в кресле и едва ли не дремал.

Наконец бегуны приблизились; многие зрители повскакивали с мест. Песок летел столбом; кажется, даже отсюда было видно предельное напряжение всех мускулов мчащихся зверей.

Наконец один из лидеров сделал отчаянный рывок вперед — и разорвал легкую серебристую ленту рядом с местами судей. Комментатор восхищенно завопил:

— Ииии победителем стал господин Гиозо!

Победивший Гепард по инерции пробежал еще немного вперед, потом перешел на шаг и наконец остановился, опустив голову и подергивая хвостом. Потом обернулся человеком — тем самым приятелем Ирмы.

Скари быстро глянула на его подруг. Ирма расслабленно озиралась по сторонам — она была похожа на человека, который выполнил свой долг и теперь хочет поскорее уйти. Леди-Гепард аплодировала, но угол рта был слегка оттянут вниз, как будто она была все же не слишком довольна результатом.

За-нят-но. Вполне возможно, что это не имело никакого отношения к убийству... Просто любопытно. Пытаясь уловить мысль, Скари постучала карандашом по блокноту, дорисовала морду Гепарда — пытающегося слизнуть ту самую каплю сока из краника.

На последнем штрихе она почувствовала легкое касание к плечу. Обернувшись, увидела узкую ладонь в золотых кольцах, затем подняла голову на Эшли. Ты нежно улыбнулась.

— У вас еще есть время до отъезда? Позволите мне угостить гостей?


	10. Часть 3.2 Харстад. Пять ключей Солнца

Сырой ветер трогал волосы, тянул подол рубашки, как будто торопился забрать гостей с собой. Нужно было уже перестать обниматься с Лафелем — чем дольше они стояли так, тем больше вплеталось в этот ветер печали, а это плохо: он был попутным, нельзя, чтобы грусть сопровождала гостей всю дорогу.

— Скоро увидимся, — Скари отстранилась, похлопала брата по жилистому предплечью, усмехнувшись, пошарила в кармане. — Передай Ингирэ эту веревочку. Это обмер. Надеюсь, она не слишком во мне разочаруется. Скажи, пусть старается, я обязательно в ее доспехах на какой-нибудь эпичный бой отправлюсь.

— Она будет счастлива.

— А это тебе и ей, — Скари вынула из кармана два небольших кулона с нарисованных на них спиралями в кругах. — Это тот знак интуиции, который я научилась вплетать. Делала специально под вас. Каждый день таскать не нужно, но в сложных ситуациях, надеюсь, и правда пригодятся. Прошу тебя, надевай, когда взрывоопасное что-то опять будешь делать.

Остальные припасенные подарки были уже погружены на лодку, но именно эти вещи хотелось отдать напоследок: их передача ощущалась, как окончательный финал встречи.

— Поцелуй от меня Ингирэ, ее маму и нашу маму, ладно?

— Так точно, командор. Будет выполнено, командор. О результатах доложу, командор.

Хлопнув ее по предплечью, Лафель отошел и Скари подняла глаза на Тэнгиса. Несколько секунд они молчали, пристально рассматривая друг друга — как будто после разлуки, а не перед ней.

— Хорошей дороги… пап. Спасибо, что навестили. Я подумаю обо всем, что вы велели, и передам ответ, — не выдержав, Скари усмехнулась: — Ничего, если я не буду вас просить поцеловать от меня Князя?

— Думаю, он переживет эту трагедию.

Нужно было еще что-то сказать, они наверняка теперь долго не увидятся, но пока Скари пыталась подобрать слова, Тэнгис вдруг шагнул вперед и обхватил ее за челюсть. Чуть не до боли впившись пальцами в щеки, он чуть приподнял и склонил ее голову влево-вправо, рассматривая нос. Наконец буркнул: «Хищники», и, отвернувшись, направился к причалу.

…Лодка исчезла вдали. Тот ветер так и шел рядом с ней — и в него можно было вплести самое искреннее и сосредоточенное пожелание легкой дороги, раз уж знака удачи или еще чего-то подобного у Скари пока не было.

А теперь — к делам. После скачек они с Ирмой обмолвились парой слов и договорились встретиться позже — нужно было обсудить покупку оранжереи.

Город был залит огнями и неоном: сейчас тут разгоралась шумная, суетливая и веселая жизнь. Почти на каждой улице в каком-то баре или кафе играла своя музыка; улицы были заполнены гуляющими.

Миновав несколько центральных проспектов, Скари свернула на тихую улочку: дома тут были в основном жилыми, только над одной ажурной лесенкой горела темно-синяя неоновая надпись «Зловещий заговор». Отличная кофейня — шутки шутками, но места тут в самом деле были хорошо защищены от подслушивания.

Ирму она увидела сразу. Девушка, подперев голову, задумчиво перекатывала в руке чуть початый бокал вина. По дороге велев принести себе кофе, Скари села напротив.

Ирма вскинула голову, подалась вперед с заметным облегчением. После взаимных приветствий она сказала:

— Я так рада, что дело с оранжереей решилось так быстро. Было бы жаль труд моей тети, она всю душу туда вложила. На днях я приеду на часик подписать бумаги и покажу вашей подруге все комнаты. Там библиотека тоже хорошая есть о растениях. Да и клиентская база уже есть, так сказать, если ваша подруга захочет продолжать торговлю.

Сев поудобнее, Скари задумчиво потерла знак, вплетенный в узор на руке.

— Что за клиенты?

Ирма повела плечами, постучала ногтем по ножке бокала, быстро и как будто виновато отпила еще немного вина, словно ее мучила жажда.

— Некоторые цветы для праздников время от времени покупали, или там подругам-женам, все такое. Ну цветы, вы понимаете. Другие сухие соцветия брали — для готовки там или для чаев. Вот… мой знакомый собственно, который тогда возле дома ждал — он цветочки там одни покупает для чая.

Со сцены полилась негромкая музыка; к Скари подошел официант с кофе. Взглянув на ее заказ, Ирма смущенно повела плечами, вновь стукнула ноготком по своему бокалу:

— А вы не будете вино? Мне неловко…

Скари усмехнулась:

— Я бы с радостью, но мне еще предстоит встреча со знакомой, а она предпочитает спаивать меня по какой-то своей системе и не любит посторонних влияний, так сказать. Вы пейте, не стесняйтесь. Не люблю, когда на меня оглядываются в таких вещах, и сама этого не делаю. Так, говорите, этот ваш друг цветочки для чая покупает?

Ирма сделала быстрый мелкий глоток.

— Ничего незаконного. Чай этот все пьют, никаких проблем, просто тетка его очень уж хорошо выращивала. Никаких проблем.

_Я разве говорила о незаконности или проблемах? Может, просто мы с Криоль тоже ему захотим цветочки продавать. Занятненько._

— Вы из-за этого чая познакомились?

— Да… тетя передавала мне его для господина Гиозо и его супруги. Мы общаться начали из-за этого. Но теперь, наверное, уже не будем.

Особого сожаления в голосе Ирмы не было. Улыбнувшись, Скари влила в свой кофе сливки, постаралась включить в голосе интонации записной сплетницы:

— А что, слуг у них нет? Сами покупками занимались?

— Есть слуги. Просто они гурманы вроде как, а у Онги особенно хороший этот чай был, этим они сами предпочитали заниматься.

— Понятно, — беззаботно отозвалась Скари. Похоже, за загадочный напиток все же придется взяться. Мог ли он быть связан с соком из блокнота? — А еще кому-то этот чай вы передавали в этом городе?

— Только Брунем, она книжный магазин «Прикольно» держит. Тут неподалеку.

Скари перемешала кофе, нежно улыбнулась собеседнице:

— Что же. Тогда я рада, что мы все уладили. Жду вас на днях с документами.

— Бесконечно вам благодарна, — Ирма откинулась назад так, будто безмерная тяжесть упала с ее плеч. — Скажите подруге, что она уже может туда заселяться, если что. Вот… возьмите ключ. Я постараюсь все сделать как можно быстрее.

В зале переключили освещение: теперь свет лился из медово-желтых шаров у стен. Золотые кольца-серьги Ирмы поблескивали в этом свете, и ее смуглая кожа казалось позолоченной, и вино в бокале стало темно-рубиновым. Отпив еще вина, она склонила голову набок, рассматривая изрисованные узорами руки Скари.

— Не думала, что мы с вами лично познакомимся. Я ходила на ваши проповеди, когда еще жила у тети. Это было очень волнующе. Вы… так правильно все говорите, и вообще. И в «Розовом песке» вас как-то видела, но не решилась подойти почему-то. И… — Ирма замялась, глядя в бокал, — скажите, вы только Птиц благословлять можете?

— Свет небес открыт для любого, как и крылья Ее распростерты над всем миром, — ровно отозвалась Скари. — Вы же знаете, что вера в Нее прежде была единой для всех.

— Да, я слышала об этом, еще до ваших проповедей.

Пристально глядя на бокал в руках Ирмы, как будто подмешивая слова в вино, Скари мягко продолжила:

— Первое имя, под которым Ее знали, было «Защитница». Сейчас каждый из наших Домов поклоняется отдельной ее ипостаси: мы, Кречеты, и другие хищники — воинственной, Вороны — дарующей избавление от страданий умершим и утешающей оставшихся; Лебеди — несущей любовь… Однако роль Защитницы остается важнейшей и главной, а я стремлюсь служить Ей во всей полноте ее образов. Онга не была Птицей и официально я не обязана заниматься этим делом, но она была моей прихожанкой — а когда на моих прихожан посягает зло, я буду защищать их, к какому клану бы они не принадлежали. Прошу вас, пейте, не стесняйтесь.

Протянув руку, Скари прикоснулась к ножке бокала Ирмы, приподняла его, побуждая девушку выпить. Затем, обхватив тонкую ладонь, склонилась вперед и продолжила еще мягче:

— Вы ведь так рады, что избавились от дома и оранжереи не только потому, что не любите заниматься растениями, правда? Вы чего-то боитесь? Скажите. Позвольте Ее слуге защитить вас от зла.

Ирма как будто немного сжалась и быстро покачала головой.

— Я… я не знаю, честно. Просто не люблю тот дом, вот и все. Раньше все было хорошо, потом я тяжело переболела простудой и как будто произошло что-то после той болезни. Тревожно там стало. Как будто пугающее что-то в доме. Никаких звуков там таинственных или еще чего, просто страшно и все. Я даже вон в другой город переехала из-за этого.

Тут, как будто испугавшись новой мысли, она быстро добавила:

— Но вы не думайте, что я из подлости вашу подругу не предупредила об этом. Это только мне так, всем остальным там нормально, а оборотни вообще этот дом любят, у Онги много друзей из местных оборотней было, Лисята к ней вечно бегали… Оборотням так всегда нравилось быть почему-то, она сама говорила…

Хм. Скари попыталась вспомнить собственные ощущения. Да, несмотря на печальную причину визита, дом ей понравился и никаких тревожных ощущений не вызвал. Да и Криоль вон как загорелась идеей его купить. Может, Ирма просто врет, на ходу выдумывает о страхах, чтобы что-то другое утаить? Честно говоря, предлагая поделиться проблемой, Скари рассчитывала услышать историю о Гепардах с их чайком, но… Ладно, пока судить рано.

— Что ж, — Скари отстранилась, улыбнувшись. — Тогда пусть все страхи, опасности и порождения тьмы отступят перед Ее светом, — она подняла руку в благословляющем жесте. — Но не забывайте, я приду на помощь, если она вам понадобится.

***  
Распрощавшись с Ирмой, Скари отправилась в упомянутый книжный магазин. До встречи с Сефир можно и пообщаться насчет столь популярного чайка, почему нет. А по пути — подумать.

Был ли связан этот самый чай (или сок из блокнота) с гибелью Онги?

С одной стороны, какого человека ни встреть на улице — за каждым своя история и свои секреты, так что Онга могла быть просто случайной жертвой. С другой — тот, кто попытался плести ветер, знал заранее, что она туда пойдет: вряд ли он просто бродил рядом с пустыней в надежде на то, что кто-то вдруг случайно попадется в качестве жертвы. Или наоборот — Скари даже притормозила от этой мысли — может, Онга была не нужна для сплетения, может, наоборот, она случайно прервала этот ритуал? Поэтому ветер и исчез так скоро? Она помешала мастеру, он ее убил и удрал? А причем тут все же настоящие волки? И наконечник болта в ее сердце — наконечник, который все равно никого не убедил бы в смерти от выстрела?

— Смотри куда идешь!

Скари резко обернулась — и обнаружила за спиной старуху, ту самую Кобру с проповеди.

У женщины были мутные, почти закрытые бельмами глаза и дряблая, покрытая старческими пятнами кожа; дорогая одежда и изумрудные украшения казались на ней чужими.

Скари осторожно шагнула назад. Улица была полупустой и она была уверена, что никого не задела и ни на кого не наступила, но долго ли Змее обвинить кого-то в том, что ей прищемили хвост? В любом случае связываться не хотелось.

— Простите, — холодно бросила она и, отвернувшись, попыталась пойти дальше, но старуха, подскочив, дернула ее за руку.

Несколько секунд она молчала, как будто внутри скопилось столько обвинений, что она даже не знала, с чего начать.

— Дрянь лживая, — прошипела старуха наконец. — Они все так верят тебе, так верят, но я вижу, кто ты! Я вижу, что это все неправда! Ты просто гнусная самозванка!

Скари молчала, пытаясь справиться с яростью и испугом. Откуда она узнала? Как-то подслушала беседу с Тэнгисом? Просто интуитивно почуяла? С одной стороны, пусть попробует что-то доказать, от любых слов можно отказаться, а никаких материальных доказательств заговора против божества просто нет — но плохо, очень плохо…

А хуже всего было даже не от угрозы разоблачения — узор на руке все сильнее пульсировал, и в теле, еще помнящем Слезы Лотоса, просыпался крик — это была она, будущая возможная убийца, именно эта старая Кобра однажды попытается укусить ее — и сейчас Скари невероятно трудно было бороться с инстинктами, кричащими о том, что гадину нужно убить на месте.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — резко бросила она наконец, вырвав руку из холодной влажной ладони. — Я не понимаю. Вы так прониклись моими проповедями, что сочли меня же недостойной нести эту веру?

— Лучше исчезни подобру-поздорову, — чуть не сплюнув, старуха шагнула в сторону и через мгновение, обернувшись Змеей, зашуршала по мостовой.

Скари некоторое время стояла, пытаясь перевести дыхание и в то же время сражаясь с желанием невзначай пробежаться вперед и совершенно случайно наступить на чью-то плоскую голову. Слишком странно; слишком много линий могло протянуться от этого к любой точке дела: непонятно, за которую ухватиться сперва. Была ли эта Змея действительно вот такой ярой поборницей Белокрылой? Если она и знает о истинных мотивах Скари — ей что за дело? Не на Змеиное же божество посягают.

Ладно. Ладно. Нужно было для начала навести о ней справки. Кобры — правящий Дом, они все на виду, даже если не относятся непосредственно к семье Княгини, и кто-то обязательно должен о ней что-то знать. Для начала нужно будет расспросить, скажем, Эмбора, а там видно будет.

Злость наконец отступила. Пожалуй, все к лучшему: если один из врагов сам вышел из тени, ему же хуже. Теперь хоть ясно, откуда ждать удар — а там жизнь покажет.

Выдохнув, Скари подняла голову — и уперлась взглядом в мигающую вывеску «Прикольно». Вот и отлично. Заодно можно будет успокоиться и переключиться на что-то, а потом и думать будет легче. Она толкнула тяжелую дверь.

Магазин тонул в приятном полумраке: освещена была только стойка у входа да над книжными полками кое-где покачивались маленькие лампы.

Продавщица, мускулистая девица с ирокезом и шипастым ошейником, явно из Ежей, сейчас общалась с худенькой женщиной из Механиков. Не прерывая объяснений, она коротко кивнула Скари — мол, я сейчас.

Здесь расслабляюще пахло бумагой, типографской краской и кожей, да и приглушенный свет навевал умиротворение. Постепенно неприятный — и многообещающий — инцидент с Коброй как будто начал меркнуть. Немного побродив вдоль стеллажей, Скари нашла медицинский отдел, улыбнулась имени Кальфа. Затем перешла в детективный, там уже тщательно осмотрела полки. Увы, о мисс Клэнси ничего нового не было.

Соседняя секция была посвящена мифам и легендам; взгляд Скари упал на корешок с белым тиснёным переплетением на черном фоне. Она осторожно потянула его с полки, взглянула на название. «Легенды клана Солнечных», ну допустим. Интересно, кстати, как там замужество сложилось у подруги Таора. Нужно будет ему написать, спросить.

Из-за стеллажей доносились чуть приглушенные голоса: Ежиха все еще объясняла что-то покупательнице. Пожав плечами, Скари открыла книгу.

**ПЯТЬ КЛЮЧЕЙ СОЛНЦА**

_Стали как-то пропадать в одном селе люди — говорили, что их съедают ужасные твари, поселившиеся в горах. И жил там молодой охотник, у которого пропали родители, брат да сестра. Он долго пытался отыскать их, но не смог. Тогда охотник пошел к знахарке. Та сказала, что людей убивает тьма, и дала ему пять флаконов с настоем солнца._

_Охотник долго скитался по горам, и наконец увидел в одной долине небольших зубастых животных, что глодали кости очередного пропавшего. Был вечер, и длинные тени тварей тянулись до самой пещеры. Звери увидели вооруженного человека и поспешили убежать туда. Охотник погнался за ними._

_Пещера была большая и запутанная, словно лабиринт. Наконец охотник пришел в тупик, из которого не было хода, но и тварей там не было. Была только дверь, криво нарисованная мелом на гладкой стене, так, будто ее рисовали в насмешку. Юноша обшарил стены, пытаясь найти тайный ход, но не смог. Тогда он разбил первую колбу о пол: и в ярком свете оказалось, что нарисованная дверь была настоящей, но щели ее были забиты мелом и прежде не давали это увидеть._

_Открыв дверь, охотник скоро догнал тварей. Тогда они попытались напасть, но юноша легко убил их мечом — и удивился, что слабые создания смогли погубить столько людей. Однако изрубленные тела снова восстали, как будто чьи-то руки складывали и склеивали части тел вместе. Так продолжалось несколько раз, и охотник понял, что ему не победить: твари восставали раз за разом._

_Тогда он разбил вторую колбу: и увидел, что живыми были не твари, а их тени: подобно тому, как живое существо порождает тень, так тени этого места порождали осязаемых тварей._

_Он поярче зажег фонарь, который принес с собой, и зубастые звери развалились на куски, но тени уползли в дальний ход._

_Охотник последовал за ними, и пройдя несколько ходов, пришел в новую пещеру, и увидел там своих родителей, брата и сестру, и других пропавших людей — все они благодарили его за спасение, умоляли, чтобы он поскорее вывел их наружу. Только вот пахло там трупной гнилью; и охотник бросил третью колбу о пол, и тела рассыпались прахом, а управлявшие ими тени уползли глубже._

_Там была узкая тропа над обрывом, уходящим в бездну. Охотник пошел по ней, по потерял равновесие и упал, только кончиками пальцев зацепившись за край. И тут же он увидел, что к нему тянет руки мужчина из племени, которое было злейшим врагом их народу. Охотник подумал, что тот сейчас нападет, и, держась только одной рукой, попытался схватить меч, отчего чуть не упал окончательно, но тут из его кармана выпала новая колба. Она разбилась об один из выступов — и охотник увидел, что перед ним нет врага, лишь коряга, растущая у обрыва._

_Ухватившись за нее, он выбрался и отправился дальше, и наконец оказался в главной комнате, где таилась тень. Он зажег поярче фонарь, да вот беда — чтобы убить тень, ее нужно было озарить полностью, но она стала прятаться у охотника за спиной, и как он не вертелся, все время была сзади. И тогда он…_

— О, привет, ты та священница?

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Скари захлопнула книгу и обернулась к хозяйке. Ежиха смотрела на нее с любопытством, чуть улыбаясь.

— Не знаю, та или не та, но священница. Почти. Дело есть небольшое. Я Скари.

— Я знаю. А я Брунем.

Они вернулись к стойке, однако Брунем не встала за нее, а плюхнулась на один из диванчиков, жестом пригласив сесть рядом. Она жевала жвачку и чему-то чуть ухмылялась, без стеснения рассматривая Скари с ног до головы — пристально, цепко, будто проводя в уме какие-то замеры.

— Ну так я слушаю, госпожа птичья священница. Надеюсь, ты не в поисках ереси ко мне забрела? Мы че, мы народ смирный, богобоязненный, — весело оскалившись, Ежиха выдула пузырь.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Скари примостилась поудобнее, забросив руку на спинку дивана и ногу за ногу. С такими, как Брунем, она всегда чувствовала себя легко. На ты так на ты. — Меня волнуют дела паствы. Ты знаешь, что Онгу убили? Ту, у который ты покупала чай?

— Ну да, жалко ее, — Брунем чуть передернула плечами; ее ухмылка немного потухла. — Ее саму, я правда, уже давно не видела, больше через племянницу общались.

— И что, прям сильно вкусный был чай?

— Без понятия. Я для подружки брала.

— Подружка не из Гепардов, случайно?

Брунем вновь весело оскалилась.

— Подружка-то? Не-а. Пантера.

_Ты смотри, сколько кошек в этой истории. Занятно._

Брунем тем временем улыбалась все шире, как будто даже поощрительно, как будто приглашая к дальнейшим расспросам. Ну что ж.

— А твоя подружка не спортсменка часом? Интересно просто. А то вот моя подруга оранжерею эту выкупила. Клиентскую базу восстанавливаем, все дела.

— А. Клиентскую. Базу.

Ухмыльнувшись так, будто Скари предложила ей нечто непристойное, Брунем почесала бровь, потом шею, потом резко встала и, подойдя к входной двери, заперла ее на ключ и перевернула табличку.

Скари следила за ее манипуляциями, слегка подобравшись: очевидной угрозы еще не было, но мало ли. Вернувшись на диван, Брунем подсела ближе, тоже закинула руку на спинку, сейчас слегка прикасаясь к запястью Скари. В мягком рассеянном свете даже ее шипастый ошейник выглядел почти уютно.

— Слушай, в чае том нет ничего особого, его на рынке чуть не каждом лотке купить можно, просто у Онги вашей и впрямь хорошо получался, забей. Зато я много о тебе слышала. Мы за тобой наблюдали пару раз, техника прикольная. И ты такая занятная святоша. Сразу видно, что не из этих ханжей, обычных. Какая надо святоша. Жалко, что не летаешь, но это ничего, — Брунем весело дернула Скари за подол рубашки. — Я че сказать хочу. В т`к сказать юрисдикцию вашего Князя это все равно не входит, а тебе может быть интересно. Да и деньжат подзаработаешь… тем или другим способом.

Несколько секунд Скари изучающе смотрела на нее. Определенно, предлагали что-то незаконное, но вполне возможно, это выведет на след. Да и вообще подобные связи полезны, Сефир всегда об этом говорила.

— Деньжата никогда не помешают, — миролюбиво заметила она наконец. — А то, знаешь, алтарь уже поменять бы, то да се, прихожанам нуждающимся помочь. И на чем же я смогу заработать?

— Алтарь, гы. Хотя чо, ваша Богиня же вроде любит такие штуки, так что даже к проповеди подвяжешь. Во славу Ее. Правда, с силенками у тебя от природы не очень, прости великодушно, а других Птиц там нет пока, но и тебе, если что, кого-то найдут на человеческие поединки. Из тех же Лис например, или кого помельче. Да и вообще, когда с магией выходят, как у тебя, это всегда прикольно.

— А-а. Подпольные бои, да?

— Ну не то чтоб совсем подпольные, придраться там не к чему, все подписывают, что все добровольно, а дальше кому какое дело, даже если ногами вперед вынесут. Просто того. Не рекламируем, чтоб моралисты всякие не налетели. В основном кошаки здоровые дерутся, тигры-леопарды там всякие в звериной форме, но в первой части, в разогреве, обычно в человеческой форме все.

— Занятно, — протянула Скари наконец. — Не уверена, что буду участвовать. Я на виду, могут прицепиться, если травмы будут. Но зайду, ставки хоть сделаю. Для начала. Когда и где?

— Во, это дело, я ж знала, что наш человек, — Брунем похлопала ее по плечу. — Ставки сделаешь, а там присмотришься, может, и захочешь сама немного размяться. Так я тебе пришлю записочку, как очередную дату наметят, ага?

— Ага, — Скари помахала книгой, которую так и держала в руках. — Я эту куплю, пожалуй.

Они вернулись к кассе. Выписывая чек, Брунем заметила:

— А на проповедях у тебя правда прикольно бывает. Благословляющее что-то нарисовать можешь?

— Нарисовать?

— Ага, — Брунем быстро покопалась в нижнем ящике, вынула тонкую тетрадку, на которой было написано текущее число. — Для дневника прикольно будет.

Скари с интересом взяла тетрадь в руки:

— Почему только эта дата на дневнике? Однодневный, что ли?

— Так мы ж так дневники и ведем. Ну в клане так полагается. Для каждого дня года отдельная тетрадь: так проще понять, перечитывая, куда топаешь и топаешь ли вообще.

— Гм. Занятная мысль.

Быстро нарисовав раскрытое крыло, Скари расплатилась за книгу и наконец вышла на улицу. Несколько мгновений рассматривала гуляющих людей — вроде бы Кобры видно не было. Ладно, что могла, сделала, теперь можно и к Сефир. Та еще не вернулась, наверно, но у нее дома, в тишине и спокойствии, как раз можно будет все обдумать.

Скари сделала несколько шагов. Потом, вспомнив о неоконченной истории, не выдержала, открыла книгу, нашла нужное место и повернула разворот к фонарю.

_…чтобы убить тень, ее нужно было озарить полностью, но она стала прятаться у охотника за спиной, и как он не вертелся, все время была сзади. И тогда он выпил содержимое последнего флакона — и свет влился в его солнечное сплетение, разошелся по крови и сжег его тело: и охотник стал светом, не отбрасывавшим тени, и навсегда уничтожил врага._

Некоторое время Скари оцепенело смотрела куда-то сквозь улицу. Солнечное сплетение? Ей не доводилось слышать такого словосочетания, но оно определенно было прекрасно. Надо бы узнать, что за орган так называют Солнечные.


	11. Часть 3.3 Харстад. Воспоминания

По мостовой прогрохотали копытами два рыжих шестирогих быка, впряженных в длинную карету — у местного общественного транспорта начиналось самое горячее время.

Ощущение чужого взгляда появилась почти сразу, как только Скари захлопнула книгу. Насторожившись (не Кобра ли вернулась?) она повертела головой, но никого, кроме спешащих по своим делам прохожих, не увидела. Тогда сосредоточилась на самом ощущении взгляда и на своем знаке — отчего тело тут же отреагировало невольной улыбкой. Очевидно, наблюдающий был другом. Вот и славно.

Улыбаясь, Скари неторопливо прошлась вперед. Холодный ветер с пустыни крепчал, забирался под рубашку. Пожалуй, с делами на сегодня было покончено, никакие плохие предчувствия не царапали — так что можно было немного себя побаловать. Остановившись возле маленького лотка, она купила два стаканчика вишневого глинтвейна, одним из них приглашающе отсалютовала вверх — кем бы ни был этот неизвестный, пусть знает, что его заметили.

Поток ситуации удалось поймать, он хорошо ощущался — и чувствовалось, что наблюдающий приближается. Тело все сильней покалывало, как будто от радости — очевидно, это был кто-то очень «свой».

Ветер обвивал руки, относил вбок пряный сладкий пар от стаканчиков. Интересно, может ли он опьянеть? Посмеиваясь мысли, что молодым ветрам стоит запретить дуть возле баров, Скари свернула в узкий переулок, украшенный выступающими из стен металлическими цветами; их сердцевины светились медово-желтым. Шум улицы тут же стих, будто его отрезали, и собственные шаги отдавались гулким эхо — и хотя вслед за ней никто не шел, она могла бы поклясться, что некто теперь смотрел ей в спину и смеялся при этом.

Продолжая вчувствываться в наблюдающего, Скари поднесла к губам горячий стакан — а в следующую секунду, шарахнувшись назад, чуть не опрокинула его содержимое на себя.

Нет, ну с одной стороны полупрозрачный юноша, вынырнувший из стены прямо перед ней, был по-своему привлекательным: у него было резко очерченное волевое лицо и длинные распущенные волосы, а еще — самая тонкая в мире талия (собственно, между ребрами и тазом был один только голый позвоночник). Воздев руки, призрак заунывно заметил:

— О тьма, я пришел возвестить тебе о явлении твоего раба!

Отступив чуть назад, Скари некоторое время пыталась откашляться, одновременно смеясь: определенно, у нее был только один знакомый, который мог обставить свое явление таким способом. Она сделала вид, что не расслышала шагов сзади и даже не вздрогнула, когда на ее лицо легли ладони, закрывшие глаза.

— Не думала увидеть тебя так скоро, — заметила она светски. — Ты же вроде не собирался в гости?

— Тьфу на тебя, — раздался над ухом голос Эйбрана. — Могла бы хоть для вида испугаться.

Он убрал руки от ее лица и они со смехом обнялись. Пытаясь удержать стаканчики, Скари отозвалась:

— После той серенады в прошлом году, исполненной под моими окнами десятью призраками, чего уж там пугаться. Каким ветром?

— Да вот, красавца этого разыскивал по просьбе семьи — как раз заказали, когда я в прошлый раз у тебя был. Теперь нужно его сдать и если других срочных заказов не будет, на пару недель я весь твой, хочешь ты того или нет.

— Хочу-хочу. У нас тут как раз очередная заварушка нарисовалась, так что госпоже кровавой не помешает пушечное мясо, — протянув Эйбрану его стаканчик и отпив из своего, Скари добавила: — Ты определенно умеешь приносить с собой приключения.

Эйбран с любопытством взглянул ей в лицо. Его зеленые глаза поблескивали.

— Скорее, иду следом. Что делать, судьба такая.

Сзади раздалось чуть слышное покашливание, и Скари обернулась к призраку. Юноша подплыл ближе, отчего стали видны какие-то ошметки, свисающие из-под ребер. Казалось, они даже покачивались под сквозняком. Скари с трудом перевела взгляд на его лицо.

— Кто это вас так, простите?

Трагически вскинув руку, молодой человек прикрыл глаза ладонью и завопил:

— Меня убила несчастная любовь!

Скари поперхнулась глинвейном.

— Ого.

Повисла секундая пауза — а потом Эйбран и призрак дико расхохотались.

— Да я исследователем был, — отсмеявшись, сообщил юноша. — В горах с обрыва упал. Пока меня товарищи не нашли, вон, какая-то мелочь противная пообедать успела. А можно я рядом с вашей кружкой побуду? Хороший глинвейн, мне пар в самый раз будет… — с этими словами он придвинулся так, что стаканчик оказался чуть ли не на месте бывшего живота.

— Кстати о спиртном, — Эйбран взял Скари под руку и они наконец тронулись с места, — торжественно сообщаю, что Готье официально получил титул худшего собутыльника в мире. Нет, ну это нормально? Я крюк здоровенный сделал, чтобы его навестить, еле договорился, еле вытащил его на три дня в соседний город проветриться, и знаешь, что он сделал, когда мы до гостиницы добрались? Отрубился после первого бокала вина! Он там у себя вообще никогда не спит, что ли? Ладно, думаю, потом погуляем. Лег спать. Просыпаюсь среди ночи — бутылка готова, это тело опять дрыхнет. Я его попытался растолкать, он мне сказал сначала «слекпрыф», а потом «вскрытие пресинаптической части», вон, я от шока запомнил даже. И до полудня следующего так и спал.

Они вышли из переулка. Два Медвежонка, с пыхтеньем боровшиеся на улице, замерли, изумленно глядя на привидение. Еле слышно вздохнув, юноша стал невидимым.

— Как он вообще? Взгляд со стороны? У меня-то он после долгой и в общем комфортной дороги был, это другое.

Эйбран помедлил, пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, фраза есть такая, типа умер от счастья. Ну когда там от наследства огромного или еще от чего сердце разорвалось. А он умирает от счастья медленно. На износ. И худшее, что даже не понимает этого. Как все мы, наверное. И знаешь, шутить можно сколько угодно, но тем вечером мне было не очень смешно на самом деле. Ладно. Надеюсь, скоро он все-таки натешится достаточно, чтобы о себе вспоминать иногда.

Ответить было просто нечего. Холодный ветер с пустыни забирался под рукава, заставлял неметь кончики пальцев. Они прошли мимо бара, из дверей которого лилась громкая музыка; когда та немного утихла за спиной, Скари взглянула на спутника:

— А вообще занятная встреча. Ты специально меня выслеживал?

— Не-а. Честно говоря, я наблюдал за магазином. Есть подозрения, что там еще один клиент шифруется. Решил заглянуть, раз уж проездом оказался в городе.

— Да-а? — Скари быстро повернула к нему голову. — Кого-то там убили?

Эйбран засмеялся:

— Ну все, все, уже стойку сделала! Не, просто приблуда. К книге одной привязался, таскается за ней — они там с соавтором опечатку допустили, и бедняга теперь никак не успокоится. Соавтор его и ищет, собственно. Приеду, много всякого еще занятного расскажу и даже покажу кое-что.

Скари сделала еще глоток остывающего глинтвейна, вздохнула:

— Много всякого — это хорошо, а то у меня голова скоро сломается материалы для проповедей собирать.

— Для проповедей? Вспомним что-то и для проповедей. Вот, например, общался я с одним человеком из Туманных…

— Это еще что за клан? Первый раз слышу.

Эйбран махнул рукой:

— Ну из мелких, почти никому неизвестных. Я, кстати, так и понял, что тебе интересно будет. Эти Туманные вообще любят психодел всякий, трансы всякие странные, духов любят призывать, причем под духами они иногда понимают довольно странных сущностей. Так вот у них есть бусинки специальные в память об умерших. Они их носят с собой, иногда разговаривают с ними, как будто к живому обращаясь. Говорят, так можно дозваться до души, сделать так, что она будет во сне к тебе приходить или каким-то другим образом отвечать. Мне профессионально интересно было, сама понимаешь, даже прикупил немного, — он порылся в одном из бесконечных карманов, достал кожаный мешочек, вытряхнул его на ладонь. — Можешь взять несколько, если хочешь.

Бусины влажно поблескивали; они были похожи на разноцветный жемчуг.

— И как ими пользоваться?

— Ничего особого. Просто выбираешь одну и назначаешь ее, так сказать, ответственной за связь с конкретным человеком. Ты знаешь… я какого-то магического эффекта не почувствовал, но выговориться и вправду оказалось хорошо.

Эйбран чуть тряхнул рукой, показав намотанный на запястье ремешок с одной такой «жемчужиной». Скари почему-то не захотелось спрашивать его о том, кому она была посвящена. Возможно, потом, когда уже в гости приедет.

Она потрогала пальцем гладкие бусины, лежащие на его ладони, осторожно взяла одну белую. Она оказалась неожиданно тяжелой.

— Вот эту возьму с твоего позволения. В особый эффект верится слабо, но почему не попробовать. Спасибо тебе.

— Вот и славно, — Эйбран ссыпал остальные бусины в мешочек и сунул его в карман. — Ладно, мне тут сворачивать, уезжать пора. Управлюсь, вернусь. Есть кое-что интересное по нашему делу.

— Гм. Сейчас не можешь рассказать? Хоть вкратце? — Скари криво улыбнулась. — А то в детективах вот это вот «потом расскажу» обычно плохо кончается. Одна знакомая мне тоже вон рассказать собиралась кое-что, похоронили уже.

— Не бойся, кровавая, если меня убьют, призраком вернусь непременно. Как я могу не дорассказать такие-то сплетни!

В воздухе проявился юноша.

— Приятно было познакомиться, леди, — он чуть поклонился Скари (голый позвоночник при этом выглядел весьма специфично). — Всего хорошего вам.

***

Как всегда, ключи были рядом с домом в небольшом ящике с хворостом. Как всегда, доставать их было немного страшно: по словам Сефир, пламя там вспыхнет, только если чужой полезет, но мало ли.

Хозяев еще не было. Скари прошла босиком в большую темную комнату, пропахшую кожей и кофе, и чуть уловимо — дымком; с удовольствием ступая по пушистому ковру, подошла к окну, наощупь открыла шторы, чтобы пустить внутрь свет городских огней. Теперь в полумраке стали видны застеленный лохматой шкурой диван, бар и большой камин возле противоположной стены.

Бросив сумку на диван, Скари взяла бокал, налила немного вина. Слишком много всего свалилось сразу — нужно было хоть немного перевести дух.

С бокалом в руке она подошла к окну; сменив зрение, проверила ветры. Местные мчались куда-то по своим делам; часть играла с песками в пустыне. Пес, которого она сразу после скачек отправила домой стеречь город, был уже на месте.

Хотелось надеяться, что Лацио и местные развлекут Криоль — бедняга, совсем одна осталась.

Отпив вина, Скари походила взад-вперед.

Итак, Кобра. Для начала нужно понять, кто она такая и почему вдруг озаботилась вопросами веры. Для начала стоит поговорить с шерифом, дальше видно будет. Или Альсталлу наябедничать? Кобры — правящий Дом, пусть между собой разбираются.

Скари попыталась рассмотреть ситуацию сквозь знак, но сейчас ощущениям трудно было верить. Гнев мешал прочувствовать мотивы Кобры и ее возможную своеобразную справедливость; страх смерти вполне мог преувеличить силу и хитрость врага, заставить перемудрить там, где нужно было проступить просто; а если какой-то план давал ощущение благополучного исхода, это сразу начинало казаться утешительным самообманом.

Наконец, измучившись и поняв, что сегодня дело не пойдет, Скари потрясала головой, вытащила из кармана белую бусину. В мистическую связь с душой ей верилось слабо, но в самом деле хотелось просто поговорить — не в пустоту, хотя бы с вещью. Несколько секунд она пыталась подобрать подходяще слова, будто собеседник в самом деле был рядом — но потом махнула рукой, прошептала:

— Зугри, мне страшно. Я не хочу умирать. Я боюсь что-то делать и боюсь бездействовать. Я боюсь смерти, и это мешает мне чувствовать происходящее.

Ответа не было, конечно, но необъяснимо все же стало немного легче: как будто озвученная проблема отправилась куда-то на обработку. Теперь можно было переключиться на что-то более понятное.

Спрятав бусину, Скари подошла к окну, рассеянно глядя на залитый огнями город и покачивая в руке бокал.

Итак, чай. Почти наверняка допинг. Не растение само по себе, раз уж его «на каждом лотке продают», а скорей то, на чем оно было выращено. Онга экспериментировала с удобрениями — возможно, случайно или целенаправленно нашла какое-то особое, усиливающее тонус (нужно будет попросить Криоль поискать это в записях). Если да, если этот допинг относительно безвреден и «чаек» можно научиться воспроизводить, нужно будет сразу же доложить Князю: на промышленном, так сказать, уровне, это могло пригодиться клану, а Кошки пусть облезут. Кстати, Онгу-то убить могли и Змеи, которые о чем-то таком пронюхали. Может, она секретом с ними делиться не захотела, или еще что. Но ветер-волк, появившийся там, ветер-ветер-ветер…

Шагая по комнате, Скари пыталась молчать, вплетая знак в свое же вино, пытаясь хоть что-то ощутить. Что произошло той ночью?

Волки… Ветер-волк… сорвавшееся плетение. От плетения мысли в который раз перепрыгнули на то, что пора бы самой браться за новый знак: времени, к большому сожалению, оставалось не так много.

…На этой не слишком приятной мысли раздался звук проворачиваемого в двери ключа. Сделав еще один глоток, Скари поставила бокал на шкафчик и шмыгнула в прихожую.

Едва входная дверь открылась, она увернулась от затрещины (открытку явно оценили по достоинству), и, повиснув у Сефир на шее, трагически проскулила:

— Ну еле дождалась вас, я скончаюсь сейчас на месте! Пока к вам бежала, упала, коленку разбила, так болит, так болит! Ты же ее поцелуешь? Надо целовать все ушибленное!

Вздохнув, Сефир чуть склонилась, поцеловала ее в макушку. Сафред радостно заржал, хоть и выглядел он отчаянно уставшим — планида у него, видать, такая, вечно быть в изморенном состоянии.

Бросив в прихожей сумку, Сефир буркнула «В пылище с дороги вся, сейчас вернусь», и отправилась в ванную.

Сафред прошел в гостиную и, включив свет, не столько сел, сколько упал на диван. Волосы он давно остриг; на лице были временные, странно изменившие его татуировки, подделка под клан Наездников. Не запредельная смена внешности, но пока хватало и этого.

— Ну что, как съездил?

Он пожал плечами.

— Нормально. Достал все чертежи, что она хотела. Пообщался со всеми, с кем следовало. Устал, как сволочь, и пару раз чуть не попался, но дело сделано.

Скари хмыкнула, потягивая вино:

— А жалеешь, что не попался? Князя бы хоть увидел. Соскучился небось? Он, например, так истосковался, что награду за тебя в два раза уже увеличил. Кстати, а я рассказывала, что мне алтарь уже поменять пора бы? Так вот пришла мне тут…

Сафред закатил глаза, потом встал, налил и себе вина, сердито звякнув горлышком о стакан:

— Напомни, почему я до сих пор тебя не пришиб.

— Потому что я сладкая бабушкина конфетка и тебе в этом случае не поздоровится?

Сефир вошла. Сейчас, при своих, она сняла повязку: вшитый на месте глаза кулон переливался рубиновым огнем. Сафред сделал большой глоток, поставил бокал на камин.

— Ладно, пойду искупаюсь, наверно.

Сефир налила и себе вина, плюхнулась на диван, и Скари тут же примостилась рядом, положив голову ей на колени. В камине вспыхнули дрова.

Некоторое время Скари молча лежала, глядя в огонь и чувствуя, как Сефир лениво перебирает ее волосы. Исходившая от нее сила была восхитительной, заманчивой, ее хотелось присвоить — и постоянно приходилось одергивать себя, чтобы не начать вплетение машинально (однажды в порядке опыта Скари попыталась это сделать и уже через полчаса слегла с таким жаром, что дело несколько раз доходило до обмороков — сама же Сефир при этом явно даже не поняла, что случилось, и списала все на очередной солнечный удар).

Впрочем, пока были более насущные вопросы. Когда Сафред вернется, они будут ужинать и говорить о его поездке, но пока можно было обсудить и свой вопрос.

— Да, кстати. Я хотела еще о портретной галерее поговорить.

Сефир лениво отпила вина:

— Это не ко мне, детка. Прости, не сильна в изобразительных техниках старых и новых.

— Да не, не о том. Ты не слышала? Кто-то в нашем замке портреты испортил, кровью изрисовал.

Несколько секунд Сефир обдумывала сообщение.

— Фу, какая безвкусица, — заключила она наконец. — Как будто из старой плохой книги ужасов.

— Хм. Да… Кто-то очень старомодный, кстати. Да.

— И что было? Нашли виновника?

— Неа, — коротко пересказав рассказанную Лафелем историю, Скари заключила: — Не знаю даже. Слуги, вероятно. У вас никогда такой ерунды не было? Ну или вообще, всяких там слуг злодейских, чтоб хоть какая-то аналогия?

Сефир покачала бокалом, дернула плечом.

— Случаев не было, а слуги — я тебя умоляю, кто к ним присматривается в больших домах, особенно при столичной текучке. Тем более я и дома-то бывала наездами. Вообще мало кого помню. Ну так, пару человек. Белка одна была хорошая, вроде как горничная моя. Занятная очень. И Паук один, кстати, забавный был, — Сефир даже засмеялась. — Видать, тогда у тебя судьба и пошла в ту сторону.

Скари приподняла голову:

— Не поняла. Что за Паук?

— Он у нас жил в тот год, когда тебе лет пять было. Ты не помнишь его, наверное? Не помню, как звали, лет под пятьдесят такой, нос еще длинный был.

Скари покачала головой.

— Я и отца-то плохо помню, какие слуги.

— Ну понятно. Тебя как раз к оружию приучать начали. И его так тронуло или повеселило, как ты, малявка, с деревянным мечом бегала, что все старался тебе угодить. Часто сладостями кормил потихоньку, хоть и не положено вроде как. Играл в твоего оруженосца: когда на тренировку вас водили еще маленьких, твой меч деревянный за тобой носил. Прочил тебе будущее великой воительницы, помню, «госпожой жестокой» да «госпожой кровавой» называл, смеялись еще все… Э, что с лицом?


	12. Часть 4.1, разъездная

...Комната была залита злым полуденным светом, и полуразбитый бокал, который Скари держала в руках, разбрасывал вокруг сотни радуг. Радуги шли от трещин в глубине толстого стекла, плясали на разбитых краях. В бокале был чай — и он мог дать крылья.

Скари прикоснулась губами к сколотому краю, пустив по стенам разноцветный вихрь; рот тут же резнуло тонкой острой болью, и кровь потекла по подбородку, но вкус чая был прекрасен, и хотелось пить еще, все сильнее разрезая губы; кровь заливала грудь, стекала по ногам, собиралась лужицей на полу, но останавливаться не хотелось — каждый глоток был болью, но и силой, и …

— Просыпайтесь, леди! Приехали.

Вздрогнув, Скари открыла глаза. Вокруг были уже густые сумерки и огни города Тысячи Лун. Потянувшись и невольно потерев рот, она вышла из дорожной кареты. Кучер замялся.

— Я не из Птиц, леди, но, может, вы могли бы…

Рассеянно улыбнувшись, она благословляюще подняла руку. Определенно, это начинало нравиться, даже жаль будет потом все сломать. Впрочем, как и сказал Тэнгис, можно же оставить «внешнее»? А там — создать свою собственную религию, мягко и аккуратно подменить старую, научить плести свой народ; Пауки все равно вымирают и меры Брина тут не помогут, но знание плетения действительно ценно, и было бы лучше, если бы оно досталось достойному клану…

Да. Бессмертие, статус первосвященницы и верховенство Птиц над всеми врагами были бы неплохим коктейлем.

Тряхнув головой, Скари потерла лоб, подавила зевок. Это мысли порой закрадывались спросонку или от усталости. Недостойная глупость, конечно, но какая только ерунда порой не приходит людям в голову.

Раздражало, что Фроуд еще не вернулся. Пару раз так уже было — Князь оставлял его при себе для срочных дел и отпускал назад явно неохотно. Пожалуй, стоило бы поскорее научиться подобному виду плетения и сделать ему собственного гонца.

Сдав лошадей, арендованных для Лафеля и Тэнгиса, и запрыгнув в седло собственной кобылы, Скари направилась к Эмбору. Там быстро рассказала об инциденте с Коброй, попросив узнать, что это за человек; от Эмбора заехала в свой мини-храм, чтобы забрать скопившиеся бумаги: прихожане иногда оставляли ей записки с разного рода просьбами или вопросами, ответы на которые они хотели бы услышать на проповеди.

Уже выходя из храма, Скари, как всегда, скорчила самое умильно-постое лицо и низко поклонилась статуе богини. Ей нравилось думать, что Белокрылую это бесит.

...Заехав во двор, она увидела сидящих на скамейке около дома Лацио с Криоль и Ворона Иласа (видимо, решившего, что находиться при госпоже Дома теперь входит в его обязанности). Перед ними стояло блюдо с бутербродами и большой чайник чая.

Илас при виде Скари поднялся с таким видом, будто сдал пост. Коротко поприветствовав ее и осведомившись об отъезде Лорда, он улетел.

Вечерние цветы уже начинали распускаться, и по саду плыл сладкий аромат. Криоль выглядела чуть печальной. Она испытующе глянула на Скари, спросила, будто не слышала ее короткий рассказ или не поверила ему:

— Уехали?

— Уехали, конечно.

Кажется, только теперь до Криоль начало доходить, что все всерьез; что она просто так, едва ли не одной фразой поменяла всю привычную жизнь (по крайней мере, как ей казалось).

Скари села рядом с подругой, забрала у нее чашку, сделала глоток. Интересно, если сейчас с головой погрузить Криоль в дела, она отвлечется от грусти или решит, что Скари специально подбила ее остаться, чтобы использовать как подручную? Впрочем, глупости.

Холодеющий воздух постепенно наполнялся запахами ночных цветов. Ветер-пес на несколько минут примчался с границы города, где он продолжал искать врага; прошелся по пальцам прохладным потоком, помахал хвостом, заставив травы в саду покачаться влево-вправо — и снова умчался, перемахнув через дом. Скари в очередной раз подумала, что нужно бы научиться делать ему лакомство. Увы, Лацио со сплетенными животными никогда не работала, других мастеров тоже пока найти не удалось. Был у старой подруги Лацио какой-то двоюродный дядя, который вроде знал о подобном, но он вечно был в разъездах и ни на одно письмо Скари еще не ответил. Жаль — после того, как обучение у Лацио неизбежно окончится, хорошо было бы заняться именно этим: армия подобных духов весьма пригодилась бы Птицам в войнах.

Скари прикрыла глаза. Греза была яркой, почти реальной; она стояла на вершине горы, глядя на боевые ветра в виде коней, псов и драконов, пригибающих к земле облака, с ревом ломающих любые препятствия и чужую военную технику, сбивающих с курса стрелы, опрокидывающих наземь врагов, но бережно и осторожно несущих крылатое войско….

— А пустыня еще долго светиться будет? Я хотела бы посмотреть.

Скари встряхнула головой; далекая горная долина и шум битвы сменились ароматной тишиной вечернего сада. Она встала.

— Дня три-четыре. Еще съездим. А теперь пойдем ко мне? Поговорить нужно. Мам, я скоро приду на занятие.

Когда они поднялись в комнату Скари, Криоль оцепенела на пороге.

— Уродская Чапа? Я надеялась хоть здесь от нее избавиться!!! Она что, меня преследует?

— Вероятно, тебе нужно покаяться в каком-то страшном грехе, — Скари оскалилась. — Если что, могу принять исповедь. Однако ладно. Дело есть. Садись, слушай. Ты еще не начала читать тетрадь Онги?

— Кое-что прочитала. Есть весьма любопытные вещи.

— Да? Какие?

— Некая Ардиз гонялась за тобой по улице с барным стулом в руках?

— Андис. Ой, подумаешь, я же потом до сарая добежала и тяпку схватила. Ну неважно, слушай. Намечается дело о допинге. Какой-то чай, который выращивала Онга. Насколько я знаю, им регулярно пользовались некие Гепард и Пантера. Нужно проверить, будет ли он полезен нам. Если да — нужно сообщить клану. А если он только на Кошек и действует, то надо пресечь это дело, конечно. Еще не хватало. Может, и Змеи знают. Будет нехорошо, если мы одни в стороне остались.

На мгновение Скари призадумалась. Не потому ли еще Андис тут крутится? Может, тоже что-то такое выискивает для своего клана и приняла понаехавшую Птицу за конкурентку именно по этому вопросу? Хотя вряд ли, слишком грубо было бы.

— Так вот. Какой-то чай. Насколько я поняла, он есть в открытой продаже. В самом по себе растении нет ничего особого, но Онга на чем-то таком его выращивала, что давало нужный эффект. Нужно понять, как она это делала, да и на себе проверить, что ли. Не думаю, что это опасно. Ирма мне рассказала, где это растение находится, и чай я заодно на рынке купила. Сравним.

— Ого, настоящее дело!

Криоль как будто приободрилась, даже глаза заблестели. Скари улыбнулась ей, мысленно вздохнув. С одной стороны, в этой истории у них могло быть много врагов, и втягивать подругу казалось опасным. С другой — тут уж втягивай, не втягивай, раз вместе живут, проблем все равно не избежать.

— Ну что, давай сходим туда?

… Дверь в дом Онги Скари открыла с неожиданным замиранием сердца. Хотя они теперь были тут хозяйками, тихие и пустое помещение, хранившее важные тайны, казалось островком «настоящего» книжного детектива. На пороге Скари прислушалась, но в доме царил покой. Гренка прошел вперед, обнюхал стойку для зонтиков. Кажется, он ничего особого не почуял.

Наверх они поднялись тихо и как будто воровато, только собачьи когти чуть цокали по лестнице да шелестело платье Криоль. В самой оранжерея оказалось душно, жарко и темно — лишь некоторые цветы чуть светились в полумраке.

Выдохнув и решительно, как будто разрушая волшебство, Скари включила свет и огляделась.

— Так. Ирма рассказала, как это растение выглядело, я еще на рынке такой же чай купила для сверки. Сейчас посмотрим, так. Должно быть на пятой полке у окна...

Запрыгнув на стоявший возле стеллажа стул, она быстро осмотрела полку. Красные цветочки, мохнатая ерунда, синие цветочки, розовые бутоны, ярко-зеленая пупырчатая ерунда. Искомого растения не было.

— Хм. Может, Ирма ошиблась с полкой. А ну-ка, тоже посмотри — листья должны быть ромбиками, посредине как бы блямба такая.

Они осмотрели остальные полки, прыгая вверх-вниз по стульям, но не нашли ничего похожего. Гренка, которому дали понюхать купленный чай, тоже помогал изо всех сил, деловито обнюхивая полки, до которых мог дотянуться, и время от времени косясь на Скари с важным выражением «Так-так, коллега, дело становится запутанным».

Наконец Скари заподозрила, что что-то не так поняла из пояснений Ирмы и на всякий случай еще раз пристально осмотрела и чуть ли сама не обнюхала все растения на искомом стеллаже.

Потом, нахмурившись, присмотрелась к самой полке. Из-под горшков частично выглядывали темные круги от полива: так, словно все растения были сдвинуты с привычных мест. Вместе с Криоль они быстро переставили их на стол. Горшков оказалось пять. Кругов от полива — шесть.

— Таааак, — Скари постучала ногтем по пустому кругу. — В принципе, их еще сама Онга могла переставить, не на цепи же все растения были. Но с учетом всего маловероятно, скорей, какой-то гад стащил и горшки передвинул, чтоб пустое место не щербатилось. Вон, все круги одинаково темные и подпучились. Похоже, последний раз их еще сама Ирма при нас поливала и перелила.

Скари сделала круг по комнате. Теоретически растение могла забрать и сама Ирма. Хотя маловероятно — кажется, она была рада отделаться от этой истории.

— Лааадно. Очевидно, стащила какая-то зараза. А дело-то все веселее. Ну ничего, — Скари описала еще круг по комнате, словно пытаясь в воздухе нащупать нужную линию орнамента. — Я так поняла, эту ерунду рассадой продают, я куплю, а там попытаемся воссоздать, как там она это делала. Давай посмотрим, что у нее тут были за удобрения?

Криоль пожала плечами:

— Можем посмотреть, но я не уверена, что прямо сейчас что-то пойму. Я с такой областью еще не сталкивалась, для меня они все просто непонятные субстанции будут. Хотя почему бы нет.

Обшарив кладовку, они нашли несколько мешков и мешочков с разного вида гранулами, сухими травами и чем-то вроде разноцветной глины. Увы, ни один из них не выглядел достаточно зловещим или подозрительным. (Ну почему у мисс Клэнси все было так просто? Уж она-то среди десяти одинаковых мешков точно углядела бы «зловещий»). Кое-где лежали листки с указаниями дат, названиями растений и какими-то сокращениями. Один из них Скари, повертев в руках, машинально хотела сунуть в карман, но Криоль шлепнула ее по ладони.

— Положи, где взяла! Мне еще разбираться, что на чем она там выращивала. Я так думаю, эти записи как-то пересекаются с теми, что в оранжерее, и в тетради тут кое-что... Не сбивай систему.

Вернув листик на место, горестно вздохнув и демонстративно потирая руку, Скари плюхнулась на один из мешков.

— Ну и ладно, — пару секунд понаблюдав за подругой, придерживающей длинный подол, чтобы дотянуться до очередного мешка, она добавила: — А вообще тебе нужно поменять одежду. Столица кончилась. Тут чего попроще бы и посветлей. Да и слуг завести нужно. И искать поставщиков удобрений.

— У-гу, — задумчиво отозвалась Криоль, изучавшая один из листочков. — Кстати, Онга могла не покупать особые удобрения, а сама как-то их обрабатывать. Мало ли. У некоторых веществ свойства меняются, если их нагреть или там на свету подержать, или..

Во входную дверь постучали. Девушки быстро переглянулись; пожав плечами, Скари пошла открывать.

У порога стояла незнакомая широколицая женщина. Взглянув на Скари, она смущенно прокрутила на руке браслет, придержала на плечах цветастый платок, сползавший из-за ветра.

— Госпожа птичья священница, простите, что беспокою, мне посоветовали к вам обратиться…

— Что, зеленоглазки?

— Нет… я в северной части города живу, у меня налезли падальщики во двор, так страшно. Говорят, это злые силы или проклятие. Можете посмотреть?

— Что?! Одну минутку.

Скари рысью влетела в кладовку; Криоль, растиравшая в пальцах какую-то гранулу, подняла на нее глаза.

— Кто там?

— Вроде как прихожанка, потом расскажу. Слушай, мне нужно уехать по делу… — Скари потерла лоб, вдруг снова подумав об украденном растении. Мало ли кто сюда может забраться. — Возвращайся домой, в смысле к Онге, ладно? Или иди погуляй куда-нибудь, у тебя сразу компания найдется.

— С чего вдруг? Я хочу разобраться с этими записями на листочках.

— А если этот кто-то вернется? Кто за чаем приходил?

Криоль покачала головой, криво улыбнувшись.

— И что? Если дело касается межклановой вражды, вместе будем, одна — какая разница?

— А если это одиночка… Ох, ладно, оставлю тебе собаку. Гренка, где ты там? Стереги!

Как оказалось, женщина приехала на странной двухколесной конструкции, состоявшей из маленькой дощечки с поручнем и запряженной четверкой длинных животных с густой белой шерстью. Скари встала на дощечку рядом с ней; после гортанного выкрика и щелчка вожжами они вихрем пронеслись по ночному городу. Браслеты звенели, коса и хвосты платка развевались; за ними сразу же увязался какой-то легкий ветерок.

Женщина, время от времени пощелкивая вожжами, тем временем объясняла:

— У дочери повышение, отмечать готовимся, и тут вот такая ерунда началась. Мы перепугались, думали, умер кто-то в огороде прямо, но вроде бы нет…. Держитесь, госпожа, щас поворот...

«Экие фестивальные падальщики, — одной рукой крепче уцепившись за поручень, вторую Скари вытянула вбок, чуть касаясь ветерка-попутчика и пытаясь его подманить. — Скучно им, что ли, что по праздникам шастают?».

Минут через двадцать лихой скачки они подъехали к пышному саду, в глубине которого виднелся зеленый домик. Звери без команды затормозили возле знакомой калитки, начали запрокидывать морды к небу, издавая отрывистые лающие звуки. Ветерок, на прощанье крутнувшись вокруг повозки, умчался прочь. Эх. Научиться бы их приручать.

Пока женщина что-то поправляла в упряжи, Скари открыла калитку и тут же чуть не споткнулась о первого падальщика. Пискнув, зверек отбежал, с шуршанием скрылся в кустах. Хмыкнув, она прошла дальше.

Зверей тут было так много, что, казалось, она перенеслась на несколько дней назад: шестилапые тени пищали, суетились в цветах, чуть не на деревья лезли. Присев на корточки, Скари присмотрелась. В лунном свете было видно, что один из пробежавших мимо нее падальщиков тащил в зубах кость — кажется, коровью.

— Так, — Скари поднялась на ноги. — Скажите, пожалуйста, а у кого вы покупали говядину?

— Иррен, он живет на…

— Я знаю, — Скари потерла лоб. — Мы с мамой тоже у него покупаем. За-нятно. Ну вот что. Давайте для начала соберем и выбросим все кости подальше, сразу на дальнюю помойку. Посмотрим, что из этого получится.

Женщина неуверенно прокрутила на руке браслет.

— А вы прочитаете, ну, молитву?

— Конечно-конечно.

Женщина позвала своих детей; все вместе они собрали кости и старший сын понес их на свалку.

Еще с полчасика побродив по темному саду, Скари убедилась, что звери понемногу начали уходить. Приободрившись (какая-никакая зацепка к последним странным событиям), она прошла в дом, бодро оттараторила молитву и благословила всех попавшихся под руку домочадцев, включая стариков и детей. Наконец, после короткого спора с женщиной, пытавшейся оставить «госпожу птичью священницу» на празднике, старший сын хозяев отвез ее домой.

***

Ночь была на исходе. До рассвета еще оставалась пара часов, но воздух уже посерел и фонари начинали гаснуть.

Скари, Криоль и Эйбран сидели прямо на полу в оранжерее (только для Криоль постелили одеяло). Между ними лежала тарелка с несколькими ломтями черствого хлеба.

— Вот, — Эйбран откупорил бутылку вина, — сейчас будем напиваться по правилам клана Искры. У них вообще интересная концепция — вот, возьмите, леди — интересная концепция относительно всего уклада жизни, не только приема блюд — на. Точное также и в плане украшений, например. Если есть кольцо с дорогим камнем — значит, вся одежда должна быть чуть не рубищем. Ну а к дорогому вину вообще отношение особое — считается, его можно только разве что в пещере на голых камнях пить. Чтобы только одно что-то было в фокусе.

— Любопытно, — Криоль осторожно понюхала содержимое бокала. Ее глаза слегка расширились; она поспешно сделала глоток.

Скари, повертев в руке бокал и уже поднося его к губам, пожала плечами:

— Ну, в моем Доме вообще-то больше предпочитают пиво… Святые гарпии!!

— То-то же, — Эйбран довольно рассмеялся.

Некоторое время они просто наслаждались вкусом вина. Затем Эйбран с любопытством осмотрелся.

— Интересная оранжерея. Я тоже недавно классное растение видел. Оно когда живое, так обычное, а когда корни достают до газов подземных, так ствол отмирает и каменеет. И из тех мест, где раньше листья или тонкие ветки росли, начинает огонь бить. Красота!

Окно распахнулось, и взметнув занавески, в комнату влетел-протиснулся ветер-пес. Гренка тут же принялся что-то ему рассказывать, ворча, чуть подвывая и от избытка эмоций припадая на передние лапы.


	13. Часть 4.2, флегматично-утренняя

На следующий день Скари проснулась первой.

На улице было еще слишком светло, чтобы выходить. Она тихонько опустилась в кухню, покормила Гренку, поставила на жаровню воду для кофе. Постояла у окна, наблюдая за кружившими над городом ветрами и почти невольно высматривая Фроуда. Без него было уже неуютно.

Потом прикинула расписание. Завтра предстояла очередная проповедь; надо бы заодно намекнуть прихожанам, за какую информацию можно получить особо ценное благословение.

Утро прошло размеренно и спокойно, почти привычно: она набросала текст для проповеди, потом посидела за прялкой, наверстывая упущенное в разъездах время. Белая бусина поблескивала на запястье, и в этом условном присутствии Зурги молчать было особенно легко; казалось, свивающаяся в пальцах ниточка тянет за собой что-то важное, как рыбу из воды.

Наконец, вернувшись к себе, Скари призадумалась, глядя в быстро темнеющее небо. Теперь к текущим делам. Нужно было узнать, как звали Фроуда до смерти. Не факт, что это поможет прямо сейчас, но это была хоть какая-то ниточка к таинственному мастеру.

У кого бы спросить? Верно, у мамы, Саган был тогда еще совсем маленьким. Хотя слуги из других кланов не могли работать в столице дольше года, имя ее загадочного «оруженосца» могло остаться в каких-нибудь записях, скажем, зарплатных, да и потом, кто-то из слуг-Птиц мог запомнить его.

Незнакомый легкий ветерок, сухой, еще горячий от дневного зноя, приподнял занавески, потрогал лежащие на столе записки, легко и как будто несмело коснулся кожи.

Скари замерла, чтобы не спугнуть его — таких гостей у нее еще не было.

— Привет, — тихо и ласково проговорила она, сгибая палец, чтобы почесать ветерок, как небольшого зверька под подбородком. — Что тебе?

Гость крутился вокруг стола, шевеля бумаги; после смены зрения он оказался похожим на пустынного олененка со шлейфом мерцающего песка.

Некоторое время Скари пыталась тихо разговаривать с ним, подманивать к себе, но он только игрался с бумагами; потом даже сбросил несколько записок на пол и принялся гонять их из угла в угол.

Несколько раз Скари запускала руку внутрь потока, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, но он не реагировал. Эх. Интересно, можно ли что-то вплести в ветер прямо пальцами? Вдруг ей вспомнилось, что среди паучьих знаков был знак подчинения. Интересно, если нарисовать его на ладони, можно ли вплести этот знак в такой ветер и тем приручить его? Может, его и взять следующим?

Наконец стало ясно, что «пообщаться» не получится, но работать гость тоже не давал, тащил со стола бумаги. Тогда Скари обвязала один из карандашей ниточкой и привязала его к столу. Под него положила чистый лист.

— Рисуй и не мешай мне.

Кажется, ветру правда понравилось — он тут же принялся крутиться у ног, вычерчивая покачивающимся карандашом какие-то каракули.

Вздохнув и подперев голову рукой, Скари постучала ручкой по листу. Больше в плане приручения она явно ничего не могла сделать, так что можно было вернуться к Фроуду.

Только сейчас она осознала, что они с матерью ни разу не обменялись письмами. Чаще всего из дому писал Лафель. Саган за полтора года написал три письма — правда, больших. Они не понравились Скари — он как будто хотел сказать что-то важное, но путался в мыслях и каждый раз срывался на другое.

Из Дома Ворона писала Криоль; иногда Ингирэ вкладывала в ее письма пару листов от себя. Два раза написала леди Сэлли, явно пытавшаяся окольными путями узнать новости о сыне. Собственная мать изредка передавала ей привет.

Наконец Скари медленно вывела на листе:

**Здравствуй, мама.**

По идее, нужно было бы поиграть в вежливость, спросить о делах — но делать этого жутко не хотелось. Скари сама не могла бы точно сказать, была ли это обида, или уже почти неприязнь, или понимание, что такие условности будут только раздражать леди Элару, поскольку потребуют дополнительного времени на написание такого же никому не нужного ответа.

_Да пошло оно все._

**Меня интересует слуга, который жил в нашем доме, когда я была маленькой, и который называл меня «кровавой госпожой». Если ты помнишь или осталось в записях — имя, откуда прибыл, куда уехал потом.**

Ветер явно развеселился: он размахивал карандашом все шире и наконец рванул его так, что ткнул в щиколотку Скари, после чего умчался.

Та проводила его взглядом. Что ж — какой-никакой, а прогресс. Хорошо.

Потом снова перевела взгляд на лист. По сути, на этом письмо можно было и закончить, но что-то мешало это сделать — линия лежала не так.

Несколько раз она заносила ручку и откладывала ее, так и не решаясь что-нибудь дописать.

Потом попыталась представить, как жила бы сама, если бы, умея видеть ветра, вынуждена была выйти замуж за почти незнакомого человека, вести размеренную жизнь, присматривать за слугами, соблюдать еще тысячу безразличных ей светских ритуалов….

Сердце на мгновение захлестнула острая жалость, но это чувство быстро исчезло: кажется, ее мать давно уже жила скорей грозами, чем обычной жизнью, и все эти вынужденные обязанности волновали ее меньше всего.

— Она не любит своих детей, как Тэнгис и сказал, — подперев голову рукой, сообщила Скари листу. — Она любит грозы.

— А важно, чтобы она вас полюбила? — занавески чуть приподнялись и Фроуд влетел в комнату.

— О, ты вернулся! — Скари даже вскочила навстречу. — Что так долго?

— Сначала искали ответ на ваш вопрос, а меня тем временем Князь отправлял по своим поручениям. Потом приезжала делегация и я должен был быть при нем для солидности.

— Ясно. Что он?

— Велел докладывать то, что сами сочтете нужным, во всех мелочах ему некогда разбираться. Однако следует держать его в курсе и докладывать о состоянии дел хотя бы раз в полторы недели. Еще он велел не забывать, что рядом чужая столица. Он выразил надежду, что вы будете вести себя благоразумно и что когда вы влипните, он сможет отделаться от Змей выкупом или компенсацией, а не войной.

Вероятно, нужно было обидеться, но Скари неожиданно для себя ухмыльнулась.

— Он даже не рассматривает вероятность, что я НЕ влипну?

— Боюсь что весьма увы.

— А по «вечерней звезде»? Кто-то знает, что это?

— Увы. Многие при дворе принялись строить догадки, какой клан мог обозначить свои звезды таким словом, но Князь в конце концов сказал, что все это глупости и что это определение подходит для любого клана, и что нечего вас зря путать. Самого же словосочетания именно в таком варианте никто не слышал.

— Что же, — Скари пожала плечами. Она хоть и не особо рассчитывала на помощь с этой стороны, все же было немного досадно.

— Зато у Князя для вас есть две новости.

— Да? — она насторожилась. — Давай.

— Первое. Неделю назад ко двору прибыл на службу молодой человек, Дэх, который прежде жил на западе, недалеко от границ Кошек. Он рассказал новой подруге из наших, как пару лет назад полетел на прогулку по окрестностям. Тогда мало кто гулял, потому что была редкостная для тех мест жара и все сидели по домам, а он отдыхал в тени, в кроне высокого дерева. И вот во время этого отдыха он увидел медленно бредущего мужчину. Дэх подумал, что ему стало дурно от перегрева, слетел вниз и, обернувшись человеком, хотел предложить свою помощь — но увидел, что у мужчины были необычно зеленые светящиеся глаза. Тогда Дэх, по его словам, испугался и отступил на шаг, но мужчина, цитирую, «с абсолютно бессмысленным взглядом» потянулся за ним. Тогда наш молодой человек взлетел вверх. Он видел, как мужчина прошел немного вперед, а потом дошел до места, где был обрыв с водопадом. Он даже не остановился и в конце концов упал вниз. Когда Дэх рассказал об этом случае тамошним друзья и местной власти, ему никто не поверил, сказали, что он сам перегрелся. О других таких случаях известно ничего не было, и сам он больше тоже никогда таких людей не встречал. Однако, как понимаете, при нашем дворе его рассказом заинтересовались: у той девушки, которой он это рассказал, оказалась подруга, которая как раз занимается архивированием ваших докладов. Они все вместе пошли к Князю; уже официальный доклад Дэха внесли в дело и велели сообщить вам. Может, поможет.

— Поможет, — полуприкрыв глаза, Скари откинулась на спинку стула. — По-мо-жееет… Жара тогда было необычная, говоришь?

Она вскочила и сделала несколько возбужденных кругов по комнате, чуть не опрокинув стул.

— Как интересно! Опять жара и близость столицы оборотней! Неудивительно, что у нас дома зеленоглазок никогда не видели — север… Вот надо узнать, было ли что-то такое еще у Лис, у них не так жарко, как тут, но вроде даже немного теплей климат, чем у Кошек. Так-так-так! Эх, жаль, не могу обнять тебя на радостях!

— Мне тоже жаль, госпожа. Может, попробуем?

Она со смехом протянула руки, тут же оказавшись в центре прохладного воздушного потока.

— Ну, будем считать, что справились. А вторая новость?

— Князь увеличил вам содержание. За старания, так сказать.

— Да? Хорошо, конечно, но я же еще ничего толком не сделала.

Фроуд, не прекращая свое бесконечное движение, пожал плечами.

— Лааадно. Забавное совпадение, конечно, с... ладно, это потом. Скоро мне нужно будет съездить по делу. Ты пока отправляйся к шерифу — спроси, узнал ли он что-то по моему вопросу, или, может, я ему нужна по какому-то вопросу, и когда он сможет меня принять. Так, потом, нужно бы с кем-то из Лис поболтать насчет зеленоглазок, не с Андис же… Ирма говорила, к Онге какие-то «подростки-лисята» бегали — если сможешь, узнай, где они там живут и кто родители, и можно ли мне с ними пообщаться. Спасибо тебе!

Фроуд умчался.

Скари быстро и торжественно записала в блокнот новые данные о зеленоглазках.

_Любопытно, что как раз мы охотимся на них по ночам, когда в пустыне холодно. Но днем-то жара? Ладно, все равно это важно._

Она уже встала, когда взгляд вновь упал на недописанное письмо для матери. Ну вот — стоило отвлечься, и стало ясно, как его окончить. Она быстро дописала:

**Расскажи, какие красивые грозы ты видела в последнее время?**

**С любовью,                                                                          Скари**

Вот. Это гораздо лучше, чем светские глупости о делах.

Затем Скари высунулась из окна, чтобы оставить письмо и деньги на специальной подставке (какая-нибудь Сорока заберет), и тут заметила Ворона, сидевшего на одной из крыш неподалеку и явно наблюдавшего за домом. Через мгновение он сорвался и полетел вбок.

Окликать его она не стала: гости могли еще спать. В Криоль влюбился, что ли? Лаадно.

...Внизу она обнаружила Эйбрана, который взбивал розоватое тесто.

— Привет, черный ужас. Твоя так сказать мама пошла к соседке по каким-то делам. Тебе велела нарисовать «скачущую лошадь через грусть». Только я не понял, что это значит.

— Да ничего, я поняла. Извини только, буду рисовать, с завтраком не помогу, — Скари достала из ящика стола лист и карандаш (впрочем, в этом доме их можно было найти почти в любом ящике).

Эйбран усмехнулся:

— Да я уже привык, любимая криворукая аристократия. Я не рассказывал, что утром было, когда мы с твоим муженьком гулять поехали в другой город?

Первый штрих, наброска корпуса. Скачущая лошадь — это динамика и задор, и заранее понятно, что рисовать ее через грусть очень трудно — но тем интереснее.

— Утром говорю, ну что, позавтракаем и поедем город смотреть? Он такой — ну говорит идем, где тут таверна есть или что. Я говорю — да закрыто еще все, завтрак-то мы и сами приготовим.

Отличная тема — она очень соскучилась по Готье. Хоть и понятно, что история сейчас будет смешной, нужно осторожно выбрать из нее нотки именно печали, как нужную нитку из запутанного клубка.

— Он такой — я готовить не умею. Кто ж тебя кормит, говорю? Давай научу. Короче, кончилась эта учеба тем, что я готовил, а он лежал на диване, задрав ноги к стене, курил и ненавязчиво рассуждал о превосходстве клана Птиц.

Над этим хотелось засмеяться; пришлось сделать большое усилие, чтобы вновь сосредоточиться на печали. Она так давно не видела его...

— Ты долго сможешь пробыть? Дела назревают нехорошие, — (ноги скачущей лошади — всегда трудно как следует передать динамику; вместе со словами о нехороших делах думать об Онге, о том, какой интересный человек умер), — мало того, что мастер, кажется, где-то здесь крутится и опять пытается сделать тот ветер, так и с допингом что-то. Наверно, правильным было бы по-дружески отправить тебя вдаль, но какой с демона спрос.

Старательно накручивая грусть из-за Онги, Скари пересказала последние события. Эйбран, как раз разжигавший жаровню, призадумался.

— Месяц, как обычно, смогу побыть, помогу чем смогу. Или давай, если явно затянется, в середине месяца куда-то уеду ненадолго, чтобы потом можно было вернуться.

На лестнице послышались легкие шаги; скоро в комнату вошла Криоль в невозможном светлом платье из запасов Онги. Собственную местную одежду она еще не приобрела, а ходить в штанах Скари для не-хищницы было бы не меньшим позором, чем напялить платье для самой Скари. Даже традиционного трагического вороньего макияжа не было, из-за чего она казалась еще более бледной, чем обычно. Эйбран быстро поднялся ей навстречу, поклонившись.

Печаль от вида Криоль, хоть и беспричинная, очень хорошо — из сердца вливать это в руку, пусть струится по нарисованным на коже узорам, оттуда в пальцы, в карандаш, в развевающуюся гриву лошади.

Намеренно грустить в компании друзей было трудно и неприятно; гораздо больше Скари хотелось смеяться и паясничать, больше выспрашивать о том, как дальше сложилась поездка Эйбрана и Готье. С другой стороны, она понимала важность такой тренировки. Онга все же была отличным мастером.

Криоль держала листки с какими-то формулами; поздоровавшись, она уселась рядом со Скари, положила их перед собой и повертела головой.

— О, как пахнет, — Криоль чуть сонно улыбнулась. — Похоже на лунное печенье.

— Вы знаете это блюдо? — Эйбран явно обрадовался.

— Да. Когда мы сюда ехали, остановились в одном городе. Папа остался разбираться с какими-то бумагами, а меня Лафель потащил смотреть город и танцевать. Весело было. Где-то там попробовали.

Скари принялась подштриховывать копыта — Лафель только недавно уехал, а соскучилась по нему невозможно уже, и ведь нескоро теперь опять увидятся, аж плакать хочется.

Криоль, чуть пролистав свои записи, некоторое время философски смотрела в окно. Потом перевела взгляд на Скари.

— Как ты тут обживалась?

Хороший вопрос. То, что не хотелось рассказывать в письмах и то, о чем как раз важно было поговорить сейчас.

— Страшно, — отозвалась Скари, делая последние штрихи.— В первое время особенно. Дома-то целая армия была под боком. Это давало повод для определенной самоуверенности, хоть я это и не сознавала тогда. Знаешь... я только сейчас поняла, насколько всех удерживало присутствие Князя неподалеку. В первый день в этом городе, сидя в баре со сломанным носом, я много чего поняла, знаешь. Случись такое на Ярмарке, Альсталл узнал бы об этом через двадцать минуть, а через полчаса была бы бедной вся Ярмарка. А тут... — Скари пожала плечами. — Учти, за нас никто особо не заступится. Сама принадлежность к истинным оборотням может удержать, но... Но. Будь осторожнее, ладно? И Андис - сомневаюсь, что она будет к тебе цепляться, но если что...

На дереве в саду зазвенел колокольчик, и через пару секунд через распахнутое окно влетела давнишняя девчонка-Сорока. Она протянула Скари сверток — судя по всему, книгу.

— Вам госпожа Брунем подарок прислала!

— Гм, спасибо, — Скари осторожно взяла сверток в руки. — Там наверху письмо и деньги, забери, пожалуйста.

— Ага, — с любопытством взглянув на Эйбрана, девочка чуть не подлезла под руку Скари и, получив благословляющий жест, весело умчалась.

Скари разорвала упаковку. Внутри оказалось яркое глянцевое издание, судя по всему, посвященное религиозным орнаментам разных кланов. За-нятно.

Открыв книгу, Скари сразу же обнаружила вложенную записку.

**Вторник, 20:30. Приходи в магазин ко мне, я проведу.**

А вот, вероятно, и первый бой наметился. Не особо понятно, как это поможет делу, и поможет ли вообще, но мало ли: раз линия решила прорасти в ту сторону, нужно на нее хотя бы взглянуть. А теперь — к хозяину удивительных коров, в последнее время оказавшихся такими лакомыми для падальщиков.

— Ладно, — Скари поднялась, схватила с тарелки еще горячее печенья. — Дела у меня.

— Езжай, — весело отозвался Эйбран. — Мы пока великому сыщику не нужны, я так понимаю? Заодно вот научу леди готовить печенье.


	14. Часть 4.3, слегка неадекватная

Проезжая по городу, Скари чинно раскланивалась с прихожанами и друзьями, попутно сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях ветров на коже и пытаясь подманить хоть один. В какой-то момент ненадолго получилось: легкий поток, покрутившись рядом, чуть поиграл с ее волосами и гривой лошади, потом умчался куда-то ввысь. Ну ладно, еще успеется.

Купив по пути пачку дешевых цветных карандашей, сверло и несколько досок, она выехала за пределы города.

Каменистая тропинка, подсвеченная глазами драконов-стражей, петляла среди жесткой травы. Ветра тут были другими — не городские полусквозняки, усмиренные и выдрессированные каменными улицами, а дикие, холодные и могущественные создания, хоть и не проявленные сейчас во всю силу. Они, как всегда, не обращали на нее внимания, трогали ее одежду и волосы так же равнодушно, как траву и ветви низких деревьев. Ничего. Успеется.

Минут двадцать впереди показалось большое огороженное пастбище. Огромные коровы помахивали хвостами, провожая Скари взглядами. Здесь были обычные и шестирогие, длинноухие и мохнатые, пламенные и опутанные словно бы ажурным каркасом из рогов. Это была единственная на несколько городов ферма с такими животными, так что сюда за покупками съезжались многие.

Хозяйственные постройки и дом владельца ранчо располагались рядом. Когда Скари приблизилась, навстречу ей выскочил помощник хозяина, низенький худой паренек. Он выглядел взъерошенным и нервным, как будто после скандала, и сейчас уставился на Скари так, будто перед ним возник аргумент в споре:

— Вот! Так вы видели!

Подождав, пока Скари спешится, он схватил лошадь под уздцы.

— Что видела?

— Труп!

Из пристройки послышался дикий бычий рев; кобыла шарахнулась назад от неожиданности, так что ее пришлось удерживать вдвоем.

Парень явно хотел развить тему трупа, но тут дверь распахнулась второй раз и на пороге показался высокий черноволосый мужчина, владелец ранчо. Он несколько нервно улыбнулся Скари:

— Все мы люди, госпожа священница. За мясом для собачки приехали? Быстро она в этот раз все скушала. Или вы еще одну завели?

— Все мы люди, господин Иррен. Собачки новой нет, зато есть новые гости. Заодно уточнить кое-что хотела, можем поговорить? — Скари перевела взгляд на помощника, добавила благодушно: — Вы пока подготовьте мне вырезку. А хотя давайте и на собачку, чтоб два раза не ездить.

Иррен коротко и чуть нервно взглянул на пристройку. Затем, поколебавшись, жестом пригласил Скари следовать за собой.

Они прошли по темному, пропахшему кровью и сырым мясом коридору (даже есть захотелось), и наконец зашли в кабинет, настолько щедро украшенный резными черепами коров, что ему позавидовало бы даже провинциальное жилище Воронов. Впрочем, смешение клановых культур тут было по-своему оправдано: Иррен был полукровкой, сыном Медеведя и Пантеры-изгнанницы. Надо сказать, массивность отца в нем довольно занятно сочеталась с хищной гибкостью матери.

Иррен щелкнул по одному из черепов, заставив его глаза засветиться, протянул гостье стоявшую на столе флягу с неизменным молоком.

— Вы оказали нам огромную услугу! — возвестила Скари, плюхнувшись в кресло и отпив из фляги. Молоко было с приятным далеким привкусом алкоголя — от пламенной коровы, не иначе.

— Да? — Иррен настороженно сел напротив, отпил из предложенной Скари флаги с ее кофе.

— Воистину! Знаете ли вы, что Вороны давно уже пытались приручить этих забавных зверюшек, падальщиков? Ну вы понимаете, смерть, все такое, ха-ха. Однако они всегда были пугливы и все попытки приручения были безуспешны. И вот случилось чудо, — Скари благоговейно подняла глаза. — На кости тех коров, что вы продали в последние дни, эти зверюшки так и сбегаются, кроме того, они даже позволяют брать себя на руки! Вот так счастье! Вы не подскажите, чем вы кормили этих коров в последнее время?

Ход, конечно, был рискованный — но все лучше, чем являться с обвинениями, объявляя о подозрительности товара.

Глядя на удивленного и явно замявшегося Иррена, Скари воздела руки:

— Если получится, я скажу свекру, что это ваше открытие!

Иррен смотрел пристально и настороженно. Новость явно ему не понравилась, он прекрасно понял, что не в приручении было дело и сейчас, казалось, пытался просчитать в уме какие-то варианты. Видать, таки сознательно напортачил. Ладно. Скари глубоко вдохнула; одним движением ребер в улыбку вплести свежесть северного утра, в голос — сладость меда:

— Пути Ее неисповедимы... Бывает так, что она дает что-то вроде подсказок, которые могут казаться помрачением, однако же приводят к желанному итогу. Я думаю, вы могли бы поделиться со мной.

_Интересно, а если он осознанно натворил что-то серьезное и сейчас как признается в чем-то реально криминальном? Ах, ну и ладно, Эмбору нашепчу, если что-то действительно опасное. Демон я или где._

Иррен покрутил в руках карандаш, потом поднял на нее глаза уже с бесстрастной улыбкой.

— Знаете, мне нужно вспомнить, с чем это может быть связано. Витаминно-минеральный комплекс за последние дни проанализировать, то да се. Вы понимаете.

Широко улыбаясь, Скари откинулась на спинку стула — мол, можно и подождать.

Бычий рев с улицы послышался снова, и вместе с тем — будто человеческий выкрик. Иррен вскочил, чуть не опрокинув стул.

— Ох, кажется, у рабочих проблемы. Я вам обязательно сообщу, как что сам пойму.

Делать было нечего. Поднявшись, Скари неохотно вышла вслед за хозяином из комнаты. На обратном пути тот помолчал, потом искоса взглянул на нее:

— Кстати, насчет старого разговора. Вы не передумали? Ферма огромная, счет солидный. Лучшие украшения и портнихи к услугам. Храм построить. Студия, если что. Родители были бы очень рады еще одному чистокровному оборотню в семье.

— Благодарю, но я не планирую разводиться.

— Ладно, я не спешу.

На улице Иррен быстро ушел в одну из подсобок, туда, где слышался рев; взамен подошел хмурый помощник с упакованной вырезкой. Расплачиваясь, Скари махнула на постройку:

— Что там за буза?

— Да бычка забирают, разозлился чета, — парень нервно почесал плечо, воровато огляделся. — Покупатели еще привереды такие. Требовали, чтобы несколько недель до этого ему траву из пустыни обязательно давали, они там место показали, из какого. Так вы же видели Онгу, да? Я ему и говорю!

— Онгу? — тело само сделало стойку. — Это с того место, где убили Онгу?

— Ну да! — парень схватил Скари за рукав, перешел на горячий шепот. — Они говорят, там трава полезная, но никому об этом типа нельзя. Скажите ему, чтоб он меня больше туда не отправлял, я ваш прихожанин вообще, на проповеди хожу! Надо оно мне, чтобы волки!

 _На-адо же,_ _как интересно все заплетлось._ _А_ _ты ко мне_ _никогда_ _не приходил,_ _шалопай._ _Впрочем, ладно._

Из пристройки вышел Иррен и с ним еще пара человек: юноша в белом костюме и угловатая, мускулистая, покрытая шрамами девица с серой косой и в белом кружевном платье, выглядевшем на ней довольно нелепо. Юноша вел на веревке рыжего быка с черным пятном на лбу. Негромко переговариваясь, компания направились к дальним воротам. Скари провела их задумчивым взглядом. Были ли это связано с падальщиками? Она перевела взгляд на паренька.

— Я так понимаю, что полезная травка доставалась не только быку, но в порядке эксперимента и другим животным? Вижу, правда, — она усмехнулась. — Сейчас, как видите, ваш шеф занят, да и мне пора домой, но воля Ее вполне может его образумить и без моего участия. Мне почему-то так кажется. А что за растения, если не секрет? Меня в последнее время так увлекла ботаника!

Пожав плечами, парень поманил ее за собой в хлев, там достал из ближней кормушки мелкий, полуувявший желтый цветок. Нет, совсем не похоже на пресловутый чай. Скари рассеянно повертела цветок в руках.

— А почему именно то место?

— Да фиг их знает. Вроде бы грунтовые воды полезные.

— А что за покупатели?

— Да фиг их знает. Облачные какие-то.

— Хм. Ладно, спасибо. Жду на проповеди. Вы же знаете, она нетерпима ко лжи, — подмигнув, Скари направилась к своей лошади.

Пожалуй, Иррена уже не было смысла ждать — все нужное она узнала. Интересное, видать, местечко там. Может, именно тамошняя вода заинтересовала Онгу? Может, она как раз ею пресловутый чаек поливала?

Крутя в руках цветочек, Скари выехала за ограду. Немного подумав, направилась вдоль нее, шагом доехала до следующих ворот.

Загадочные Облачные, как оказалось, тоже были верхом: сейчас они легкой рысью трусили в направлении города. Бык покорно бежал за ними. Подумав, Скари направилась следом. Навстречу ехали несколько человек, вероятно, за мясом; из-за ворот фермы выехали еще трое — обычное для этого места движение, и нет ничего подозрительного в том, что она решила направиться той же дорогой.

Через некоторое время они въехали в город. Скари вынуждена была подъехать ближе к подозреваемым, чтобы не упустить их на очередном перекрестке или повороте. С другой стороны, тут все равно было проще затеряться среди других всадников и разномастных повозок.

Район был отдаленным и незнакомым — дел тут никогда не возникало, знакомых, к которым можно было бы съездить в гости, тоже не было. Первые несколько улиц — хоть и незнакомых, но более-менее привычных и характерных для этого города — были достаточно оживленными, с барами и традиционными высокими домами с отражением Луны. Однако по мере продвижения здания становились все ниже и проще; все чаще стали попадаться сады, сплошь засаженные белыми цветами разных видов. И прохожих, и всадников становилось все меньше, и от этого в сердце закопошился неожиданный страх.

Дальше в садах начали попадаться кусты и деревья, цветущие крупными белыми цветами. Их запах, сам по себе приятный, отчего-то все сильнее раздражал, так что Скари несколько раз уже готова была развернуться, и только усилием воли заставляла себя ехать дальше — еще не хватало из-за таких глупостей потерять важный след.

Наконец пара очередной раз свернула. Добравшись до поворота, Скари заставила лошадь замедлить шаги, глянула вбок. Утопающая в белых цветах улица была совершенно пустой, только впереди ехала ее «добыча». Поехать сейчас за ними, не привлекая внимания, было уже невозможно, они точно поймут, что их преследуют — и ясно, что пользы делу это не принесет.

Лошадь прошла немного вперед, так что нужно было решаться: или пропустить поворот, или в открытую продолжать погоню; в конце концов Скари решила не рисковать. Узнать, кем были эти люди, можно просто по описанию, номер дома уже не так важен. Да и тишина улиц все сильнее нервировала. Судя по всему, в районе селились в основном эти странные Облачные — но почему тут было так безлюдно в самое оживленное время суток?

Она проехала вперед в надежде найти возможность ненавязчиво свернуть и как-то отыскать дорогу до центра, однако чем дальше, тем глубже погружалась в район. Улицы перестали быть прямыми, вились змеями; в конце концов Скари развернула лошадь на месте и поехала назад, плюнув на то, что это нарушит остатки конспирации.

Улицы сужались, и белые сады как будто тянулись к ней, пытались сомкнуться хищной хваткой; цокот подков звонким эхом разносился по улице. Голова начинала кружиться, и руки отчего-то противно и мелко задрожали. Кажется, впервые в жизни она не смогла найти обратный путь и заблудилась окончательно.

На дороге людей по-прежнему не было, но в конце еще одной короткой улочки Скари ощутила чей-то взгляд. Повертев головой, она увидела пожилую женщину в белом платье, стоявшую на балконе одного из домов и равнодушно глядевшую на нее. Беспричинный страх стал сильнее, и Скари толкнула каблуками лошадь, заставив ее перейти на рысь.

Улицы закружились хороводом; выхода по-прежнему не было видно. Еще два поворота, и снова тот же утопающий в белом дом, та же женщина на балконе. Из окна соседнего дома за Скари теперь наблюдал еще и бесстрастный юноша в белом.

Сердце билось уже так, что пульс отдавался болью в висках; все тело трясло в лихорадке. Она металась с улицы на улицу, пустив лошадь галопом, она уже понимала, что ездит кругами, но попытки выбирать новое направление не срабатывали, приводили обратно на те же белые улицы — и с каждым разом на балконах и за окнами было все больше людей, неподвижно и бесстрастно наблюдавших за ее метаниями.

Зрение расплывалось, руки и ноги слабели, так что каждую секунду она рисковала выпасть из седла, но это означало верную смерть, она точно знала, что погибнет, даже если лошадь хоть немного замедлит галоп….

— Фроуд!!!

Теперь люди смотрели из каждого окна, с каждого балкона, кое-где их было по трое-четверо. Было совершенно ясно, что ей не выбраться, что с этих улиц нет выхода, это же было совершенно очевидно и ясно, странно, что она не сообразила раньше, это ведь известная всем данность, как смена дня и ночи, это все знают, что ей не выбраться, лучше остановить лошадь и умереть сейчас, не мучиться зря...

Фроуд появился рядом через несколько кошмарных секунд, когда уже начинало казаться, что она его выдумала, что его никогда и не было.

— Госпожа?

Любые попытки выбраться были глупыми; абсолютно все знают, что отсюда нет выхода, это очевидно и ясно, а попытки уехать выглядят наивно и жалко, ведь это так глупо, умные люди будут смеяться над ней. Нужно остановиться и умереть, чтобы эти люди могли выйти из домов и спокойно съесть ее тело — но линия орнамента, намеченный план действий, был достаточно силен, чтобы управлять телом даже сквозь морок.

— Выводи меня!!!

Фроуд помчался вперед; Скари направила лошадь за ним.

На этот раз белый кошмар закончился неожиданно быстро, всего через пару поворотов; кобыла на полной скорости влетела на улицу с домами без садов и даже небольшой кафешкой. Тем не менее, панический припадок заставил промчаться галопом еще несколько сотен метров; она чудом не врезалась в чью-то повозку, а затем, под возмущенные вопли — в трусившего навстречу шестирогого быка.

Сердце постепенно начало успокаиваться, и зрение вернуло относительную ясность. Остановив замученную лошадь, Скари обессиленно упала на стул в придорожном баре. Одежда промокла от пота и все тело омерзительно тряслось; казалось непонятным, как ей вообще когда-то удавалось ходить на том желе, в которое сейчас превратились ноги.

Молоденький официант, подбежавший к ней, даже не попытался предложить меню, зато, тряхнув ее за плечо, встревоженно склонился:

— Леди, леди, вам плохо?! Вызвать врача?!

— Нет. Вода. И таблетка. От головы. И абсорбент. Нет. Стоп. Дайте руку и проведите меня в туалет.

Вставать было еще труднее, и десяток метров показался бесконечным, и в конце концов юноша уже тащил ее едва ли не волоком.

Стоило добраться до цели, как ее немедленно вырвало. Спазмы продолжались еще несколько минут, но в конце концов стало немного легче. Умывшись, Скари с трудом вернулась на место.

Неподвижно сидеть и смотреть на нормальных оживленных людей было прекрасно. Вскоре принесли лекарства, да и свежесть сделала свое дело: внутреннее молчание вместе с вплетением в себя холода и чистоты ночного воздуха окончательно привели ее в себя.

Скари подняла голову, глянув в черное ночное небо.

— Суки. Вот суки! Фроуд!

— Да, госпожа?

— Мне нужно увидеть Эмбора, поскорее. Он у себя, ты спрашивал?

— Да, госпожа. Он сказал, этой ночью ждет вас.

Оставив деньги, она запрыгнула в седло. Сил хватило даже пустить лошадь рысью, и какой-то ветер пронесся рядом, играя флюгерами, и боевое настроение опять вернулось — вместе со веселой злостью.

Когда она приблизилась, Эмбор курил у окна. Фроуд лихо поднял занавески рядом с ним и умчался ввысь.

Скари заставила лошадь перейти на шаг, приблизилась к окну. Сейчас, верхом, она была как раз на его уровне. Шериф невозмутимо протянул руку, помог ей ступить на подоконник, оттуда на пол. Высунувшись из окна, он набросил уздечку на ручку створки; глянул на ветер, раскручивающий флюгер на соседней крыше.

— Как всегда со свитой, госпожа священница?

Скари с облегчением упала в гостевое кресло — слабость все же еще давала о себе знать.

— Сан обязует, господин шериф.

— Бледноваты вы что-то.

— Угу. У вас еще есть коньяк?

С интересом глянув на нее, Эмбор пошарил в столе, достал бутылку, рюмку — и, мгновение поколебавшись, еще одну.

— Приехали напиться с кем-то без экивоков? Что ж, я не против. Будем сурово молчать или пофлиртуем?

Залпом выпив свою порцию, Скари чуть поморщилась и выдохнула:

— Пофлиртуем. Так. Вероятно, я отравилась или меня отравили. Тахикардия, тремор, беспричинный панический приступ, потеря ориентации в пространстве, помрачение. Вероятнее всего, еще галлюцинации. Впоследствии слабость и рвота. До того позавтракала дома и пила молоко у Иррена, однако началось после приезда в определенный район и закончилось почти сразу после того. Возможно, яд был не в питье или еде, а в запахе. Там было много белых цветов. Может, они. Наверное. Вы знаете о клане Облачных?

Эмбор залпом выпил свою рюмку. Вновь наполнил обе.

— Знаю. А дельце-то интересное получается. Вот что — расскажите по порядку о случившемся, а потом я расскажу свою часть.

...Дым свивался, уходил в окно. Дослушав рассказ, Эмбор стряхнул пепел:

— А теперь не расскажете, почему вас в принципе так заинтересовали эти зверюшки? Почему вы вообще решили потянуть эту ниточку?

Скари пожала плечами, чуть помедлила. Пожалуй, ему можно сказать.

 — Дома, в наших краях, я нашла труп женщины, которая принесла на наши земли тот пр _о_ клятый ветер. Вокруг нее тоже бегали эти звери и вели себя точно также. Я хочу разобраться. Это все только завитки, а мне нужно найти центр.

— Ладно, что же. Моя часть. Начну с вашего прошлого запроса о Кобре, пожалуй. Я вроде бы понял, о ком речь, и большая удача, что удалось о ней что-то узнать. Интересная дама. Сплетни о ней ходят у старожилов, но учтите — это все именно сплетни, причем, как я подозреваю, по большей части перевиральные. Я во время той истории еще пешком под стол ходил, к тому же нашего ведомства она все равно не касалась — сами знаете, оборотни свои дела без посторонних решают. Так вот, в юности она не то сбежала из дома, не то ее похитили. Потом ее спас один из этих самых Облачных, что любопытно. Вернулась живой и невредимой, сказала, что просто хотела путешествовать. О тех своих приключениях то ли не рассказывала, то ли до сплетников не дошли эти рассказы. Во всяком случае, говорят, что переменилась после того случая.

Эмбор выдохнул дым, о чем-то размышляя, затем продолжил:

— Говорит, там романтичная история получилась. У нее вроде как жених был, она ему хотела отказать после той истории, но не дали — договорной брак, слишком много юридических обязательств. Думаю, вы можете себе представить. Тем более что она из правящего Дома, а такие партии, сами понимаете, на дороге не валяются.

— Понимаю, конечно. У нас Орлят обеих полов через несколько часов после рождения разбирают на договорные помолвки, даже если они с Князем и в дальнем родстве не состоят.

— Ну вот. Так что разорвать помолвку ей не дали, так и вышла замуж. Муж, правда, потом уехал куда-то и пропал без вести, а она осталась. Говорят, с этим вот Облачным зналась, но в целом тихо жила.

— Она интересовалась религией?

— Об этом не сплетничают. Я думаю, что нет, или не настолько явно, чтобы об этом говорить. Теперь Облачные. Редкий клан. Живут тихо, вполне мирные и дружелюбные, раньше проблем не было. Там у них всего две или три улицы. Полагаю, у вас действительно были странного рода галлюцинации. Нужно разобраться...

— Почему я о них не слышала?

— Клановая одежда выражена слабо — ну белая и белая, в других кланах тоже белое носят. Да вот даже вы, например. Внешность тоже не характерная, никаких особых способностей тоже нет. Но я знаю, что они давно тут живут — когда мне предыдущий шериф дела передавал, там кое-кто был указан как свидетель. Не сказать, что кто-то их специально для этого дела их выдумал.

Они задумчиво помолчали.

— Тем не менее, нужно ими заняться, — Эмбор вздохнул. — На днях схожу. Посмотрим, что там за людоеды оконные.


	15. Часть 4.4, прогрессивная

Дома пахло волшебной выпечкой и кофе, однако встретил Скари только заскучавший Гренка. В его ворчании слышалась осуждающие нотки — мол, во что опять без меня вляпалась?

— Вот так, др`жчек, — пробормала Скари, потрепав его по шелковистым ушам. — Не нужны никому героически павшие герои. Так, нет, я же не умерла еще. Полупавшие. Герои в стадии полупадения. Так. Что-то мы с Эмбором слишком даде. Надедуктировались. Почему Сефир не научила тебя команде «Свари кофе»?

На кухне обнаружилось несколько печений, но есть пока не хотелось. Зато после кофе некая надедуктированность наконец прошла — впрочем, перед тем, как начать думать, нужно было еще немного отдохнуть.

Включив внутреннее молчание, Скари достала из сумки сверло и карандаши, аккуратно проделала в верхней части каждого по дырочке. Сколотила из досок что-то вроде не очень ровной буквы П и подвесила карандаши на перекладине. Наконец поставила конструкцию на чистый лист бумаги и высунувшись в окно, крикнула:

— Эй, приходи рисовать!

Заварив еще одну чашку кофе, она уселась за стол, попробовала наконец печенье. Действительно шикарный вкус.

Теперь можно было и подумать. Клубочек получался занятный, но это скорей возбуждало, как новенькая головоломка.

Настраиваясь на нужный лад, Скари в задумчивости нарисовала облачко с белыми цветами внутри и выползающую из них кобру. Под облаком — цветы и пасущуюся корову. Наконец, добавила в углу знак интуиции.

Потом помолчала в одну точку, пытаясь еще раз вспомнить произошедшее.

Что было бы, если бы Фроуд не помог? Пожалуй, вряд ли бы ее именно съели. Поселись на вполне оживленном участке города какие-то мистические людоедские твари, долго ли их существование было бы секретом? Да ну. Определенно, непонятно откуда взявшаяся уверенность, что ей уготована участь праздничной закуски, была таким же помутнением, как потеря ориентации — да, пожалуй, и как сами жуткие люди в окнах. Наверно, каталась бы взад-вперед до потери сознания, а там подобрали бы прохожие.

Тем более, что в пророчестве, данном прялкой и «Слезами лотоса», ничего не было о такой смерти (кстати, пора бы уже начинать носить стальной ошейник). Значит, морок из-за цветов — или Иррен, куриц драный, корову молочную травкой волшебной кормил.

В окно влетел ветерок — тот самый олененок, любитель рисования. Приподнял занавески, быстро нашел подставку с карандашами и увлеченно принялся играть, вычерчивая неровные круги.

Отложив карандаш, Скари осторожно протянула к нему руку. Он опять не отреагировал. Ладно, об этом способе можно забыть.

Она потерла белую бусину на запястье, медленно вдохнула через нее и нарисованный знак интуиции. Как там говорил Зугри — рисовать, чтобы победить?

Не думать словами — просто представить внузданного олененка. Серебристый олененок, серебристая невесомая уздечка с простеньким узором.

Потом — так же не думая — Скари схватила карандаш и, будто делая эскиз, очертила эту уздечку в потоке воздуха.

В следующее мгновение в ее руке будто появилась нить, невидимый плотный поток воздуха, отчетливо давивший на пальцы. Выронив карандаш, Скари рванула нить на себя — и узоры на руке обожгло колкой болью, а пойманный ветер с неожиданной силой рванулся вперед, смахнул со стола все бумаги, рассыпал корицу и разбил сахарницу.

Под ребрами резко и неприятно засосало, как от сильного голода; нить распалась на части, она вытекала теперь из пальцев, как продолжение узора на руках, опутывала пойманное создание все сильнее. Сами узоры пылали огнем и чесались до одури; пустота под ребрами уже причиняла боль, как будто это именно оттуда ушли силы для создания нитей.

Ветер пытался удрать в окно, но сеть не пускала, и он продолжал громить кухню, опрокидывая посуду и рассыпая специи. Руки невольно тянулись за ним: эта борьба требовала уже и физической силы, и Скари точно знала, что если создание каким-то образом повредит невидимый узор ее нитей, это будет хуже изломанных или размозжженых пальцев — так что оставалось только попрочней упереться ногами в пол и держаться изо всех сил, до оскаленных зубов и заливающего лицо пота.

Еще несколько минут потребовали напряжения всех мускулов и всей воли — но постепенно другое существо начало слабеть: нити прорастали внутрь, пронизывая его причудливым узором, выпивали, как корни воду — и в какой-то момент ветер просто исчез. Вместе с ним исчезли и невидимый узор, и тянущая боль под ребрами.

Нашарив за спиной стул, Скари упала на него и, даже не пытаясь пока осмыслить произошедшее, принялась отчаянно царапать и кусать руки — кожу как будто отхлестали крапивой, ее хотелось ободрать до костей. Зрение странно расплывалось, так что предметы оставляли за собой тянущийся белесый след, но это казалось меньшим из зол. Затем, подскочив к крану, она сунула руки под холодную воду.

Постепенно болезненный зуд прошел, зрение тоже вернулось в норму. Руки стали ледяными и странно легкими, теперь их как будто что-то приятно щекотало изнутри - а вместе с тем кровь будто наполнилась искрящейся радостью.

Умывшись, Скари весело осмотрела разгромленную комнату — не самая страшная потеря в жизни, прямо скажем. Осторожно вчувствуясь в новые ощущения тела, она немного походила по взад-вперед. Движения были непривычными, как будто чуть более размашистыми. Она погладила руки, улыбаясь ощущению искорок внутри.

Потом резко взмахнула запястьем, представив, как нити плетью бьют из пальцев — и в унисон ее движению порыв ветра пронесся по комнате, сбив со стола тубус.

Взмах руки, нити — и на противоположной крыше от ветра с треском раскрутился флюгер.

Захлебываясь диким смехом, Скари упала на пол. Протерев глаза, прошептала плененному ветру, где бы он ни находился:

— Прости, что обманула.

Впрочем, она знала, что он не против.

В следующую минуту и специи, и бумаги закружились вихрем — и Фроуд, и пес были здесь, радовались за нее, и от этого хотелось хохотать уже навзрыд.

— Отличное начало, госпожа!

Скари вытерла выступившие от смеха слезы.

— Ты можешь объяснить, как у меня получилось?

— Он был слабый, бессмысленный, сознания почти нет. Какое у простого ветерка сознание? Но он начал рисовать, и это его как будто воплотило, сделало... более живым, что ли. За эту струну вы его и поймали. По сути, это и была часть вас.

— С пустынными ветрами, конечно, так не получится?

— Боюсь, именно так нет. У них есть своя воля, и не меньше, чем у вашего пса, а волю поглотить нельзя. Управлять ими нужно будет тоньше, сложнее, — Фроуд замялся, будто ему никак не удавалось сформулировать мысль. — Простите, госпожа, в языке нет слов, чтобы я объяснил так, как сам чувствую. В человеческом мире еще вовсе нет такой магии, вы сами ее создаете...

— Я думай, хоть именно такой и нет, но условно похожая есть, — Скари поднялась на локте, — Мне нужно срочно поговорить с Сефир. Думаю, кое-что она в этом поймет и сможет подсказать, а я предпочту узнать такое от нее, а не в подворотне, — она лающе засмеялась.— Я буду в Харстаде во вторник перед боем, сможет она встретится? А потом лети на север, скажи, у меня получилось! И да — спроси, что такое солнечное сплетение.

Он поклонился, сияя, и исчез. Скари повозила пальцами в рассыпанных по полу специях, потом улеглась обратно, закинув руки за голову.

Вот, даже рисовать на руке знак подчинения не пришлось. Впрочем, в связи с этим появилась новая идея. Ладно, потом.

Она вдруг вспомнила, как в незапамятные времена, еще у себя в башне пыталась создать новый «настоящий» ветер при помощи веера. Не удивительно, что ничего не получилось. У нее должен быть свой подход.

_Вот, кстати! Мне не нужно никого убивать и использовать камни дураков, чтобы сделать Альсталлу собственного гонца. Я его нарисую!_

Вскочив, она принялась за уборку. Не глядя, смела все рассыпанное и разбитое, потом начала выбрасывать в мусорное ведро заодно и надоевшую посуду с дальних полок — проще купить уже новую, чем держать этот хлам. Жуткое воспоминание о белых людях померкло и перестало пугать: казалось, сейчас хватило бы сил смести с лица земли весь тот поганый квартал.

Убрав, она подхватила любимый мяч своих собак и выскочила на улицу. Игра получилась великолепной — при помощи своего ветра перебрасываться мячом с ветром-псом было зашкаливающей радостью.

… Когда Лацио открыла калитку, ее приветствовал вихрь лепестков.

— Мам, я ветер поймала!

В подтверждение слов Скари махнула рукой, заставив качнуться ветки на ближнем дереве.

Та, ахнув, принялась ее обнимать — и она была такой слабой, хрупкой, что от этого хотелось разреветься.

— Нужно соседок будет завтра пригласить, нужно отметить обязательно…

— Да, мам. Только это, — Скари усмехнулась, — говори всем, что это чудо Богини, ладно?

— Ладно, **—** покладисто согласилась та. К религиозной деятельности «дочери» Лацио относилась, как к безобидному чудачеству: чем только молодежь не тешится.

Однако, отахав, она сразу взялась за дело. Вместе они проверили, как далеко Скари может направить ветер (метров на сто) и с какой силой (на расстоянии двух метров с пятой попытки удалось сбить стакан, наполненный гвоздями на треть). Потом Лацио принялась вычерчивать формулы, явно состоявшие из Паучьих знаков, бормоча себе под нос что-то вроде: «Если на втягивание подкинуть, оно обратно может не туда, так, а если стеблем взять... так...». Ненадолго оторвавшись о своих подсчетов, она чуть не хворостиной загнала перевозбужденную Скари прясть, а сама отправилась додумывать свою хитрую систему, велев больше ее не беспокоить.

...Когда Скари, более-менее успокоившаяся и умиротворенная прядением, выбралась из подвала, Криоль была уже на кухне. Стоя возле жаровни, она сосредоточенно помешивала в кастрюльке нечто зеленое.

— О, привет. Тебе так не понравилось печенье, что ты разгромила кухню?

— Скорей наоборот. Смотри, что я теперь могу!

…Когда восторги утихли, а Скари поняла, что начала уставать (мускулы побаливали, как после тренировки со стальным мечом), она усилием воли все же заставила себя перевести разговор на дело, и в первую очередь — на таинственную воду.

Криоль задумалась. Понюхала свое варево (оно стало ярко-оранжевым) и сказала:

— Интересно. Вот что: привези мне воду оттуда, немного земли с разных участков той поляны, лучше из центра и четырех углов, эти цветы, которые давали коровам, и все другие растения хоть по одному. Сейчас контейнеры герметичные дам.

— Где ты их взяла?

— На рынке. Решила, что и правда одежду новую нужно купить. Ночью-то и в черной можно погуять, а вот на все эти ваши жуткие утра-вечера таки другая нужна. Ну и попроще, да. Так меня Эйбран проводил, показал, где тут рынок.

— И что, купила?

— О! Там такой инвентарь для химии! Хотя вот реактивов хороших не нашла, он сказал, на днях в Харстад съездим, там должны быть. И нашла еще несколько интересных книг по цветоводству, потом еще сама купила эту твою рассаду с чайком, что зря время терять… И вот одно из удобрений этих сейчас проварить попробую.

— А одеж… А, ну ясно. Так и будешь жить в старой ночнушке Лацио.

Отмахнувшись, Криоль сняла свою кастрюльку с жаровни.

— Пошли, покажу покупки.

**

Перед рассветом они вместе с Эйбраном отмечали появление ветра, сидя в комнате Скари. Перед Белокрылой тоже стояла рюмка — в честь победы можно было побыть щедрой.

Когда воздух немного посветлел, в окно влетела Сорока. Протянутый ею конверт пах духами Сефир.

«Надо же, моя малышка стала взрослой. Поздравляю. До вторника долго, сегодня бы к тебе прилетела, но вздохнуть некогда, так что завтра приду на проповедь. Не смотри на яркий свет и пей больше молока (я серьезно). Мне помогало, когда начинала».


	16. Часть 4.5, сугубо разговорная

Далеко внизу расстилалась сверкающая пустыня. Крошечный олень мчался, поднимая за собой блестящие клубы песка; вдали виднелись четверо всадников на шестирогих быках.

Она поднималась все выше, и барханы отдалялись, превращались в мелкие складки, зато беспросветная темнота ночного неба была все ближе; казалось, она уплотнялась с каждым метром. За горизонтом поблескивали огни далеких городов; олень и всадники уже превратились в едва заметные точки.

Поднявшись еще немного, она увидела розоватое зарево рассвета — а через миг темнота неба сгустилась окончательно, превратившись в легкую ткань простыни.

...Скари открыла глаза и несколько мгновений сосредоточенно смотрела в потолок. Много лет сны о полете только расстраивали ее, оборачивались поутру злой издевкой, но сейчас было иначе. Сейчас пришло четкое и спокойное ощущение — _ **скоро**_.

Этот сон был воспоминанием поселившегося в ее руках ветра, а значит, в некотором смысле это на самом деле _**уже**_ было с ее телом. И будет еще, без сомнения.

_**Скоро.** _

Это чувство нужно было не спугнуть, не расплескать слишком сильными эмоциями, даже радостью. Нужно было переключиться на что-то другое.

Протерев глаза, Скари села на кровати, рассмотрела руки. Узоры побаливали и выглядели слегка воспаленными. Вероятно, это нужно просто перетерпеть. Что ж — терпеть и ждать она умела.

На столе в паре метров от нее лежала стопка бумаги. Не вставая с постели, Скари взмахнула рукой, намереваясь «дотянуться» до нее. Легкий ветер пронесся по комнате и несколько листов послушно спланировали вниз.

_От-лич-но._

Еще несколько минут она пыталась подтянуть один из листов к себе. Подцепить его оказалось немного сложней, казалось, ей приходилось двигать окоченевшими от мороза пальцами, но наконец получилось и это.

Воодушевленная победой, она вскочила с кровати. Сейчас еще нужно было проверить мелькнувшую вчера идею — даже скорей, чем умыться. Подскочив к столу, Скари схватила первую попавшуюся краску. Выдохнула. Задержала мысли — а потом медленно и тщательно вывела на левой ладони знак интуиции.

Когда она заканчивала это делать, пришло четкое ощущение приближающейся Лацио — за два месяца почти непрерывной работы со знаком такие мелочи происходили уже сами собой. Возможно, это и было то «ощущение потока вокруг себя», о котором когда-то говорил Зугри.

Ладно, с идеей еще успеется.

Она подождала наставницу у двери, помахивая запястьем, чтобы краска быстрее просохла. Когда та вошла, Скари приветствовала ее глубоким поклоном.

Лацио быстро осмотрела руки «дочери», щекотно поводя сухоньким пальцем по коже.

— Чуть позже нам нужно будет поговорить, — она легонько постучала пальцем по одной из линий. — Я обдумала, какие еще знаки тебе нужны, чтобы это усилить… Хм. Хотела дорисовать сегодня, но линии, похоже, хотят впечататься в кожу, лучше не вмешиваться… Хм, — Еще одно легкое постукивание. — Тогда, значит, нужно будет с едой принять. Я закажу Эмме, невестке своей двоюродной племянницы, она знаки в еду добавлять может, пусть печенье тебе сделает. Я сейчас напишу ей.

С этими словами Лацио отпустила руку Скари и как будто мигом уменьшилась: переходя от магически-рисовальных дел к повседневным, она всегда резко теряла уверенность в себе и сразу становилась слабой и робкой. Сейчас она замялась:

— Напомни, дочка… Тот красивый господин, который приезжал к тебе полгода назад, он ведь… твой муж?

— Да, а что?

— Тебя уже выдавать не нужно?

— Если опять Иррен приперся…

— Нет, к тебе господин шериф с цветами.

— Чеоооо? 

Наспех умывшись, Скари сбежала вниз.

Эмбор в самом деле был с букетом — тех самых белых цветов. На экспертизу принес, что ли? Ну хоть от сердца отлегло.

Он поднялся навстречу, чуть помахал цветами:

— Доброе утро, госпожа священница. Вы не против небольшого эксперимента? Нужно все же понять, что вас отравило. Или кто.

— Не против. Пройдемте на кухню, сварю кофе. Только коньяк не могу предложить, к сожалению.

— Ничего, у меня с собой.

Запах у цветов был тот самый, и это уже заранее нервировало.

Эмбор открыл кухонное окно, сел за стол (предварительно явно проверив устойчивость стула). Цветы положил на подоконник — пока что подальше от Скари.

— Я общался с тамошними. Занятная ситуация, на самом деле. У них вчера был праздник, так что все в самом деле сидели по домам. Кое-кто мельком видел ваши кульбиты, но они здорово перепугались, поскольку не очень поняли, что это значит.

Скари разлила кофе по чашкам, села напротив. Сладкий запах цветов немного нервировал, но скорей из-за воспоминаний.

Эмбор продолжил:

— Мне сказали, что люди, за которыми вы следовали, арендуют дом на краю одной из улиц. Сами они к клану не относятся. То, что они носят белые одежды, Облачные раньше принимали за жест вежливости, тем более что клановые орнаменты они не использовали. Я не говорил, что в чем-то обвиняю тех людей, но мой интерес, как вы понимаете, наводит на определенные ассоциации, и они напряглись.

Покивав, Скари взяла чистый лист из ящика стола, чтобы занять руки, начала набрасывать облако — и сама удивилась своим ощущениям от этого. Обычный процесс нанесения линий на бумагу сегодня необычайно, до дрожи радовал, будто она была дорвавшимся до карандашей ребенком. Ветер в руках радовался возможности порисовать, что ли?

Тем временем Эмбор продолжил:

— Одни решили, что кто-то затеял злодейство под прикрытием чужого клана, другие продолжают считать, что ничего преступного те люди не сделали. В общем они правы: купить быка — это действительно не злодеяние века. Так или иначе, я сказал, что эта пара интересует меня как свидетели, и что их ни в чем не обвиняют. Те Облачные, с которыми я разговаривал, обещали передать им мое желание их видеть. Будет забавно, если они и впрямь придут. А теперь… Не согласитесь немного подышать этим запахом? Если реакция действительно проявится, я сразу заберу цветы, так что, надеюсь, все пройдет легче. Но нужно же понять, случилось.

Взяв букет, Скари приблизила его к лицу и глубоко вдохнула.

Ничего особого не изменилось: Эмбор не превратился в чудовище, а кухня в лабиринт. Разве что висок чуть заныл — но пожалуй, такой было бы реакция на любой резкий запах.

— Пока ничего, — Скари еще раз глубоко вдохнула. — Давайте еще подождем.

...Минут через пятнадцать стало ясно, что запах не действует.

— Ладно, — спокойно заключил Эмбор. — Тогда проверим, пожалуй, еще Иррена с его молоком. Кого-то из помощников к нему пошлю. Хоть и не думаю, что он сознательно устроил бы что-то подобное — смысла на тот момент не было.

Отложив цветы, Скари снова поставила чайник на жаровню. Хотя причина ее приступа и осталась неясной, она испытывала сильное облегчение от того, что не пришлось вновь переживать то состояние.

— Сегодня вечером у меня проповедь, но завтра еду на охоту. В том числе хочу навестить то место, где убили Онгу и где растет такая чудесная трава для коров. Моя подруга готова проанализировать состав почвы… Может, почтите нас своим присутствием на охоте?

— Что ж, можно.

После этого Эмбор откланялся; Скари провела его до дверей.

Возвращаясь через сад, она увидела Криоль, собирающую травы. Подкравшись, Скари легким взмахом руки осыпала на нее несколько цветков с дерева.

Та удивленно распрямилась; поняв, что произошло, засмеялась.

Они вместе вернулись в дом.

— Бедная Онга, не застала этого дня, — Криоль кивнула на букет. — Думаю, ухаживания шерифа за священницей море радости человеку подарили бы.

— Она же жила на другом конце города. Не думаю, что увидела бы.

— Зато знакомых было много, из Сорок в том числе пара человек. У нее в тетрадке столько всего забавного, помимо цветов.

_Из Сорок? Гм, ладно, почирикаем и с Сороками, может, что разнюхали..._

— Слушай, а раз уж там столько всякого интересного о городе — об Облачных у нее ничего нет?

— Названия клана нет, не встречала. Косвенно, может… Какие они?

— Ну.. Белое носят.

— Да? — Криоль внимательно на нее взглянула. — Я видела одну запись о том, что Андис из-за чего-то поссорилась с девушкой в белом платье. Онга еще думала сначала, что это ты, удивилась, чего это ты в платье.

Дыхание участилось — близко, близко, нечто важное было рядом.

— Почему я?

— Вроде бойцовая тоже, тощая, жилистая. Онга пишет, даже с биноклем смотрела. В шрамах вроде вся — еще удивилась, чего это на ней платье...

Она! Она-она-она, та, что купила быка!!!!

— И чем кончилось?

— Да вроде ничем, поругались тихонько и разошлись, даже не подрались. Онга была разочарована, говорит, с тобой веселее. Кстати, а ты на проповедь тоже в ночнушке пойдешь?

— А, да. Сейчас.

Вернувшись в комнату, она переоделась, затем быстро зарисовала в блокнот девицу в белом платье. Рядом — заросший травой оазис и пасущегося быка, затем дом среди цветов, и наконец — карикатурную лису с острыми зубами.

Интересными завитками, однако, дело скручивалось.

Да, кстати, о завитках. Что там Эмбор говорил об орнаментах Облачных?

Скари нашла подаренную Брунем энциклопедию. Не удержавшись, с удовольствием махнула рукой, ветром смахнув со стола еще пару листов, и наконец села на кровати, скрестив ноги.

В оглавлении об Облачных ничего не было — видно, и впрямь слишком уж мелкий клан. А вот в списке упоминаний одна строка нашлась. Скари быстро открыла соответствующую страницу.

**Для орнаментов Сумеречных, как и для Облачных, характерны вплетения «магических» знаков в узоры. Знаки эти принадлежат культуре также малоизвестного клана Пауков, от которых, по ряду данных, Сумеречные и Облачные произошли...**

_Что?!_

Она внимательно рассмотрела завитки. Да, что-то похожее было — несколько знакомых знаков, вплетенных в незатейливую вязь.

Скари знала, что у Пауков никаких орнаментов не было — они щепетильно относились к любым изображениям знаков и избегали украшать ими одежду или вещи без конкретной цели.

Так или иначе, об этом нужно было немедленно поговорить с Онгой.

Скари нашла наставницу в ее комнате; та задумчиво что-то рисовала на небольшом листе.

Не отрываясь от дела, Лацио проговорила:

— Я уже написала Эмме. Она пришлет тебе печенье на днях. Если получишь без меня, не ешь. Я объясню, как надо. И не вздумай угощать никого, конечно.

— Спасибо, мама, — Скари заглянула в рисунок: это оказался молодой мужчина явно из Солнечных. Хм. — А кто это, если не секрет?

Лацио помолчала с минуту. Потом отложила карандаш и строго взглянула на Скари.

— Да вот тело себе плету новое. Об этом говорят один раз.

— Новое тело?…

— Да, — та торжественно кивнула, пристально глядя Скари в глаза. Когда речь заходила о мастерстве, в глазах Онги появлялась мощь, не меньшая, чем у Элары. — Новое тело желательно выбрать себе заранее. А потом вплетать не столько его в себя, сколько себя в него. Я вплетаю так, — она указала на лист, — рисуя. Ты тоже когда-то будешь вплетать так.

Скари села рядом в кресло, поджала ноги.

— А если хочу стать бессмертной?

— Это сложно. Говорят, нужно постоянно переплетать саму себя. Латать там, где прохудилось. Старое выбрасывать.

— Как четки у Ловцов?

Лацио пожала плечами, возвращаясь к своему рисунку.

— Я мало знаю об этом клане.

Они помолчали. Лацио сделала еще несколько штрихов, потом взглянула на Скари.

— Так что ты хотела?

— Спросить об Облачных. Они произошли от Пауков? И Сумеречные тоже?

— Я не знаю. Мне никто не говорил об этом. Истории кланов бывают запутаны, куда уж нам. Это к каким-нибудь важным исследователям иди.

— А ты помнишь Сумеречных? Они ведь жили здесь еще при тебе?

Лацио покачала головой.

— Нет, мы с твоим папой позже приехали. Месяцев через пять после той ночи, когда их всех вырезали. И правильно сделали. Они воровали людей, говорят, приносили в жертву. Нас, Пауков, они больше всех не любили, так что мы старались подальше держаться. Говорят, они со Змеями якшались, надеялись, что те помогут. Но Змеи той ночью сделали вид, что их резня не касается.

Помолчали.

_Сумеречные больше всего не любили Пауков. Занятно._

— Спасибо, мама. Больше не мешаю.

— Готовься к празднику после проповеди. Все друзья придут.

— Да, мама.

Вернувшись к себе, Скари поспешно нашла чистый лист, написала

**Срочно нужна книга по истории кланов, упор на** **Пауков,** **Сумеречных** **и Облачных** **.** **Можно отдельно.** **С книгой** **или книгами** **пришли чек, расплачусь во вторник. И спасибо большое за** **энциклопедию** **с орнаментами, да благословит тебя Богиня!**

Подумав, она хмыкнула и дорисовала сердечко. На конверте написала **Брунем, Харстад, магазин «Прикольно»** и бросила его на «сорочью» подставку.

Потом подумала, постукивая пальцами по столу. Пошевелила ветку дерева в пяти метрах от окна. Какое же блаженство.

Пожалуй, не мешало бы завести такую же тетрадь, как у Брунем.

Выбрав чистый блокнот, она записала:

**15.08.**

**Поймала ветер.**

Ладно. Сегодня проповедь, потом затеянный Онгой праздник. А вот завтра охота, и уже важно.

 


	17. Часть 5.1. Первая

Луна поднялась над долиной, когда всадники уже подъезжали к пустыне. Дорога сейчас шла в гору, и сверкающий песок, который доносили ветры, стекал вокруг копыт лошадей золотым водопадом, забивался в трещины на земле, отчего казалось, что из них пробивается свет.

— Хорошая ночь, — заметил Эмбор. Луна просвечивала между огромными рогами его быка; на одном из них в человеческом облике полулежала Криоль. — Так много света. У моего старого наставника был фонарь с таким песком, он сделал так, что тот не гас весь год. Он называл его «Солнцем гнева». Он говорил, что когда сидел ночами при его свете, с ним часто случались озарения по делу.

— Солнце гнева? Красиво, — отозвалась Скари. Тяжелый стальной ошейник, тщательно спрятанный под шарфом, уже натер ей ключицу чуть не до крови. И интуиция, и тело, помнящее ощущение порванной нити, говорили — «первая смерть» сегодня. Тем не менее, Скари чувствовала себя расслабленной и почти равнодушной. Не было смысла суетиться и пытаться предотвратить неизбежное. Все сказки говорят, что метушня только вредит. Ошейник она надела, а спасет он или нет — уже не в ее власти.

— А почему «гнева», а не «озарения» или там, я не знаю, «идеи»? — Эйбран, ехавший по другую руку от Скари, чуть не перегнулся через ее седло, чтобы лучше видеть шерифа. Тот чуть пожал плечами:

— Он был пылким человеком, принимал все очень близко к сердцу. Каждое преступление его так возмущало, будто касалось его собственной семьи.

Подъем наконец окончился. Черный бык Эмбора протяжно замычал, вскинул голову; Криоль, обернувшись птицей, перелетела на плечо Скари. Та подняла руку, указывая вперед:

— Ну вот. Почти приехали.

В сотне метров от них каменистая земля окончательно утопала в сияющих песках. Через пару дней, однако, пустыня уже должна была погаснуть, и не показать Криоль это зрелище было бы просто свинством; в процессе обсуждения было решено, что они приедут сюда все вместе, после чего Эйбран с Криоль и присоединившаяся к ним молодежь поедут на пикник, а Скари с Эмбором и охотниками — на место смерти Онги и затем на обычный рейд.

Постепенно к ним подтянулись остальные охотники и сопровождающие. Лошади выстроились колонной, будто на странном параде. Криоль спорхнула на землю, протянула ладони навстречу ветру с пустыни.

— Потрясающе, — тихо сказала она.

— Все для тебя, — усмехнулась Скари, затем взмахнула рукой, и летевший им навстречу песок взвился аркой. До самой пустыни она не дотянулась, конечно, но вроде бы все равно удалось увеличить результат на пару метров.

Ветер-пес мог бы показать гораздо лучшее шоу, но сегодня он явно был не в настроении играть песком. Оба пса были молчаливыми и злыми. Ну хоть не выли заранее, и на том спасибо.

— Смотрите, олень! — Арчи, тоже приехавший на пикник, восхищенно вытянул руку, — попробуем ближе подъехать?

Скари взглянула на зверя, гулявшего по границе песков, и тоскливое предчувствие царапнуло сердце.

— Ну все, езжайте. Хорошо вам провести время.

Криоль искоса взглянула на нее:

— Может, мне все же поехать с вами, взглянуть на то место?

Ошейник еще немного сполз вниз, опять надавил на растертую ключицу. Скари улыбнулась подруге:

— Да ну, что я, землю не наберу? Веселитесь.

Пустынный олень вскинул голову и вдруг умчался вниз по склону, дальше от пустыни. Эйбран приподнялся в седле:

— О, а вот еще один, едем!

Криоль вспорхнула ему на плечо и часть всадников тронулась вперед.

Пару секунд Скари смотрела им вслед. Забавно. Может, последний раз виделись.

Затем они с Эмбором развернулись — почти одновременно. Ветер чуть посвистывал вокруг рогов быка.

...Спустившись вниз, они направились чуть в сторону и скоро оказались на равнине с кое-где возвышавшимися валунами. Кажется, место было подходящее, чтобы проверить давишнюю затею. Скари взглянула на Эмбора.

— Я буду немного в стороне, хочу кое-что проверить. Скоро вернусь, — она перевела взгляд на охотников-Птиц. — Может подняться ветер, ни в коем случае не взлетайте, пока меня нет.

Пустельга, ее помощница, кивнула.

Пустив лошадь легкой рысью, Скари на всякий случай отъехала подальше: неясно, как сейчас поведут себя могущественные пустынные ветры.

Гренка угрюмо следовал за ней. На нем были металлические нагрудники с воротниками, спешно выпрошенные у кузнеца: когда хотят застрелить хозяина, для начала часто убивают собак. Сегодня Скари вообще не хотела брать его с собой, но он будто взбесился, даже схватил ее за одежду, не давая уйти.

Наконец, отъехав на достаточное расстояние, Скари вытянула вбок левую руку с нарисованным на ней знаком интуиции.

Полуприкрыв глаза, она представила, как узор слетает с руки ажурной сетью: но не ловчей, как недавно на кухне, а словно рыбацкой, настроенной на сбор информации. Возможно, ветры что-то помнили; возможно, знак помог бы подсмотреть их воспоминания.

Несколько минут ничего не происходило, но это было не впервой, нужно было только стараться изо всех сил, прислушиваться, менять настрой, сосредотачиваться на других ощущениях, как будто калибруя сеть: то вслушиваться в прикосновения ветра к ладони с нарисованным знаком, то пытаться рассмотреть «картинки», которые он мог запомнить, то ощущать его легкое давление на теле, пытаясь, как говорил Зурги, «почувствовать поток».

Потом она прислушалась к ветру, поселившемуся в руках, попыталась осознать его присутствие, дать ему власть.

Она вчувствовалась в собственное дыхание, в движение груди и живота, представляла, как воздух смешивается с кровью, растекается по телу.

Ощущение времени исчезало. Ни было ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни мыслей, ни тела, ни статуса, ни клана: только ощущение ветра, струящегося по телу, и ветра, разлитого в ее крови. Все слова были только искаженным шумом ветром, тело — уплотненным ветром; плоть будто таяла, но тем чувствительней становился знак на ладони.

А потом кожи будто коснулась гниль и ее запах почудился в воздухе.

Скари распахнула глаза — и первым, что она увидела, был гнилой волчий ветер. Вернулся.

Ни о чем не думая, не допуская даже тени мыслей или эмоций, сохраняя себя пустой и чистой, она пустила лошадь галопом; пес-ветер яростно взвыл над головой, вместе с ней бросаясь вперед.

Скоро перед ними показалось нагромождение огромных, в два-три человеческих роста, валунов. Гнилой волк был над ним, но пес уже разрывал его, как будто кусая непрерывно поднимающийся дым; очевидно, плетение совершалось сейчас.

Проходы между камнями были узкими, так что лошадь пришлось придержать. Вонь гнили становился все сильнее, но теперь к ней примешивался запах крови.

Может быть, стоило аккуратнее подобраться к мастеру, подсмотреть, чем он там занят, но Скари боялась, что он может как-то навредить ее собственному ветру, сейчас разрывающему волка; через несколько метров она не выдержала, спешилась, и выхватив длинный кинжал, побежала вперед. Гренка дисциплинировано трусил за ней.

Пространство между валунами понемногу расширилось; источник гнилого ветра был все ближе.

Наконец, обогнув очередной камень, она выскочила на своего рода большую поляну между камней — в центре которой над телом мертвого оленя сгрудилась пара десятков волков.

Скари замерла; Гренка прыгнул вперед и замер в паре шагов от нее, вздыбив загривок.

Волки, оторвавшись от добычи, подняли головы.

У них были пронзительно-зеленые глаза. У одного оказался вспорот живот, вероятно, оленьими рогами, и внутренности лежали на земле под брюхом — но, кажется, его не слишком это беспокоило. Еще у двух были едва ли не до костей обглоданы шеи.

Звери смотрели внимательно и сосредоточенно, более осмысленно, чем люди-зеленоглазки.

Мысли не помогут, анализ не поможет. Нужно было слушать воющие ветра. Гнилой ветер рождался прямо сейчас от этих тварей, но пес регулярно обрывал его ошметки. Нападать на них в одиночку было слишком опасно, нужно срочно позвать своих...

— Я так и знала, что это ты, — раздался сзади грустный голос.

Резко обернувшись, Скари увидела сначала нацеленный ей в горло арбалетный болт, за ним — Андис.

Мыслей не было, только ветра и орнамент. Сейчас.

Молчание затягивалось. Андис как будто не хватало толчка, чтобы выстрелить в неподвижно стоявшего перед ней человека. Нужно было ей помочь, наверно. Глупо так до рассвета смотреть друг на друга.

— Я не…

Раздался щелчок.

По горлу ударило с такой силой, что Скари впечатало спиной в камень. Она невольно вскинула руки, но болт скользнул по ошейнику вбок и отрикошетил от камня, вонзившись в землю.

Волки, будто ожидавшие этого сигнала, бросились вперед. Самый резвый из них попытался схватить Гренку за горло, но одно из тел пса вцепилось ему в морду, а второе — в загривок; они рванули тварь в разные стороны и отделенная голова упала на землю, а воздух заполнила вонь разлагающегося тела.

Андис обернулась лисой и исчезла между камнями; несколько зверей погнались за ней. Волк со вспоротым брюхом завыл; ответный вой послышался не так далеко.

Еще две твари бросились на Гренку, одна попыталась атаковать его сбоку — но Скари вбила левый кулак в распахнутую пасть волка, ухватив его за склизкий, полугнилой корень языка, а правой всадила кинжал в глаз. Страха не было, лишь бешенство — пусть только попробуют навредить ее собаке. Вот так. Это проще, чем драться с тигром — а их долго тренировали против крупных Кошек.

Зеленый камень выпал из глазницы и тело рухнуло, разлагаясь; схватив быстро гниющего волка за лапы, Скари, насколько хватило сил, швырнула его в нападавших, тут же развернувшись и врезав ногой по голове подобравшейся сбоку твари.

От воя и рева вокруг закладывало уши. Два тела Гренки разрывали еще одного волка, третье, вцепившись в горло твари, размахивало ей во все стороны.

В заднюю лапу пса попытался вцепиться очередной волк, но Скари, ухватив его за основание уха, ударила ножом в глаз, выворачивая камень.

Еще несколько волков суетились рядом с псом, пытались пролезть под брюхо. Пустить бы тварям песок в глаза ветром, да вряд ли поможет — вот, полудохлые дерутся, нужны им те глаза…

Вой приближался; скоро невдалеке замелькали светящиеся зеленые точки.

Первый вышедший из-за камней волк прыгнул — и тут же отлетел вбок от вонзившегося ему в плечо топорика.

Сбоку прилетели еще несколько стрел, болтов и кинжалов; всадники, вынырнувшие из теней, бодро принялись кромсать волков. Эмбор как будто не спеша подъехал к дерущемуся Гренке, спешился, выхватил из кучи мала одного из волков и голыми руками оторвал ему голову.

...Через несколько минут от обеих стай осталась лишь груда разлагающихся тел. Скари, благодарно кивнув Эмбору и пытаясь перевести дыхание, быстро осмотрела Гренку. На всех передних лапах были раны, и ухо среднего тела было полуоторвано, зато вид у пса был откровенно торжествующий.

Скари прижалась лбом к его среднему лбу.

— Хороший мой, умница, чтобы я делала без тебя... — подняв голову на пса-ветера, она добавила: — и ты тоже. Все молодцы. Завтра отметим эту победу.

Встав, она продолжила:

— Ладно. Покараульте тут кто-нибудь, я съезжу наберу землю. И Птицы, ищите Андис, она… — ( _ох, не стоит говорит про выстрел, там все сложно, не хватало только, чтоб ее пришибли сгоряча)_ — она где-то рядом, может, помощь нужна. И еще кто-то, будьте добры, сделайте носилки для собаки, между лошадьми прицепим. 

Несколько Птиц разлетелись в разные стороны; Скари и Эмбор отправились к месту смерти Онги.

***

Уже дома, перед рассветом, она сидела, опираясь локтями о колени, и молча наблюдала, как Арчи обрабатывает мазью раны Гренки.

_Я ошиблась. Здесь нет Мастера, только эти твари. И это не единственная стая, видимо… Тот ветер, что был на наших землях, тоже, наверное, сплели из них. Или, верней, как-то поймали и поставили себе на службу. Почему они напали? Зеленоглазки никогда не нападают… Почему их никто раньше не видел, ведь в тех место часто проезжают люди?_

— Бедный, бедный песик, — Арчи почесал Гренку за ухом. — Но кто мог так поступить с бедными зверюшками?

Скари чуть пожала плечами, не ответив.

_Андис приняла меня за мастера. Кажется, она тоже его выслеживает, и, пожалуй, знает что-то, чего не знаю я — гонялась же она за волками… Нужно будет с ней поговорить, когда вернется._

До этого момента Андис так и не нашли. Эмбор, которому Скари все рассказала, отправил пару помощников стеречь ее дом, но та пока еще не вернулась.

Так или иначе, «первая смерть» миновала. Теперь нужно начинать носить высокие сапоги. Хотелось бы верить, что они помогут так же хорошо.

Помявшись, Арчи поднял глаза на Скари.

— Простите пожалуйста, простите великодушно... А правда, что Андис хотела вас застрелить из ревности, потому что вы ушли от нее к шерифу?

Застонав, Скари запустил пальцы в волосы.


	18. Часть 5.2. О дверях и норах

Когда Скари опустилась к завтраку, на столе ее ждал заботливо приготовленный кем-то бутерброд с колбасой, а возле стола — Гренка, гипнотизировавший этот самый бутерброд взглядом. Она откусила, остаток разделила между телами пса; пока он счастливо жевал, осмотрела раны. По счастью, воспаления не было, даже у полуоторванного уха вроде бы были шансы срастись. Все же во всем, что касалось животных, у Арчи были на редкость легкие руки.

За окном уже разгорался закат; высоко-высоко в небе краски переходили в темную синеву. Скари любила наливать кофе в чашку в те минуты, когда солнце опускалось: как будто свет вплетался-вливался в напиток. Непонятно, зачем было это делать, но это доставляло удовольствие — а по большому счету что еще имеет смысл?

Через мгновение к чистой радости заката присоединилось ощущение приближения Фроуда. Хорошо: сейчас будут новости о Готье, а значит, пусть в напиток вливается и радость.

Ощущения не подвели — она повернула голову секунда в секунду, чтобы встретиться с Фроудом взглядом.

— Приветствую, госпожа. Ваш супруг просил передать поздравления, он счастлив за вас. Он сказал, что ему много есть что сказать по этому поводу, и он напишет вам отдельно. Что касается вашего вопроса относительно солнечного сплетения, то он не знал и пошел спросить у господина Кальфа. Тот ткнул его пальцем под ребра — вот сюда — и сказал, что это старое название этого места, на что ваш супруг ответил «Ой, больно же».

Улыбаясь и глядя в чашку, Скари вмешивала ложечкой слова в кофе — это нужно было пить, это давало силы. Вчерашняя «смерть» подействовала освежающе — сейчас она как будто снова обрела его после разлуки.

Она села на стул, поджала под себя ноги.

— В чем он был?

— В той безрукавке, что вам понравилась на фото. Он очень хорошо выглядит.

Здорово — хоть и не так, конечно, как вживую пообниматься или хотя бы подышать в шею. Ничего, еще успеется. Многое успеется. Он обещал показать кабинет и много страшных инструментов, когда она наконец приедет в гости. О да. Она предвкушала.

— А что с Гренкой, почему в бинтах? — Фроуд чуть склонился над псом, будто погладив его.

— Вчера с волками-зеленоглазками подрались в пустыне. Они существуют и они напали, представь, — Скари отставила чашку, опустила ноги на пол. — Слушай, ты можешь найти Андис? Она исчезла недалеко от пустыни. За ней погнались те волки, и больше ее никто не видел. Мне нужно срочно поговорить с ней. Кажется, она приняла меня за мастера. Да и вообще... Глупо, но я волнуюсь за нее. Мерзкие твари.

Фроуд как будто пожал плечами.

— Я могу посмотреть пустыню, как все, но у меня нет ориентиров, чтобы напрямую выйти на нее. Не думаю, что в этом много смысла.

Скари пошевелила своим ветром цветы за окном.

— Ладно. Вот что. Думаю, изначально я неверно поняла Князя. Когда он сказал про выкуп, то пожалуй, это был намек, что можно чуть-чуть побезобразничать ради дела. Эмбор сказал, что стоило бы обыскать ее дом, но в случае с оборотнем у него не так много полномочий. Иди, скажи, что юридически я беру на себя. Если она не вернется через пару дней, придется это сделать.

Фроуд уже почти вылетел в окно, когда Скари попыталась дотронуться до него своим ветром. Это вызвало странное щекотное чувство; он оглянулся, и неожиданно тепло улыбнувшись ей, исчез.

— Ты съела мой бутерброд! — Эйбран потрясенно остановился на пороге.

Снова взяв свою чашку, Скари назидательно отозвалась:

— Шрамы делают кожу прочнее, а перенесенные испытания закаляют дух. Ибо воистину.

— Мужу это своему расскажи, — буркнул он, пошарив в ящике и начиная намазывать второй бутерброд, — а то теперь чуть что, так у него гешши. Как пить вторую ночь до утра, так здоровый как бык, а как сумку с продуктами домой занести, так все, у него опять слабость, томление в суставах и вообще нехорошо. Он теперь до конца жизни будет мне вспоминать ту историю?

Посмеиваясь, Скари отрезала себе ломоть сыра.

— Пока сам не облажается, — слизнув с пальца крошки, она добавила: — Однако поверь мне, он не облажается.

— И посмотреть меня не захотел, где болит!

— Так тебе и надо, отравитель. А я была хорошим демоном, поэтому он обещал истязать меня страшными инструментами.

— Где демон? — сонная Криоль, потирая глаза, проскользнула на кухню, — ой, это мне бутерброд? Спасибо! Кстати, вон ту кастрюлю не трогайте, я там в землю влила реактивы. Сейчас, кстати, добавить надо… — она порылась на полках шкафа, — О, карандаши чьи-то в солянке.

Скари глянула через ее плечо.

— О, акварельные, их мама искала. А вот тот карандаш в сахарнице искала я. Так подожди, а это еще что зеленое?

— А это мой реагент, ничего, что я тут поставила? Он не ядовитый. А вот то синее в банке не знаю.

— Вот то синее мое, — быстро отозвался Эйбран, — это субстрат привиденческий.

— Ух ты! — Скари схватила банку, — а как оно действует? Смотри какое плотное, аж по стенкам течет, интересно, им рисовать можно?

— А если смешать с субстанцией впитывающей, она станет привиденческой? — Криоль выхватила банку, чуть не прижавшись к ней носом.

— Дай я...

— Да отдайте банку, гарпии! — Эйбран возмущенно обернулся к вошедшей Лацио: — Мама!!! Мама, меня девчонки обижают!

Лацио тихо засмеялась: Эйбрана она обычно хорошо помнила и ни с кем его не путала.

Скари хотела что-то добавить, но тут в кухню влетел Фроуд.

— Господин Эмбор сказал, что его помощники слышали в доме Андис странные шорохи, причем, судя по всему, это были посторонние, а не хозяйка. Он сказал, что если вы действительно можете обосновать это делами собственного клана, дом лучше осмотреть этой же ночью.

Скари глянула в окно.

— Ладно, пойду я, пороюсь в лисьей норке. Развлекайтесь.

Выхватив у Эйбрана второй бутерброд, она перепрыгнула через подоконник.

Небо было уже темно-синим, пронзительно высоким, с подсвеченными лиловыми облаками.

Седлая кобылу, Скари подозрительно принюхалась к ветру с пустыни, но гнилью не пахло, только свежестью, холодом и выпечкой от соседки. Она обратилась к Фроуду:

— Будь другом, посмотри все же то место, поищи Андис. Не найдешь так не найдешь, что же теперь. Хоть моя совесть чиста будет. Если что, через пару часов возвращайся.

Чуть поклонившись, тот умчался.

Неторопливой рысью направляясь к дому Андис, Скари думала о Готье. В последний приезд он сильно изменился. Они оба изменились. Он немного поправился, так что стал похож на человека, а не замученного скелета. Зато кольца перестал носить — на работе было нельзя, а на вечер, по его словам, смысла не было цеплять.

Хорошо все же, что она выжила и сможет увидеть его снова.

У входа в дом Андис лениво курил Эмбор. Рядом несколько его человек усердно изображали расследование: важно рассматривали какие-то следы, осматривали стволы запущенных фруктовых деревьев и шарили в высокой траве.

Спешившись и раскланявшись с Эмбором, Скари вздохнула:

— Ну что, вперед? У вас есть отмычка?

— Есть, — миролюбиво согласился Эмбор и дернул ручку так, что дверь отлетела вместе с частью косяка.

Заходить в чужой дом было все же неловко: мало ли, может, Андис белье разбросала перед уходом или еще чего. Представив, как разбирали бы ее собственные вещи, если бы ночной выстрел оказался удачным, Скари поморщилась и перешагнула порог.

Темнота за дверью пахла металлом, деревом и машинным маслом. Эмбор нашарил рядом со входом лампу, щелкнул по ней — и тут же стало ясно, что стесняться уже особо нечего.

В просторной и полупустой гостиной все было разбросано и перевернуто: кто-то явно рылся здесь впопыхах. Скомканная одежда из стоявшего тут же гардероба валялась прямо на полу вперемешку с какими-то чертежами.

Эмбор поднял с пола черную рубашку, чуть помахал ею в воздухе, неторопливо прошел по комнате, стараясь не наступать на вещи. Половицы поскрипывали под его ногами.

Со вспоротого дешевого дивана и с пола скалились несколько волчьих черепов. В углу стоял небольшой верстак; рядом валялись инструменты, детали арбалетов и осколки чашки. К одной из стен была прикреплена деревянная доска, в которой торчало три болта. Приблизившись, Скари увидела, что в роли мишени выступал карикатурный волк в короне.

Над доской были нарисованы незнакомые алые знаки: все еще влажно поблескивающие, чуть потекшие. Они выглядели бы устрашающе, если бы так откровенно не пахли краской.

— Первый раз такие вижу, — Скари осторожно потрогала потек пальцем. — Не Паучьи точно. Надо срисовать, поищем, что оно такое.

Эмбор пожал плечами и протянул ей пачку сигарет. Когда она вежливо отстранила ее, закурил сам.

— Перерисуйте, но я бы не советовал слишком уж усердствовать. На окурок похоже.

— Э… Просите?

— Окурок, который может указать на преступника из-за места, где были куплены сигареты, или там помады на нем, или еще чего-то подобного. На самом деле такие улики часто подбрасывают специально, чтобы запутать следствие. Скажем, если бы слухи оказались правдивы, я вправду решил за вами приударить и в честь этого, скажем, убить Иррена, я бы оставил на месте преступления пару кошачьих шерстинок и написал на стене что-то типа «это тебе за тот день десять лет назад» или другую бессмыслицу. Ну и пусть потом думают, что к чему. Учитесь смотреть сквозь такие вещи.

— Сквозь? Похоже на нашу считалку.

— М?

— О птице и облаке. Или на сказку про охотника и тени. Тени лгут.

Сквозняк просочился в открытую дверь, пошевелил скомканные бумаги, отбросив на стену темные движущиеся фигурки.

— Я не знаю эту считалку и не читал эту сказку, но тени лгут, это да.

— В той сказке было о свете, — пробормотала Скари, теперь рассматривая разбросанные инструменты под ногами. — Мне нужно свое солнце гнева.

Она положила руку под ребра, туда, где показал Фроуд. Превратить солнечное сплетение в солнце гнева — почему бы и нет?

— Господин шериф! — один из помощников Эмбора встревоженно свесился через подоконник — Господин шериф, там на соседней улице какая-то буза непонятная!

Эмбор чуть поморщился, глянул на Скари.

— Я сейчас вернусь. Окажите любезность, простучите пока стены. Визитеры явно что-то искали и не факт, что нашли. Возможно, нам повезет. И, я не знаю, помолитесь за успех дела, что ли.

— Помолюсь, — спокойно отозвалась Скари.

Когда Эмбор ушел, она собрала и аккуратно разложила на верстаке инструменты, потом начала простукивать стены. В гостиной ничего интересного не обнаружилось и она вышла в коридор. Ничего.

Доски скрипели под ногами, и все двери кряхтели и постанывали.

Пол бедной маленькой кухни был сплошь засыпан специями и осколками. Ничего.

Поднявшись по надсадно скрипящей лестнице на второй этаж, Скари очутилась в тесной спальне с узкой вспоротой кроватью и выпотрошенным шкафом: валявшиеся рядом с ним багровые и красные одежды впрямь напоминали выпущенные наружу внутренности. Здесь даже лампы не было, так что пришлось воспользоваться фонариком.

Вздохнув, Скари принялась постукивать по обшитым досками стенам и почти сразу насторожилась: в одном месте была явная пустота.

Внимательно осмотрев доску, Скари попыталась сдвинуть ее в сторону, потом в другую, потом, подцепив ногтями, потянуть на себя. Результата это не дало, но доска чуть ходила под пальцами, под ней явно что-то было. Стало жарко. Перебросив косу с плеча на плечо, Скари нажала на доску — и та поддалась, с тихим щелчком вдавившись в стену, а затем наконец скользнула вбок.

Под ней был небольшой шкафчик — и, просветив его, Скари чуть не сплюнула. Внутри оказались яркие пышные платья, нарядное белье и еще какого-то сомнительно вида приспособления, в предназначении которых, впрочем, сомневаться не приходилось.

Раздраженно захлопнув створку-доску, Скари поискала еще, но больше в комнате ничего интересного не было. Ох и Андис. Платья для хищницы!

Чуть не бегом опустившись вниз, она выглянула в окно, но Эмбора еще не было. Не факт, что стоило рассказывать ему о находке: толку с нее, кажется, нет, но неловко.

Скари походила по гостиной, подобрала и положила на верстак незамеченные раньше кусачки. Ох и Андис.

На верстаке лежал оставленный Эмбором окурок; взглянув на него, Скари вновь вспомнила о Солнце гнева.

Выдохнув, она положила ладонь под ребра. Представила яркий, сложно переплетенный золотой узор — так старательно, что казалось, кожа вправду потеплела под пальцами.

Вздохом, течением крови его нужно было связать с нарисованным на ладони знаком; дышать через знак и через солнце; позволить свету рассеять тени, понять, где в этом доме притаился узелок.

Интуиция шептала, что найденный тайник и был темным, спутанным сгустком тени, что он важен, что нужно осмотреть его еще раз, более тщательно. Скари, впрочем, не была уверена, что предчувствия верны: во время освоения знака она не раз ошибалась, придавая слишком большое значение разволновавшим ее вещам: как тем же теням, маячащим перед носом и не дающим рассмотреть настоящие вещи.

В конце концов она решила: интуиция или нет, но раз уж взялась за дело, нужно доводить его до конца. Рыться в такого рода вещах было стыдно, но позволить это сделать Эмбору было, пожалуй, еще хуже, а умолчать о находке — совсем уж глупо и непрофессионально.

Она еще раз сосредоточилась на «солнце», позволила свету затопить себя, комнату, превратиться в тугой золотой ветер, залить потоками дом — но воспоминание о сказке вдруг прервало видение, дернуло, как от удара.

Дверь, спрятанная за карикатурной дверью?

Быстро забежав наверх и отодвинув доску, Скари принялась лихорадочно вытаскивать и сбрасывать платья на пол; поморщившись, обернула одно из них вокруг руки, чтобы вытащить белье и игрушки.

Когда пестрая груда оказалась на полу, она потрогала пустые полки. Те оказались подвесными, закрепленными с одной стороны на крючках. Чувствуя, как колотится от азарта сердце, Скари быстро сняла их и нажала на заднюю стенку. Та чуть подалась назад — и послушно отъехала в сторону.

Темнота за ней была глубокой, затхлой, пропахшей пылью и кофе. Скари осторожно просветила ее фонариком.

Перед ней оказалась просторная комната без окон, заваленная бумагами и книгами. Часть их лежала в подпиравшем стену грубо сколоченном шкафу, часть — на ящиках и полу. Еще один ящик, вероятно, играл роль стула. Кое-где стояли пустые чашки из-под кофе.

Рядом со входом оказалась лампа. Включив ее и задвинув за собой доску, Скари подошла с ближайшей груде бумаг.

Здесь были письма, собственные записи Андис, чьи-то свидетельства о рождении, фотографии, листы, исписанные химическими формулами — кажется, довольно простенькими. Минут десять Скари коротко просматривала их, откладывая в сторону — потом нужно будет разобраться подробнее, пока все равно было непонятно.

Пол хотя бы тут был прочным, не скрипел, зато шкаф прямо-таки поскуливал. Казалось, еще немного — и он рухнет на незваную гостью.

Сюрприз ждал на втором ящике. Там на самом верху стопки лежала небольшая фотография, и от первого же взгляда на нее сердце стукнуло азартом. На маленькой пожелтевшей карточке были две девушки: сама Андис, явно гораздо моложе — а рядом с ней определенно та белая, купившая быка. Сейчас, при ближайшем рассмотрении, стало видно, насколько они похожи.

Белая, как и Андис, была в традиционном лисьем халатике со штанами. То-то она такой бойцовской показалась и нелепой в том платье. Скари подняла глаза, прищурилась, вспоминая их встречу у Иррена. Что ж, судя по жилистости и количеству шрамов, драться белой приходилось даже чаще, чем самой Андис.

Шкаф снова отчаянно заскрипел-заскулил; вместе с тем за доской в спальне послышались чьи-то легкие шаги.

Вскочив, Скари отступила к стене. Это точно был враг, об этом кричал и знак, и все тело. Медленно, стараясь не шуршать, она вытащила кинжал.

Там был оборотень, определенно — обычный человек не мог бы подняться по той лестнице, не проскрипев насквозь весь дом.

Визитер точно знал, что внутри кто-то есть: доска была прикрыта, но свет все равно должен был пробиваться из щелей. Сейчас он просто стоял там — явно в раздумьях.

Скари поплотней обхватила рукоять, попыталась сосредоточиться на интуиции, но толку не было — собственное волнение слишком мешало. Мелькнула мысль отбросить доску и напасть первой, но она тут же ее отмела: неизвестно, насколько сильным был этот противник, к тому же после ярко освещенной комнаты она будет, как слепая.

Видимо, «гостя» останавливали те же размышления: после темной спальни на свету слепым окажется как раз он. К тому же он, возможно, и не знал, кто засел в комнате.

Потом доска чуть сдвинулась и снова застыла.

Еще через миг ее с грохотом пробил арбалетный болт.

Скари с трудом удержалась, чтобы не шарахнуться в сторону, только чуть присела, готовясь напасть — очевидно, сейчас начнется. Доска сместилась еще немного — но лестница на второй этаж тут же разразилась отчаянным скрипом. Вместе с тем послышался голос Эмбора:

— Скари, вы там?

— Осторожно, тут с арбалетом! — крикнула она, стараясь не слишком приближаться к двери.

В следующее мгновение раздался стук и в доску на уровне ног вонзился еще один болт — видимо, арбалет сработал от падения. Шаги метнулись к окну, в то же время лестница заскрипела еще быстрее и отчаянее: кажется, Эмбор бегом бросился вверх.

Скари выключила лампу, отбросила доску, и, опустившись на корточки, выглянула в комнату: как раз в тот момент, когда в нее наконец вбежал Эмбор. Кроме него, в спальне больше уже никого не было. Скари бросилась к подоконнику, но никакой Змеи или там Кошки под окном не обнаружилось.

На всякий случай заглянув под кровать и убедившись, что и там пусто, она выдохнула и обернулась к шерифу.

— Кажется, это был кто-то из прежних «гостей».

— Похоже, — согласился он, подходя ближе, — вы не пострадали?

Скари покачала головой.

— Попали в дверь только. Пройдемте сюда, я нашла тайник.

Вернувшись в комнату, она опять включила лампу. Эмбор, свесившись из окна, окликнул своих людей, велев им искать незваных гостей, а затем с некотором трудом протиснулся за доску. Скари повернулась к нему.

— Кстати, а что была за драка?

Эмбор хлопнул себя по карману, вынул пачку сигарет, осмотрелся, и явно с неудовольствием заметив, что в комнате нет окон, сунул ее обратно.

— Отвлекающий маневр, вероятно. Какая-то девица устроила в баре скандал и драку — вероятно, фальшивую, со своими же дружками. Там и остальные включились, но к тому времени, как я пришел, сами они уже сбежали. Ладно. Что тут у нас?

… За полчаса они нашли много занятных бумаг.

Скари в том числе обнаружила с десяток писем относительно самой себя: Андис явно переписывалась со многими Лисами на Ярмарке. Сообщенная ими информация, впрочем, ничего особо ценного не несла: да, свои выгнали, жила в башне, да, с той историей со странным ветром как-то связана, а как, никто из посторонних не знает. Относительно ее отъезда слухи были разные: одни на Ярмарке считали, что ее изгнали уже окончательно, другие — что наоборот, повысили и отправили по делу. Были и совсем уж завиральные сплетни: например, что дальний отъезд был связан с беременностью от Князя ( _святые гарпии_ ) или Сагана (…). Впрочем, такие письма явно не впечатлили и саму Андис — они валялись прямо на полу, отдельно от видимо-ценных, лежащих стопкой на ящике.

Эмбор, тем временем просматривавший бумаги на скрипящем шкафу, протянул ей другое письмо:

— Кажется, здесь о вашем супруге.

Скари быстро схватила тонкий лист.

**О человеке по имени Готье я не могу ничего сказать ни в подтверждение, ни в опровержение тех слухов. Да, он помощник Кальфа, и помогает ему в других делах, насколько я знаю, но больше никому ничего не известно, а шпионить за ним я не намерен. Впрочем, если что-то узнаю, сообщу. Бывай здорова.**

Задумчиво сложив письмо, Скари сунула его в карман. Ну вот, теперь из-за нее и его будут подозревать в чем-то.

Затем интерес у нее вызвал потрепанный календарь: часть дат была отмечена зеленым, другая лиловым карандашом. Одна из них — лиловым — была отмечена наперед и выпадала на вторник. Занятное совпадение. Может, Андис тоже посещала те бои?

Лестница вновь разразилась заунывными стонами, но на этот раз они сочетались с шорохом ткани и цокотом когтей; впрочем, даже без этого приближение **своих** было таким же четким, будто Скари видела их наяву. Видимо, новая волна работы со знаком давала о себе знать.

Криоль с Гренкой на поводке выплыла из темноты комнаты, как будто материализовавшись в ней. Она была в парадном черном платье и выглядела так торжественно, будто явилась на бал.

— Не помешаем? Нам сказали, что вы наверху. Пес очень разнервничался, когда ты ушла, а Арчи как раз приходил его посмотреть, сказал, ничего страшного, немного лапы размять ему на пользу будет. Я сейчас немного погуляю в городе и в оранжерею.

Эмбор чуть поклонился ей:

— Все мы люди, госпожа. Благодарю, что вы взялись за анализ почвы. У меня, увы, штат сотрудников небольшой, алхимика нету. Кстати, скажите, а вы не согласились бы посмотреть один вещдок? Это старое дело, уже полгода тянется, но мне все же хотелось бы с ним покончить. Там платок, пропитанный странной субстанцией. Сможете подойти на днях? Ваша помощь будет расценена, как от независимого эксперта, то есть финансово…

Криоль явно оживилась:

— Ну что вы, мне самой интересно! Я завтра приду, — чуть склонив голову, она церемонно добавила: — и спасибо за ту прогулку к пустыне. На вашем быке интересно было кататься. А теперь в оранжерею, простите.

Сунув поводок в руки Скари, она чуть поклонилась и, развернувшись, улетела через окно.

Скари проводила ее удивленным взглядом. Улетела? С каких пор Криоль стала летать, когда можно было пройтись пешком? Хотя здорово, конечно.

Тем временем Гренка, чуть качнув хвостами, начал деловито обнюхивать вещи и постепенно подобрался к шкафу. Рядом с Эмбором он выглядел особенно внушительно. Тот снова достал сигареты и снова спрятал их в карман.

— Дорогая порода? Пожалуй, я бы не отказался от такого.

— Не знаю, его моя подруга купила. Когда мы переехали сюда и я начала охотится на зеленоглазок, она мне его подарила для охраны. Как знала.

Гренка тем временем явно заинтересовался шкафом; ворча, тронул его лапой, а когда тот в ответ заскрипел и заскулил, вдруг басовито гавкнул, вздыбив загривок.

— Та-ак, — прокомментировал Эмбор. — Кажется, лисья норка затейливей и длинней, чем мы думали. Будьте добры, придержите пса.

Когда Скари взялась за один из ошейников, он аккуратно нажал на шкаф, но тот не шелохнулся.

— Попробуйте вдавить, — быстро сказала Скари, — я смотрю, у нее все тайники так работают.

Кивнув, он последовал ее совету. За шкафом что-то тихо щелкнуло и он плавно отъехал в сторону.

За проемом освещен был только кусок дощатого пола; оттуда сразу пахнуло смешанным запахом ночной прохлады, псины, мочи и чуть подпорченной еды. Кажется, там было окно или, судя по скользнувшему по ногам сквозняку, какие-то прорези в полу. Скулеж стал громче.

_Тьфу, так это не шкаф так скрипел._

Гренка зарычал, оскалившись и вздыбив шесть — соплеменник ему явно пришелся не по душе. Пока Скари держала его за ошейник, Эмбор шагнул в темноту, пошуршал там чем-то, что-то вполголоса пробурчал — и вышел обратно, держа за шкирку волчонка с вырезанными глазами.

Повисла долгая пауза. Гренка успокоился, опустил вздыбленную шерсть и осторожно потянулся понюхать малыша — кажется, он убедился, что серьезной угрозы этот волк не представляет.

— Если это подстава, то это даже глупее, чем обломок болта в сердце Онги, — пробормотала Скари наконец, — Хотя… Может, Андис и вправду сама его забрала? Кажется, он здесь не первый день. Может, это часть ее расследования? Интересно, она сама это сделала или забрала у тех, кто делал?

Эмбор пожал плечами, рассматривая щенка на весу, потом протянул ей:

— Сомневаюсь, что это Андис вырезала глаза. Если она решила для эксперимента вырастить зеленоглазку, рядом были бы какие-то вспомогательные средства, что ли. Хотя, может, с едой что-то давала. Так или иначе, если их делают именно таким путем, ситуация становится… занятной.

Скари аккуратно подхватила волчонка под лапы, прижала к груди. Сердце у бедняги колотилось так, что вздрагивало все тело. Определенно, он был живым существом, а не ходячим трупом.

— Ну и куда теперь его девать?

— Можем добить. Или отдать Арчи. Хотя не стоит, это на сутки будет истерика. Я бы предложил его придержать — может, правда в зеленоглазку превратится. Если что, хоть поймем, как это происходит.

Скари вздохнула, устраивая сучащего лапами волчонка поудобнее.

— Что ж, я его заберу. Отличная стая получается. Осталось только Чапу оживить для полного ажура.

Потом, усадив малыша в угол, они еще раз тщательно осмотрели весь дом, но больше тайников не нашли. Потом вместе упаковали бумаги, которые Эмбор решил забрать в управление — условились, что Скари тоже сможет позже прийти их перебрать.

…Ночь уже светлела. Они отдыхали, сидя на разгромленной кухне и глядя на светлеющий сад. Эмбор наконец закурил, достал из кармана флягу, немного отпил, протянул Скари. День кончался, и неплохо — почему и нет. Придерживая одной рукой сидящего на коленях волчонка, она взяла флягу, отхлебнула немного коньяка.

— Что же, до скорого, господин шериф. Да, кстати, следующей ночью меня не будет — вторник, меня пригласили на бои в Харстаде. Может, этот как раз они у Андис обозначены были.

Эмбор насторожился.

— Вот как? Хммм, — он помолчал, затягиваясь, потом медленно добавил: — жаль, я не могу вас сопроводить. Сами понимаете, эта вещь почти нелегальная, и мое присутствие будет неуместным, хоть и территория не моя. Перебинтуйте руку, сделайте вид, что повредили ее вчера ночью из-за волков. Всячески подчеркивайте, как она болит. Если кто-то будет спрашивать, почему не сразу забинтовали после драки, скажете, рана воспалилась.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы не вызвали на бой. Мне не нравится, что вас туда пригласили. Вы заметная персона, после вашего появления многие считали вас шпионкой Князя-Орла, пока не убедились, что вы передаете ему информацию открыто, никого не стесняясь. То, что фактически официального чиновника пригласили в такое сомнительное место — это странно. Если без руки поедете, в смысле без бинтов, могут вызвать на арену как «почетного гостя», при всех, вроде как в качестве праздничной формальности, ну как перерезание ленточки или вроде того. Сами понимаете, вам будет трудно просто так отказать, не потеряв лицо. А там, даже в случае сломанной шеи — бой это бой, все понимают, что так бывает, придраться даже по большому счету не к чему… С больной рукой такой номер уже не пройдет. Так что прошу вас последовать моему совету.

Что ж, в этом был смысл.

* * *

 

Определенно, эта ночь была щедра. Уже вернувшись, Скари обнаружила на столе упакованную книгу от Брунем. Она рванула обертку.

**СУМЕРЕЧНЫЕ**

**По горячим следам: тайны и падение кровавого клана.**

На обложке были изображено что-то вроде жертвоприношения: лежащее на постаменте развороченное тело и сгрудившиеся вокруг мрачные фигуры.

Ага, то, что надо.

Скари улеглась. Глянула на Гренку, лежащего у кровати, и волчонка, уснувшего между его передних лап. Фроуд и ветер-пес дежурили около дома: вряд ли мимо них ночные визитеры смогут пробраться незамеченными, если после неудачи с домом Андис захотят навестить саму Скари. Как и следовало ожидать, поиски Андис успехом не увенчались — но ладно.

Скари открыла книгу.

**Ночью летнего солнцестояния во всем мире был уничтожен клан Сумеречных. Там, где их было немного, это было просто убийством нескольких семей, но в других городах, где они были сильны, кровь неделю текла рекой.**

Романтика — это хорошо, но завтра предстояло много дел, и жертвовать сном ради чтения не хотелось. Пауки-пауки… Скари посмотрела указатель. Страница 36, так.

**Есть несколько версий происхождения Сумеречных. Одна из них гласит, что это были отколовшиеся Пауки, причем камнем преткновения стали некие «камни дураков», которые Сумеречные хотели использовать как-то иначе, чем их «предки». По некоторых слухам, они как-то вживляли их в тела, но документальных подтверждений этому нет: никто таких людей не видел.**

Отложив книгу, Скари некоторое время задумчиво смотрела в потолок.


	19. Часть 6.1, разгоночная

Над пустыней полыхал раскаленный закат, и чай в кружке плескался густой кровью, а отраженное облако плавало в нем распухшим куском мяса.

Скари, вздохнув, поставила чашку рядом с собой на сиденье. Сегодня она предпочла бы прокатиться в Харстад верхом, и желательно галопом, но из-за «больной» правой руки справляться с уздечкой было сложно, так что пришлось трястись в наемной повозке.

Руку ей бинтовал лично Эмбор и сделал он это, надо сказать, весьма толково. Неизвестно, как повлияла бы эта перевязка на настоящие раны, но ни кастет вокруг ладони, ни защитная металлическая полоса вдоль руки заметны не были.

Эйбран поехал с ней: для него несколько дней в одном и том же городе были уже вечностью, и сейчас он решил проветрится, а заодно и погулять возле магазина Брунем в поисках призрака, которого упоминал когда-то.

Сейчас он сидел напротив, облокотившись о борт и, щелкая четками, глядел в куда-то в пустыню. Из-за вечернего света его лицо казалось непривычно жестким, почти злым. Солнце опускалось, и тени барханов надвигались на них, и что-то менялось, как будто и не в Харстад они ехали, а в потусторонний мир.

В лицо бил горячий и душный, не приносящий облегчения ветер, а сзади нарастали стук копыт и гомон — кажется, за ними ехала компания.

Скари облокотилась о борт, повторяя позу своего спутника, тоже посмотрела в дрожащий маревом, окровавленный горизонт.

— Оказывается, у Пауков есть традиция рисовать себе новое тело. Сплетать, в смысле. Думаю, Брин себе его выкует. Мне вспомнились ваши четки. В чем смысл их замены?

— Отпустить прошлое, конечно, — отозвался Эйбран, не оборачиваясь. — Отец говорит, чтобы стать бессмертным, нужно отпустить время, спрыгнуть с него. Не говорить — «А вот в мое время», «А вот мы в свое время», «А вот раньше»... Ты разматываешь себя, как катушка ниток, тебя больше остается в прошлом, чем в настоящем. А отпустишь его — пойдешь, куда захочешь.

Стук копыт приблизился, послышались выкрики, и они замолчали. Скоро мимо них галопом пронеслась компания сплошь татуированных, сверкающих шипами парней и девиц, кажется, из Кошек. Знак не используй — тоже на бои.

Когда Кошки проехали, Скари провела их взглядом, пробормотала, глядя на клубящееся над дорогой в Харстад раскаленное марево:

— Лацио говорит, что для бессмертия нужно время от времени переплетать тело.

— Может быть. В нашей версии мир сам тебя переплетет, если вовремя выбрасывать лишнее. Ты будешь допивать чай, нет? Я допью, ладно?

Скари только пожала плечами, прерывисто вздохнула — очень уж было душно.

— Пей, мне сладко. Я бы лучше сейчас даже той твоей кислятины выпила, которая гешши.

Оторвавшись наконец от созерцания пыльных горизонтов, Эйбран повернулся к ней и несколько секунд пристально и неожиданно тяжело рассматривал. Скари смутилась, вскинула руки, уже собралась сказать что-то примирительное и пообещать больше не дергать его с той историей, но не успела — пошарив в кармане, он достал уже знакомую серебряную флягу и протянул ей.

— Пей.

Не протягивая руки, Скари виновато склонила голову:

— Спасибо, конечно, я неудачно пошутила. Это ведь нельзя использовать просто как питье?

— Почему нет? Ты же пила тогда с нами за компанию и ничего тебе не случилось. Пей, прошу тебя. Сделай глоток. Если тело попросит больше, выпей хоть все. Может быть, пригодится.

Скари осторожно взяла тяжелую флягу, повертела ее в руках. Она помнила вкус этого зелья и сейчас даже рот слюной наполнился, однако хотелось еще потянуть время, как будто от первого же глотка должно было случиться что-то слишком уж важное.

Сумерки сгущались и багровые облака постепенно наливались чернотой. Мимо верхом проехал мрачный, откровенно бойцовский Лис с браслетом из мелких черепов. Так, а народ-то стягивается.

— Поэтому Готье тогда выпил так много? Он чувствовал, что ему в некотором смысле полезно?

— Ему это было полезно в прямом смысле, а не в «некотором». Такие призраки, они из разряда паразитов, и из создателя силы тянут. Понемногу, но все же. Думаешь, он тогда тощий такой только из-за нервов был? Еще несколько лет в том же темпе, и они бы его самого в могилу загнали.

— Из разряда? А какие еще есть?

— Много какие. Я, может, тоже когда-нибудь энциклопедию напишу. Ну например, если мысленно очень долго спорить с человеком, что-то ему доказывать каждый день в своей голове, тоже вот такой призрак появится. И что характерно, скоро он же эти ссоры начнет и провоцировать — нужно же что-то жрать. Чтобы таких разглядеть, навык нужен, обычный человек его не увидит, как никто твою собаку не видит. А когда научишься смотреть — отец дорог помилуй, гадость фееричная. К голове присасываются. Да пей уже, чучело!

Скари наконец открыла флягу, прикоснулась к горлышку губами. Жидкость на этот раз показалось ей необычайно вкусной и освежающей. Он же разрешил выпить все?..

Эйбран молча наблюдал, и тени на его лице перебегали, так что сейчас он казался не злым, а только очень уставшим.

— А теперь я хочу провести небольшой эксперимент. Можно? Это должно быть безопасно, но я не могу гарантировать это на сто процентов. Дай руку.

Скари с настороженным любопытством протянула ладонь.

— Почему мне сегодня так понравилось это питье? Я никогда никого не убивала, кроме Фроуда и зеленоглазок, но все они и так были мертвые. У трупов могут быть призраки? Или тоже самосозданных наплодила? Но я не слишком жалею умерших, и ни с кем в голове особо не спорила.

Осторожно взяв ее ладонь, Эйбран достал из другого кармана тюбик с краской, принялся вычерчивать спираль — насколько Скари помнила, знак призыва.

— Самосозданный у тебя есть один мелкий, но это так, ерунда, от тревог, сам развеется. Для чистоты эксперимента я ничего не хочу пояснять. Я почти уверен, что это тебе не повредит, просто хочу проверить. Ладно?

Скари хотела сказать «Ладно», но тут насторожилась: мимо них галопом промчалась та самая белая девица. На сей раз она была не в дурацком платье, а, как положено Лисе, в штанах с халатом.

На горизонте уже разгорались огни Харстада.

* * *

 

Колокольчик звякнул и из-за ближайшего стеллажа вынырнула Брунем.

— О, — при взгляде на Скари она как будто немного расстроилась, — а че с рукой, святошкин?

— С мертвыми волками дралась, рана воспалилась. Ну так что, идем?

— С дохлыми волками? Да ты зверь. Ага, щас идем. Интересно, а на арену их можно?

Скари наблюдала, как она заперла входную дверь, перевернула табличку. Эйбран сидел за столиком уличного кафе неподалеку — по его словам, в сам магазин можно было не заходить. Мимо промчался дедок в инвалидной коляске, запряженной собаками.

Скари вытащила деньги, положила на прилавок.

— Спасибо за книгу о Сумеречных. И за подарок. Великая благословит тебя.

Вернувшись, Брунем, не считая, смахнула деньги в ящик, чуть подтолкнула ее в поясницу:

— Пошли, святошкин.

Они прошли мимо полок, нырнули в дверь служебного помещения. Там волнующе белели еще не распечатанные упаковки книг и восхитительно пахло красками.

В густом полумраке Брунем порылась в карманах. Стальные шипы на ее ошейнике тускло поблескивали. Потом в руке тоже блеснуло, потом щелкнуло, и она открыла еще одну дверь.

За ней оказался темный коридор, сбоку подсвеченный тусклым зеленым светом; из него пахн _ **у**_ ло сыростью.

Скари с любопытством вытянула шею, быстро последовала за спутницей.

Оказалось, что светился длинный пушистый зверек в клетке. Брунем щелкнула замком, и тот спрыгнул вниз, с шорохом побежал вперед.

— Щас пройти немного надо.

Они явно шли вниз. Слышно было журчание ручейков под стенами и их собственное громовое эхо шагов. По мере удаления от магазина все ощутимее становились запахи спиртного, мочи и еще какой-то непонятной химии.

Через несколько десятков метров на пути стали попадаться светящиеся граффити. Сначала обычные — стандартные выяснения отношений, признания в любви, чьи-то имена, утрированные и похабные изображения разных кланов.

Скари вертела головой, с любопытством разглядывая их — пока не врезалась взглядом в волка в короне. Этот зверь был совсем не похож на карикатуру в доме Андис, он был величественным, явно нарисованным с любовью — но тем важнее это казалось.

Скари искоса взглянула на спутницу.

— Что значит волк в короне?

— А я знаю? Тут кто только не пишет. Кошка с огурцом тебя не смущает или вон те трусы с непонятно чем?

Вон те трусы выглядели и впрямь впечатляюще, но это потом.

— Ты знаешь Андис?

Брунем пару секунд громко жевала жвачку под аккомпанемент журчания и эхо, потом уточнила:

— Лиса приштыренная, которая к Муне вечно цепляется?

— Я не знаю, кто такая Муня.

— У нас дерется. Они сестры, кажись. Говорят, Муня из дому сбежала, в смысле уехала, так-то она совершеннолетняя. Там странная история, Мунька давно у нас дерется, а пару лет назад пропала была, по слухам говорят беременная ходила, потом опять объявилась, о ребенке ни слуху ни духу. Ну, ее дело, может помер или еще чего. Та ее убеждает вернуться вроде бы. Не знаю, мне на их дела пофиг. Хочешь, познакомлю вас с Муней?

Граффити уже сливались, наползали друг на друга, вонь становилась отчетливее, а вдали слышался шум голосов.

— Да, хочу. Не опоздаем?

— Без нас не начнут, я ведущая. Щас тебя сдам сопровождающей и начнем. Ставки делать будешь для интереса? Можно хоть мелочь, так-то ты не сечешь по расстановке сил. Вон туда, щас пройдем окошко.

_А кстати, отличная тренировка для знака._

На прощанье хлопнув ее по пояснице, Брунем нырнула в боковую дверь. Кусок стены вместе с граффити съехал вбок, показав окошко, и из него высунулась шаровидная низенькая девица.

Таким пронзительным, режущим уши фальцетом, какого Скари слышать еще не приходилось, она проорала:

— Ставки делать будете?

Кроме того, девица явно подпрыгнула.

Слегка ошалевшая Скари сунула в окошко купюру и получила взамен расчерченный листок. Попытавшись сосредоточиться на знаке (близкий шум изрядно волновал и отвлекал), черкнула галочки рядом с неизвестными именами. Никакой Муни в списке не было. Может, не ее день.

Она протянула листок обратно и окошко тут же захлопнулось, чуть не отхватив ей полпальца. Через пару секунд распахнулась дверь и девица выкатилась собственной персоной. Она оказалась Скари по грудь.

В руках у нее поблескивал стакан с янтарно-желтой жидкостью, сверху покрытой слоем льда. К его краю крепились трубочка и маленький коловорот.

— Кокэтэль! Это вам как почетному гостю! — свирепо провизжала девица почти на грани человеческого слуха, подпрыгнув и сунув ледяной стакан в руку Скари. — Пошли!

Она шустро покатилась к дверям.

Скари опустила взгляд на напиток — и обнаружила, что лед на нем треснул. Мгновение она ошалело смотрела на него, потом подняла глаза и чуть воздела руку, как обычно при обращении к богине.

— Ты это видела?!

Потом схватилась за запястье с бусиной:

— Зугри, вы видели?!


	20. Часть 6.2, культурно-отдыхательная

В клубившемся дыму и синих, зеленых, ядовито-розовых всполохах неоновых ламп вопивший и топавший ногами сброд казался почти прекрасным.

Повсюду сверкали шипы и цепи; у некоторых в свете ламп разными цветами переливались татуировки.

На затянутой решеткой сцене волчком крутилась женщина, и вокруг нее вихрем носилась стайка кинжалов; в какой-то момент она топнула ногой и кинжалы вонзились в пол, а затем опять взмыли вверх.

Сопровождающая девица, не глядя, хотела схватить Скари за «больную» руку, потом прервав движение, осеклась, ухватила ее пояс и протащила на место в верхнем ряду.

Усевшись, та осмотрелась. Соседом по правую руку оказался юный, весь увешанный цепями Медведь с подвижным нюхливым енотом на руках: растопырив пальчики, зверек сразу потянулся к стакану с «кокэтэлем». За Медвежонком сидела Ловчиха, впереди — пара неопределенного пола Ежей и молодая Видящая.

Летавшие по сцене кинжалы сложили в купол и рассыпались; девица пропала, зато на сцене очутилась Брунем, уже в кожаном наряде.

— Ннннначинаем! — завопила она в микрофон — Мико и Треуян!

Разноцветные неоновые лампы погасли и сцена осветилась желтым лучом проектора.

Через секунду на нее вскочили двое жилистых парней. Клановую принадлежность трудно было понять, но один отличился особенно сложными татуировками, так что Скари сразу невольно почувствовала к нему симпатию. У второго был эпичный нос.

Скари толкнула локтем сопровождающую:

— Я поставила на Мико, кто это?

— С татухами!

_Отлично._

Чуть покружив на расстоянии, парни одновременно бросились друг на друга, и Скари подалась вперед: да, со ставкой, хоть и мелкой, наблюдать было явно интереснее.

Впрочем, поединок кончился разочаровывающе быстро — носатый, попытавшись врезать сопернику в челюсть, неудачно подставил руку, а тот уцепился, вывернул ее, крутнул противника вокруг себя, опрокинул на пол — и после короткого удушения все закончилось.

_С первой ставкой угадала. Хорошо._

Скари откинулась на спинку, закинула ногу за ногу, всосала глоток ледяного, похожего на сладковатое пиво «кокэтеля» и хмыкнула:

— Да его даже моя бабка уделала бы!

— Моя тоже, — неожиданно прогудел юный Медведь с нотками ревности.

Потягивая напиток, Скари еще немного осмотрелась. За ее спутницей сидел плотный мужик из Кошек, Леопард, кажется, за ним — неопределенная девица в плаще. Из-под капюшона свешивалось множество косичек, и на руках были массивные браслеты — можно подумать, что это была какая-то малахольная Медведица.

Прожектор погас и снова включились неоновые лампы; глянув в противоположную сторону зала, Скари в разноцветном мерцании обнаружила как будто знакомое личико. Прищурившись, она присмотрелась внимательнее. Ах да — Ирма, племянница убитой Онги и бывшая владелица оранжереи.

Ирма сидела, вжавшись в кресло со своим неизменным несчастным видом, зато поймав взгляд Скари, она как будто обрадовалась и даже махнула рукой. Подняв бровь, та чуть отсалютовала ей стаканом.

_Однако. Что ж ее, беднягу, в покое никак не оставят, чая-то у нее уже нет ? Нужно будет потом поговорить._

Прожектор снова вспыхнул.

— Брэк и Сарен!

По залу пронеслось возбужденное: «О, Чучело и Летун!».

Теперь на сцене были уже массивные и гораздо более взрослые мужчины. Один был весь перемотан странными лохматыми тряпками, как будто собранными с помойки — Чучело, вероятно. Летун, косматый и ссутуленный, шел едва не на цыпочках и казался странным кулем на ножках — по словам девицы, он и был ставкой Скари на этот раз.

Пару секунд они неторопливо прохаживались, кружили, присматривались. Затем Чучело бросился вперед, и Летун, неожиданно грациозно подпрыгнув, врезал ему ногой; дотянулся только слегка, и нападающий отклонился назад, чуть тряхнул головой.

Скари искоса взглянула на Ирму. Та комкала в руках платочек, время от времени нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Поймав взгляд Скари, она снова смущенно и жалко улыбнулась ей.

Летун, раз за разом подскакивая, все пытался ударить противника ногой, гонял его по кругу, несколько раз чуть не на лету отталкивался ногами от решетки, проворачивался в воздухе вертушкой, но Чучело пока уворачивался; недо-Медведица с косичками аж подскочила со своего места, сжав кулачки.

Вместе со всеми Скари подалась было вперед, но Медведь азартно хлопнул ее по плечу, чуть не вдавив в кресло. Брунем по решетке залезла на одно из перекрытий и сейчас, тараторя комментарии, прохаживалась по нему взад-вперед.

Наконец во время очередного прыжка Летун таки врезал противнику по лицу, но в этот момент Чучело перехватил его за ногу, дернул на себя и оба рухнули на пол.

Не отпуская ногу противника, Чучело наклонился вперед, заломал его чуть ли не в двое, нависнув, несколько раз ударил по лицу, так что тряпки на руке покраснели.

Проигравшего унесли. Скари вздохнула. Малышка с косичками рухнула обратно в кресло, зло стукнув кулачком по подлокотнику. Зато неопределенного пола Ежи бурно целовались — видимо, угадали со ставкой.

— Саманта и Муиллис!

Эта пара заинтересовала Скари так, что она даже привстала: Муиллис и оказалась той самой Муней, сестрой Андис.

Ее лицо сейчас пересекала по диагонали черная полоса, но все-таки она была узнаваемой. На ней было уже не платье, конечно, а странный костюм, как будто собранный из разных кусков черной ткани. На груди был нарисован волк в короне.

Муня скалила мелкие острые зубки, сияла злобной радостью, как будто произошло что-то очень хорошее. Она вскинула руку, приветствуя публику, покружилась, как будто выискивая кого-то глазами, — и Скари, сама не зная зачем, быстро наклонилась к Медведю погладить енота.

Второй вышла девица с короткими белыми волосами, торчащими во все стороны, и обмотанными вокруг рук цепями. Из Манулов, кажется.

— Эт разминочка, — проорала на ухо девица так, что Скари чуть не подпрыгнула в кресле, — сначала с мелких оборотней начинают!

Саманта бросилась вперед, Муня увернулась, попытавшись схватить соперницу за руку, но та врезала ей ребром ладони и швырнула на решетку.

В передних рядах произошло шевеление: некоторые начали доставать пустые стаканы.

Скари толкнула локтем спутницу:

— Зачем стаканы?

— Кровь от оборотней ловить! Некоторые прям со сцены слизывают!

Ее пронзительный голос оказался неожиданным преимуществом — несмотря на шум и гвалт, слова как будто скальпелем вырезали на барабанных перепонках.

Тем временем Муня оттолкнула Саманту ногой и через миг они покатились по полу уже в зверином виде, затем отскочили друг от друга, принялись кружить, вздыбив шерсть.

Кошка несколько раз пыталась вцепиться в морду сопернице, но та уворачивалась, прикрывалась хвостом, так что нападающей каждый раз оставалось только наедаться шерсти.

После очередной попытки Саманта вдруг обернулась человеком, схватила Муню за хвост, и когда та попыталась впиться ей зубами в руку, вновь мигом обернулась, наконец полоснув противницу когтями по морде.

Обе меняли образы чуть не каждые несколько секунд, кулаками и когтями вышибали друг из друга кровь, слюни и клочки шерсти; обе были так хороши, что собственное дыхание участилось и пальцы невольно сжались на подлокотниках.

Скари самой хотелось быть там — она точно знала, как дралась бы с возможностью превращаться в птицу, она примеряла на себя каждый ход, точно знала, в какой момент удобнее было бы оборачиваться; это было инстинктивное знание, такое же точное, как то, что еду кладут в рот; она почти чувствовала, как впивается когтями, как легко уходит на высоту, чтобы снова ударить сверху...

_Почему я раньше сюда не ходила?_

Брунем снова вскарабкалась наверх, комментировала, держась одной рукой за решетку.

_Ингирэ тут была бы завсегдатаем. Эх, ее бы и братьев сюда._

Наконец Саманта обернулась человеком в неудачный момент, так что Муня вцепилась ей зубами в руку, вырвав изрядный кусок мяса; густо хлынула кровь и через несколько секунд все кончилось.

Побелевшую Кошку увели, на ходу пережимая ей руку. Скари откинулась на спинку, переводя дыхание — и встретилась взглядом с Муней. Та оскалилась, послала ей воздушный поцелуй и спрыгнула со сцены.

— Все, щас интересное начнется! — круглая толкнула Скари локтем, показывая вбок. Там появился парень с большой миской на шее и листком.

— Делаем ставки!

Скари взглянула на спутницу, пытаясь перекричать толпу:

— Еще ставки?!!!

— Да!!! Только не деньги, украшения! Ставят победителя и минуту, выигравший забирает всю миску! Можете не ставить, это не обязательно!

Ну конечно — не ставить. Скари быстро глянула на пальцы, заранее сдернула кольцо — сама покупала в Харстаде, главное не перепутать, не отдать одно из подаренных Готье.

Когда пришла ее очередь, она бросила кольцо в уже изрядно заполненную миску, после чего ей протянули исчерченный листок с двумя именами и столбиком минут под ними. Не размышляя, Скари поставила в случайной клеточке номер, на другом листе рядом с номером написала свое имя.

Пока принимавшие ставки ходили по рядам, а Брунем саркастически комментировала кровь и ошметки шерсти от предыдущих поединщиц, Ирма как будто пыталась обратить на себе внимание, что-то изображая жестами. Скари показала на уши, развела руками, потом сделала жест, как будто что-то писала. Ирма, кивнув, принялась поспешно рыться в сумочке.

У Медвежонка откуда-то появился пакет с мелкими солеными печеньями. Он вежливо ткнул его под руку Скари, и та взяла одно.

Наконец все стихло и на сцену вышло двое массивных мужчин из Кошек. Дом понять было трудно, все здесь одевались иначе — но уже первая минута показала, что это были Барс и Ягуар.

Драку оборотней такого размера Скари видела впервые в жизни, и сейчас от восторга чуть не забыла все на свете.

Два здоровенных зверя, сцепившись, катались по полу, пытались вспороть друг другу животы задними лапами, оборачиваясь людьми, едва не ломали друг другу шеи; бой длился минут пятнадцать, но кажется, он пролетел за два вдоха.

Скари с Медвежонком, не отрываясь от сцены, трескали печенье, с набитым ртом комментируя происходившее на сцене и время от времени доставая из кулька енота.

Наконец измученный и окровавленный Барс распластался неподвижно; ожидание следующего поединка казалось невыносимо долгим. Сидевшей впереди Видящей ссыпали в сумку всю груду украшений (кто б сомневался), приняли новые ставки, и Скари, изнывая от нетерпения, бросила в миску еще одно кольцо.

Потом были Пантера и Пума, потом Леопард и Кугуар, потом Рысь и Ягуарка.

Вскоре решетка покрылась клочьями разномастной шерсти, и вся сцена была в крови, и зрители в первом ряду, едва не обезумевшие, всколоченные, пытались ловить ее потеки стаканами.

Наконец перед последним боем объявили самый длинный перерыв, так что Скари даже немного пришла в себя.

Она поискала глазами Ирму. Та изобразила пантомиму, очевидно, означавшую, что записку она передала. Непонятно, почему та путешествовала по залу так долго, но Скари подозревала, что тот, кто должен был ее передать, сам засмотрелся на драки. Впрочем, не беда, потом можно самой подойти для разговора.

Наконец по рядам пошли последний раз, и теперь Скари решила сосредоточится на ставке: бросив очередное кольцо в миску, она помедлила, дыша через знак. Одна из ячеек показалось чуть другой, не теплой, не подсвеченной, а как будто выпуклой, осязаемой. По счастью, она не была занята, и Скари быстро поставила там свое число. Как оказалось — на какого-то Крэма.

Скоро бойцы вышли — и они определенно были коронным номером. Вживую Тигров и Львов Скари еще никогда не видела, даже на Ярмарке, и сейчас от интереса чуть не навалилась на сидевшего впереди Ежа.

Лев оказался прямоугольным мужчиной с длинными белыми дредами и тяжелой массивной челюстью. В кожу рук кое-где были вшиты стальные пластины. Одно ухо было изуродовано, от второго вообще остался куцый огрызок.

Тигр — он-то и был Крэмом — казался немного стройнее, но его мускулы выделялись даже резче. Глаза у него были разноцветные, зеленый и желтый, а кожу украшали татуировки из полос — причем каждая образовывалась сложным густым узором. Черно-рыжие волосы были пропущены через глазницы стилизованного черепа.

Первую минуту соперники как будто даже не смотрели друг на друга, только мягко прохаживались по кругу — и в зале впервые стало так тихо, что был слышен шорох шагов.

А потом они прыгнули навстречу друг другу, сталкиваясь уже в зверином виде, и с ревом покатились по полу.

Решетка дрожала и звенела от ударов; скоро на ней появились прорыв и несколько вмятин, а пол избороздили отметины от когтей.

Противники виртуозно меняли тела, пытаясь ударить кулаком или ногой, врезать когтями, подловить друг друга на «бросках», захватах, укусах, прыжках в человеческом и зверином виде, вцепиться в волосы или хвосты; пытались сесть друг на друга верхом и катались по полу, чтобы сбросить.

Спохватившись, Скари начала вплетать эту силу в себя, дышать силой и мощью, уже представляя, как это перетечет через ее пальцы в ветер.

Рев зверей заглушал даже вопли публики; скоро одна из досок пола раскололась от удара кулаком; огромные когти много раз свистели чуть не на волоске от лиц.

Лев прыгнул, и оттолкнувшись от решетки всеми лапами, попытался вцепиться противнику в нос, но тот рискованно обернулся человеком, отпрянул назад и упал на спину, обхватил ногами шею соперника, будто пытаясь ее сломать. Когти вспороли доски пола рядом с его лицом, но Тигр каким-то чудом вывернулся, обернулся и впился зубами в лапу соперника.

Это и решило исход поединка — скоро желтая шерсть окрасилась кровью и после короткой возни Тигр вскочил, обернулся человеком,

Скари потрясли за плечо. Обернувшись, она увидела нависавшего над ней парня с миской украшений.

— Выигрышь!

Пытаясь прийти в себя после боя, она машинально раскрыла сумку, и в нее тотчас со звоном посыпались украшения. Тут дернули за другой рукав — и едва Скари обернулась, ей в руку сунули записку. Ага, от Ирмы наконец-то.

**Госпожа Скари, нам нужно поговорить. Мы можем встретиться в Лунном затмении сегодня где-то в час?**

**Ирма**

Скари медленно подняла глаза, попыталась найти девушку взглядом — но, увы, ее уже не было.

Все бы ничего — но только Скари отлично помнила написанные Ирмой свидетельства, когда она продала оранжерею. И почерк на записке принадлежал кому угодно — только не ей.


	21. Часть 6.3, полусветская

С Брунем поговорить не удалось — она была занята с бойцами. Круглая девица потащила Скари забирать выигрыш, и та не стала спорить — Ирму все равно непонятно, где искать, почему бы и не там.

Но, очевидно, ставок девушка не делала или ушла раньше. Круглая, сейчас занятая выдачей выигрышей, попросила тех самых Ежей вывести Скари наружу; скоро они втроем прошли через бар «Четырехмерный бубен», который играл роль еще одного выхода, и оказались на тихой темной улочке.

Район, кажется, был не самый роскошный. Невдалеке виднелись бары и другие заведения сомнительного пошиба. Неоновые буквы на них горели через одну; отвалившаяся откуда-то светящаяся «П» валялась на земле рядом с бумажками и другим мусором. Пахло здесь тоже не ахти.

Ежи звали Скари догулять с ними ночь, и не будь срочных дел, она, пожалуй, даже согласилась бы — чтобы хотя бы понять, какого они все-таки пола. Но, видимо, этой тайне суждено было остаться неразгаданной. Сославшись на срочные дела, она наугад отправилась вбок. Ежи пошли к барам; подхватив по пути упавшую неоновую букву, они со смехом принялись вырывать ее друг у друга.

Скари отвернулась, пытаясь разглядеть неровную замусоренную мостовую. Ветра сегодня были пронзительно-холодные, колючие, как всегда после того, как пустыня гасла. Набитая украшениями сумка оттягивала плечо, и какое-то кольцо даже через плотную холщовую ткань кололо бедро.

Нужно было подумать. Очевидно, что записка звала ее в ловушку: даже самый осторожный союзник, желающий остаться неизвестным, не стал бы заниматься подменой.

Вопрос только в том, насколько опасной была эта самая ловушка. «Лунное затмение» было вполне приличным заведением — они однажды обедали там с Сафредом, когда ждали запропастившуюся по делам Сефир. «Случайную» драку со смертельным исходом там вряд ли можно устроить, да и подозрительные личности в капюшонах по темным углам не копошились. Тогда что? Яд? Укус Змеи, притаившейся возле стула? Передача вредоносной вещи?

Скари отвела в сторону левую руку, попыталась, как в пустыне, ощутить ветры через знак. На сей раз все получилось в десять раз быстрее и в сто раз бестолковее: городские ветры были перенасыщены информацией, обрывками разговоров, блеском нарядов, танцами и драками, звоном, стуком копыт, музыкой — нет, в этом слишком долго было разбираться.

Азарт звал пойти на встречу, и будь что будет, хоть что-то станет ясно — и этот азарт приходилось утихомиривать, осаждать, как глупую от бесстрашия охотничью собаку.

_Нет. Больше смысла в том, чтобы подобраться поближе, покрутиться рядом, не заходя внутрь — может быть, удастся заметить что-то подозрительное._

Теперь что до Ирмы.

— Фроуд!

Тот появился рядом — как всегда, будто из ниоткуда, на сей раз в виде мальчика на карусели.

— Как все прошло, госпожа?

— Неплохо, даже выиграла немного денег и кучу украшений, — она похлопала себя по сумке. — Поединки великолепные были. Хочешь в следующий раз пойти со мной? Думаю, раз уж я важная персона, мне могут подобрать такое место, что и для тебя хватило бы.

— О, госпожа, буду очень рад. А что вы надумали по поводу собственных боев? Будете принимать участие?

На миг и во всем облике, и в интонации Фроуда мелькнуло хищное, почти злобное предвкушение — точь-в-точь как в то время, когда он называл ее «жестокой» и «кровавой».

— Мне хотелось бы, — Скари чуть поморщилась. — Это опасно и бессмысленно для дела, но… мне очень хотелось бы. Здорово было бы, если бы взамен оборотнических способностей мне позволили драться вместе с тобой — ты мог бы волосами противникам глаза закрывать и все в таком роде.

— Было бы прекрасно, госпожа.

В честь идеи Фроуд даже изменил форму, вновь став юношей с копьем. Скари несколько мгновений смотрела на него.

— Знаешь, а нам в самом деле нужно потренироваться драться вдвоем. Посмотрим, что из этого можно извлечь. Ладно, к делу — помнишь Ирму? Можешь ее поискать?

— Могу просмотреть улицы, но шансов на успех у меня даже меньше, чем с Андис.

— Почему?

— Это вопрос частоты физических контактов. Чем чаще вы касаетесь человека, тем проще мне его искать. Госпожу Ирму, насколько я чувствую, вы лишь единожды взяли за руку, а с Андис дрались едва ли не каждый день — но и этого не хватило, чтобы найти ее, если, конечно, она была на поверхности. Таких людей приходится искать скорей логически, как обычному человеку, вычисляя, где они могут быть.

Скари заинтересовалась.

— А кого тебе проще всего искать?

— Вашего супруга мне почти также легко найти, как и вас. Легко искать двух его сестер, и вашу досточтимую свекровь, и ваших братьев, особенно старшего.

— Да? А что, годы имеют значение? Мы с Лафелем всегда больше дружили.

— Без сомнения, но чаще касался все же старший. Захваты на тренировках, поцелуи руки или лба при каждой встрече…

— Ладно, я поняла, — Скари скривилась, вспомнив дурацкое письмо в комнате Андис, — Что ж, хотя бы попытайся найти Ирму. Если получится — скажи, что ее записку подменили, и спроси, что она хотела на самом деле.

— Да, госпожа. И раз уж речь зашла об этом — не могли бы вы почаще обнимать господина Эйбрана? Вы часто меня к нему отправляете, а искать его трудно.

На этой оптимистической ноте он исчез. Скари, вздохнув, двинулась в сторону освещенной улицы — сейчас нужно разобраться, куда ее занесло, и искать «Затмение».

Мысли вновь невольно переключились на бои, а от них — на Муню. Она вспомнила коронованного волка на ее костюме и пробитую болтами карикатуру на него в доме Андис. Возможно, это намек на причину их ссор, но что значит сам символ?

_Когда вернусь в Тысячелунный, нужно будет полноценную облаву устроить на волков-зеленоглазок. Еще не хватало, чтобы они убивали путников. Нужно будет побольше людей с собой взять, и желательно настоящих охотников с собаками. Выжечь подчистую заразу._

… Чужое внимание она почуяла через пару кривых тусклых улочек. Оно было пристальным, тревожным и настороженным, не злым, но и не особо дружественным, как с Эйбраном. Некто очень хотел с ней поговорить, но то ли боялся, то ли стеснялся. Не Медвежонок же за ней увязался?

Скари демонстративно остановилась, посмотрела в примерное место, где был преследователь.

— Вы что-то хотели?

В темноте произошло шевеление и скоро оттуда выступила низенькая фигурка в плаще: та самая недо-Медведица с косичками, сидевшая недалеко во время боев. Скари удивленно подняла бровь, но осталась неподвижной — так или иначе, сейчас все станет ясно.

Фигурка приблизилась; в ее походке было что-то смутно знакомое. Подойдя к Скари, женщина быстро огляделась по сторонам и наконец откинула капюшон.

Тут уж брови Скари взлетели чуть не до лба, и ей пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы изобразить невозмутимость: это была Эшли, маленькая певица-Канарейка. Ее внешность была немного изменена при помощи парика с косичками, серых, а не золотых глаз и зеленых полос на лице — но не узнать ее было нельзя.

Канарейка царственно вздернула подбородок:

— Доброй ночи, госпожа Скари. Честно говоря, я предпочла бы, чтобы эта встреча осталась между нами. Подобное времяпровождение… не одобряется для представителей моего Дома.

— Понимаю. Обещаю, буду молчать. А что вы хотели?

Эшли чуть раздула ноздри. Казалось, ей было неприятно произносить слова, но через несколько секунд она все же выплюнула их, как слизь из горла:

— Скажем так, в пылу азарта я поставила не то кольцо перед последним поединком, — она болезненно поморщилась. — Помолвочное кольцо, к тому же фамильное. Меня ждут грандиозные неприятности, если это откроется, и хотя эта просьба совершенно неприлична...

— О. Я отдам его, конечно, — Скари чуть пожала плечами. — Я не испытываю священного уважения к ставкам.

Она невольно коснулась сумки, но Эшли остановила ее властным нетерпеливым жестом.

— Давайте не будем рыться в вашем выигрыше прямо здесь? Не могли бы вы прийти ко мне домой? Я скажу вам адрес и отправлюсь первой, не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел, как я возвращаюсь в этой одежде. Я понимаю, что нарушаю ваши планы, и для вас это неудобство, но я обещаю прекрасный ужин со старым вином и выкуп за кольцо в две его реальные стоимости. И с удовольствием бесплатно спою в вашем храме. Вас устраивает?

— Видите ли...— Скари неожиданно пришла в голову идея. — У меня назначена встреча в «Лунном затмении», и я не хочу подводить человека. Но туда раньше времени тоже идти не хочу… по ряду причин. Нет ли места, откуда «Затмение» хорошо видно и где мы могли бы тихонько посидеть?

Настороженно поднявшиеся было плечи Эшли вновь расслабились.

— Да, есть отличное место. Бар «Алая пелена», он нависает как раз над «Затмением». Хорошее место. Он, собственно, связан как раз с этими боями, там большинство собирается после окончания поединков.

— И рядом с «Затмением», и посвящен боям? Какое занятное совпадение.

_Какое. Занятное. Совпадение._

...Эшли вновь набросила капюшон и уверенно провела ее по нескольким улицам. Вид у них становился все приличнее, и наконец они оказались на знакомой Скари аллее, усаженной розовыми кустами, в которых прятались мягкие желтые фонари; впрочем, холодные ветры здесь даже усилились. Неподалеку виднелись украшенные лепными Лунами бока «Затмения», и Скари бросила на них невольный подозрительный взгляд. Вроде бы пока ничего опасно заметно не было.

Эшли провела ее к розовому трехэтажному зданию, оплетенному декоративным виноградом, и Скари невольно хмыкнула:

— В каком милом месте, однако, публика собирается.

Эшли с царственной небрежностью повела плечом:

— Среди зрителей много богатых людей, которым не нужно скрываться, как мне, и им, конечно, удобнее выходить на поверхность в приличном районе. Ну а владельцам бара, конечно, выгоднее было построить его там, где публика самая платежеспособная. Сюда, конечно, и… — она чуть сморщила носик, — все остальные зрители заходить могут, но выходить — нет. Дресс-код наоборот: впускают всех, на улицу выпускают только прилично одетых, остальным дальше по тоннелям.

Она потянула на себя дверь, и они оказались в светлом пустом холле. Через большие стеклянные двери виднелся бежевый зал, освещенный изысканными лампами в виде цветов. Сбоку была еще одна дверь — маленькая, железная. Эшли открыла ее и они начали подниматься наверх по узкой темной лестнице. Здесь уже слышался смутный шум голосов.

За парой хмурых охранников к их лестнице примкнула еще одна, очевидно, ведущая в тоннели. Скари глянула в ту сторону.

— Интересная тут система переходов. Владельцы арены и бара расстарались?

— Нет, это было бы сложно. Говорят, это тоннели существуют уже столетия, — склонив голову набок, Эшли драматически шепнула: — Говорят, они остались еще с Забытых войн и ведут глубоко вниз. Владельцы только используют их часть.

Сам бар оказался огромным шумным залом, разделенным на участки то же сеткой, которой была ограждена арена. Столы и стулья были собраны из всякого хлама: старых ящиков, под странными углами скрепленных труб, даже обломков карет и заборов. Впрочем, несмотря на нелепый вид, мебель выглядела прочной и оказалась неожиданно удобной.

Они сели у окна на невысокие бочки, и Скари, протянув Эшли сумку, сразу же настороженно глянула в сторону «Затмения». Нет, возле входа никто подозрительный не околачивался. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что следить за ней собирались как раз отсюда, и Скари украдкой глянула на остальных посетителей, сидевших возле окна.

Там была Видящая, выигравшая первую ставку колец, уже в компании какого-то Солнечного, которого в зале вроде бы не было. Еще была пара незнакомых юношей-Змей, почти подростков, потом мрачного вида Олень. Еще один столик был пуст, но зарезервирован. С его стороны наблюдение за «Затмением» было бы самым удобным.

_Таааак._

Скари осмотрелась по сторонам. Контингент тут бы примерно такой же, как в зале. В дальнем углу разгоралась небольшая, но очень шумная драка. На стенах и кое-где на решетках висели портреты мужчин и женщин явно бойцовского типа.

— Это поединщиков портреты?

Эшли, высыпавшая кольца на стол и сейчас лихорадочно в них рывшаяся, отозвалась:

— Да, погибших на арене.

— Ого, много их. Часто тут гибнут?

— Ну как сказать. Раз в тридцать-сорок ночей. Кошки в основном: вы сами видели, с каким риском — Вот оно! Слава Великой, есть!

С облегчением выхватив из груды украшений тоненькое золотое колечко в виде птички на ветке розы, она поспешно надела его на палец и даже руку к груди прижала.

— Я вам так благодарна! У меня нет с собой столько денег, но я обязательно выплачу вам всю обещанную сумму хоть сегодня же, только домой нужно зайти.

В зал ввалилась уже знакомая пара Ежей. У одного (одной?) из них на шее гордо сияла розовым неоном буква «П». Их встретили восторженными воплями.

Скари махнула рукой:

— Не стоит, спасибо. Я не хочу брать за него деньги. Но по поводу бесплатного выступления в храме ловлю на слове, — она усмехнулась, — да и от обещанного ужина в приятной компании не откажусь. А если моей больной наставнице перепадет бутылочка красного вина из ваших запасов, будет совсем отлично.

Эшли рассмеялась:

— У вас потрясающе интересная форма бескорыстия.

— О, видите ли, Хищникам полагается быть прямыми, но наш отец, увы, пропал без вести много лет назад, и нас воспитывал по большей части Лорд-Ворон.

Эшли со странной улыбкой склонила голову, провернула кольцо вокруг пальца.

— Да, я была рада с ним познакомиться. Очень интересный и красивый мужчина, — помедлив, она подняла глаза на Скари, — только теперь я поняла, что изначально могла бы догадаться найти союзника в вашем лице относительно моего… увлечения. То, что вы не отвернулись от супруга из-за его дела…

На миг большая часть посетителей бара взорвалась приветственными воплями вроде: «О, кто пришел!» и «Иди к нам!». Но крики тут же разочарованно угасли — видимо, неведомая «звезда», заглянув в бар, сразу же вышла. Ежи вместе с еле стоящим на ногах Оленем теперь пытались приладить «П» к решетке.

— О, — ровно отозвалась Скари. — Знаете, думаю, нашей религии пришло время переосмыслить некоторые старые догмы. Я не думаю, что Она посылает нам, скажем так, несоответствующие склонности только для того, чтобы мы их преодолевали — если, конечно, речь не об обжорстве, лени, издевательствах над другими и прочем подобном. Сочетание умений Дома и увлечения могут давать неожиданные преимущества. Вот например, — Скари ощутила восторженное вдохновение, словно ей попала в руки линия узора, и сейчас по-Паучьи аккуратно ее нужно вплести, — вот например дома, во время общих тренировок и полевых учений с нами нередко были музыканты. Музыка вдохновляет и если бы вы, с вашим чудесным голосом, время от времени пели что-то для наших бойцов, им это было бы на пользу. А для того, чтобы вы лучше прониклись бойцовским духом, одна полусумасшедшая полусвященница, известная своими эксцентричными выходками, могла бы настаивать на вашем посещении всяких там боев.

Эшли склонила голову; ее глаза вспыхнули неожиданной злой радостью.

— Это хорошая мысль. Я надеюсь, эта священница будет очень, очень настойчива.

В приоткрытое окно влетел Фроуд; его появление было встречено бурными аплодисментами и радостными полупьяными выкриками.

— Я нашел Ирму, госпожа, и передал ей сообщение. Она как раз идет сюда. Она удивилась и сказала, что изначально приглашала вас прийти в «Лунное затмение» в час ночи.

_Что? Я ошиблась и почерк действительно ее? А если нет — зачем менять записку, оставляя ее содержимое? Лаааадно. Все равно подозрительно все это._

— Спасибо, друг. Теперь скажи ей, чтобы шла не в Затмение, а сюда ко мне. Долго ей еще идти?

— Минут десять.

Фроуд умчался. Эшли вежливо улыбнулась, чуть сдвинула в сторону свой бокал:

— Что ж, пора и мне. Спасибо за все и жду на ужин… На первую порцию домогательств.

— Непременно. Но напоследок можно еще два вопроса?

— Слушаю?

— Что вы знаете о Лисе Муиллис?

— Хм, — Эшли чуть свела брови. — Она сильный боец. Я часто ставлю на нее, хоть она мне и не слишком нравится. Но смысл ставить на слабого?

— Конечно, — подождав, пока стихнут вопли, хохот и громкий хоровой отчет (кажется, считали чьи-то глотки), Скари продолжила: — Говорят, она была беременна? Не сочтите за досужие сплетни, нужно для дела.

— Ничего, ничего. Все же знают, что вы шпионка Альсталла, а о чужом клане почему не рассказать. Да, точно была, она даже бои на время бросила из-за этого. Я слышала, она была очень аккуратна во время беременности, не все почтенные матери семейств так осторожно себя ведут. Но ребенка никто не видел и ничего не слышно о нем. Говорят, умер после родов. Она на удивление совсем не расстроилась и вернулась на арену.

Драка в одном из углов плавно переросла в танец; кажется, присутствующие выстраивались на ламбаду.

— А что-нибудь известно о ее отношениях с сестрой, Андис?

— Если Андис — **та самая** ее сестра, то да. Говорят, она была жутко зла из-за этой беременности и говорят, даже пыталась ее сорвать, всякие зелья для выкидыша подбрасывала и все такое. Возможно, она и ребенка убила. Кстати, говорят, она убила и Шэнди, но никто ничего доказать не смог.

— А кто это?

— Тоже Лиса, она была закадычной подругой Муни. Сама не дралась, но всегда приходила на нее посмотреть. Ее убили из арбалета на втором месяце беременности. Вот как раз из-за этого Муня горевала сильно, против нее месяца три все выходить боялись, Брунем говорит, уже думала ее классом выше перевести на время, так Пантеры-Пумы тоже зассали, — грубое слово Эшли проговорила с необычайным удовольствием, как будто это тоже было глотком свободы.

_Тааааак._

— Еще. Что за знак был у нее на груди, ну, волк в короне?

— Понятия не имею, первый раз такой вижу. Просто художественная абстрация, наверно.

— И последнее, — Скари усмехнулась. — Как вам так здорово удалось изменить цвет глаз? Линзы? А то, знаете, у меня тоже всякие случаи бывают.

— Да, линзы. Но берите только те, которые Кальф выпускает, у него самые лучшие. Вам голубые хорошо подойдут и зеленые, но вашим серым глазам я всегда завидовала. О, а вот и ваша знакомая, — Эшли чуть кивнула в сторону появившейся в зале Ирмы. — Что ж, еще раз спасибо за все.

Она грациозно выпорхнула из-за стола; прошла мимо Ирмы, на мгновение обернулась на нее, чему-то саркастически ухмыльнувшись, и ушла.

Скари рассеянно кивнула подходившей девушке; ее мысли приняли новый оборот.

_Так, стоп. Глаза. Кальф. Как я не догадалась раньше с Готье и через него с Кальфом посоветоваться по поводу зеленоглазок? Я списывала все на злую магию Сумеречных или Пауков-отступников, но ведь их появлению может быть и научное обоснование? Готье в курсе всех моих дел, но может, он тоже не подумал о них с научной точки зрения, да и своими делами по горло замотан? Так, интересно, сколько льда нужно, чтобы ему довезли вырезанные глаз и сердце с камнями? Может, они с Кальфом что—то поймут? Займусь сразу после возвращения._

Ирма приблизилась, боязливо поглядывая на шумную публику. Смущенно поерзав, села на место Эшли, удивленно глянула на груду колец. Она казалась сжавшейся чуть не вдвое; ее вечный испуг начинал уже раздражать.

— Доброй ночи, госпожа Скари. Вы не любите «Затмение»? Я хотела как лучше.

— Все в порядке, просто так получилось. Скажите, это вы написали? — чуть пошарив в сумке, Скари протянула Ирме записку.

Та с опаской взяла ее и тут же улыбнулась.

— А, это не мой почерк, но ничего страшного. Записку Салли передавала, она всегда засматривается на бои и очень нервно на них реагирует, начинает бумагу мять, потом спохватывается и от себя все переписывает. Я именно это и написала.

_Тьфу, а я уже на зловещий заговор губу раскатала. Хотя все равно в этом что-то не то, нужно будет еще потрясти эту Салли, что она еще с той запиской сделала. Ладно, потом._

— А вы часто на этих боях бываете?

— Ну… бываю иногда. С одним бывшим клиентом Онги мы подружились, он зовет посмотреть, а мне отказывать неудобно. Я вот зачем вас звала, — ссутулившись, Ирма повозила пальцем одно колечко. — Мне кажется, мою комнату обыскивают время от времени. Вещи немного сдвинуты, записи и книги не в том порядке бывают.. кажется… Я снимаю комнату, консьержка говорит, ко мне никто не заходит, да и на окнах решетки густые, но… Может, я с ума схожу? Или это духи? Может, вы, ну, помолитесь?

— Хммм. Помолюсь, конечно. Пошли.

До дома Ирмы оказалось минут пятнадцать пешком. Чтобы не терять времени даром, Скари вновь принялась за беспокоившую ее тему:

— Вы знаете Муиллис, Муню? Она что-то покупала у вас?

— Чай? Нет, никогда. Может, она пьет что-то еще, но я об этом не слышала.

— Говорят, она была беременна?

— Да, но ребенок умер. Увы.

Скари вздохнула — разговор получался не особо продуктивным. Ну ладно, по списку до конца.

— А что-то известно о ее отношениях с сестрой, Андис?

— Ну, да. Говорят, она очень заботилась о ней во время беременности. Очень переживала из-за смерти ребенка. Ну, я так слышала.

_Лааааадно._

— А не знаете, что за знак был у нее на футболке? Ну, волк в короне?

— В городе они часто встречаются. Вроде как символ мощи, агрессии, ну вы понимаете, определенный контингент это ценит, и все такое.

_Кажется, Эшли и Ирма живут в разных Харстадах. Хотя тут я больше склонна верить Ирме — был же такой волк по пути к арене. Лаааадно._

Они приблизились к нарядному бежевому особняку, тонувшему посреди ароматных клумб и цветущих деревьев; прошли по светлому коридору. Пощелкав замками, Ирма пропустила Скари в небольшую уютную комнатку. Кровать и глубокое кресло были застелены пушистыми пледами. Возле одной стен стояли несколько стеллажей с книгами — судя по обложкам, сплошь любовными романами. Картину дополняли статуэтки зверюшек.

Ирма чуть смущенно развела руками — мол, вот. Скари огляделась.

— Ну что? Есть что-то сдвинутое?

Ирма походила по комнате, приглядываясь. Скари чуть вздохнула.

— Так. Скажите, а что трогали чаще всего?

— Ну, книги. Одежду. Такое все.

— А вы вели записи о результатах боев? Ну с теми участниками, которые принимали ваш… чай?

— Раньше Онга просила это делать, но я всегда отдавала ей записи, а теперь не веду, — Ирма нервно дернула одну из кружевных салфеток на столе, со сдержанным нетерпением глянула на часы. — Так вы помолитесь?

— Ага, минутку. Только поищу тайный лаз демонов.

Скари окинула критическим взглядом стену со стеллажами, потом открыла зарешеченное окну, высунулась наполовину, рассматривая эту стену снаружи. Как и следовало ожидать, она была неоправданно толстой — кажется, в ней еще небольшая кладовая поместиться могла бы.

Вернувшись, она под недоуменным взглядом Ирмы толкнула один стеллаж. Он чуть пошевелился, но, как обычная мебель, сам по себе.

Скари перешла к другому, толкнула, невольно ухмыльнувшись: у нее перед носом оказалась книга с розовой обложкой и томно обнимающейся парочкой Солнечных на обложке. Выплетенное цветочной лозой название гласило «Роковая роза туманного сада». Такая книга была и у самой Скари — и это была, пожалуй, одна из самых жутких книг из серии о мисс Клэнси, повествовавшая о леденящей кровь череде убийств авторов любовных романов.

_Ирма, видать, схватила по картинке, не догадалась аннотацию глянуть. То-то бедняжке сюрприз был._

Этот стеллаж оказался неподатливее, зато он явно был сцеплен со стеной. Скари чуть обернулась на хозяйку:

— Скажите, вы его давно поставили?

— Ннет, он тут сразу был, я только год назад поселилась…

_Отлично._

Скари попыталась вдавить стеллаж в стену, потом толкнуть в другую сторону, потом догадалась потянуть на себя — и удача, внутри вдруг щелкнули какие-то пазы и одна из сторон ушла в комнату. За этой своеобразной дверью оказалась еще одна, металлическая, с небольшой круглой ручкой.

— А вот и тайный лаз духов, — Скари весело оглянулась на Ирму. — Думаю, он ведет в другую комнату дома или в сад. Я хочу заглянуть туда — может, выйдете? Это может быть опасно.

Ирма стояла неподвижно, приложив руку к горлу и глядя на нее расширенными глазами. Хмыкнув, Скари потянула на себя дверь.

За ней обнаружилась маленькая, обитая металлом комнатка. Из нее, видимо, вел боковой коридор — и именно из этого коридора выглядывали чьи-то сапоги. Мигом растеряв веселье, Скари шагнула вперед, глянула за угол.

Хозяйкой сапог оказалась Муня — здесь, за углом, свет из комнаты был тусклым, но он все же был. Лиса лежала, удивленно глядя в потолок остекленевшими глазами. Из ее груди торчал арбалетный болт.

Машинально, ни о чем не думая, Скари шагнула вперед, присела на корточки, прикоснулась к горлу Муни. Пульса ожидаемо не было, но кожа была еще почти по-живому теплой.

Она растерянно поднялась — и в этот момент из комнаты послышался грохот, грубый мужской окрик и визг Ирмы. Скари бросилась назад — но дверь с лязгом захлопнулась перед носом, оставив ее в полной темноте.


	22. Часть 7.1 Прятки в темноте

Через пару минут стало ясно, что дверь захлопнулась намертво. В кромешной темноте Скари лихорадочно нащупала небольшое колесо, видимо, игравшее роль ручки, и чуть мышцы не сорвала в попытке прокрутить его в одну и другую сторону, даже всем телом повисла — бесполезно.

Из комнаты ничего не было слышно. Без сомнения, Ирма в беде, но крутясь возле двери, ей не поможешь. Нужно было искать другой выход.

Скари на мгновение оперлась спиной о дверь, попыталась привести в порядок рваное дыхание, смахнула со лба пот. Потом, придерживаясь ладонью за стену, осторожно вернулась за угол; все же наступив на мягкое, отдернула ногу.

Потом присела на корточки, обшаривая уже коченеющий труп.

Фигура у Муни была великолепная, бесконечные бои все же дали о себе знать, и сердца коснулось невольное сожаление: даже не о человеке, а о том, что такое красивое сильное тело перестало дышать, и о том, что уже не удастся сразиться с ней на арене, если о чем-то таком все же помечтать.

Возле талии покойницы обнаружился карман, в нем — перемотанный проволокой фонарик, отлично. Скари щелкнула слегка раздолбанной кнопкой и яркий луч осветил мертвое лицо.

Коридор оказался коротким, всего в шесть или семь шагов, и заканчивался отверстием с пожарной лестницей в полу. Вероятно, второй выход был в саду. Боковых дверей в другие комнаты не было.

Подкравшись к спуску, Скари просветила вниз. Лестница была очень длинной; судя по всему, внизу был такой же коридор.

Выключив фонарик и сунув его в сумку, Скари опустилась на корточки, нашарила ногой первую ступеньку и начала опускаться. Здесь пахло сырым металлом и ржавчиной, перекладины лестницы были тоже чуть влажными на ощупь. Не сорваться бы — падать далековато.

Через пять ступенек Скари настороженно замерла — наверху как будто почудился чуть слышный шорох. Может, из-за двери звуки прорезались? Она прислушалась, даже приподнялась чуть выше, вытянув шею — но нет, тихо.

_Померещилось._

Десять ступенек. Двадцать. Воздух становился все тяжелее, все сильнее пахло ржавчиной.

Это явно было слишком глубоко для выхода в саду.

Тридцать ступенек. Тишина была такой, что даже от чуть слышного прикосновения сапог к металлическим перекладинам разносилось эхо.

После пятьдесят шестой ступеньки нога коснулась пола; осторожно опустившись и прижавшись спиной к стене, Скари щелкнула фонариком еще раз.

Коридор был длинным и узким: тут вряд ли удалось бы полностью вытянуть в сторону руки, но света не хватало, чтобы осветить его конец.

Несколько секунд Скари колебалась и прислушивалась, но возвращаться к двери смысла не было. Выдохнув, она пошла вперед.

Эхо тихих шагов каталось взад-вперед — оно как будто изголодалось по звукам, усиливало даже дыхание. Коридор шел все дальше. Ни боковых дверей, ни спусков.

Постепенно адреналиновая взвинченность начала уходить, пришли мысли.

_Вероятно, в комнате Ирмы прятался небольшой оборотень. Если бы кто-то вломился в дверь, возня заняла бы больше времени, еще скорей всего произошла бы какая-то буза в коридоре…_

_И что из этого следует? Кто-то продолжает интересоваться чудо-чайком? Видимо, Муня пыталась узнать что-то на эту тему, и ее пристрелил — кто? Оборотни другого клана? Кошки? Ведь Онга в основном Кошкам чаек продавала?_

Наконец вдали показался поворот — хоть какое-то разнообразие. Скари ускорила шаги.

 _Еще вопрос. Какое странное совпадение, что этот единственный коридор ведет именно в комнату_ _Ирмы_ _._ _Ладно бы через окно лазили, но специальный длинный коридор? Нужно бы спросить, кто ей присоветовал снять эту комнату._ _Если, конечно, она жива после этой переделки останется._

_Что еще известно о Муне, кроме странных историй с беременностью и того, что она иногда ходит в платье чужого клана? Конфликты с сестрой. Хм._

_Так, лучше оттолкнемся от Андис — о ней я знаю больше. Кого не любит Андис? Главным образом волков. Потом меня, потому что думает, что я Мастер и делаю волков-зеленоглазок, а еще свою сестру и по слухам ее подружку, когда они беременеют. Подружку по слухам невзлюбила до того, что даже застрелила._

_И что между этим всем общего? Не могли же они от волков забеременеть? Лисы-то на волков больше всех похожи…. Тьфу, мерзость._

«И что, — возразил тоненький ехидный голосок на краю сознания, — мерзость — это повод не думать?»

_Ладно, подумаю. Потом. А сейчас поворот уже близко._

Неизвестно, кто мог ждать за углом, так что Скари на всякий случай заранее выключила фонарик, пошла вперед, чуть касаясь влажной и холодной стены пальцами. Добравшись до поворота, опустилась на корточки, прислушалась. Кажется, тихо.

Просветила фонариком. За углом шагов через пять коридор упирался в новую лестницу, опять ведущую вниз. Сбоку была еще одна толстая металлическая дверь, по счастью, слегка приоткрытая — протиснуться можно.

Она осторожно подобралась к лестнице, посветила вниз. Та была гораздо длиннее, чем первая, не меньше ста ступенек: луч света еле-еле освещал пол. Кажется, ей пользовались: перекладины были ржавые по краям, но в середине отполированные чуть не до блеска. Воздух возле лестницы казался еще более затхлым и ржавым, к тому же к нему примешивалось что-то вроде гнили.

Откуда-то издалека, словно бы сзади, донесся еле слышный звук, такой невнятный и тихий, что его можно было принять за собственный шум в ушах. Все же сердце забилось сильнее; выключив фонарик, Скари прильнула к полу. Может, кто-то открыл дверь?

С минуту все было тихо — точно померещилось.

Она снова глянула вниз. Нет, спускаться не стоило: нужно поскорее найти выход, а он определенно должен быть ближе к поверхности.

Она подошла к боковому проходу, взялась за колесо, чтобы открыть дверь шире, и тут же отдернула руку: пальцы коснулись липкого. Быстро просветив фонариком, Скари увидела кровь.

_Еще не засохла — некто неподалеку. Убийца Муни? Ее раненый напарник или напарница? Или она сама оставила, когда шла наверх? Хотя нет, тогда бы уже высохла. Так или иначе, может, и выход где-то там._

Выключив фонарик и чуть не дыша, Скари протиснулась за дверь — и тут же пришло ощущение стоящего в темноте человека. То ли запах чуть изменился, то ли бессознательно ощущалось чужое дыхание — но там совершенно точно кто-то был.

Скари быстро опустилась на корточки — в этой истории многовато было арбалетов, а человек, если он там был, знал о ее присутствии, он должен был заметить свет, когда она осматривалась.

Бесконечную минуту она ждала. Человек в темноте — тоже, и вряд ли к нему имело смысл обращаться с просьбой показать дорогу.

Мелькнула мысль посветить на него фонариком — хоть понятно будет, кто это. Плюс — ее собственное лицо видно не будет. Минус — понятно станет ее местоположение. В конце концов она решила не рисковать.

Как оказалось, это было мудрым решением — еще через несколько секунд раздался щелчок и в дверь врезался болт. По счастью, он отрикошетил в другую сторону, но второй раз могло и не повезти. Скари, не поднимаясь, быстро протиснулась назад; второй выстрел ударил в то место, где она была только что.

Хуже всего, что человек, уже не пытаясь ступать тихо, быстро пошел к ней. Скари спряталась за полуоткрытую дверь, и едва ли не через секунду из-за нее ударил луч фонаря.

Некто быстро приближался. Выдохнув, Скари выхватила нож — когда выйдет, ударить, и будь что будет.

Перед дверью шаги замедлились, Скари занесла руку — и в этот момент из коридора, ведущего к Ирме, донесся звук сочного шлепка — как будто тело рухнуло с лестницы.

Фонарик за дверью погас.

Потом упавшее тело поднялось. Потом пошло к ним.

Стрелок бросился от двери обратно в коридор с почти неприличной поспешностью, однако шагов через десять остановился, видимо, в ожидании развития событий.

Скари на миг подсветила фонариком, чтобы прикинуть расстояние, и метнулась к лестнице — она не горела желанием сталкиваться с человеком, так легко перенесшим падение с большой высоты, неважно, была ли это восставшая из мертвых Муня или еще кто. На то, что это обычная, практически безвредная зеленоглазка, она не особо рассчитывала; во всяком случае, лучше было перестраховаться. В то же время что-то подсказывало, что стрелок за дверью не был расположен терпеть ее рядом, как «товарища по несчастью».

Она села на пол, нащупала первую ступеньку, поспешно принялась опускаться вниз. Интересно, какой путь выберет это тело? Если оно не может думать и просто идет по прямой, то оно опять упадет вниз — значит, нужно спускаться быстрее.

_Нужно намекнуть Альсталлу, что у нас пробелы в военной подготовке, нас не учили, что делать, если во время спуска по лестнице на голову падают живые мертвецы. Впрочем да, зачем. Любой из клана на моем месте просто улетел бы._

Потом тело побежало вперед — и Скари прижалась к лестнице, для надежности пропустив руки между перекладинами и прикрыв голову локтями — ясно, что добраться до пола она не успеет.

Тело добежало до поворота, притормозило. Кажется, оно принюхивалось.

Наступившая тишина казалась густой, как смола, только висках стучало.

— Доченька, где ты?

Скари никогда раньше не слышала голос Муни, но была почти уверена, что это она. Очень похоже на голос Андис, только ядовитее, к тому же с таким придыханием, как у человека, чьи легкие пробиты болтом, но… «доченька»? Это что, после смерти такой юмор прорезается?

— Андис, доченька, где ты? С твоей стороны было очень глупо убить мамочку.

Не было ни мыслей, ни почти даже страха, все тело как будто превратилось во впитывающую губку; руки уже начинали болеть от неудобной позы, но это ощущалось где-то далеко на краю сознания.

Каким-то образом Муня выбрала верное направление, пошла к двери. Оттуда вновь послышались поспешно удаляющиеся шаги. Судя по звукам, покойница бросилась в погоню.

Выждав несколько секунд, Скари принялась подниматься наверх. Кажется, сейчас обеим было не до нее, но если следовать за ними, может, удастся подслушать еще что-то важное.

Бежать было нельзя, чтобы себя не выдать, и она вынуждена была передвигаться медленнее, ориентируясь только на их топот и на дальний свет от фонарика Андис. Коридор за дверью свернул, затем был короткий пологий спуск вниз, еще поворот. Там произошла заминка — кажется, Андис оказалась перед очередной лестницей — и вероятно, она, как и Скари прежде, решила, что не успеет спуститься.

Кажется, она остановилась, во всяком случае, свет погас; Муня тоже замедлила шаги. Скари притормозила, переводя дыхание.

Потом сзади раздался легкий шлепок, как будто Змея упала на пол. Скари резко обернулась и ее тут же ослепил свет фонарика, направленный прямо в глаза.

Потом в плечо ей вонзилась тонкая иголка.

Потом все исчезло.


	23. Часть 7.2 Охота на тени

Темнота была липкой, мутной, обволакивающей тошнотой и болью, она отступала медленно и неохотно.

Некоторое время Скари пыталась вспомнить, почему лежит на каменном полу. Видимо, с ней опять приключился обморок из-за солнечного удара, но она не помнила, как это случилось. Левую руку она совсем не чувствовала — отлежала, наверное. Только бы Лацио не увидела, иначе расстроится.

Потом она вспомнила, что приехала в Харстад. Тем лучше, значит, сейчас придет Сефир и поможет ей.

Потом проступили боль в плече, холод, удушливый запах гнили и ощущение железного кольца на запястье правой руки — и Скари вспомнила все окончательно.

Приподняв голову, она трудом разлепила глаза.

Клетка была ажурная, многослойная, состоящая из десяти или пятнадцати слоев, находящихся на расстоянии друг от друга, и каждый слой был со своим узором, так что толщина стен получалась около полутора метров. Это было бы даже отчасти красиво, если бы не ржавчина и слизь, покрывавшие прутья.

Правая рука была прикована к одной из стен короткой цепью. Левая онемела так, что совсем не ощущалась — видимо, из-за усыпляющего яда.

В одном из верхних углов клетки был закреплен тусклый фонарик, направленный прямо на то место, где лежала Скари. Стен и чего-то еще видно не было, но темнота вокруг казалась живой, наполненной толпой: слышались шевеление, чуть слышный шепот и шорох одежд; в тихом шелесте голосов проступали слова «убийца» и «демон»; темнота казалась единой с этими звуками и с тяжелым запахом разложения.

Скари приподнялась, опираясь на локоть. Она замерзла так, что зубы стучали.

«Убийца», — шелестела и волновалась темнота.

Скари села, стараясь не касаться осклизлой решетки, начала растирать левую руку. Та висела безжизненной, почти ничего не ощущающей плетью.

«Убийца», «демон», «убийца», — ходила волнами темная вонь; это слово вырывалось из неё, как пузырьки воздуха из трясины.

Потом все стихло — резко, как по мановению чьей-то руки.

— Ты Скари, Птица, самопровозглашенная священница Белокрылой? — донесся мужской голос. Он был приятным, но немного булькающим — как у простуженного певца.

— Ну я. А вы кто такие?

Кажется, там, за решеткой, была не полная темнота, полумрак, но фонарик слепил глаза, мешал разобрать хоть что-то.

— Мы — Ее истинные слуги. Почему ты называешь себя ее служителем?

Скари потерла лоб. Ясность мыслей возвращалась, но медленней, чем хотелось бы.

_Ладно, раз слуги — по этой линии и пойдем._

— Потому что я в нее верю.

— Она лжет! — раздался пронзительный, чуть не плачущий выкрик. — Ты демон!

Отняв ладонь от лица, Скари с замершим сердцем всмотрелась в темноту. Этот голос она слышала второй раз, но узнала его — но это точно был голос той старухи-Кобры, источника второй теоретической смерти.

— Риана говорит, что ты демон, — холодно пробулькал мужчина. — Она была в храме несколько раз. Она видела, что ты связана с ветрами, а это печать демона.

 Обвинение оказалось освежающим и бодрящим, во всяком случае, разбитость и слабость как рукой сняло, и мозги заработали быстрее.

— Она сама лжет вам, — огрызнулась Скари, щурясь и пытаясь рассмотреть что-то за пределами клетки. — Если она была в храме, как говорит, она должна была видеть, что свечи зажигаются, когда я вхожу в зал. Я феникс!

Ответом ей стали шорохи, шевеление, перешептывание, переходящее в гул.

Наконец раздался холодный, немного сипящий и задыхающийся женский голос, в котором смутно угадывалось любопытство:

— Если мы дадим тебе пучок соломы, сможешь его зажечь?

_Чтоб вас._

— Нет, ибо милость Ее пока распространяется только на храм. — Скари подняла палец, — Она показывает мне таким образом, где именно мое место. В храме, я имею в виду. Вера в нее зажигает мое сердце, как свечу — и укрепившись в вере, я смогу нести огонь и дальше. И придет день, когда храмом ее станет весь мир — и тогда пламя феникса…

— Она лжет! — завизжала старуха. — Ей служат ветры, как демону!

Скари закатила глаза. Попыталась скрестить руки на груди, но левая все еще не слушалась, хотя кончики пальцев уже начинало неприятно покалывать — чувствительность возвращалась, и на том спасибо.

— Ветра — это лишь Ее милость, — сухо отозвалась она, с трудом вставая на ноги. — Вы забыли слова молитвы? Да будут волею ее благосклонны к нам ветры…

Тьма запузырилась лихорадочным шепотом.

— Это птичья молитва, мы ее не используем, — наконец отозвался мужской голос почти примирительно, — но допустим.

— Она убивала наших людей, — продолжала шипеть старуха. — Она со своими охотниками перебила несколько десятков!

_Зашибись, это зеленоглазки. Мне хана._

— Откуда мне было знать, что это ваши друзья? Они выглядели не очень-то набожно. Да и вообще, с какой стати вы называете себя ее служителями?

— Мы должны оправдываться перед тобой?

— Почему нет? Я знаю, что я делаю в ее славу. А вы? Или это просто слова? Что вы для нее делаете?

Больше фанатизма, больше праведной ярости в глазах — тут уже непонятно, что может спасти, и может ли спасти хоть что-то, но хуже не будет.

Перешептывание и гул нарастали, из них, кроме голоса старухи, слышались и другие злые выкрики.

Скари краем глаза глянула на слепивший глаза фонарик. Он был зацеплен петелькой за прямой отрезок узора решетки, вроде держался непрочно. Можно рискнуть.

— Я хочу увидеть вас! — взмахнув рукой, она отчаянно, изо всех сил ударила ветром — и гадский фонарик таки сорвался, брызнул по полу осколками стекол. Скари вскинула голову и завопила:

— О, спасибо, Великая! Ты услышала меня!

Уже почти не обращая внимания на десятикратно усилившийся шум, она снова попыталась рассмотреть происходящее за клеткой.

Глаза постепенно начинали привыкать, и из полумрака проступили три трона с очертаниями сидящих в них фигур. Вокруг стояли десятки людей — и почти у всех были мерцающие зеленые глаза.

— Что ж, — наконец пробулькал мужчина, сидевший на крайнем троне слева. — Раз уж ты наконец здесь, можем и рассказать, почему нет. Вся наша жизнь — служение Ей. Нам она открыла свой величайший дар, дающий великую силу, — мужчина коснулся груди, но что конкретно он хотел показать, Скари не разглядела. — Это — ее кровь, проявление ее величайшего могущества. И верным она позволяет пользоваться этой силой взамен на служение. Те презренные глупцы называют этот дар камнями дураков.

_Тааак. Судя по любви к Паукам..._

— Вы Сумеречные? В ту ночь на поверхности были не все, да?

— Да.

На мгновение Скари прикрыла глаза. Попыталась молчать, дышать через знак, ловить ниточки, чувствовать.

_Я всегда ощущала, что Белокрылая — нечто реально существующее. Это они — центр темноты? Их существование давало богине «реальность»?_

Весь орнамент сказал — нет. Путь верный, но истинные тени глубже. Нужно понять.

— Почему вы считаете, что камни имеют отношение к ней? — поинтересовалась Скари осторожно. — Только из-за могущества, которые они дают? История говорит, что их изобрели Пауки. Как было на самом деле?

На сей раз просипела женщина, сидевшая справа:

— Они лишь нашли способ их получения. Камни же были всегда. Они — ее милость. Камни проявляют себя сильнее вблизи жилищ оборотней. Она вручила вам этот дар, но вы оказались не достойны ее милости. Одни лишь Птицы помнят о ней, но и те отделываются формальным служением. Как и ты. Рано или поздно вы все поплатитесь за это. Мы вернемся в мир.

Мгновение подумав, Скари вкрадчиво осведомилась:

— А в чем заключается истинное служение? Я тоже хочу служить ей правильно.

— В том, чтобы растить камни, — булькнул мужчина.

_То есть приумножать собственное могущество. Чудесная философия. Впрочем, стандартная. В честь божества захватим больше земель, в честь божества заставим других служить себе..._

Скари покачала головой.

— Допустим, вы правы насчет служения. Но на что вы надеетесь в войне с оборотнями в плане «вернуться в мир»? На магию? Это вы наслали тот ветер на наши земли? Это была первая попытка уничтожить неверных? Но почему вы начали с Птиц, мы-то хоть формально поклоняемся ей?

Возмущенный шепот превратился в гул, волной плеснул о клетку.

— Это были не мы. Это был отщепенец, — мужчина выплюнул это слово. — Глупец решил сам создать черный ветер, набрать силу, чтобы уничтожить нас. Он ошибся.

_Тааак. Так мастер, оказывается, тоже против богини? Тааак._

— В таком случае мы тем более заодно! Я ищу его, чтобы отомстить за наших людей, убитых его ветром. Он ведь, — поспешно проглотив слово «зеленоглазка», Скари осторожно уточнила, — один из вас? Ну и… внешне? В плане глаз? Он где-то рядом?

— Он принял служением камням, но потом отрекся. Он далеко, он хорошо спрятался.

_Фроуд говорил, что создавший его мастер «в плену». В плену камней? Ладно, с мастером потом._

— Хорошо. Но если подобная могущественная магия принадлежала не вам, на что вы надеетесь? Допустим, вам удалось переманить кого-то из оборотней, — она указала на Кобру, — но вряд ли эта идея приживется среди многих. А вы не потянете войну даже с одним кланом истинных оборотней, не говоря уже, если их будет два. Если на вас обрушатся все четверо — вас уничтожат за полдня. Или вы надеетесь на силу камней? В чем она?

_И почему это центральный со мной разговаривать не хочет, интересно?_

— Мы не потянем, — просипела женщина. — Волки потянут.

— Вы хотите поставить их на службу?

— Почему вы разговариваете с ней? — выкрикнул кто-то, — почему мы должны докладывать? Она враг!

— Я феникс и я на службе Князя! Получив меня на свою сторону, вы получите очень многое. Но я имею право заранее знать, что меня ждет! А если вы сочтете меня недостойной — так в этом случае я и не убегу с вашими знаниями.

Ей ответил мужчина:

— Ты права. Ты имеешь право знать. И ты права, что не уйдешь отсюда, если не примешь нашу сторону. А по поводу волков — мы сольемся с ними. Силу получим и мы, и они. Никто не устоит против нас, когда мы станем волками.

Глаза привыкали и видно было все лучше, теперь Скари уже почти могла разглядеть сидящих на тронах. Кажется, зеленые камни поблескивали не только в глазах мужчины и женщины: они проступали на телах, росли прямо на коже, на шеях и на руках. Сидящая же в центре фигура была как будто бесформенной, сознанию никак не удавалось уложить ее во что-то привычное, но камней на ней, кажется, было больше, чем обычной кожи.

Щурясь на сидевшего в центре, Скари заметила:

— Брин говорил, что эти камни могут соединять несовместимые вещи. Это правда?

— Любая несовместимость условна, — теперь было видно, что когда мужчина говорит, камень странно движется в его горле, явно мешая, — границ нет. Камни нужны, чтобы сливать. Они могут это и многое другое.

— Здорово, — откликнулась Скари миролюбиво, — а в идеале что? Власть над миром?

— Выращивание камней в лучших условиях. Это суть служения.

_Тени глубже, они не за Сумеречными, они за камнями. Лаааадно._

Левая рука болела уже вся, но по крайней мере двигалась. Скари чуть сжала и разжала пальцы.

— Ладно. Тогда я прошу прощения за убитых. Я верну вам камни, которые достала…

— Не требуется. Главное — их выращивать.

_Все чудней и чудней._

— Что случалось с теми вашими людьми, которых я убила? Почему они вели себя так странно?

— Так бывает, когда камни берут силу. Рассудок может помрачиться, но потом он возвращается.

— Мне ужасно-ужасно жаль. Так вы научите меня правильному служению? Учтите, у меня есть реальные шансы стать настоящей священницей, у меня большой приход — разве это не выгодно для вас? Да и в дальнейшем есть возможность подняться выше, Князя интересуют мои дела...

Пока кипело обсуждение, Скари скромно уставилась в пол. Самой тоже нужно было срочно подумать.

_Главное — выйти из клетки. Единственная смерть, которая мне сейчас грозит — укус Кобры. Не стрела, не нож и не сломанная шея — значит, если я смогу защититься от старухи, от толпы уж как-то отобьюсь. А по поводу укуса — сапоги у меня хорошие, прочные, так что прорвусь, пожалуй. Муня где-то гуляет, остальные явно кволые — видно, камни ослабляют тела._

_Смерти от жажды и голода в предсказании вроде бы тоже не было — значит, из лабиринта выберусь. Главное — оказаться снаружи. А если не найду выход — значит, грош цена моей интуиции и умению видеть орнамент._

— Хорошо, — наконец просипела женщина. — Ты должна принять камень.

— То есть... э, как вы, выращивать в себе? То есть у меня глаза зелеными станут? Боюсь, так меня быстро вычислят. Нельзя как-нибудь потом? Когда мы уже захватим мир и все такое?

— Это не будете будет заметно сразу. Много лет не будет заметно. Лишь потом, когда камень полностью заберет сердце.

_То есть только у трупов. Понятно, почему у Муни и Кобры глаза нормальные._

Тем временем мужчина пробулькал кому-то:

— Принесите порцию! — затем он перевел взгляд на Скари. — Ты проживешь у нас примерно неделю, пока мы не убедимся, что процесс начался.

— Так, стоп! Его что, мне прямо в клетку принесут? Ну нет, не-не-не, стоп! Это же важно! Я должна помолиться, искупаться наконец, молитвы, пост, все дела! Это непочтительно по отношению к такому священному действию! Вы что!

— Не выпускайте ее, она демон! — выкрик старухи встретили одобрительным гомоном.

— Вы что, боитесь меня? — изумилась Скари.— Вы так верно ей служите, но при этом не верите, что она сможет вас защитить? Какая непочтительность по отношению к Ней! Нет, я не буду принимать эти ваши камни. Вы сами не верите в эту силу! Отступники, еретики!

Шум спора усилился в разы.

Скари схватила с пола обломок фонарика, шарахнула им о прутья.

— Слушайте меня! Слушайте! Вы же знаете, что Она милостью своей послала мне гонца и помощника ветра? Он найдет меня, как только сможет попасть сюда. Одна-единственная приоткрытая дверь на поверхности, одна щелка, куда может просочиться ветер — и он найдет меня. И если он сам не сможет помочь мне выбраться или найдет меня мертвой, он приведет других. И моих друзей-охотников, и шерифа с его помощниками, и Птиц. Вы уже готовы сразиться со множеством людей?

Сунув руку в переплетение стальных прутьев, Скари обвинительно ткнула пальцем в Кобру:

— Твоя Княгиня знает, чем ты тут занимаешься? Думаю нет. А мой Князь знает, и если он узнает, что я тут сгинула, он и своих людей пришлет отомстить, и Княгине-Кобре расскажет, что у нее под носом происходит! Вам за полчаса шеи посворачивают, как цыплятам, и камни ваши уничтожат! И уж поверьте, мое привидение даже плюнуть на ваши могилы побрезгует! Жалкие убогие маловеры!

Минуту царила тишина. Скари тяжело переводила дыхание, заранее выстраивая в уме доводы, лихорадочно вспоминая, что еще можно подтасовать и переврать в пользу теории феникса.

Наконец с центрального трона раздалось бульканье, как будто воздух пытался выйти через полужидкую массу с остатками гортани.

Женщина перевела:

— Мы выпустим тебя из клетки, но камень ты должна принять немедленно. Можешь молиться здесь.

— Что ж... сойдемся на этом.

Мужчина сделал знак рукой, и одна из фигур вышла из толпы, подошла к клетке, чем-то щелкнула сбоку, отчего часть прутьев сложилась веером, образовав проход. Кольцо цепи, державшееся на одном из прутьев, тоже упало вниз.

Скари осторожно вышла наружу, старясь не задевать слизь и как будто с машинальной рассеянностью наматывая на руку тяжелую цепь. Шаги она делала то длинные, то короткие, с почти шутовским задиранием колен и с раскачиванием бедер — нужно было хоть немного разогреть мышцы перед бегом.

Под многочисленными взглядами она подобралась к среднему трону. Там оказалось полуразложившеся тело, из которого камни росли, как грибы из трухлявого пня. Большая часть внутренностей уже вывалилась из живота и лежала на коленях. Шея, видно, в какой-то момент надломилась, и сейчас голова висела возле груди. Из одной глазницы росла целая колония камней, и она же уходила вглубь грудной клетки. Второй глаз, вывалившийся, висел на нитке под головой.

_Любуйся, любуйся, быстрее будешь бежать._

Скари низко поклонилась телу, описав широкий полукруг одной ногой, затем второй. Так обошла все три трона — отличное упражнение для разогрева. Чуть заметно повращала плечами — драться, видимо, тоже придется.

_Интересно, бинт на руке сильно смягчит удар кастетом? Впрочем, все равно сниму — так заодно и кожу содрать можно будет с чьей-то рожи._

К ней подошла женщина, державшая на подносе что-то вроде кусочка зеленого желе.

— Съешь это, — булькнул мужчина слева, — а потом постарайся как можно меньше двигаться.

— Как интересно, — Скари склонилась над подносом. «Желе» пахло мхом, травами и тухлым мясом. — А если просто в руки взять, не получится?

— Не получится. Ешь.

_Вот и чудненько, нужно будет Криоль отдать на анализ. Надеюсь, донесу._

Не прикасаясь пока к угощению, Скари повернулась к тронам и воздела руки.

— Итак, я рада нашему воссоединению! — радостно завопила она. — Воистину это великий день, когда я обрела истинную веру и смогу нести ее свет! А теперь позволите снять повязку? — она принялась разматывать бинт с правой руки, осторожно обматывая им левую. — Мой знакомый, такой перестраховщик, думал, на меня тут бандиты нападут, кастет велел спрятать, а-ха-ха, вот видите кастет?

Осторожно взяв забинтованной левой рукой «желе», Скари ближе шагнула к загораживающей путь зеленоглазке с подносом, еще раз душевно уточнила:

— Видите? — и, с размаху врезав ей по лицу, бросилась в ближайший коридор.

_Ну что ж. Только я, пара сотен живых мертвецов и лабиринт, в котором я не ориентируюсь. Ближайшие пару часов будут самыми задорными в моей жизни._


	24. Часть 7.3 Лабиринтная

Выскочив из зала, Скари некоторое время мчалась, петляя, по широкому тоннелю с щербатым каменным полом, потом наугад свернула в боковой ход. Он вскоре начал сужаться, затем вдруг превратился в узкий железный коридор, как наверху.

По счастью, погоня оказалась бестолковой, преследователи больше мешали друг другу, так что крики и топот постепенно стихали. Скари бежала, пока не особо задумываясь о направлении и не пытаясь запомнить дорогу — все равно искать путь придется другим способом. По счастью, фонарик остался в кармане, хоть и раздолбался окончательно, так что его корпус приходилось придерживать в нескольких местах.

Когда шум немного стих, она нырнула еще в одно боковое ответвление и перешла на шаг — силы нужно было экономить, да и лишние звуки не стоило создавать: схлопотать еще один усыпляющий дротик желания не было.

Железный коридор вновь превратился в каменный и более просторный, затем – в просто вырытый в земле и кое-где державшийся на опорах.

Четыре раза Скари видела пожарные лестницы: две вверх, две вниз, но пока что их игнорировала: на такой лестнице из-за занятых рук она была бы беспомощна. Для начала следовало наверняка оторваться от погони.

Когда земляной ход превратился в полуразрушенный кирпичный, шум опять начал нарастать, но пока было трудно определить его источник. Скари замерла, прислушиваясь. Попадаться ни в коем случае было нельзя — ясно, что второй раз Сумеречных не обманешь, ее просто убьют, и вряд ли быстро, если вспомнить то, что рассказывала о них Сефир.

Она кралась вперед, укрываясь за грудами кирпичей и пытаясь определить, где находятся преследователи. Сбоку показался проход — посветив туда фонариком, Скари увидела ровно стоящую фигуру с огромными зелеными глазами. Обернувшись назад, зеленоглазка успела крикнуть «Она» — но Скари, сбив ее с ног ударом кулака, опрометью бросилась дальше по коридору.

Погоня послышалась ближе, сбоку, за стеной. К несчастью, кирпичный коридор кончился завалом — лихорадочное просвечивание показало, что выхода нет, и Скари помчалась обратно — нужно было успеть пробежать мимо бокового хода, пока основная толпа не перерезала путь.

Шум погони уже приближался, и стукнутая зеленоглазка поджидала на том же месте. На сей раз она успела крикнуть своим: «Уже», прежде чем получила брошенным кирпичом по лицу.

Перепрыгнув тело, Скари пробежала еще немного назад, нырнула в боковой, полого уходивший вниз тоннель, чуть не упала, споткнувшись о камень. Кажется, она опередила преследователей всего на пару десятков метров, но расстояние постепенно вновь начало увеличиваться.

_Они бегают медленнее — это хорошо. Плохо, что с одной и той же скоростью. Они не устают, а я устаю, и рука уже начинает ныть из-за проклятой цепи, и плечо болит, и пить хочется. Нужно поскорее спрятаться, пока меня просто не взяли на измор._

В какой-то момент эхо начало меняться — так, будто каменная кладка теперь не прижималась к стенам, а была внутри пустого пространства; через полминуты луч фонаря выхватил темный, провалившийся участок. Небольшая фора еще была, и Скари поспешно сунула туда голову.

Перед ней оказалась уходившая вниз насыпь из щебня и мелких камней. Кажется, пещера была огромной — свет выхватил груды каких-то железок внизу. Тут сильней всего воняло ржавчиной и маслом.

Протиснувшись в дыру целиком, Скари немного пробежала вниз, стараясь не вызвать осыпь; затем, услышав топот в покинутом коридоре, поспешно выключила свет и замерла.

Пока по коридору бежали, шли и плелись зеленоглазки, Скари стояла, почти не дыша: малейшее движение вызвало бы шорох камешков под ногами. Ее преследователи не разговаривали между собой, не пытались ничего обсуждать или спорить — просто двигались вперед. Кажется, их вереница была длинной: прошло минут пятнадцать, а задние все еще шаркали мимо, как будто каждый шаг доставался им огромным трудом.

Когда и их шаги стихли окончательно, Скари выждала еще минут пять, затем начала осторожно опускаться по склону. Приходилось быть внимательной: кое-где из-под щебня торчали железки или проволока. Теперь, когда она начала немного остывать после бегони, жажда стала еще сильнее.

_Чем скорее я отсюда выберусь, тем лучше. Интересно, надолго ли еще хватит фонарика._

Скоро стали слышны поскрипывание и скрежет; гора искореженных, воняющих ржавчиной и химией механизмов внизу все росла, уже нависала над ней. Чудовищной вишенкой на этой куче была зеленоглазка, очевидно, уже давно упавшая сверху и напоровшаяся на острый обломок какого-то агрегата. От нее слышалось монотонное бормотание, словно бы декламация каких-то стихов. Ладно, главное, чтобы не орала и не звала других.

Скари осторожно подобралась к груде металла, присматривая подходящие куски: сейчас нужно было избавиться от цепи и запастись чем-то вроде оружия.

Стоило ей коснуться ближней металлической дверцы, как ту отшвырнули изнутри, чуть не ударив ее по лицу; выскочившая изнутри косматая, обмотанная лохмотьями зеленоглазка попыталась вцепиться Скари в глаза — и та, отшатнувшись, почти машинально набросила цепь ей на шею, одним рывком раздавив горло. Тело упало на землю, но продолжало что-то яростно булькать; скривившись, Скари наклонилась, после нескольких попыток все же сломала твари шею.

Затем, отдышавшись и немного успокоившись, она продолжила поиски. Каждую минуту приходилось замирать и прислушиваться, но никаких подозрительных звуков вроде бы больше не было: лишь поскрипывание металла, сквознячный присвист и монотонное бормотанье зеленоглазки наверху. Постепенно Скари даже начала разбирать слова. Это в самом деле были стихи; тело раз за разом повторяло одно и то же.

Ты похожа на черный бархат,

До отказа пропитанный кровью.

Выглядит так спокойно и чинно,

Но коснись — и рука в багрянце.

Через пятнадцать минут Скари наконец удалось выкрутить шурупы из державшего цепь кольца на запястье и освободить руку. Выбросив цепь и растерев ноющее плечо, она порылась еще немного, выбрала из груды хлама удобный металлический прут, пару раз со свитом рубанула им воздух.

_Вот с этим уже можно и путь наверх пробивать._

Оставалось найти укромное место и помолчать. Еще немного покопавшись в металле в поисках удобного сиденья, она высветила полужидкое месиво с остатками костей и пышно растущими во все стороны камнями; сплюнув на останки, перебралась на другой участок.

Там обнаружилась большая лодка — удачное место, что затаиться. Забравшись внутрь, убедившись, что неприятных соседей рядом нет и на голову рухнуть ничего не собирается, Скари примостилась поудобнее, закрыла глаза и для начала попыталась отвлечься от жажды.

Успокоить мысли было труднее — они лезли со всех сторон, казалось, что немедленно нужно обдумать все случившееся: новые данные и о Мастере, и о Сумеречных, и о камнях.

Приходилось сопротивляться, убеждать себя, что для этих размышлений еще будет много времени — на поверхности, в безопасности. Наконец навыки взяли свое, и пришла тишина; спустя полчаса напряженных усилий мир вокруг начал превращаться в завитки и линии, которые можно было рассмотреть и прочувствовать.

Нити орнамента тянулись узором по переходам, как щупальца. Нужно было найти дорогу.

Сначала Скари хотела сконцентрироваться на «безопасном пути» — но опасность была везде, этот фактор оказался слишком текучим и переменчивым — выраженная смертельная угроза была то слева, то справа, она поднималась и опускалась, явно перемещаясь с какими-то опасными существами.

Тогда Скари переключила осознание на попытки найти самый короткий путь, с уже открытыми или легко открывающимися дверями.

Постепенно это осознание нарастало — одна нить среди десятков других уплотнялась, утолщалась, наливалась золотым светом, и ее нужно было привязать к себе — к ногам, кончикам пальцев, солнечному сплетению. В одном месте на нити была странная петля, вроде бы и ненужная — но это ладно, это нельзя обдумывать сейчас, нить должна быть такой, какая есть.

В нить нужно было аккуратно подключить и знак, осторожно вплетать интуицию, способность издалека чуять и обходить врагов и проблемные места; сюда же нужно было добавить и выносливость, и силу, и решимость перешагнуть те гадости, которые еще подбросит это место; сюда непременно нужно было вплести унесенный с арены боевой азарт и задор — если придется пробивать себе путь силой.

Каждое из этих дополнений нужно было накручивать на центральную ось по спирали, метр за метром, терпеливо и вдумчиво, не теряя настроение, одну за одной.

...Когда мысленная нить уплотнилась настолько, что ее легко можно было прочувствовать и без особой настройки, Скари медленно открыла глаза, попыталась встать — и тут же, зашипев, рухнула вперед. Ноги затекли немыслимо — кажется, она готовила свой путь не меньше пары часов.

_Ну и ладно. В скитаниях бы больше времени потеряла._

С трудом поднявшись, она осторожно вылезла из убежища, некоторое время стояла неподвижно, вслушиваясь и внюхиваясь в гулкую и скрипящую темноту вокруг. Кажется, никого, кроме продолжающего бормотать «поэта».

Можно было позволить себе пару минут, и она подобралась поближе; по груде скрежещущих, гнущихся, лязгающих, разъезжающихся под ногами железок осторожно поднялась к зеленоглазке. Кажется, это был мужчина. Он не обратил внимание на ее приближение, только продолжал монотонно повторять одни и те же строки.

— О ком эти стихи? — шепнула Скари. Чтобы стоять тут, ей приходилось балансировать на одной ноге и держаться руками за не особо надежный гибкий штырь.

Мужчина откликнулся так поспешно, будто давно ждал этого вопроса.

— О черном ветре. Ветер разгонит тучи, и воссияет вечерняя звезда. Да воссияет вечерняя звезда! Ты похожа на черный бархат….

_Тааак._

— Что такое черный ветер?

— Он откроет врата вечной ночи. Нужно открыть врата вечной ночи, чтобы воссияла звезда. Ты похожа на черный бархат…

Скари покрепче перехватила железку и чуть не упала, когда полоса наклонилась, а деталь под ногой попыталась соскользнуть вниз. Восстановив равновесие, она шепнула:

— Где эти врата?

Что-то поскрипывало в груде железа, и сквозняк все сильнее свистел наверху.

— У престола богини. Ты похожа на черный бархат…

Она пыталась задавать другие вопросы, но ответов больше не было или они повторялись. В конце концов Скари спросила:

— Ты веришь в демона? В черный ветер? Ты поэтому здесь висишь?

— Да. Они решили, что так будет хоть какая-то польза.

— Хочешь, я убью тебя? Не надоело здесь висеть?

— Нет, не убивай меня. Я дождусь. Он мне поможет. Ты похожа на черный бархат…

— Кто он? Мастер, верней, отступник?

— Он поможет мне. Ты похожа...

Покачав головой, Скари слезла вниз. Поводов для размышления становилось все больше — но это потом.

Нить вела в обход груды железа. Обогнув свалку, Скари обнаружила каменную лестницу — наконец-то нормальную, со внятными человеческими ступенями — и бросилась по ней чуть не бегом.

Скоро лестница разделилась на два рукава, потом уперлась в своеобразный балкон на стене, за которым оказался очередной тоннель — на этот раз с обитыми полуистлевшим деревом стенами.

За ним был железный коридор, потом каменный.

Казалось, эти лазы достраивали, когда под руки попадал какой-то материал: нашли груду кирпичей — укрепили тоннель кирпичами, нашли железо — покрыли железом. Кроме пещеры с металлоломом встречались и другие пустоты с переброшенными через них мостиками или лестницами. Часть коридоров освещалась очень тусклым рассеянным светом, но откуда он исходил, было непонятно.

Запахов была масса — трупное разложение, ржавчина, прогнившее дерево, плесень. Время от времени что-то осыпалось и отваливалось, что-то скрипело и шелестело.

Время от времени Скари слышала врагов неподалеку — иногда они ходили в соседних коридорах или тоннелях, чем-то гремели недалеко от лестниц, куда-то бежали рысцой. Некоторые тоже были с фонариками, и это было особенно нервировало — приходилось срочно искать укрытие, отбегать или отползать, уворачиваться от лучей, как от взмахов меча.

Чтобы укрыться от таких патрулей, Скари несколько раз пришлось сходить с пути, и это вызывало резко неприятные ощущение — и тоску, и нетерпение, и болезненно-тянущее чувство в животе, так что она мысленно сделала пометку в следующий раз, если он будет, не вплетать такое сильное намерение идти по заранее определенному пути — это изрядно мешало маневрам.

Впрочем, спешить нужно было не только из-за тянущей вперед нити: жажда и усталость становились все сильнее, рана на плече, кажется, начала воспаляться, но главное – фонарик постепенно разряжался, а искать путь на ощупь было не самой приятной перспективой.

В конце концов свет стал таким тусклым, что уже приходилось наклоняться, чтобы осветить пол. Тогда Скари рискнула — оказавшись недалеко от патруля с фонариками, она спряталась в очередном провале стены, почему-то вонявшим бензином, дождалась, пока мимо нее пройдут ( _трое, эх, многовато_ ) тихо выбралась, и подкравшись, врезала прутом по голове ближайшей зеленоглазке.

Схватка получилась короткой и суматошной, но легкой, а главное – наградой стал новый яркий фонарик.

На всякий случай оттащив и затолкав остатки тел в свое недавнее укрытие, Скари отправилась дальше — и скоро стало ясно, что за петля была на пути.

Невдалеке послышался шум воды; подобравшись поближе, Скари увидела очередную пещеру, уходившую далеко вниз, и бивший из стены источник — кажется, чистый, подземный, не запачканный местной отравой. Во рту мгновенно пересохло так, как будто туда песка насыпали.

Знак говорил, что вода чистая.

Чтобы добраться до источника, нужно было пройти по узкому железному мостику, прилегавшему к стене. Скари потрогала его ногой — вроде прочный. Ладно, крюк небольшой, а самочувствие от обезвоживания явно ухудшалось.

Еще раз осмотревшись и прислушавшись, она прошла вперед. Мостик чуть пошатывался, но это было неважно: запах чистой воды казался одуряющим, это был лучший запах в мире. Скоро брызги коснулись кожи; выключив свет, Скари припала к холодной воде — и определенно, это было самое вкусное, что она пробовала в жизни.

Себя приходилось осаждать, чтобы не пить слишком много и быстро — с полным желудком трудно будет бегать — и она делала перерывы, терпела, потом опять припадала к воде.

А потом водопад далеко внизу осветил луч фонаря — и источник его был у края мостика.

Скари замерла.

Луч поднимался медленно, с явно издевательской неторопливостью — кто-то знал, что она здесь.

— Я ж говорила, что она приползет к воде.

Это был голос Муни.

_Ладно, без паники. Интересно, много ли народу с ней. Если трое-четверо — какой-никакой шанс еще есть._

Подобравшись, Скари быстро вытерла воду с лица, поудобнее перехватила прут. Пока луч не поднялся наверх, прокралась немного вперед – может, удастся напасть первой.

— Мы должны быть благодарны Богине за провидение.

Это был голос Кобры, и сердце замерло. Сейчас? Скари быстро прошла еще немного вперед, пользуясь тем, что шум воды заглушал шаги — подобраться поближе, врезать прутом как следует, а там по обстоятельствам.

В следующий момент луч ослепил ее, ударил прямо в глаза, так что она невольно отшатнулась, прикрывая лицо рукой.

— Такая же наивная неудачница, как моя дочь, — констатировала Муня холодно. — Ладно, подержи.

Луч качнулся — она явно передала фонарик подружке-Кобре, и Скари рванулась вперед — без сомнения, в нее сейчас выстрелят, но у нее не было ни малейшего желания становиться легкой мишенью.

Не выстрелили. Раздался тихий щелчок, и Скари остановилась так резко, что чуть не упала, а затем попятилась назад. Сердце охватил смертный, панический ужас, точно такой, как на белой улице — она только сейчас поняла, насколько эти двое были страшными могущественными существами, они могли сделать с ней что-то ужасное, и не было ничего в мире, кроме сплошных коридоров мрака, где они властвовали; приблизиться к ним было хуже смерти, хуже всего на свете, ей предстояла вечность кошмара и боли, и все инстинкты вопили, что нужно просто прыгнуть вниз, быстро убить себя, чтобы кошмар прекратился.

Из-за луча раздался смех: им было весело смотреть, как ее ломает. Скари уже схватилась за перила мостика — спрыгнуть вниз было единственным разумным решением, нужно было бежать от этих страшных существ хотя бы в смерть — но что-то все же удерживало.

Сплетенная ею золотая нить, намерение идти по ней тянуло вперед; хотя сейчас эта сила казалась убывающе слабой, она все же была.

Крепче сжав в руках перила, Скари сцепила зубы.

_Это морок, это морок, это мы уже проходили, это не мой страх, это что-то извне._

Нужно было сосредоточиться на нити, думать только о ней, представлять, как она тянет за собой — и, вложив в эту всю концентрацию всю себя, Скари рванулась вперед.

Кажется, старуха отшатнулась, зато Муня бросилась в атаку. Через секунду Скари врезалась в нее, тут же получив такой удар кулаком в живот, что чуть печень не выплюнула. Следующий удар по лицу сбил ее на землю.

Уже не только наваждение, но и здравый смысл вопили, что против Муни у нее шансов нет, она была несравнимо сильнее Андис, она была слишком сильным, опытным, закаленным бойцом, к тому же покойным, уже потерявшим чувство боли, но еще не ослабевшим, как обычные зеленоглазки.

Через мгновение она навалилась на Скари сверху, снова наотмашь врезала ей по лицу и даже не отреагировала на ответный удар ногой; в этот же момент возле виска щелкнул по полу и отрикошел дротик, но не попал.

Муня вцепилась ей в горло. Теряя дыхание, Скари попыталась ее оттолкнуть и при этом наткнулась ладонью на обломок болта в груди — видимо, Муня сломала выступавшую часть, но не потрудилась достать его полностью.

Хватка на горле стала сильнее, до искр из глаз; чувствуя, что теряет сознание, Скари схватилась за болт, выдернула его отчаяным усилием и воткнула острие Муне в глаз — та, опустив горло, перехватила ее запястье, попыталась оттолкнуть, но уже слабее. Еще через секунд она обмякла — кажется, своего рода жизнь ее еще не покинула, но повреждение мозга не давало нормально двигаться. Оттолкнув ее, Скари с трудом поднялась на ноги — и тут же ощутила, как в щиколотку вцепилась зубы: видно, дротики у Змеи кончились.

По счастью, прокусить сапог Кобре все же не удалось. Отшатнувшись, Скари махнула ногой, попыталась отбросить змею в сторону пропасти. Кажется, та отцепилась, но шмякнулась где-то рядом.

Включив фонарик, Скари лихорадочно попыталась ее увидеть, но луч только без толку шарил по полу; через пару секунд зубы впились в сапог в районе икры. Мысленно возблагодарив высшие силы за высокие и прочные сапоги, Скари рискованно нагнулась, схватилась за тугую чешуйчатую шею и что было сил швырнула извивающееся тело в пропасть.

В луче света было видно, как Кобра улетела вниз.

Проводив ее взглядом, Скари опустилась на камни и некоторое время сидела, обхватив колени руками. Лицо мучительно болело и уже явно опухало от ударов Муни, и голова кружилось до полуобморочного состояния. Торжество по поводу победы над второй смертью еще не пришло, оно только зарождалось глубоко в душе.

Сзади послышался шорох. Скари с трудом встала, подошла к телу. Кажется, Муня еще пыталась двигаться — может, уже начались какие-то там процессы восстановления. Чтобы убить зеленоглазку, нужно было отделить голову или вырвать один из камней, но камни в глазах еще не появились, а ничего острого под рукой не было.

Впрочем, ждать тоже не стоило. Скари схватила ее за шиворот, потащила к обрыву — и тут вспомнила о странном щелчке и последовавшем за ним припадке паники. Она быстро обшарила одежду Муни, но ничего не нашла, тогда осмотрела место драки. Рядом с одним камнем в луче света блеснула гладкая коробочка с небольшим рычажком.

_Это оно?_

Поглубже вдохнув, Скари нажала на рычажок — и уже знакомый смертный ужас пробрал до костей; она поспешно переключила его обратно. Ситуация становилась все занятей, но долго размышлять над этим было некогда.

Осторожно пристроив вещь в карман — досадно, что сумка осталась в комнате Ирмы — Скари сбросила вниз тело Муни, вернулась к водопаду, с чувством отвоевавшего территорию хищника еще немного попила перед дорогой и смыла с лица кровь.

_Чудесная вода. Если не выберусь, вернусь сюда и превращусь в чудище, которые будет жить возле реки и питаться зеленоглазками._

Наконец Скари вернулась, нашла и подобрала свой прут — и уже с поднявшимся настроением отправилась дальше.

Определенно, этот невольный поход принес много ценной информации. Ее предстояло как следует перебрать, рассортировать и обдумать на поверхности — и это казалось скорее приятной задачей.

Скари весело махнула прутом — наконец-то она начала сознавать свою победу.

 _Сомневаюсь,что эти_ _милашки_ _погибли, но сегодня они больше не повредят. Муне точно переломало все кости от падения, если и начнется восстановление, оно будет долгим, а там уже и обычная для этих тварей слабость вступит в дело. Кобра легче, да и зацепиться за что-то могла, но выбираться она будет долго, в этот раз она меня точно не догонит. Да и все_ _уже_ _— все! — попытка укуса состоялась, я выжила, это невероятно, но я выжила, а значит, больше мне_ _здесь_ _никто не повредит._ _Осталась только третья смерть, даже по тому гаданию маловероятная, святые гарпии, красота какая!_

Поспенно сознание, что она выжила, становилось все сильнее — и скоро, столкнувшиясь с двумя зеленоглазками в обитом трухлявым деревом переходе, Скари даже не попыталась прятаться, бросилась навстречу, разбила им головы и вырвала глаза. Еще одной через два коридора сломала шею — это удавалось с большим трудом, так почему бы не потренироваться?

Она уже поднималась по лестницам с вальяжной самоуверенностью; еще несколько встреченных групп уже сами попытались удрать при ее появлении — впрочем, догонять и убивать их было легко.

Это было весело, это было настоящим облегчением, это позволяло согнать злость и страх, выплеснуть тоску мрачных лет, проведенных в башне, согнать усталость от мыслей, от необходимости постоянно что-то продумывать. Это подземелья были великолепным, восхитительным местом — она вдруг оказалось тут сильнее всех, и возможность безнаказанных убийств кружила голову.

А главное — мерзкие запахи слабели, свежий воздух сочился из каких-то щелей, и казалось невероятным, что уже где-то неподалеку есть нормальная человеческая жизнь.

Наконец, миновав очередной металлический коридор и с некоторыми усилиями оттолкнув толстую дверь, Скари оказалась в огромной, тускло подсвеченной комнате, наполненной переплетенными трубами. По всему ее периметру был ров с затхлой водой. От двери в центр комнаты вел небольшой мостик. Тут, кажется, никого не было, слышалось только мерное капанье воды.

Трубы образовывали причудливый лабиринт, и кое-где через них приходилось перелезать, кое-где протискиваться, но главное — ощущения пели, что выход уже близко, поверхность была совсем рядом, и Скари от нетерпения чуть не срывалась на бег.

Последняя дверь обнаружилась на противоположном конце зала. Она была выше уровня пола, и раньше к ней вел мостик, но теперь он проржавел и рухнул. Ну и ладно — в стену рядом с ней в качестве очередной лестницы были вбиты металлические скобы. По сравнению с предыдущими приключениями эта была сущая ерунда.

Разувшись и закатав штаны, Скари спрыгнула вниз, в холодную и вонючюю воду; морщась, поспешно прошла через ров и начала подниматься по скобам.

_Интересно, где я окажусь. Надеюсь, что не в логове союзничков этих тварей. Интересно, не занесло ли меня в столицу Змей? Нехорошо будет, скандал будет. Впрочим, сходу вряд ли казнят, а там объясню, что и как — думаю, им самим это будет интересно. Сомневаюсь, что они поддерживают эту гадость, хотя кто знает._

Сзади послышался шум крыльев — и это было настолько странно и неожиданно для этого места,что Скари прекратила подъем и изумленно оглянулась.

Из переплетения труб на потолке вынырнул Ворон, уселся на одну из ближних стоек.

Скари вытаращила глаза. Вероятности, что сюда занесло Криоль, почти не было, значит…

— Илас, это вы? Что вы здесь делаете?

Не перекидываясь, птица перелетела, уселась на плечо, чуть царапнув коготками кожу — а через мгновение как будто растаяла, растеклась по телу, скользнув вниз чешуйчатой лентой — и прежде чем Скари успела отшвырнуть ее от себя, щиколотку пронзила острая боль укуса.

Змея тут же вновь стала птицей, взлетела, попыталась вцепиться когтями в лицо, и Скари, невольно вскинув руки, рухнула обратно в воду.

Некоторое время ей пришлось отбиваться, защищая глаза от клюва и когтей, и время уходило — секунды, нужные на то, чтобы отсосать или выдавить яд, прошли уже необратимо, а возня только разгоняла отраву по телу.

Наконец птица отлетела в сторону, стала на краю рва, опять обернувшись старухой. Скари, тяжело дыша, оперлась спиной о стену. По телу расходилась мучительная слабость, и сердце уже начинало биться нездорово часто.

Что ж, зато эпизод со змеекошкой в родных землях стал понятен.

— Значит, есть двойные оборотни?

— Есть двойные оборотни, — прошипела старуха, таращась на нее полуслепыми глазами. — Камни объединяют все.

_По предсказанью шансов у меня почти нет, но нужно же что-то делать. Там наверху могут быть люди, мне еще могут помочь._

Скари снова попыталась подняться по скобам, но это было бессмысленно — старуха тут же нападала, то пыталась выклевать глаза, то в змеином виде укусить за горло, так что без рук защищиться было невозможно.

В конце концов, регулярно отталкивая и отшвыривая ее от себя, Скари выбралась на пол — было ясно, что от окончательной драки уже не уйти. Старуха быстро попятилась — кажется, она почуяла, что на ровной поверхности ее противница пока еще сильнее.

Но яд уже давал о себе знать, руки начали дрожать и слабеть, голова кружилась и живот толкнуло болезненным рвотным позывом. Скари ускорила шаги — чем быстрее она убьет Змею, тем быстрее можно будет выбраться, возможно, шанс еще есть.

Но старуха все отходила и отходила, в какой-то момент даже отлетела назад, а слабость становилось все сильнее, перед глазами все расплывалось — и наконец потемнело, и Скари почувствовала, что падет вперед.

...Она очнулась уже через несколько секунд от прикосновения к шее металла. Старуха явно пыталась перерезать ей горло, но тыкала ножом неумело и неловко, как знатная дама, которой вдруг понадобилось выпотрошить курицу. Скари перехватила ее руку, постаралась вырвать нож, и противница опять обернулась змеей, уже зубами вцепившись в горло.

Кажется, это был последний шанс — и уже не думая, почти машинально Скари обхватила ее за шею, оторвала от себя, нажала двумя пальцами, чтобы захлопнуть пасть — и откусила голову.

Сплюнув, она уже почти равнодушно наблюдала, как тело старухи опять стало человеческим, и как все вокруг начала заливать кровь.

Потом прикрыла глаза. В последнее движение ушли все силы: кажется, она больше не смогла бы даже пошевелить пальцем, не то что подниматься и куда-то идти.

Сердце то ли колотилось с неимоверной скоростью, то ли переставало биться, трудно было понять, но от груди расходился холод, и каждый вдох давался все труднее, как будто ребра сжимали стальные кольца. Руки и ноги тоже уже не ощущались.

_Значит, и я, и они все ошиблись. Я не демон, и пророчество не обо мне, вот и все. Как все глупо. Надеюсь, Готье кто-нибудь быстро утешит. Простите меня все._

Потом тело свело мучительной судорогой.

Потом все кончилось.


	25. Часть 7.4 Плетение

Пустая беззвучная темнота была вокруг вечно и бесконечно.

Но вечность кончилась — и тьма начала уплотняться, формируя отдельные вещи, и в ее разрывах появились цвета, ощущения и звуки. Скари вновь начала сознавать свое тело: кажется, она сидела за столом, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Она чувстововала легкую слабость — но и только.

— Госпожа Скари! Госпожа Скари, вам плохо?

Это был голос Эмбора.

Скари с трудом подняла голову, потерла глаза. Она была в кабинете шерифа за своим уже почти обычным местом.

— Кажется, я уснула, — говорить спросонку было очень трудно, как будто губы замерзли, — мне снился такой странный сон. Мне снилось, что я умерла.

— Я думаю, это был скорее обморок, а не сон, — отозвался Эмбор сочувственно. — Не удивительно, вас, кажется, сильно отравили на этой улице.

Скари помолчала, помедлила, вспоминая.

— А, да. Улица. Белые люди. Да. Мне столько всего приснилось, что кажется, неделя прошла с тех пор.

Шериф чуть пожал плечами:

— Не удивительно. Если то вещество вызвало галлюцинации наяву, оно и сны могло дать необычные. Впрочем, они могут оказаться и пророческими, с вашими-то талантами.

— Может быть.

Скари еще раз потерла глаза, посмотрела на руки. Узоров-шрамов, появившихся после пленения ветра, ожидаемо не было, только тускло синел знак, нарисованный Эйбраном. Казалось странным, что такие яркие, в мелких детялях запомнившиеся события, как, например, поимка ветра-олененка, обыск дом Андис или скитание по подземному лабиринту были всего лишь видением, и сейчас она пыталась прийти в себя, вспомнить, что было сном, что явью и разобраться в хронологии событий.

Что-то ее смутно беспокоило, кроме этой путаницы и слабости. Как будто что-то не так было то ли с ней, то ли в самом кабинете, но она не могла понять или вспомнить, что именно.

Она осмотрелась. Эмбор сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и спокойно смотрел на нее. Маленькие черепа, украшавшие его косички и браслеты, как всегда, вращали красными глазами и щелкали челюстями. В шкафу за его спиной были все те же вещи: пульсирующие человеческие и звериные сердца, ряд разбитых песочных часов, книга «Энциклопедия посмертных галлюцинаций». Кажется, они ведь и раньше здесь были?

За окном виделись дома и уже поднявшееся солнце — как всегда, призрачно-голубое, тусклое, занимавшее треть неба.

Было ли в этом что-то неправильное? Думать было трудно. Чтобы сосредоточиться, Скари еще раз посмотрела на свои руки. Потом поняла — и во рту почему-то появился металлический привкус.

— Ничего не понимаю. Мне снилось, что мой друг, Эйбран, нарисовал мне этот знак на ладони, когда мы ехали в Харстад. Но это ведь было уже во сне? Или нет? Я запуталась. И во рту теперь вкус, как от крови… И… проклятье, у меня кровь течет изо рта!

— Ничего, ничего. Это просто отрава путает мысли. А кровь — так наверно губу прикусили, когда падали. Выпейте коньяк, станет легче.

Пошарив в столе, Эмбор достал свою флягу, плеснул в рюмку густую черную жидкость, протянул Скари.

Она стерла кровь с губ рукавом, взяла стакан. Она не помнила, хоть убей, должен ли коньяк быть такого цвета, но это было неважно. Тревожил только запах, точнее, его отсутствие: чем ближе она подносила рюмку к лицу, тем тусклее становились, исчезали ароматы; рядом с ней вообще ничем не пахло.

— Мне не очень хочется пить.

— Выпейте, — отозвался Эмбор несколько резко. — Вам нужно скорее прийти в себя.

Возможно, он был прав. Поколебавшись, Скари уже выдохнула — и в этот момент окно за спиной шерифа со звоном рухнуло осколками, а рюмка в ее руках разлетелась на части. На подоконнике повис голубоглазый мальчик лет десяти с рогаткой в руках.

— Не пей! Не пей здесь ничего, шанс еще есть!

В мальчишке было что-то странное, он как будто слегка искажал вещи вокруг себя. Еще черты его лица казались смутно знакомыми, кроме необыкновенно красивых синих глаз, которых Скари точно никогда раньше не видела. Однако она не успела его рассмотреть — Эмбор вскочил с кресла, бросился к окну — и только теперь Скари увидела, что у него самого глаза были мертвые, пронзительно-зеленые. Это было немыслимо, это показалось таким страшным, что вскрикнув, она проснулась.

Пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце, Скари села на кровати, ладонью вытерла со лба проступивший пот. Кажется, ночь была тихой и нормальной: красный лунный свет заливал комнату, мешался с огромными, до неба, волнами, бесшумно бьющими за окнами башни.

Кожу на ладони пощипывало. Взглянув на нее, Скари увидела странный синий знак — и во рту тут же появился вкус крови.

Готье проснулся от ее крика, приподнялся на локте:

— Что такое, енотик? Страшный сон приснился?

Скари не ответила, сонно рассматривая ладонь.

— Не помнишь, откуда у меня этот знак?

— Ты же сама вечно загогулины всякие рисуешь. Вот, выпей воды.

Он щелкнул по лампе, взял с тумбочки графин с черной жидкостью, налил в стакан.

— Пей.

Взяв стакан, Скари некоторое время задумчиво рассматривала воду, потом подняла взгляд. Провела запястьем по губам — изо рта текла кровь, но это казалось неважным. Как она раньше не замечала, что у Готье такие яркие зеленые глаза?

— Знаешь мне приснился смешной мальчик. Он сказал, чтобы я ничего не пила.

— Что, вообще ничего и никогда? Какой добрый мальчик. Пей.

Волны поднимались за окном все выше — как будто специально для того, чтобы мальчик не мог прийти. Так. Мальчик. Еще там был какой-то Медведь, о котором она почему-то знала, что он шериф. Дурацкий сон, но он тревожил.

Скари, медля, осмотрелась по сторонам. Ее опять терзало чувство несоответствия. Всегда ли комната в башне была такой? На шкафу стояли разрисованные черепа, в глазницах которых плескалась черная вода в такт волнам за окном. Ниже, как и полагается, была книжная полка: «Традиционные орнаменты загробного мира», «Учимся рисовать посмертные видения», «Мисс Клэнси и скитания души».

Скари прищурилась. Она вспомнила, как иногда раскрывала книги на случайной странице в качестве своего рода предсказания. Можно навскидку хоть на обложку глянуть.

_Ну, пусть будет третья книга слева на второй полке. Так, нужно сосредоточиться._

Корешок гласил: «Мисс Клэнси и вкус змеиной крови».

Несколько секунда Скари молча смотрела на книгу, потом сказала:

— Я точно вспомнила. У меня змеиная кровь во рту. Я откусила голову змее.

— Это просто дурацкий сон. Пей.

— Еще мне снилось, что у тебя черные глаза, а не зеленые.

— Кошмар. Пей.

Скари медлила, и тогда Готье сам обхватил стакан поверх ее ладони, потянул наверх, уже зло крикнув:

— Пей же!

Этот грубый окрик был таким неестественным, что память вернулась окончательно.

— Хорошо, — лаконично отозвалась Скари, дернула на себя стакан, потом выплеснула содержимое твари в лицо и, прежде чем та успела отреагировать, врезала ей кулаком. От того, что какая-то мерзкая сущность вообще посмела посягнуть на внешность этого человека, она испытывала бешеную, ломившую виски, застилавшую глаза злобу.

Тварь перехватила ее руку, выкрутив с такой силой, что чуть не сломала. Скари свирепо лягнулась, попыталась вывернуться, при этом невольно уткнувшись лицом в скомканное одеяло, так что несколько секунда она ничего не видела, продолжая только наугад бить ногами.

— Маааааам! — раздался плаксиво-ноющий голосок Лафеля. — Маааам, Скари с Саганом опять подралась!

Она потрясла головой, чтобы сбросить ткань — это оказался сползший с дивана плед — и обнаружила рядом Сагана, державшего ее за ногу. Собственное тело изменилось — судя по всему, ей было лет шесть.

— Мааааам, — продолжать ныть Лафель, — а Скари опять пить не хочет!

С преувелеченно пухлыми детскими щечками и губами он выглядел мерзко, как карикатура на ребенка. Глаза уже ожидаемо были зелеными.

В дверном проеме показалась леди Элара, державшая в руках детский стакан с нарисованной на нем бабочкой и черной жидкостью внутри.

— Ничего, сейчас попьет. Да, милая?

— Отцепитесь от меня! — крикнула Скари, отбегая. Собственный детский голосок раздражал, звучал наивно и жалко, но что поделаешь. — Отцепитесь! Я поняла уже, что умерла! А моя семья, и Готье, и Эмбор — они живы, их не может быть тут! Я вам не верю и дрянь вашу пить не буду!

Тварь, притворявшася ее матерью, пошла к ней. Она расплывалась, отекала на ходу, ее глаза выпучивались, а рот становился все шире и наполнялся острыми зубами. То же самое происходило с «братьями» — и они тоже двинулись к ней.

Скари попятилась, пытаясь прикинуть, можно ли в этом мире куда-то убежать: кажется, шестилетней девочке сражаться с этими существами было не под силу.

Удрать она не успела: «мать» с неожиданной скоростью рванулась вперед, больно схватила ее за руку, подтянув к себе и ткнув в лицо стаканом — но в следующий момент над головой Скари свистнул клинок, и отрубленная голова существа упала на пол, тут же растаяв.

— Пошли вон, мрази!

Скари резко обернулась. За ее спиной стоял молодой мужчина в светлом камзоле Дома Кречета. И серебряные пряжки, и пепельная коса, переброшенная через плечо, и сверкавший меч в его руке немного искажали пространство, точно как тот мальчик. Лицо мужчины было знакомо до боли по собственным смутным воспоминаниям и по портретам — и при его виде нахлынуло облегчение до слез: было ясно, что теперь все будет хорошо, что он не даст ее в обиду, и хотелось реветь от души. Скари ткнулась ему в ноги:

— Папа!

Мужчина подхватил ее на руки и замок начал таять, как лед, на который плеснули горячей водой; Скари чувствовала почти физически, как морок развеивается, как окончательно проясняется память и ее тело становится привычным, взрослым.

Отец поставил ее на ноги. Кажется, они оказались высоко в горах, но отводить взгляд от его лица не хотелось, хотелось только одновременно и рыдать, и смеяться чему-то.

Он казался совсем молодым, может быть, лет на пять старше Сагана. Он смотерел на нее с невозможно светлой, нежной улыбкой; убрал с ее лица выбившуюся из косы прядь, коснулся щеки:

— Ты такая красавица стала.

Скари молча ткнулась ему в плечо, уже даже не пытаясь сдерживать слезы.

— Мы всегда надеялись, что однажды ты вернешься, — пробормотала она наконец. — Не хотелось верить.

Он погладил ее по голове и крепче прижал к себе.

— Что поделаешь. А с тобой что? Война?

— Нет. Или да. Условно. Я вроде как шпионкой Альсталловой была. Ну вот… не повезло. Змея укусила.

— Скотина, всегда их ненавидел, — он погладил ее по спине. — Это у тебя из-за шпионажа колец столько? Маскируешься под кого-то?

— Э, да…

— Я знал, что ты далеко пойдешь, — он засмеялся. — Настоящая шпионка в семье, надо же!

Сбоку кто-то тихо и вежливо кашлянул. Обернувшись, Скари увидела того самого голубоглазого мальчика с рогаткой. Он сидел, прислонившись к одному из валунов, и смотрел на них с легкой улыбкой. Встретившись взглядом со Скари, паренек подмигнул и заметил:

— Не хотелось бы нарушать семейную иддилию, но времени правда мало.

Встав, он приблизился. Скари внимательно всматривалась в его, пытаясь вспомнить. Что-то было очень знакомое его в лице, но она не знала никаких умерших подростков, тем более с такими глазами. Хотя, может, они могут тут менять свой возраст, а если так, то...

— Зугри?!

Он широко улыбнулся ей.

— Надо же, таки узнала. А все же хорошо я тебя выучил, да?

— Да, — она раскрыла ему объятия, хотела наклониться, но он сам вдруг в доли секунду вырос, превратившись в юношу, легко и быстро обнял ее. Скари усмехнулась, через пару секунд отстранилась, всматриваясь в его прекрасные голубые глаза. — Спасибо за науку тишины, одна из лучших наук в моей жизни. И спасибо за зелье, с ним даже прожила подольше. Дальше уж моя глупость.

— Ничего, это была сложная ситуация. Ты и так умница. А если будешь сверх-умницей сейчас, то еще долго поживешь — и навсегда запомнишь, что нельзя расслабляться и всегда нужно слушать потоки, а не свою радость или другие эмоции. Но действовать нужно побыстрее.

Скари чуть отстранилась, чтобы видеть его, заодно прижалась боком к отцу; тот ее обнял и поцеловал в макушку.

— Что мне делать?

— Превратиться в призрака. Твой друг еще может помочь тебе вернуться, но только в том случае, если ты станешь привидением. Привидения плотнее, понимаешь? Они как рыба, а ты сейчас как вода. Сеть не поймает воду.

— Как мне это сделать?

— Привидениями остаются из-за недоделанных дел, желания отомстить и прочих привязок. Сконцентрируйся на таких вещах. Чем сильнее будут эмоции по этому поводу, тем лучше. Если тебе сейчас хватит силы воли, можешь даже увидеть что-то, связанное с таким делом. Подсказку из-за грани, которую ты не получила бы, будучи живой. Если ты готова — пойдем, я помогу тебе.

— Да. Да, секунду.

Она повернулась к отцу.

— Только не спрашивай его ничего о посмертных делах и том, как тут проходит время, — сказал Зугри быстро и резко. — Тебе сейчас нужно как меньше знать, думать или переживать о таких вещах. Сконцентрируйся на мире живых и своих делах.

Скари вздохнула — как раз об этом она и хотела спросить — но тут же улыбнулась:

— Не буду вплетать, да, — повернувшись к отцу, жадно всматриваясь в его лицо, она только спросила: — скажи, кто тебя убил? Мы с братьями кого угодно на куски разорвем, чтобы отомстить.

Он покачал головой:

— Я не знаю. Я не успел ничего заметить, увы.

— Да? — мисс Клэнси уже включилась, уже сделала стойку,— а что ты последнее помнишь? Князь, кстати, тоже хочет отомстить за твою смерть. Он велел мне разобраться.

Отец улыбнулся:

— А ты и сыщица, да? Умница дочка. Я хотел проверить кое-что в картинной галерее. Я нашел до этого странный зеленый камень в доме. Спросил у Сефир — может, помнишь ее? — но она не знала, что это. Тогда я вспомнил, что видел такой камень на одной из картин, хотел проверить, зашел почти до закрытой двери — а потом не помню, вот и все.

Догадка была совершенно определенной и омерзительной, но Зугри уже дернул за рукав:

— Нам пора.

Скари прижалась к отцу на прощание и тот, обнимая ее, поспешно спросил:

— А как там тот смешной мальчик? Вы поженились?

— Да пап, спасибо, что выслушал его тогда, все отлично просто. Я люблю тебя.

В следующее мгновение Зурги дернул ее за рукав уже с силой — и они оказались в белом пустом коридоре. Скари чуть вздохнула - опять расстаться с отцом было ужасно жаль, но что поделаешь.

Вдалеке, в самом конце коридора виднелась дверь. Зурги указал на нее:

— Перед ней тебе нужно будет как следует сосредоточиться. Если концентрации хватит — сможешь ее открыть. Если нет — попытайся хотя бы своими силами думать о незавершенных делах.

— Хорошо. Спасибо вам. Спрашивать не буду, что тут у вас как, раз нельзя, но я очень рада вас увидеть. И папу.

— Я тоже рад был тебя наконец-то **увидеть, —** легко засмеялся Зугри.— Ты оказалась, конечно, не такой волшебной красавицей, как я представлял, когда был слепым, зато даже милее.

— Если я выберусь, мы еще сможем общаться?

— Позже, через несколько лет по вашему времени, когда ты станешь достаточно сильной. Общение с мертвыми забирает много сил и тянет на ту сторону. Ты должна окрепнуть. Но я не против, если пока что ты будешь обо мне вспоминать, как раньше.

Под ногами показались черные завитки, словно бы жирного дыма, и чем дальше они шли, тем плотнее и гуще становилась эта темнота. Кажется, ее сосредоточение было за дверью.

Зурги искоса взглянул на Скари:

— Ты знаешь, что это за дым? По идее, это уже твои мысли о несделанном. Ты думаешь о каком-то пожаре?

— Нет. Я думаю, это из-за сказки. Я прочитала недавно сказку об охотнике, который охотился на тени, искал их центр. Иногда я вспоминаю ее. Раз уж есть возможность заглянуть за грань и понять, где источник зла, почему бы ей не воспользоваться. Я давно мечтала понять, что такое богиня.

Он усмехнулся:

— Намерение, видать, сильное, хорошо. Но ты должна учитывать, что не обязательно увидишь все таким, какое оно есть на самом деле. Возможно, это будут символические образы.

Когда они оказались перед дверью, щупальца теней уже клубились на уровне плеч. Скари быстро, коротко и крепко обнялась с Зугри — а потом, повернувшись, без труда открыла дверь.

* * *

 

В первые несколько секунд вокруг царила непроглядная тьма. Затем она начала отступать, уплотняться — и превратилась в трон с сидящей на ней белокожей женщиной с крыльями.

Скари отвернулась, несколько раз глубоко вдохнув. Она ожидала, конечно, что божество будет выглядеть пугающим — но как-то не ожидала, что «пугающим» в таком смысле.

Женщина на троне была не просто мертвой — она была трупно раздувшейся, гниющей, с выпученными глазами на одутловатом лице и изломанными свисающими крыльями. Казалось, что под ее кожей движутся мелкие существа.

_Ладно. Ладно. Я так понимаю, все, что я сейчас увижу — это помесь моего подсознания, каких-то там метафорических образов и истинного знания «из-за грани». Нужно просто смотреть и слушать. И не забывать, как важно вернуться обратно._

Выпрямившись, она подошла ближе, усилием воли заставив себя рассматривать труп, потом перевела взгляд на трон. Он был полукруглым и стоял на пяти простых прямых ножках, одна из которых была подмотана чем-то вроде проволоки.

_Так. Судя по всему, пять ножек — это пять кланов оборотней, подмотанная ножка — волки. Хорошо, это в общем-то я и так уже знаю по рассказам зеленоглазок. Но значит, это правда, она в самом деле связана с оборотнями какой-то там благодатью._

Внимательно осмотрев ножки, Скари заметила, что они стоят на небольших круглых люках в полу.

_Так, а это, что ли, и есть «врата вечной ночи», которые по словам мертвого поэта, находятся «у престола богини»? Так. Так. Так._

Скари осторожно подобралась поближе, чтобы их рассмотреть — и тут же труп на троне пошевилился, протянул к ней руку. Она отпрыгнула назад.

Женщина заговорила: с причмокиванием, с присвистом и бульканьем. Кажется, воздух вырывался не только изо рта, но еще из нескольких прогнивших участков на груди и горле.

— Ты демон. Священница.

Скари выдохнула, криво улыбнулась. Какова была вероятность, что это не просто ее подсознание, но **настоящая** богиня? Так или иначе, особо почтения к ней она не испытывала в любом случае.

— Да, я. Привет, что ли, дорогое божество. Тебе нравится мое служение?

Она пристально рассматривала богиню, проникаясь ее омерзительностью, напоминая себе, как важно вернуться в мир живых, чтобы избавиться от нее. И это работало — ладонь с нарисованным знаком начали опутывать тончайшие, светящиеся голубым ниточки.

Женщина открывала рот и говорила с трудом: ее опухшие, полуразложившиеся гортань и язык почти не повиновались:

— Да. Мне. Очень. Нравится. Как. Ты. Служишь. Мне. Теперь. Убей. Птенчика.

— К—кого?! — Скари невольно заинтересовалась так, что даже брезгливость пропала.

— Птенчика. Убей. Его.

При слове «птенчика» из ее рта, кажется вырывались завитки тени. Значит, это был настоящий враг? Опять вся привычная картина поменялась? Ладно, уже не привыкать.

— А что это?

— Птенчик. Растет. Убей. Ты. Верно. Служишь.

Скари вздохнула, потерла лоб, искоса поглядывая на женщину, прошлась взад-вперед перед троном.

— Ты ведь вроде как всеведающая? Ты ведь знаешь, что я хочу тебя уничтожить? Это ты называешь «верным служением»?

— Да.

Скари поняла; и ее вдруг охватила острая жалость, и нити на руке стали плотнее и ярче, уже обвивали по локоть, впивались в кожу.

— Тебе надоело такое существование, да? Ты сама ищещь смерти?

— Бесполезно. Боли. Нет. Пользы. Нет. Уничтожь. Убей. Птенчика. Я. Подарю. Чудеса. Взамен.

Тени появлялись каждый раз, когда она говорила о «птенчике». Значит, это было верное направление, это был центр зла; нужно было перестать цепляться за привычную сформировавшуюся в уме систему друзей и врагов, нужно было как успеть получить как можно больше полезной информации. 

— Хорошо, я убью, но где этот свинский птенчик?

— Растет. Внутри. Свинский. Смешно. Ты. Смешная. Хорошая.

Сочетание брезгливой жалости и еще чего-то непонятного становилось все острее.

— Внутри чего? — глянув на вздутую, ходящую волнами кожу, Скари уточнила: — Внутри тебя?

— Внутри. Вообще.

Голубые нити тянули все сильнее, новая информация была такой интересной, что заслуживала жизни — и в то же время хотелось провести здесь еще хоть минуточку, чтобы понять больше.

Некоторое время Скари пристально смотрела на женщину. Потом, приблизившись, взяла ее за опухшую холодную руку и острым завитком одного из колец сделала на коже надрез.

Оттуда потекла зеленая жижа, похожая на желе, которым ее пытались накормить зеленоглазки. А потом тело вдруг взорвалось, показав свернувшуся под ребрами чудовищную зеленую птицу с десятками голов, растущими прямо из тела.

Синие нити дернули назад уже изо всех сил, но Скари усилием воли задержалась — нужен был главный ответ.

— Я хочу увидеть центр! Покажи мне центр теней!

Ошметки тела развеялись — и осталась только мерзкий, зло глядящий на нее зеленый «птенчик» на троне.

Пристально посмотрев на него в последний раз, Скари наконец позволила нитям утащить себя.

* * *

 

… Тело старухи еще даже не прекратило истекать кровью, еще даже подергивалось в конвульсиях — у змей они долгие, что же.

Скари видела и подвал, и трубы с капающей водой. Она чувствовала, как прочная нить втягивала ее душу в тело, удерживала там, тянула знак на руке призрака к знаку на руке трупа, и она была искренне восхищена красотой решения — использовать тело в качестве проводника для его же души — только вот беда, призрак, втянутый в труп, отнюдь не был равен живому человеку.

Она пыталась двигаться, но это были движения призрака, не человека, тело оставалось на месте.

_Не получится, а жаль. Эйбран, видно, как-то заранее понял, что я умру и… Блестящая была задумка. Веревочку бы или изоленту, чтобы душу к телу примотать. Впрочем, что это я? Паучиха я или где?  Похоже, сейчас будет экзамен._

Скари закрыла глаза — оказывается, призраки тоже так умеют.

Помолчать. А потом представить голубые нити, стежок за стежком вплетающие душу в тело.

Переплести само тело заново. Сплести себя не как Птицу, но как Паучиху — потому что Паучиха однажды сама сможет сплести себе крылья.

Вплести в кровь и кости ветер, поселившийся в ее руках, и все могущественные пустынные ветра, которыми она дышала — чтобы получить оружие против центра теней, которым оказался непонятный еще «птенчик».

Сплести тугую нить из своего дыхания, из змеиного яда в крови и остатка зеленой дряни в крови старухи — сплести эту нить так, чтобы самой стать ядом для птенчика, чтобы как охотник, выпивший свет, самой стать главным оружием против врага.

На кости цветными нитками намотать сочетание храбрости и чутья, подсмотренную на арене мощь, таланты, хитрости и мастерство всех своих учителей — чтобы перехитрить и переиграть и птенчика, и всех его союзников.

Растворить в крови знак интуиции, сделать свою кожу чувствительной к «потокам», сделать глаза зоркими к нужным вещам, сделать слух чутким к самому главному — ко всему, что понадобится для уничтожение птенчика.

Вплетать все, что понадобится для достижения цели. Потому что когда цель будет достигнута — это тело можно будет без сожалений распустить и сплести новое.

Тело принимало душу в себя, наливалось теплом, понемногу начинало чувствовать.

Осталось последнее.

Представить огромный красочный барабан, как на празднике в Харстаде, осыпанный лепестками, среди разноцветных светильников и наряженных людей. Представить удар в этот барабан, и гулкий звук, и его дрожание, вплести все это себе под ребра — и ощутить, как первый раз в унисон с этим звуком сжалось и разжалось сердце.

Скари открыла глаза — и ощутила пронзительный металлический запах, липкую кровь вокруг, собственное ноющее после побоев и прочих злоключений тело.

Она встала. Мыслей пока еще не было, были только чувства. И она чувствовала ветры за стеной, — так точно, будто они были продолжением ее рук.

Она знала, что сейчас ей хватит могущества движением руки снести половину города; и знала, что это могущество пропадет, стоит допустить лишь одну мысль.

Нужно было наконец-то выйти отсюда, но опять брести через вонючую воду желания не было. Она повела рукой, и под напором бури стена с грохотом рухнула, кирпичи осыпались, подняв тучу пыли; искореженный металл отлетел в сторону, и несколько труб обрушились, создав мостик.

Она была посреди пустыни; кажется, сама комната с трубами была замаскирована под ветхий домик.

Ветры выли среди труб, как завоеватели, со скрежетом гнули и ломали их.

Скари прошла по мостику; еще раз, наслаждаясь силой, взмахнула руками, подняв по сторонам от себя два крыла из песка до неба.

Потом, правда, мысли все же пришли.

Трудно не думать мыслями, когда сбивает с ног и начинает облизывать ветер-пес, а помощник-ветер орет, что его драгоценная госпожа самая несусветная в мире раздолбайка и мог бы стать первым в мире седым ветром.


	26. Часть 8.1, отдыхательная

В жизни Скари были разные пробуждения. Изредка — спокойные, когда просыпаешься, потому что выспалась; были по будильнику, когда нужно срочно доделать утомивший заказ и хочется просто уничтожить мир; были от поцелуя, от грохота очередного взрыва, от Ярморочной музыки, от вопля Лафеля или Ингирэ «Спрячь меня» и еще по тысяче причин разной степени экстремальности.

Однако больше всего она любила просыпаться из-за того, что не терпелось заняться делом. Такое чувство еще среди ночи начинало шевелиться в крови, заставляло уже на грани дремы придумывать детали рисунка, чертить по простыни пальцем, как карандашом, применять на себя выражение лица или позу, если хотелось нарисовать человека, или самой чуть не закручиваться в узел орнамента.

Похожий нетерпеливый азарт разбудил ее сегодня — но впервые это было не желание рисовать, а желание убить.

Видно, цель уничтожить «птенчика» она вплела в себя крепко — сейчас тянуло вперед так, будто она была гончей, умудрившейся заснуть прямо во время погони, и жажда крови казалась настоящей жаждой; солнечное сплетение, солнце гнева, свет из сказки свивались, горели изнутри.

Скари села на кровати, провела рукой по волосам. Каждое движение отзывалось легкой болью — не столько от побоев, сколько от перетруженных мышц, но силы вернулись.

Комнату заливал красный закатный свет, и статуэтка богини купалась в нем; казалось, будто кровь скопилась между складками ее одежды. На столе лежали обломки «пугательного устройства» и полураздавленный кусок зеленого «желе».

... Вернулась Скари в полубессознательном состоянии. Фроуд сгонял в город и позвал кое-кого из ее охотничьей компании, так что вскоре за ней примчались Пустельга и пара Сов в закрытой повозке. Ее довезли до самой двери, так что соседям не довелось полюбоваться ни на насквозь промокшую от старухиной крови одежду, ни на разбитое после драк лицо.

Дома она вяло поприветствовала встревоженных Криоль и Лацио, потрепала по ушам Гренку, решившего за раз выложить ей весь запас собачьих ругательств, вытащила из карманов «добычу» и поплелась в ванную, где почти сразу уснула, только с удовольствием чувствовала сквозь полудрему, как Криоль отмывает от крови ее волосы и мажет чем-то лицо. Путь в спальню Скари уже не помнила.

Сейчас, потянувшись, она соскочила с постели, подошла к столу. «Желе» под светом закатного солнца казалось полупрозрачным больным органом. Скари задумчиво ткнула его скрученным листиком бумажки. То чуть качнулось.

_Без сомнения, Птенчик как-то связан с камнями. Он зеленый и растет, они зеленые и растут, причем явно в ущерб носителями. Если они что-то и дают изначально, типа «объединения», то потом просто ослабляют и пожирают тела. Может, Птенчик — это и есть иносказательное название камней? Паразитарная форма жизни, вроде грибов каких-то там? В таком случае чем богине-то они помешали? Ладно, по этому поводу догадки строить пока смысла нет, тут еще копать и копать._

Потом Скари раздраженно потыкала пальцем обломки устройства, которым Муня ее пугала — увы, при падении оно разлетелось на детали.

_Лафеля бы сюда. Вообще дела начинаются интересные, нужно его все же держать поближе к себе на будущее._

Итак, нужно было прикинуть список дел. Скари села, поджав под себя ногу, и прикрыла глаза.

Первое. Мастер, который, оказывается, тоже хотел уничтожить богиню, просто ошибся. Еще пару дней назад она, даже зная об этом, вряд ли допустила бы мысль о сотрудничестве — месть была важнее. Но сейчас думалось, что мертвых уже не воскресить, а помощь могла пригодиться. В конце концов, никто же не заставляет «дружить»: главное, чтобы помог, а потом Альсталл пусть хоть съест его. Значит, продолжать поиски, и, может, как-то дать о себе знать: объявление какое-то сделать, что ли, что бы он понял, что к ней можно обратиться.

Второе. Рассказать об убийстве Кобры — в первую очередь Князю. Без сомнений, убийство не просто оборотня доминирующего на этой территории клана, а еще и правящего Дома слишком серьезный поступок, как бы тут до войны не дошло.

_Не исключено, что Альсталл велит замести следы и всеми силами отрицать свою причастность. Кстати, не навредит ли Тэнгису то, что эта дрянь второй формой выбрала Ворона? Ладно, нужно рассказать как есть: двойные оборотни это что-то категорически новое, это изменит многое. Какой простор для шпионажа! Ох начнется по всем кланам охота на двурушников..._

Третье. Смерть отца. Тут все было почти понятно, и от этого было больно и мерзко до комка в животе. Это тоже Князю, об этом больше не хотелось говорить ни с кем.

Четвертое. Оставшиеся Сумеречные.

_Нужно собрать охотников и выжечь там подчистую заразу. Заодно, может, и найду еще что-нибудь интересное. Это ладно, хоть на этом развлечься можно будет. Да и череп того, главного, с камнями в глазнице, неплохо бы Готье подарить, красиво должно получиться, если мозги и всю гниль вычистить. А то ужас, уже почти два года женаты, а я ему еще ни одного черепа не подарила, это уже неприлично просто, что люди скажут._

Пятое. Ирма. Скари смутно припоминала, что вчера отправила Фроуда узнать, что с ней. Осталось его дождаться и дальше по обстоятельствам.

Шестое. Окончательно разгрести корреспонденцию Андис и попытаться увязать все происходящее с новыми фактами. Интересно, жива ли она?

Из-под кровати послышался шорох; через пару секунд оттуда вылез слепой волчонок, о котором Скари в суматохе совсем забыла. Он был в пыли, но казался немного более ухоженным и сытым — видимо, свои позаботились.

Вздохнув, Скари оделась, подхватила малыша на руки и босиком вышла в сад. Гренка потопал за ними. Закат был в разгаре, пахло цветами и выпечкой, и этот запах казался невообразимо прекрасным после гнили и ржавчины лабиринта.

Многое нужно обдумать — но чуть позже, пусть еще и наяву мысли немного улягутся. Нужно было передохнуть, дать орнаменту время настояться, постепенно вырасти, как растет ледяной узор на стекле.

А пока — небольшой эксперимент, который пришел в голову вчера по дороге домой.

Пес-ветер дремал в саду. Сейчас он проснулся, потянулся, пошевелил уши Гренки, определенно принюхался к волчонку и покачал хвостом, заставив травы качнуться влево-вправо. Малыш плюхнулся на попу, тоже вытянул тощую шейку, озадаченно нюхая воздух.

Скари положила животным еду, вынесла из подвала прялку.

Затем, устроившись в теньке, она подхватила на руки волчонка, и тот принялся немедленно крутиться и извиваться в ее руках, так что пришлось придерживать его за шкирку, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

Пустые глазницы выглядели здоровыми, насколько это было применимо к ситуации. Никаких камней или следов того, что их туда пытались пристроить. По всей видимости, это была сознательная обманка с чьей-то стороны, чтобы запутать Андис.

Скари покрутила пыхтящего и дрыгающего лапами малыша в руках, рассматривая со всех сторон. Ах, так это еще и девочка.

— Не дочка ли ты Муни часом? Не нравится мне вся эта история. Впрочем, какой с тебя спрос. Будешь Оладушка, — она коснулась кончиком пальца холодного носа, — или Булочка. Надо Сефир спросить. Хм, кстати, а почему у тебя до сих пор имени нет? — она взглянула на чуть колыхавшуюся крону. Ветер—пес прежде казался ей настолько отдельным существом, что и имени не требовалось, но теперь, когда ветра стали ближе, его нужно было обозначить. — А ты… а ты Пряник.

Скари опустила малышку на землю. Та понюхала воздух, ее ступни, неуверенно побрела к Гренке и примостилась у его лап.

Скари поискала взглядом ветра—пса.

— Отойди немного, дружок, мне сейчас другой ветер нужен. Иди пока, проверь пустыню.

Когда пес умчался, Скари глубоко вдохнула новый ветер и коснулась пряжи. Состояние было сосредоточенным и спокойным. Мощь, полученная на границе смерти и жизни, еще текла в крови, и ощущение ветров было самым острым и полным, чем когда-либо.

Она потянула шерсть. Дыхание, ветер, движение пальцев, скручивающих нить, были почти одним и тем же, их нужно было свивать, представлять, как ветер вплетается в пряжу; и нить получалась необычно легкой, едва не парящей в воздухе; и сила и радость разгорались на кончиках пальцев. Получалось.

Эйбран подошел почти беззвучно — о его приближении возвестил скорей запах еды, которую он нес с собой, и само ощущение его присутствия. Из-за его участия в воскрешении или еще по какой-то причине он ощущался особенно остро — казалось, как будто она могла через весь двор ощутить его сердцебиение.

— Ты приехал, — не сбрасывая полутрансовое состояние, Скари все же улыбнулась. Эти эмоции тоже чудесно годились для вплетения.

— Пару часов назад, — приблизившись, Эйран поставил рядом с ней блюдо, придирчиво осмотрел с ног до головы, будто свое персональное творение. — Я решил сделать ритуальный бутерброд, чтобы ты его у меня не отбирала, восставший из мертвых ужас. Когда ты захватишь мир, мне дозволено будет подавать императрице и ее супругу бутерброды?

Этот легкий треп тоже хорошо было вплетать — почему нет?

— Я не буду императрицей, меня все же больше духовные дела интересуют. Лучше пусть Готье правит... а, хотя тоже вряд ли, у него еще дома мигрень начинались, когда он вспоминал, что Лордом станет. Я придумала — мы злодейски тебя поставим править, а сами прохлаждаться в шезлонгах будем. С кокетэлями.

Пряжа получалась легкой, прочной, развевающейся на ветру, как будто слегка искрящейся силой.

— Мне ж нельзя больше месяца на одном месте.

— Ну так и будешь туда-сюда шастать. А что, забавное государство получится.

Последние сантиметры пряжи — представить его поездки, представить его бескрайние и бесконечные дороги, вспомнить состояние мощи, когда она снесла стену.

Наконец Скари оторвала нить, положила прялку и от всей души обняла Эйбрана. Он пах пустыней.

— Спасибо. Твой эксперимент удался. Ты знал, что я умру?

— Были предположения. В любом случае, вреда не было бы, но перестраховаться стоило. Я рад, что все получилось.

Фроуд подлетел и Скари повернула к нему голову:

— Будешь на севере, спроси Готье, можно ли мне поцеловать Эйбрана.

— Да, госпожа.

Еще раз крепко сжав и наконец разорвав объятия, Скари вздохнула:

— Ладно, к делу. Что с Ирмой?

— Она пропала. По словам консьержки, за ней пришел ее друг, Гепард, и они ушли вместе. Она сказала, что Ирма выглядела встревоженной, но она всегда так выглядит. Консьержка говорит, она еще спросила, где гостья Ирмы, то есть вы. Ответил Гепард — он засмеялся и сказал, что вы Птица и улетели через окно.

— Так, — Скари потерла виски. — Значит, проблемы у Ирмы знатные, но теперь хоть ясно, с чего начинать. Надо Эмбору сказать и тамошнему шерифу, нужно искать Гепарда. Интересно, он тоже двойной?

— Двойной кто? — Эйбран даже подсел поближе.

— Двойной оборотень. Представь, есть такие. Гады.

Скари наконец глянула на принесенный ей бутерброд — и тут же демонстративно закатила глаза, невольно прыснув: на нем соусом была нарисована змеиная голова.

— Я подумал, тебе так будет вкуснее, — заметил Эйбран смиренно. — Так вышло, что я уже знаю.

Пока он рассказывал Фроуду о принципе воскрешения, Скари быстро и жадно ела: только теперь она ощутила, как проголодалась за время скитаний.

Вскоре окно наверху распахнулась и из него вылетела Криоль, перекувыркнулась в воздухе, взвилась в небо над деревом. Когда она опустилась на ветку, Скари крикнула:

— Хочешь, собака тебя покатает по небу?

Та превратилась в человека, чуть покачала головой, улыбаясь:

— Спасибо, к такому я еще не готова. Через недельку, может быть, когда свыкнусь с идеей, — чуть вытянув шею и глядя через забор, она добавила: — Добрый вечер, господин шериф.

— Доброй ночи, — отозвался Эмбор, открывая калитку.

При первом взгляде на него Скари невольно чуть подобралась — не морок ли снова? Но нет, он уже ощущался самым что ни на есть живым и настоящим.

В руках у Эмбора пламенел роскошный букет роз, и на вещьдок это не тянуло уже ни в какой мере.

— Э-э, присаживайтесь, — Скари показала на скамейку рядом с собой. Потом не выдержала, ткнула в букет и осторожно поинтересовалась: — Вы издеваетесь?

— Да, — спокойно согласился Эмбор. — Видите ли, горожане, конечно, в восторге от того, что все закрутилось и я отбил вас у Андис, но нельзя позволять ситуации застыть. Зрители потеряют интерес. Поэтому, извиняюсь, я решил коварно вас бросить и уйти к вашей подруге, которая вчера так любезно взялась помогать нам со старым делом, — он протянул букет Криоль. Та слетела вниз, раскланявшись. — Честно, спасибо за помощь, леди. Нам вправду очень не хватает алхимика.

Потрогав рукой лавочку, он осторожно сел.

— Что ж, уж это я переживу, — фыркнула Скари. — Удивляюсь, кстати, как еще Иррен к нам на эту же тему не заявился.

Эмбор чуть хмыкнул:

— Иррен мается. Он-то решил, кстати, что вас, леди, изгнали,— он кивнул Криоль, — так что бьет копытом, но подойти не решается пока. Кстати, я отправлял пару человек разобраться насчет того молока. Все чисто, как и следовало ожидать. Однако он расстроен теми клиентами и уже явно не рад, что с ними спутался. Еще говорят, там буза какая-то была, часть зверей взбесилась, но вроде все утихло уже.

— Иррен всегда казался мне довольно искренним человеком, — Скари наклонилась, почесала за ухом приковылявшего к Эмбору волчонка. — По крайней мере, раз за разом делая мне предложение, он не притворялся, что влюблен. Сразу сказал, что, как отец, хочет жениться на оборотне. А интересно, кстати, что будет, если линия продолжится. Частый прилив крови оборотней, пусть даже ущербных, что-то даст его потомкам?

Все дружно пожали плечами. Эмбор добавил:

— Ну, кто как силу ищет. У меня было дело об одном умнике, который решил, что съедать сердца оборотней — легкий и простой путь самому научиться превращаться. У Иррена еще мягкий способ. Кстати, вот относительно того самого платка...

Пока Эмбор и Криоль рассуждали о своих недавних делах, Скари доела последний бутерброд, скормила волчонку остаток мяса и заключила:

— Теперь к делу. Военный совет.


	27. Часть 8.2, познавательная

Из-за забора послышались детские голоса и перелетело несколько мыльных пузырей. Скари аккуратно закружила их своим ветром, потом прошлась взад-вперед. Потягиваясь, отвела назад плечи.

— Итак, я нашла логово зеленоглазок. Это бывшие Сумеречные, верней, их остатки. Боюсь, это не единственное их убежище. Я уверена, есть и другие, скорей всего тоже возле оборотней.

В кустах зашуршало, и оттуда на миг высунулся подвижный нос падальщика. Скари поморщилась; с неудовольствием заметила, что Эмбор проводил зверька задумчивым взглядом.

— Эти камни странные. Старухе они дали вторую форму оборотня — кстати, это конфиденциальная информация — еще одной Лисе, может быть, тоже. Всем остальным как минимум жизнь после смерти, но... — Скари пожала плечами, снова прошлась взад-вперед. — Ближе к выходу я начала нападать на них, и знаете что? Мы в детстве с братьями в войну играли, рубили бурьян деревянными мечами — и вот по ощущениям, по сложности то же самое. Камни разрушают тела. Их главный, т`ксказать, правитель сгнил почти целиком. Внизу я видела почти разложившуюся грудку фарша, и камни на нем, как грибы на трухлявом дереве.

Все молчали, только Эмбор достал пачку сигарет. Протянул Эйбрану, тот вежливо отвел ее рукой. Криоль, к изумлению Скари, сигарету взяла, но дождавшись, пока Эмбор ее зажжет, отвела чуть в сторону, не поднося ко рту.

— Ээээ, — озадаченно тряхнув головой, Скари продолжила: — Я сейчас начинаю осмысливать свое приключение и все больше поражаюсь тому, что они не смогли меня поймать. Я изучаю магию Пауков чуть больше года, но я смогла сплести себе путь наружу. Они занимаются подобной магией уже с десятки лет, но не смогли меня хотя бы обнаружить. Святые гарпии, да когда я шатаюсь по барам или друзьям, Лацио всегда точно знает, где меня искать, она за пять минут плетет сеть, помогающую меня найти! Я уверена, будь там ее сын, Брин, он бы без всяких камней нагнал меня в этом лабиринте, а то еще и заранее как-то обездвижил или заставил путаться. И они пользовались фонариками! — распаляясь, Скари даже руки вскинула в негодовании, — они живут под землей десятки лет, но не смогли сделать магию, позволяющую им видеть в темноте! Ерунда какая-то, в общем. Неужели эта убогая жизнь стоит того?

— У некоторых людей страх смерти доходит до абсурда, — Эйбран закинул ногу за ногу, ненавязчиво помахал ладонью, отгоняя сигаретный дым. — Понятно, что нормально не хотеть смерти, но некоторые воспринимают это, — он передернул плечами, — ну, до неестественного, истерического ужаса. Я знаю с десяток людей, которые точно согласились бы на эти камни и согласились медленно разлагаться, только чтобы существовать подольше.

— Хотите уничтожить это логово? — Эмбор выпустил дым.

— Угу, но сначала нужно дождаться решения Альсталла. Земли все-таки не наши, масштабную бузу без согласия Змей устраивать опасно. Хотя, с другой стороны, нужно бы поскорее напасть, глазастики-то тоже небось понимают, что мой визит даром им не пройдет. Вдруг сбегут или еще чего.

Стоило подумать об этом, как снова захлестнул нетерпеливый возбужденный азарт: кажется, из-за слишком ретивого вплетения стремление уничтожить птенчика перешло на уровень инстинкта. Оскалившись, Скари продолжила:

— Если Князь разрешит, присоединяйтесь к нам, будет весело. Может, даже с фейерверком, кострами и гуляниями в пустыне.

Все молчали. Выдохнув и попытавшись отогнать сладострастные видения убийств, Скари продолжила:

— Теперь. Ирма пропала. Последний раз ее видели с Гепардом-бегуном, которому Онга пресловутый чаек продавала. Вы можете послать запрос шерифу Харстада?

Эмбор только кивнул.

— Так, что еще... Я видела, верней, слышала Андис, но не знаю, жива ли она теперь. Она убила свою то ли мать, то ли сестру, но та не совсем умерла. В общем, с этой семейкой Видящий разрыдается. Надо бы пересмотреть ее письма, — Скари потерла висок. — У меня есть нехорошие предположения относительно...

Над садом пронесся отчаянный звериный визг, потом басовитый лай Гренки. Скари бросилась на звук; остальные вскочили за ней.

Свет фонарика пошарил по земле, выхватил из темноты сначала куст, потом лейку, потом волчицу, державшую за горло визжащего падальщика: загрызть его силенок еще не хватало, но малышка явно старалась изо всех сил.

— Ого! — изумилась Скари, — как она его поймала, слепая? Зверюга растет!

Тем временем Эйбран и Криоль, не сговариваясь, бросились вперед и совместными усилиями расцепили животных; причитающий падальщик умчался с такой скоростью, что только комья земли из-под лап полетели.

Скари переглянулась с Эмбором; кажется, он тоже был капельку разочарован, что шоу так быстро кончилось.

— Что ж, — он стряхнул пепел. — Если с новостями все, то пожалуй, мне пора. Я отправлю человека в Харстад. Если будут новости, сообщу. Подойдите потом еще поговорить относительно писем. Я просматривал их. Кое-что вы должны знать.

Формулировка Скари не понравилась. Она сощурилась:

— Что-то плохое?

— Просто слухи, насколько я понимаю. Тем не менее, о таких вещах нужно быть в курсе.

Помолчав и снова затянувшись, шериф провел взглядом еще одного деловито прошуршавшего шестиногого зверька и философски констатировал:

— Опять к вам падальщики набежали.

— Воистину. Как намазано им, сволочам богомерзким.

— Нет идей, почему?

— В душ _ **е**_ не ведаю, — откликнулась Скари беззаботно. — Я в кухню еще не заходила, не знаю — может, Иррен решил перейти в наступление и, скажем, подарил Криоль вырезку? В прошлый раз это из-за его коровы нашествие было. Впрочем, не расстраивайтесь, я уверена, розы ей больше по нраву.

— Значит, ничего больше не хотите мне рассказать?

— Увы, увы. Если еще-то что-то существенное вспомню, скажу.

Когда он вышел, Скари повернулась к своим и натолкнулась на напряженный взгляд Эйбрана.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовался он негромко.

— Что не так? Опять предвестие смерти?

В лунном свете его глаза странно поблескивали.

— Вроде того.

_Третья смерть, от которой должен спасти Арчи?_

— А. Ну ничего, это по идее... — Скари хотела сказать «малоопасно», потом осеклась. — Я в курсе, буду начеку. Честно.

— Ладно,— Эйбран чуть дотронулся до ее предплечья, не то вскользь похлопав, не то коротко погладив. — Тогда я по делам, вроде как новый занятный заказ нарисовался. К утру вернусь.

Скари провела его взглядом, потом потянула Криоль за рукав.

— Что ж, дела закрутились. А нас с тобой ждет еще одно, самое интересное. Фроуд, ты где? Фроуд! Идем с нами.

Подав знак следовать за собой, Скари пошла к подвалу; сейчас она уже с недоумением ощущала поднимающуюся внутри волну злобной радости.

_Когда буду плести себе новое тело, не вкладывать желание убить врага так сильно. Или делать его более беспристрастным, что ли. Кажется, я превращаюсь в маньяка. Нехорошо._

Подвальная дверь скрипнула, открываясь, и из-за нее тут же густо пахн _ **у**_ ло кровью: не удивительно, что опять проклятых падальщиков полный сад налез. В темноте под ногами ярко, как никогда, светились коллекция камней дураков.

В темноте закрыв за собой дверь, Скари щелкнула по выключателю, и Криоль издала тихий неопределенный возглас. На лавке лежало тело старухи: его перетащили охотники, пока домашние хлопотали наверху.

Труп был уже порядком обескровленным, но небольшая лужа на пол все же натекла, и один густой кровоподтек застыл ниткой. Голову Пустельга сунула на полку с камнями; ближние теперь светились ярче всего.

Тишина здесь казалась густой и вязкой; даже шаги по лестнице были почти не слышны, как будто вонь поглощала звуки.

Когда они опустились, Скари указала на тело:

— Нужно вскрыть. Может, внутри есть камни. Поможешь?

Криоль несколько мгновений рассматривала труп, заложив руки за спину, потом удивленно сказала, как будто до сих пор не могла поверить своим глазам:

— Это же Кобра. Это из-за нее ты была в крови? Я думала, ты просто подралась..

— Ага. Кобра.

— Змеи убьют тебя без суда и следствия, если узнают.

— Ага. Так поможешь?

Криоль молча обошла лавку по кругу, потрогала руку старухи, потом подняла взгляд на Скари. Какое-то мгновение она казалась испуганной, но быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Почему ты не рассказала Эмбору, что убила эту женщину? Это ведь ты ее убила?

— Он не Птица. Незачем ему влезать.

— Ты ему не доверяешь? Почему?

Скари хотела спросить, с чего это ее вдруг заинтересовало, потом вспомнила сигарету.

_Только не это, пожалуйста, только не это. Тэнгис меня убьет. Не знаю почему, но виновата останусь я._

Она осторожно отозвалась:

— Да причем тут недоверие. Он честный и ответственный человек, и он третьего клана. Если Змеи вдруг решат привлечь его к поискам пропавшей, он окажется перед, ну, трудным выбором, если будет точно знать об этом убийстве. То, что мы типа дружим, еще не дает ему право совершать служебное преступление и покрывать убийцу. А так он с чистой совестью сможет сказать, что ничего не знает, даже если у него и будут какие-то подозрения.

_Кстати, интересно, с чего я решила, что он так поступит? До каких пределов простираются его честность и чувство долга?_

Криоль кивнула, перевела взгляд на мертвое тело. Примериваясь, провела черным ногтем по груди. Если ее руки и дрожали, то еле заметно.

— Хорошо, — голос казался чуть заторможенным, — только мне нужны инструменты. Я сейчас возьму сверху и переоденусь. Раздень ее пока.

Скари рьяно взялась за дело. С верхним слоем одежды, то есть чем-то вроде нескольких шелковых накидок, сшитых под странными углами, она под комментарии Фроуда возилась несколько минут, пытаясь найти застежки, и в конце концов просто нетерпеливо стащила все через верх. О пол стукнуло изумрудное ожерелье — видимо, оно не держалось на обезглавленном трупе и Пустельга-помощница запихала его в карман.

_Молодец она все же. Нужно будет замолвить слово нашим в столице._

Отложив украшение в сторону, Скари стащила длинную широкую полосу ткани, обматывавшую тело, бросила на пол.

— Занятный пирсинг у них,— Фроуд даже ближе подлетел. — А вообще хорошо, что вы не брезглива.

Скари принялась нетерпеливо стаскивать с трупа белье — казалось, вот-вот должно проясниться что-то важное.

— Можно подумать, я голых мертвых старух не видала, спасибо подготовке в морге, — она усмехнулась. — Кстати, правда спасибо, иначе во всей этой истории я из-за постоянной тошноты ничего толком делать не могла бы. Особенно после того, как богиню во плоти, так сказать, увидела. Первосвященница, которая при каждом упоминании любимого божества начинает неудержимо блевать — то еще зрелище.

Морщины на теле казались такими глубокими, будто тело было иссечено тенями. На дряблом животе и бедрах красовались замысловатые Змеино-клановые узоры — когда-то четко геометрические, сейчас они сами казались дохлыми распухшими червяками.

Наконец Скари аккуратно сняла и сложила на краю лавки многочисленные украшения: если дело со Змеями кончится более-менее миром, цацки, конечно, нужно будет отдать, только сначала проверить, не затесалась ли среди изумрудов парочка камней дураков.

Сверху тихонько стукнула дверь. Прикрыв ее за собой, Криоль опустилась — уже в старом платье Лацио. Поставив на край стола чемоданчик, она принялась натягивать резиновые перчатки; руки все еще чуть заметно дрожали, но лицо было бесстрастным.

— Ты на что-то конкретное хочешь посмотреть?

— Давай сначала сердце.

Еще несколько мгновений Криоль поправляла и одергивала перчатки, потом подняла взгляд на Скари. Ее глаза оказались особенно черными.

— Сейчас все сделаю, только скажи честно. Ты для этого попросила меня здесь остаться?

— Что? Нет!

— Если ты заранее планировала убийство оборотня другого клана, могла бы хоть предупредить, на что...

— Да нет же! — Скари быстро подошла к ней. — Послушай, послушай!

Приблизившись, она сильно обняла Криоль, пробормотала:

— Прости, прости меня. У меня тут была хоть и тихая, но война, я уже привыкла быть с теми, кто готов к убийству в любой момент, я сама уже давно настроила себя на опасность и свару со Змеями. Я забыла, что не у всех так. Клянусь, я сама не знала, что это случится.

Они помолчали. Потом, поглаживая подругу по волосам, Скари прошептала:

— Клянусь, я не собиралась тебя использовать. Ну раз уж ты здесь... Знаешь, мне вспоминается один разговор с Готье, уже давно, на празднике. Он тогда просил меня отказаться от последнего испытания, потому что собственная жизнь важнее войны ради пафосных идей и интересов клана. В то время он, может, был и прав, но сейчас началась новая война, и от нее мы уже не сбежим. Никто не сбежит. Скоро в мире не будет тыла. Скоро всем придется сражаться или быть уничтоженными. Просто мы с тобой сейчас оказались на передовой, вот и все. Я не знаю, что это за сила в камнях, но она просыпается.

Криоль стояла неподвижно, не вырываясь и не отвечая на объятия. Скари шептала:

— Я не говорила, но я была мертвой несколько минут после укуса этой Кобры. Я видела наше божество, и оно мертво. Эта сила убила его. Подумай о силе, которая могла убить богиню. Опасны не дурацкие зеленоглазки, опасны сами камни. Эта война страшнее всех, что у нас были, мы пока даже не знаем, с чем имеем дело и какие силы на самом деле есть у врага. Посмотрим правде в глаза. Если Змеи узнают об этом убийстве и припрутся сюда, они на месте убьют не только меня, но и тебя, и Лацио, и Эйбрана, если в это время он будет дома. Но нам некуда бежать. Мы можем сжечь труп и сбежать от Змей, но мы не сбежим от этой силы. Она может проснуться через сто лет или уже через полчаса, и если мы не будем знать, как ей сопротивляться, вполне возможно, мы пожалеем, что остались в живых.

Скари шептала:

— Даже если Змеи устроят нам пытки и медленную казнь, в конце мы просто умрем и все. Там родные. Там не страшно. А в войне с этой силой даже смерть может не спасти от мучений — ты же видела этих тварей, — и неизвестно, на сколько десятилетий страдания растянутся. Клянусь, я бы хотела не втягивать тебя, но это не в моей силе. Все живущие уже втянуты. Я больше не могу спасти ни тебя, ни других близких, спрятав вас в других городах или на других материках, в шкафу или под одеялом. Я могу спасти вас, только заставив сражаться. Чем больше сделает каждый из нас, тем больше шансы для всех.

Потом они еще помолчали. А потом, мягко высвободившись, Криоль отвернулась, быстро провела рукой по лицу и взяла скальпель.

Она резала тело точно и равнодушно: кажется, ее мысли витали совсем в другом месте, в какой-то момент она даже улыбнулась. Саму же Скари от вида черной фигуры над трупом вдруг скрутила острая ностальгия; она с трудом удержалась, чтобы не ткнуться подруге лбом в плечо.

Тяжелый приторный запах становился сильнее.

Наконец, немного повозившись, Криоль вытащила сердце из-под ребер, сделала разрез.

Скари подалась вперед, впившись ногтями в ладони: она волновалась так, будто загадочный птенчик с дуделкой и воплем «Сюрприз!» мог выпрыгнуть из тела. Фроуд подлетел ближе, так что от его движения слегка тянуло волосы.

Никто, конечно, изнутри не выскочил, зато в сердце обнаружился зеленоватый налет — как будто тончайший слой мха.

Скари поводила над ним пальцем, не касаясь.

— Как думаешь, что это? Говори так, как говорила бы Альсталлу. Фроуд, слушай.

— Хм, — Криоль повертела сердце в руке, приблизила к лицу, присматриваясь. — Похоже на зеленую плесень, на самом деле.

Она осторожно вырезала из сердца небольшой ломтик; они со Скари чуть не нос к носу внимательно его осмотрели. Сквозь гниль чувствовались нотки трав — такие же, как от «желе».

— Видишь, в самих тканях как будто корни? — Криоль осторожно указала скальпелем на белесые волокна. — Похоже, как будто в самом деле грибница. Ерунда какая-то, но это на самом деле похоже на грибы.

Склонившись, она провела пальцем по «плесени», и та стерлась. Потом, прижав сердце к лавке, сделала еще несколько надрезов. Потом, глянув на Фроуда, ровно сказала:

— Думаю, эта... вещь начала прорастать после смерти. Она бы стиралась вот тут и тут, если бы сердце билось, а значит, сейчас ее было бы на этом месте меньше. Она одинаковая везде. Остальное я смогу сказать позже, только после химических анализов.

— Давай теперь живот, — Скари оперлась руками о стол. — У тех зеленоглазок органы всегда по-разному гнилыми были. Посмотрим, как у этой мадам.

Как и следовало ожидать, часть органов уже была заметно тронута разложением: на этот раз больше всего пострадали печень и почки. Белых волокон в них оказалось очень много, хоть зеленой плесени и не было.

— Ладно, — Скари последний раз осмотрела тело, чувствуя, как возбужденный интерес к нему начинает гаснуть — кажется, ничего интересного тут больше было не узнать. — Там наверху есть кусок какой-то дряни, которую мне велели съесть, чтобы стать такой, как они. Тебе на опыты. Займешься?

Криоль, внимательно разглядывавшая распотрошенный труп и как будто прикидывавшая, не пропустила ли где лакомый кусочек, откликнулась:

— Да, самой уже интересно. Твоя Лацио мне как раз...

Сверху послышались ржание, гомон и шум въезжающих во двор повозок, кажется, не одной. Девушки замерли.

_Змеи уже что-то пронюхали?_

Скари схватила топорик и кивнула вбок:

— Если что, обернись, спрячься вон за ящиком, потом зови охотников и сама шуруй в другой город. Фроуд, а ты к С... Требор, может, поможет.

Затем, сжимая топорик, она поднялась к двери и прислушалась.

 _Жаль, я все_ _же_ _не мисс Клэнси_ _с топором ходить,_ _мое оружие явно арматура_. _Ладно уж._

Во дворе уже стоял галдеж; слова трудно было понять, но вроде угрозы не ощущалось.

Через мгновение шум приблизился и кто-то снаружи провернул в двери ключ.

Скари едва успела хлопнуть по выключателю, как дверь распахнулась; за ней оказалось несколько незнакомых, празднично наряженных человек с разноцветными фонарями. Судя по разрисованным рукам, все сплошь Пауки.

— Красавица наша! — возопила ближайшая пухленькая тетка, сгребая Скари в объятия.

...Вскоре стало ясно, что та самая тетка, которая должна была испечь и передать Скари особое печенье, усмотрела в ситуации повод для основательного праздника и заявилась вместе с собственной семьей и ватагой их общих с Лацио близких и дальних родственников. Сейчас вся эта душевная компания непоколебимо была настроена праздновать.

В конце концов, растерянно обнявшись со всеми, Скари позвала из подвала и церемонно представила им Криоль, потом Фроуда — и трудно сказать, кто из них привел гостей в больший восторг.

Ни на топор в руках Скари, ни на явный трупный запах из подвала никто из гостей вежливо не обратил внимания, только один совсем уж замшелый дедок весело проскрипел что-то про современных девушек.

Наконец, отправив Криоль с гостями в дом, Скари пообещала скоро подойти и отошла с Фроудом дальше в сад.

Луна поднялась уже высоко; сквозь смех из дома слышались протяжные крики диких птиц и шорох падальщиков.

— Так, — выдохнув и попытавшись уложить в голове все произошедшее, Скари перевела взгляд на Фроуда. — Расскажи Князю обо всем. О Сумеречных, о двойных оборотнях. Пусть сам решает, утаивать эту информацию от остальных или распространять, его дело. Спроси, что мне теперь делать с трупом, избавиться от него или что вообще. Расскажешь о вскрытии и том, что мы видели. Так... Про демона тоже расскажи — в том плане, что «эти упыри почему-то называют ее демоном». Мало ли, что они мелют, пусть лучше он от меня это узнает.

Потерев лоб, Скари продолжила:

— И вот еще что. Скажи Князю так. Скажи, у меня было что-то вроде клинической смерти и видение в это время. Я видела своего отца. Он сказал, что погиб в галерее. Я думаю, это из-за той двери, которую никто не мог открыть. Я думаю... я думаю, что там обосновались эти твари, прямо под нашим замком. Я думаю, они живут возле всех истинных оборотней.

Нужно взломать эту дверь, но быть готовыми. Я подозреваю, что здешние так слабы из-за жары, она быстрее разлагает тела. Насколько я помню, зеленоглазку в другом месте видели на поверхности только недалеко от Кошек в дни сильной жары? У нас они никогда не показывались. Они не теряют разум, и возможно, гораздо сильнее физически и опаснее местных. Открыв двери, нужно быть готовым к серьезной войне.

Ощущение было таким, словно она стояла на льду, и он все громче потрескивал под ногами.

— Еще скажи, что когда я заходила в галерею, я видела портреты людей за подписью Дома Дрозда. Скажи, что в тот раз я, ну, растерялась и не стала никому говорить. Если Князь в курсе, но это нельзя многим видеть, пусть кто-то первый зайдет и уберет. Если не в курсе — ну теперь будет в курсе. Я не собираюсь идти против власти. Если что, попроси, чтобы он тебя не задерживал, хотя в этот раз, я думаю, он и сам не станет. Потом на север. Расскажи все Готье, в том числе о плесени, желе и прочем. Может, он что-то придумает. И скажи, что я ужасно соскучилась. Постарайся вернуться быстрее, желательно уже к этому утру. Сможешь?

— Да, если дадите силы. Сейчас вам хватит мощи?

— Как я должна это сделать?

— Как хотите. Эта ваша магия.

Повинуясь наитию, Скари вытянула вперед руку, коснулась кружащегося потока пальцами, представила, что в него, как на веретено, вплетается полученная на границе смерти мощь.

Потом, проводив Фроуда взглядом, еще постояла, глядя на черное небо. Потом, вспомнив о третьей смерти и неведомом стрелке, поежилась и пошла в дом.

Судя по звукам, там уже танцевали ламбаду.


	28. Часть 8.3 Княгиня

Надежды Скари забиться в тихий угол и обдумать дела, пока другие будут веселиться, провалились с треском.

Лацио, поджидавшая у дверей, тут же вцепилась худыми пальцами ей в запястье, задрала рукав по локоть и, вскинув ее руку вверх, как после боя, крикнула:

— Вот!

Узорные шрамы, оставшиеся после поимки ветра, казались подведенными. Гости одобрительно зашумели; та самая женщина, встретившая у дверей, болезненно тощая и ярко накрашенная, крикнула:

— Это большой знак! Жизнь дает новый шанс нашему клану!

Скари молчала. Она ощущала себя самозванкой — в конце концов, она учиться приехала, а не вступать в клан, но препираться явно было не время.

Потом ее руки рассматривали, трогали, проворачивали, осторожно тянули за пальцы. У трети гостей были похожие узоры, и их ладони — огрубелые от молотков, или исколотые иголками, или шероховатые от сока трав — ощущались так остро, как будто прикосновение узора к узору давало сопричастность к самой чужой жизни.

Это вызывало странное ощущение, как будто эти люди нравились ей сильнее, чем хотелось бы: что-то в душе сопротивлялось этой симпатии.

Гостям нравилось. Они громко хвалили ее, смеялись, гладили по плечам, хлопали по спине — и, наверное, этому нужно было бы радоваться, но с каждой минутой все сильней становились воспоминания о провалах совсем в другом клане; и сейчас Скари испытывала странное чувство вины — так, будто отсутствие ее способностей к превращению и успехи в паучьем деле были не случайностью, а сознательным и расчетливым предательством своего народа.

К ней подвели крохотных близнецов, мальчика и девочку, дали им поводить по узорам пальчиками, и худая женщина — как ее представили, тетка Сиг — шептала:

— Видите, как тетя старалась, много работала, это от труда так появляется....

Потом ей велели принести учебные «сплетенные» рисунки, потом покружить что-то ветром в комнате, потом позвать ветра-пса, потом показать волчонка. Им нравилось, им все нравилось.

— Твоя дочь — настоящий мастер! То, что волчица слепая, даже лучше, сквозь тьму, значит, глаза будут видеть за себя и за хозяйку, — вещал дедок.

Лацио не отходила ни на шаг, обнимала ее за талию, прижимала ее к себе, счастливая и помолодевшая — кажется, у нее был звездный час.

Принадлежи Скари этому клану, она была бы счастлива до невозможности, она сдала экзамен на высший бал; но напряжение не отпускало, и чем сильнее ее хвалили, тем больше становилось чувство вины.

Кроме того, сильней становилось беспокойство из-за возможной реакции Змей. Она не жалела о том, что привезла труп, дело нужно было сделать, но это не отменяло тревогу за людей.

Наконец худая Сиг, что-то шепнув Лацио, ушла на кухню; Скари, улучив момент, выскользнула за ней.

Женщина, очевидно, как раз собиралась заняться волшебным печеньем: она насыпала в глубокую миску муку и, что-то шепча, ножом рисовала на ней знаки. За окном поднимался туман, окутывал подножия деревьев — как будто призрачная снежная лавина наползала на дом. В глубине белесого марева разгорались фонари и слышалась резкая музыка из открывающихся баров.

На звук шагов Сиг подняла голову, широко улыбнулась. Она выглядела немного больной или просто изможденной. Из-за яркого макияжа бледность и морщины были заметны еще сильней.

Скари, прикрыв за собой дверь, оперлась о косяк, потерла запястьем лоб.

— Послушайте, здесь может быть опасно. Не хочется мешать веселью, но я ввязалась в одну историю со Змеями и...

— Все хорошо, милая, — откликнулся Сиг спокойно, достала из кармана пакетик и принялась всыпать в муку розовый порошок. — Ты думаешь, знак чуйки только ты в себя вплела? Все хорошо, день благоприятный.

Стало немного спокойней. Скари вздохнула, потерла ладони. Всего было слишком много, все было слишком сложно.

— Спасибо, что подыгрываете моей наставнице. Она расстраивается, когда вспоминает, что я не ее дочь.

Женщина снова подняла голову, посмотрела со странной улыбкой.

— Мы не подыгрываем.

— Но...

Сиг отложила нож и пакет, распрямилась, глядя на нее; ее улыбка стала отчего-то виноватой, почти заискивающей.

— Ты ж знаешь, наверное, что мы заново плетем себе тело, когда к смерти готовимся? Так это можно и за другого человека сделать, если тот умер ребенком или внезапно. Та девочка умерла тридцать лет назад. У Лацио было много времени, чтобы сплести ей новое тело.

Скари почувствовала, как ее горло сжалось; все это наверняка были просто домыслы, но отрицать их было все равно что разрушить красивый слабый узор вроде морозного, или предать Лацио. Да и вообще — жалко ей, что ли, допустить такую возможность?

Покачивая головой, как будто разглядывая чужое искусное творение, Сиг шептала:

— Думаю, она очень-очень хотела, чтобы ты была богатой и сильной. Уж всяко лучше быть дочерью Лорда из оборотней, чем замухрышкой из никому неизвестного угасающего клана. Только, наверно, она хотела, чтобы ты к ней вернулась, из-за этого она, видно, невольно промахнулась с полетом. Ты сама уже понимаешь, такие вещи можно вплести случайно, она просто очень хотела, чтобы ты к ней вернулась...

Скари молчала, хотя именно теперь ей захотелось протестовать — как будто она уже не могла относиться к истории снисходительно, как будто та стала сильнее. Почуяв ее замешательство, Сиг быстро продолжила, огибая стол и подходя:

— Скажи, зачем тебя вообще понесло к ней? На край света, к незнакомой женщине? Разве рядом не было кого-то, у кого можно было учиться?

— Мне нужно было уехать подальше от дома, чтобы избежать последнего испытания. Оно могло убить меня.

Скари уже сама не была уверена в своих словах. Плетение на границе смерти было с Сиг заодно, шептало, что она права, но прошлая жизнь сопротивлялась: присяга, дом, братья, родные северные земли — этого было не отнять, и это рвало ее пополам.

Женщина подошла ближе. Она то ли гипнотизировала, то ли сама была загипнотизированной. Она шептала, как в трансе:

— Лацио правда забыла о той твоей смерти тридцать лет назад, так не стоит ей и напоминать. Но ведь такая, как есть, ты даже лучше. Мы даже мечтать не смели об оборотне, обычно вас покрупнее да помогущественнее кланы расхватывают даже раньше, чем ваши Княгиня или Князь договорят слово «изгнание».

За спиной скрипнула дверь. Оглянувшись, Скари увидела, как на кухню зашли еще несколько мужчин и женщин постарше.

Она не ощущала угрозу — только неизбежность.

— Не бросай нас, — Сиг больно вцепилась ей в запястье. — Не предавай нас, оборотень! Ты наша, мир отдал тебя нам, а нас тебе, мир сам нарисовал тебе узоры, дал и сноровку плести, и собаку, и волка — что это, если не знаки, что ты наша! Столько знаков, один за другим!

Скари молчала; она чувствовала себя такой беспомощной, какой не была на цепи в клетке зеленоглазок.

Мужчина с кривым глазом и седой щетиной сдавил ее плечо, шептал:

— Ты наша, разве ты сама не чувствуешь этого? Ты просто как будто совершила путешествие, чтобы вернуться и принести нам добычу, кровь и благословение оборотней!

Их руки сдавливали так, как будто могли вырвать куски мяса из тела.

Дедок ухватил ее чуть выше локтя, прошамкал:

— Мы не просим тебя отречься от Князя, мы ж знаем, большая беда тогда будет и тебе и нам, но пообещай делать для нас хотя бы что сможешь, быть нашей в душе!

Раз уж от нее не требовали великих деяний, а только смутное обещание верности, кажется, не было ничего проще, чем соврать, как она врала едва ли не всем подряд последнее время — да и чем бы это «вранье» отличалось от «правды»? Она могла бы даже и помочь им чем-то, деньгами или протекциями — эти дела бы ничем не отличались от «правды», кроме такой эфемерной и непроверяемой вещи, как внутреннее решение.

Не было ничего проще, чем соврать; но что-то внутри кричало, что все слишком серьезно; их узоры с ее узорами как будто стали одной кровеносной системой; обмануть их было все равно что впрыснуть грязь себе в вены.

Кривой мужчина шептал:

— Мы исправим то, в чем ошиблась Лацио, если хочешь, мы все вместе сплетем тебе крылья, но не бросай нас!

_Сплетая себе новое тело, я сама назвала себя Паучихой. Что меня пугает в идее признать это вслух? Ответственность? Или то было как будто игрой, а это как будто взаправду? Или я просто слишком высокомерна, чтобы позволить не-оборотням считать себя ровней?_

— Разве тебе не помогла наша наука? — шептала низкая полноватая старуха с больными артритными пальцами, — Разве не чувствуешь, как она подходит тебе?

_Вопрос только в высокомерии? Я во все поля пользуюсь этой магией, но не могу признать себя одной из этих людей, потому что лучше быть ущербным оборотнем, чем прекрасным кем-то еще?_

— Подумай, что в тебе главное, — шептала Сиг.

Ответ неожиданно легко суммировался из всего передуманного в последние дни. Это было солнечное сплетение; это был тот эпицентр, о котором когда-то говорил Эйбран. Она была сама для себя истоком; любой клан, и тело, и пол, и прошлое были одеждой, а не телом.

_Я не Птица и не Паучиха в сущности своей, как и все остальные — никто. Но это тело я переплела паучьей наукой, и я вправду должна им жизнь. Пока это тело живо — да будет так._

Что-то отпустило внутри — и державшие ее руки стали теплыми и поддерживающими, они больше не давили больно, они как будто подталкивали наверх. Скари расслабилась — и почуяв это, Сиг на мгновение переглянулась с дедком, тот кивнул, и женщина пошла в окончательную атаку.

— Ты уже получила силу, которой давно почти ни у кого из нас не было. Скоро ты научишься окончательно и сможешь вести остальных за собой, спасти клан от вымирания. Хочешь стать нашей Княгиней? Благословение оборотней тогда распространится на всех.

Скари засмеялась:

— Вы же не можете меня просто так назначить.

— Мы можем, — шепнула Сиг.

Одно белесое щупальце тумана уже доползло до дома, как будто заглядывало в окно.

— Мы можем, — шептал дедок. — Здесь старшие, да если и другие узнают, все согласятся.

— Мы можем, — шептала старуха. — У нас все равно сейчас нет властей, и никто не откажется от благословения оборотней.

— Я не компетентна.

—Мы будем помогать, все старики и мастера будут помогать сначала. В первое время будут важны не твои решения, а сама формальность, — шептал старик. — Лампу нужно поднять к потолку, чтобы она освещала всю комнату. Тебя нужно поднять, чтобы благодать оборотней, которую ты добыла нам в путешествии, озарила всех. Так много знаков указывают на тебя, так много знаков! Ты принесешь нам могущество, какого у нас никогда не было!

Она быстро шагнула вперед, чтобы выйти из кольца и видеть всех.

— Хорошо. Я... — она хотела сказать «постараюсь помочь вам». Нет, так было нельзя. Брать на себя ответственность — так всю, без уверток. Оплошает — это будут ее проблемы.

— Я с вами. Я помогу вам. И мой первый приказ — я объявляю войну Сумеречным. Но об этом поговорим потом. Давайте праздновать, что ли.


	29. Часть 8.4 Коронация

Вскоре Сиг осталась готовить печенье, а Скари вежливо вытолкали к остальным.

Окинув взглядом гостей, почтительно внимающих рассказу Лацио на тему «Как такую воспитать», она плюхнулась на свое место на диване.

Рядом тут же начала конденсироваться молодежь. Низенькая девица с черными, явно крашеными волосами сунула ей в руки стакан вина и уселась слева. Справа расположился худой бледный парень — тоже черный, и тоже однозначно крашенный.

Скари чуть пригубила и прикрыла глаза, невольно улыбаясь. Вино оказалось дешевым, терпким, но это фантастически вкусным.

Она не сомневалась, что головная боль от ее «назначения» будет огромнейшая, но сейчас испытывала детскую радость.

_Я ведь только сегодня сказала Эйбрану, что не хочу власти. Я кокетничала, интересно? Хотя нет, тут другое. Это не просто власть над какими-то людьми. Они родня мне по мастерству — это как будто руководить совместным творческим проектом._

_И еще это головоломка-узор. Их нужно распределить, их дела направить так, чтобы выиграли все._

_Значит, первое — перепись. Узнать, сколько человек осталось в клане и кто согласится принять мою, кхэм, власть. Чем занимаются, в чем нуждаются, кому нужна помощь, а кто сам может мне помочь в войне._

_По Птицам узнать, есть ли сейчас кто в изгнанниках из Кречетов где-то на околицах. Если да, попробовать пары искать Паучиные? Хм._

Открыв глаза, она поискала взглядом Криоль, но не увидела ее в комнате, тогда чуть толкнула сидящего рядом парня:

— Вы не видели мою подругу?

— О, — бодро откликнулся тот, — мы разговаривали о моде, потом она сидела и смотрела в стенку, потом грохнула стаканом о стол и сказала, что ей нужно к шерифу. И ушла. Ужас, Вороны такие стильные, жаль, что у нас одежда не такая.

Скари смотрела на него, открыв рот.

— Ч-что?!

— А что?

Скари выдохнула, откинув голову на спинку. Так, спокойно. Немыслимо, что она может просто так ее предать. Так ведь? Впрочем, времени прошло много, в любом случае все уже случилось, и дергаться смысла не было.

Парень осторожно потянул Скари за рукав; она заметила на его пальце тускло поблескивавшее дешевое кольцо с черепом.

— А вы ведь с Вороном тоже? — благоговейно поинтересовался он. — Ужас, так круто. А он тоже в черном с черепами ходит?

— Мнээээ... ну в общем-то, условно говоря...

Пока Скари прикидывала, стоит ли открывать шокирующую правду о розовой рубашке, ее дернули за рукав с другой стороны.

— Нам тоже нужно будет поменять одежду, — с надеждой заметила крашенная девица, — можно нам тоже черную? А то смысл в старой ходить, в которой клан был слабым? Так же тупо, как держать дома вещь, которая настроение испортила, чтоб это в тебя вплеталось каждый день. У меня знакомая была, она петь обожала во все горло, когда работала, кстати, один раз даже голос сорвала, чаем полоскать пришлось, так вот у нее игольница была, и она когда пела....

Скари покивала, еще пригубила, обводя взглядом зал и невольно переключаясь на мысли о внезапном поступке Криоль. Потом оцепенела. Потом перевела на Паучиху остекленевший взгляд, констатировала:

— Я дура, — и откинулась, закрыв глаза и уже не слушая, что ей говорили.

Линии уже почти сами собой схлопывались, сплетались нужными концами; нелепицы обретали смысл; кое-что еще нужно было уточнить, но важная часть оборванных кусов встала на место. Злодей ясен — думаем, как добраться до злодея; ближний путь ясен — думаем, как выманить злодея по этому пути.

Грохнув стаканом по столу и вскочив с дивана, Скари бросилась в свою комнату.

— Это что, у них так у всех принято? — послышалось вслед. Затем раздался дружный стук.

В ночной комнате белела статуэтка богини.

— Видала, какие дела творятся? — озабоченно обратилась Скари к ней.

Порывшись в шкафу, она выхватила полотно с нарисованной светящийся красками сорокой, вывесила его за окном; в ожидании, снимая и надевая кольца, пометалась взад-вперед по комнате.

Вскоре показалась черно-белая птица; едва она успела обернуться лохматым пареньком, Скари вцепилась ему в рукав:

— Лети к Пустельге. Скажи, что нужно проследить за домом в районе, где живут... белые... Как там их, падлюки белые.. Молочные...

— Облачные?

— Во, они. Там есть одна улочка, щас нарисую, — Скари схватила со стола первый попавшийся лист, — смотри. За ней нужно проследить. Пусть она спросит, где жили арендаторы, девица рыжая в шрамах. Пусть следят за домом. Скажи, пусть не стесняются — на заборах сидят там, кружат над ним. Пусть их видят, не страшно. Скажи, чтобы никто не заходил, я приду, тогда сама зайду. Днем пусть найдут рядом укрытие в домах каких-нибудь, мы заплатим.

Потом лети в Харстад, к Ежихе Брунем, магазин «Прикольно». Из-под земли найди, если нужно. Скажи, что ее Муню убили. И что если эта Муня к ней придет, пусть бежит, как от огня, некогда объяснять, просто так и передай. А главное — спроси, что делала Муня после своего боя и до отхода. Когда она собиралась уйти и когда ушла на самом деле, и что ее задержало — я уверена, что задержало. Ответ желательно поско...

Дом слегка тряхнуло, как будто его снизу подбросило на ладони; Сорока инстинктивно взвилась в воздух, и Скари подскочила.

_Землетрясение? Лацио говорила, что давно тут были легкие..._

Парень сел на подоконник:

— Воу, землетресение! Я про них слышал только. Ага, хорошо. А что, восстание мертвецов уже началось? Круто! А говорили, что вы дохлых волков видели, правда?

— Правда, все правда, лети уже!

Он выразительно показал на голову, и Скари вскинула руку в благословляющем жесте.

Потом, посмотрев вслед упорхнувшей в туман птице, перевела взгляд на статуэтку, взяла ее в руки и, сев на кровать, повторила:

— Видишь, какие дела пошли. Так, может, и до птенчика твоего скоро доберемся. — Помолчав, она хмыкнула: — Интересно, можно ли тебе сплести новое тело взамен того, тухлого. Если что, мне не жалко, если пообещаешь хорошо себя вести. Слушай, а давай всем признаемся, что ты того? Умерла типа? Я тогда, получается, буду первосвященницей мертвой богини. Круто! Пафосно!

Еще некоторое время она продолжала шепотом нести чушь — неизвестно, слышала ли ее сейчас Белокрылая, но хотелось опять ее насмешить. Что у нее вообще осталось.

Наконец, встав, Скари возбужденно потянулась. Жертва была опознана и намечена, осталось только пикировать.

Да, и последнее.

Она села за стол, перебрала несколько открыток (светская жизнь обязывала время от времени поздравлять местных Птиц и прочих важных персон). Выбрала самую красивую, с синими цветами.

Занесла карандаш, но потом задумалась. Такой текст опасно было отправлять незашифрованным — слишком много вопросов к ней возникнет, если прочитает кто-то из своих же.

Впрочем, не проблема — можно было воспользоваться «секретными буквами», которыми они с Готье переписывались еще детьми. Хотелось верить, что он их не забыл. Ухмыляясь, Скари аккуратно вывела единственную фразу:

**Поздравляю, ты стал Князем.**

Заклеив и подписав конверт, она сунула его в почтовый ящик возле окна — другая Сорока заберет.

Посмеиваясь и представляя себе лицо Готье при прочтении, Скари открыла шкатулку с подаренными им украшениями, достала два кольца с черепами. Он наверняка не обидится.

...Внизу все как раз обсуждали подземный толчок. Старики убеждали, что такое тут было, хоть и давно, и никогда никаких катастроф, «разве что у конопатой Эрни в курятнике переполох был»; кто помоложе, все же нервничали.

Впрочем, скоро все отвлеклись на виновницу праздника; Скари вновь обступили со всех сторон и кто-то со смехом водрузил ей на голову картонную корону.

_Ну, что же — какой трон, такая и корона._

Она взамен подарила восхищенным крашеным кольца «от вашего Князя, как заранее чувствовал»; от души обняла и поцеловала Лацио.

Потом все сели кругом на пол. В наступившей тишине Лацио сказала, протягивая Скари блюдо с несколькими золотистыми печеньями.

— Возьми. Здесь важные знаки, знаки нашей общности и продвижения на пути. Знаки самого мастерства сплетения как такого, их эпицентр.

Скари взяла печенье в руки, подняла его над головой, как приз, и с улыбкой обвела взглядом окружающих.

— Спасибо, что навестили нас с мамой в этот день, — торжественно провозгласила она. — Я благодарна за ваше внимание и рада, что сделала все правильно. Я думаю, — она поправила картонную корону, — я думаю, у нас все только начинается!

Это было воспринято как тост: все со смехом подняли бокалы, и уже через полминуты началось оживленное веселье.

Прикрыв глаза, чтобы лучше прочувствовать, Скари откусила кусочек печенья.

Ощущения были тонкими, но внятными. Это было печенье со смыслом — так же, как бывает печенье с шоколадом или орехами.

Смысл приоткрывался, и мир распадался на ниточки, окутывающие светящиеся сферы; все нити были спрядены из одной шерсти, хоть разными мастерами; и любую вещь в мире, кроме света, при должном умении можно было распустить на нитки.

Каждый плел эту свою тонкую нить, все живые существа плели друг друга и мир, и мир плел их; и это и была жизнь. Каждый делал свое дело не только инструментами, каждый делал собой, вливая собственную сущность в вещи; это делали все, но лишь Пауки увидели внутренний смысл происходящего и научились его использовать.

Скари видела, как туман из открытых окон вползает в комнату, тянется за движениями людей, как след на воде. Она вскинула руку, приманивая туман к себе, и он послушно потянулся нитью к ней и к другим, они все вместе пряли это кружево; трудно сказать, было ли это трансом, сном или наваждением, но она чувствовала их пульс через эти нити, так, как будто он стал общим. Запахи, голоса и смех казались обостренным, но не раздражали.

— Есть еще вино?

Сделав надрез на руке, она нацедила немного крови в большую чашу: каждому совсем немного, но важна была суть. Они оценили этот подарок; веселье становилось все оживленнее.

...За окном понемногу серело, и транс отпускал. Нити сливались в предметы; Скари отвечала на вопросы, потом сама не заметила, как ее втянули в разговоры об одежде, о том, что нужен герб, о ценах на кофе. Постепенно она вернулась к состоянию остальных: веселому, немного пьяному, беззаботному и чуть-чуть уставшему.

Мимо окна пролетела черная птица — видно, на кухню. Отставив стакан, Скари поцеловала Лацио и тихонько вышла из комнаты.

...Криоль сидела за столом, задумчиво рассматривая чайник на огне. Кажется, она была немного пьяна.

— Я была у шерифа.

— Я знаю.

Что еще добавить, было непонятно. Что-то вроде «И что, ты меня заложила?» спрашивать не хотелось.

Подперев голову ладонью, Криоль философски заметила:

— Вдохновляющий рассказ был в подвале. О том, что некуда бежать и все такое. А гори оно все огнем, действительно.

Рассмеявшись, она пошарила в сумочке, достала оттуда что-то маленькое, но, не показывая, зажала в кулачке и положила руки на стол.

— Папа меня убьет, — заметила она удовлетворенно.

Скари села напротив, осторожно попыталась разжать ее пальцы; Криоль, тихо смеясь, сопротивлялась. С полминуты они аккуратно боролись; наконец на ладони показался полицейский значок.

_Тэнгис меня не просто убьет. Он меня четвертует._

— Он так удивился, когда я его поцеловала.

_... после того, как повесит. А, ну и ладно. Пусть хоть теперь хоть немного повеселится. Да простят меня духи рода, но какое уж там веселье с моим придурком-братцем было._

— Кстати, ответ из Харстада пришел уже. Ни о Гепарде, ни об Ирме ни слуху ни духу. И, — быстро добавила Криоль, явно решившись, — я по поводу подвала ничего ему не сказала, не думала даже. Просто чтоб это не висело в воздухе.

Пожав плечами, Скари сняла с огня чайник, сделала две чашки кофе. Хотя усталость после суматошной ночи становилась сильнее, хотя ее как будто начала догонять усталость после беготни в туннелях и простреленное плечо опять начинало ныть, сейчас она была очень довольна. Видение, полученное благодаря печенью, было чудесным, это еще пригодится, да и все остальные дела шли на славу. Ну или забавно, как минимум.

— Спасибо. А по поводу Гепарда неважно. Я уже знаю, кто за этим стоит, только бегать лень и ножки болят после подвалов, пусть за мной бегает. Подманю и убью. Слушай, а возьмешь часть народа в оранжерею передневать? Здесь тесновато будет.

Не успела Криоль ответить, как на фоне уже посветлевшего неба мелькнула птица; влетев в комнату, она лихо развернулась, пикируя на табуретку и на ходу оборачиваясь человеком.

— Ну так вот! — радостно провозгласил парень, — Вашим я сказал, на обратном пути смотрел, ага, летают уже возле дома. А эта ваша Брунем сказала, что капец, и что чем она теперь будет дыры затыкать на ближайший раз, и что вы теперь ее, Муню в смысле, подменить обязаны...

_УРА!!!_

— А ее, опять же Муню в смысле, задержали тогда из-за новых условий, иногородний человек приезжал. Турне предлагают или что-то такое. На полчаса пришлось задержаться. Еще что-то, нет? А то утро уже..

Схватив деньги и кусочек сыра, он вылетел. Глядя ему вслед, Скари миролюбиво заключила:

— Ага. Полчаса. Как раз то время, пока меня Эшли развлекала.

— Ты уже что-то поняла?

— Онгу действительно убили волки, конечно. Не обычные, зеленоглазки. Кто-то выпустил их неподалеку от того самого места. Когда так сделали второй раз, Андис пошла за ними и нашла вход в тоннели. Там убила Муню и...

От толчка на столе чуть подпрыгнули чашки, и Скари вскочила:

— Скотинство, как я сразу не поняла, тоннели! Эти твари что-то затеяли! Проклятье, я ничего не чувствую, знак не работает! — залпом допив свою чашку, она стукнула ей о стол. — Мне срочно нужно в тоннели. Еду на белую улицу сейчас, до жары успею. Прошу тебя...

— Я заберу гостей, — Криоль тоже поднялась. — Эмбору сказать?

— Не надо, солнце скоро встанет, я сама.

Свистом подозвав Гренку, Скари выскочила в окно.


	30. Часть 9.1 На пороге

Белая улица показалась, когда фонари уже погасли. В густом предрассветном сумраке светлели все так же цветущие ароматные сады. К досаде Скари, Фроуд все еще не явился; Эмбору она по пути успела крикнуть в окно о своих подозрениях, и он обещал через некоторое время подъехать.

Скари внушала себе, что не должна испугаться, как в тот раз — Муни, очевидно напугавшей ее своей хренью, больше не было — тем не менее мерзкие воспоминания невольно вернулись. Казалась, в окнах вот-вот должны появиться неподвижные людоеды.

Сцепив зубы, Скари подняла голову, увидела кружившего в темно-сизом небе Коршуна и, стараясь не слишком осматриваться по сторонам, поехала к месту, над которым парила птица. Голова немного кружилась от запаха цветов.

Наконец она добралась до того самого памятного поворота, где они с Муней разъехались. Стоило свернуть туда, уйти с прежнего маршрута — и тяжесть отступила, как будто она прорвалась через невидимый пузырь.

Скоро стало ясно, какой дом ей нужен. Кроме Коршуна, парившего над крышей, пара Сов сидела на заборе; возле калитки рассерженная Пустельга ругалась с местными.

Когда Скари подъехала, постепенно переводя лошадь на шаг, она расслышала голос лысого обрюзгшего мужчины:

— Вы не должны здесь находится!

— С какой радости? То, что вы здесь живете, еще не делает территорию запретной для других!

— У нас есть власть, которая может быть недовольна вашим появлением. У нас могут быть проблемы.

— Да? Кто? Вы же сказали, что вы староста? Есть еще кто-то?

Скари наконец подъехала, остановила лошадь. Уже понятно, кем были эти «другие», но о связи Облачных с Сумеречными можно поговорить позже.

— Женщина, арендовавшая здесь дом, была Лисой, — спрыгивая на землю, бросила она сухо. — Не лезьте в дела оборотней. Если у вашего начальства будут вопросы, я с удовольствием передам их Князю.

Лысый отступил, что-то буркнув и тревожно поглядывая на Гренку, но далеко не ушел, а Скари громко сообщила Пустельге:

— Сейчас идем в гости к зеленоглазкам, только тортик прихватим к чаю. Я, кстати, нашла чудесный способ вычислять потенциальных. Надо в сердце из арбалета выстрелить. Если через полчасика оживет, значит, зеленоглазка, если нет — ура, невиновен. — Скари глянула на лысого: — слышали о таком?

Птицы засмеялись; мужик сплюнул на землю и исчез.

— В дом.

Сад оказался ухоженным, но без изысков: несколько цветущих деревьев да пышные кусты. Остальная земля была покрыта плиткой, чтобы не росли сорняки.

Дверь открылась легко. За ней оказался пустынный чистый хол: бежевый диван и буфет с посудой, на стенах — несколько картин с белыми розами. Тут явно не жили, но регулярно убирали: следили за бутафорией. Было тихо.

Скари наконец оглядело свое войско. Девять человек и пес. Негусто. С другой стороны, соперники тоже не ахти какие грозные. С третьей — если в дело пойдут волки-зеленоглазки или другие неизвестные силы, дело худо. Впрочем, тянуть тоже было опасно — будь что будет.

Как будто в подтверждение ее мысли, дом тряхнуло, на этот раз сильнее, так что с полки соскользнула и разбилась белая тарелка.

Сердито глянув на нее, Скари возвестила:

— Как вы знаете, внизу в тоннелях оказалась кодла зеленоглазок. Князь еще не ответил, что с этим делать, но тянуть нельзя, как бы не развалили весь город. Учитывая, что одна из них заходила в этот дом, отсюда тоже должен быть выход в тоннели. Идем туда — и посмотрим, что будет. Все вооружены?

Кое-кто покивал, протягивая вперед мечи и арбалеты, кто-то промычал, Филин протянул:

— Э-э, у меня арбалет сломан, я для устрашения взял, так кинжал еще есть...

— Ладно, ничего, я тоже с кинжалом, там арматуру возьмем, если что.

Раздался стук копыт — быстро выглянув в окно, Скари увидела шесть человек из охотников не-птиц.

Так, уже веселее. Если еще и Эмбор со своими подтянется, будет совсем прекрасно. Коротко объяснив новоприбывшим ситуацию, Скари развела руки, показывая на холл:

— Ищем вход в тоннели! Только кто-нибудь, заскочите в ближайший магазин за едой и наберите воду — неизвестно, сколько придется плутать.

Все вместе они принялись простукивать стены и сдвигать мебель. Очевидно, этот дом использовали только как переход — здесь было много чистой и аккуратной посуды, на кухне стояла консервация и банки с напитками, но не было никакой скоропортящейся еды.

Вскоре дом тряхнуло еще раз — да так, что Скари едва успела отскочить от рухнувшего стеллажа со специями. Гренка, явно нервничавший из-за землетрясения, зашелся воем, тоже не слишком способствовавшим душевному равновесию собравшихся.

Минут через десять Коршун нашел под ковром люк в погреб, и они все вместе бросились на него, как на добычу. Внизу оказалась холодная и затхлая подвальная комната, забитая консервацией, из которой вела массивная деревянная дверь. Ее, толкаясь и опрокинув стеллаж с банками, с некоторым трудом открыли Филин и мужчина из охотников.

За ней обнаружился сырой каменный коридор, тускло освещенный парой треснувших ламп. Он был пару метров в длину, и заканчивался еще одной деревянной дверью.

Вот с ней застряли: взмокшие и пыхтящие мужчины открыть ее так и не смогли, а замок, хоть и многообещающе щелкал от просунутых когтей и шпилек Пустельги и Совы, не открывался.

Скари колебалась. Дом в любую секунду мог рухнуть им на головы, но удрать могло быть даже опаснее: если этот ход засыплет, искать другой тоннель придется долго и неизвестно, что зеленоглазки натворят, если им не помешать.

Тряхнуло сильней, так что на головы посыпалась пыль; все невольно вцепились друг в друга, нервно поглядывая на потолок.

В конце концов, глянув на взмыленных, бестолково толкающихся и чихающих от пыли людей, Скари велела отступать — просто так дверь явно не откроется, нужно подумать наверху или хоть топор поискать. Засыплет подвал за это время — ничего, лучше разбирать завал сверху, чем оказаться под ним. А то может Эмбор приедет, быстренько выломает.

На улице уже светало, так что можно было различить каждый покачивающийся цветочек на деревьях.

Часть людей уселась отдыхать на диване, часть принялась искать другой вход и заодно топор.

Скари делала над собой титанические усилия, чтобы успокоиться и найти выход с помощью знака, но сейчас было слишком много азарта и тревоги; ее постоянно отвлекали вопросами о приключении в тоннелях и она сама слишком увлекалась из-за каждого намека на новый ход. Кроме того, ее охватило неприятное ощущение, что приближался момент последнего выстрела — и после эпопеи в подвале она уже не была уверена, что все непременно кончится благополучно. Потом она встретила вернувшихся с продуктами, потом чуть не поссорилась с Совой, которая хотела сделать кофе из хозяйских припасов — Скари вдруг вспомнилось давнее отравление в башне и она подумала, что Лисы наверняка оставили незванным гостям такой подарочек. Что ж, сама по себе идея хорошая, нужно будет запомнить на всякий случай.

Галопом подъехали еще несколько охотников из старой компании, и остальные принялись возбужденно рассказывать им о происходящем; чтобы уйти от шума и попытаться наконец расслышать знак, Скари пошла наверх.

...Поднявшись по лестнице, она оказалась в пропахшей полиролью гостиной, похожей на танцевальный зал: даже пианино стояло в углу. Вдоль стен в предутренних сумерках темнели шкафы с книгами, зеркало и несколько диванов с подушками в виде облаков.

Скари побродила по комнате, постучала одним пальцем по клавишам пианино, пытаясь отвлечься от шума внизу и ностальгически вспоминая период, когда Ингирэ вздумали обучать игре на виолончели. Хороший был месяц — в первую очередь тем, что после первого же урока Готье явился в башню с чемоданами, причем свой переезд объяснил почему-то тем, что «он не такой», а на возмущение явившегося позже Сагана молча избил его здоровенной кальфовой энциклопедией. (Занятия Ингирэ закончились после вспышки коровьего сумасшествия в соседнем городе — хотя точную взаимосвязь между виолончелью и пробившим кирпичную стену быком установить не удалось, все согласились, что дальше лучше не рисковать. Впрочем, Тэнгис и Сэлли с тех пор успешно практиковали на засидевшихся гостях оружие массового поражения «А сейчас вам сыграет наша милая дочь»).

Одной из нот вдруг отозвался тихий щелчок в стене и Скари вскинула голову.

Снизу опять расшумелись. С сильно забившемся сердцем подождав, пока охотники немного утихнут, она нажала клавишу еще раз.

Щелкало из-за зеркала.

Вытащив нож, Скари бочком подкралась к нему поближе. Помедлила, прислушиваясь, потом попыталось вдавить его в стену, как секретные двери в доме Андис. Не сработало — зато за самим зеркалом кто-то явно завозился и как будто заскулил.

Еще немного помедлив, Скари попыталась сдвигать его в разные стороны, потом наконец потянула один край на себя — и зеркало открылось, как дверь.

За ним, в небольшой каменной нише, обхватив себя за колени, сидела перепуганная Ирма. В первую секунду она чуть не упала назад и попыталась как будто раствориться в стене, потом, разглядев Скари, заскулила еще громче и чуть не рухнула вперед.

_Чудесная встреча, все как надо, все правильно, как по нотам._

Подхватив ее подмышки и оттащив к дивану, Скари быстро приложила палец к губам.

— Тихонько, тихо, тихо. Никто не должен знать, что ты тут. Ты цела, нет? Ранена?

Девушка отрицательно помотала головой, хватая воздух ртом. Она была бледной до синевы.

— Меня сюда приволокли... Сказали ждать...

— Ясно, ясно, не напрягайся. Отдохни немножко, уже все хорошо, потом подробнее расскажешь, сейчас некогда, — обняв ее за плечи, Скари прошептала на ухо: — среди людей внизу предатель. Сейчас приду, принесу оружие. Нам с тобой нужно кое-что проверить. Сиди тихонько, все будет хорошо.

Азартное нетерпение подгоняло; чтобы опрометью сбежать вниз, чуть не врезавшись в подъехавшего Эмбора, коротко объяснить ему ситуацию с нижней дверью и переходами, схватить чужой арбалет и так же взлететь наверх, ей потребовалась не больше трех минут.

Ирма ждала на том же месте на диване, обхватив одну из подушек-облачков.

Скари зарядила арбалет, протянула ей, прошептала:

— Вставай. Держи. Не бойся, но стреляй, если сюда зайдет женщина в желтом плаще. Не бойся, все хорошо. Я никому не сказала, что ты здесь. Просто прикрой меня, я сейчас хочу кое-что проверить.

Подойдя к шкафу, Скари принялась копаться на полках, сдвигая книги. Потом все случилось в доли секунды, быстрей вдоха.

Сначала пришло колкое ощущение направленного в спину наконечника.

Потом — почти слившиеся щелчки курка и тетивы.

Потом — тихий стук болта, вхолостую упавшего с ложа.

Скари высунулась из шкафа и озабоченно всплеснула руками:

— Ая-яй! Я что, сломанный арбалет тебе случайно дала? Вот досада! А ну стоять, скотина!!!

... Куда там.

Глядя на рыжий хвост, мелькнувший за зеркалом — то, что казалось глухой каменной стеной ниши, оказалась дверью — Скари пожала плечами и обернулась к вошедшему Эмбору.

— Видели?

— Видел. Могу потом подтвердить, если что.

Они сбоку приблизились к покачивающемуся на петлях зеркалу, прислушались. Кажется, удрала — хотя не факт, что у нее не было запасного арбалета в коридоре и она не ждала за углом.

С одной стороны, если не броситься в погоню немедленно, она могла сбежать с концами — даже если выжигать основное кодло, фиг ее поймаешь в лабиринте с десятками выходов, и это было очень плохо. Впрочем, сломя голову мчаться в темноту Скари до ужаса не хотелось: очевидно, это был еще не предсказанный выстрел, так что нужно было быть осторожней.

— Ладно, — вздохнула она, с неудовольствием чувствуя, что пол опять начинает дрожать под ногами и невольно хватаясь за рукав Эмбора. — Так или иначе настоящий ход найден, я зову людей. Вы с нами, нет?

— Я вроде как отвечаю за этот город. И если есть риск, что умышленное землетрясение может его разрушить — с вами, конечно.

На лестнице раздалось быстрое цоканье когтей и скоро в дверь просунулись три черные морды.

— Тогда еще одна огромная просьба, Эмбор, — Скари теперь виновато тянула его рукав, как ее саму крашеная Паучиха недавно, — видите, со мной собака. Рискованно тащить его туда, но мы все сегодня жизнью рискуем, как никогда, а с ним шансов больше. Проблема только в пожарных лестницах. Гренка умеет по ним опускаться, бывшая хозяйка показывала на площадке, но все-таки не так хорошо, как человек. Может сорваться, желательно, чтобы подстраховал кто-то. Не факт, что у меня хватит сил его поймать и удержать на руках, это же лошадь уже, а не собака, если что, и...

Эмбор молча наклонился, подхватил ближайшее тело пса под грудью, поднял на руках. Остальные два пристально и неподвижно смотрели на него, подняв уши.

— Ничего, удержу без проблем, только сделайте шлейки. Да, собака пригодится, лучше с ним. Только, прошу прощения, он не порвется, или как это сказать, если тела на расстоянии окажутся?

— Нет, но он хуже начинает ориентироваться в пространстве, может спотыкаться и врезаться в стены, мы проверяли. Как человек, который разные вещи должен руками одновременно делать — такое возможно, хоть и сложно. Ладно, надеюсь, особая помощь и не потребуется, но буду благодарна.

Скоро в комнате собрались все охотники. Солнце уже вставало. Эмбор снял браслеты и курил, глядя на город.

Скари, быстро обвязывая тела Гренки импровизированными шлейками из найденных веревок, проговорила:

— Времени мало. Вход в тоннели — вот, через второй этаж, внизу наверняка обманка. Лисы, чтоб их. Идти нужно быстро — возможно, еще успеем им помешать, чтобы они не затевали. Уровень риска — сами понимаете.

Дом тряхнуло так, что разбилось окно, засыпав осколками пол. Эмбор лениво отступил на пару шагов назад. Скари продолжила:

— Кроме наших обычных малохольных жертв, там может оказаться что-то еще более интересное, те же волки, да и неизвестно, как коридоры на землетрясение отреагируют. Так что решаете — или живо на улицу, где безопаснее, или за мной.

Кажется, они даже не колебались. Им было весело — она уже ассоциировалась с веселой и удачной охотой. Да будет так.

Собственный азарт разгорался все сильнее — и завязав последний узел, Скари запрыгнула на диван, оскалившись, воздела руки:

— Именем пресветлой Богини, озаряющей светом, возвращающей надежду, дарующей отвагу и силы — да начнется бойня!


	31. Часть 9.2 О трех разговорах и трех драках

За зеркалом оказалась винтовая каменная лестница с выщербленными, крошащимися под ногами ступенями. Часть Птиц сразу слетела вперед, нашла развилку и даже, разделившись, успела ее исследовать — так что когда Скари наконец ступила на ровный пол, ей уже сообщили, что слева тупик, а справа нормальная лестница и мелкая подземная река.

Она поставила стрелку на развилке, чтобы не заблудиться, и они прошли в длинный каменный коридор, полого опускающийся вниз. Птицы улетели дальше исследовать подземелье, поочередно останавливаясь и подсвечивая друг другу путь фонариками; остальные растянулись цепочкой.

Откуда-то тянуло сквозняком, так что Эмбор закурил.

— Как догадались, что девушка из врагов?

— О, мои гости подсказали. Ну вы знаете, философия Пауков о вплетении. Речь зашла о вещах, которые могут испортить настроение, и я вспомнила, что когда была у нее дома, все полки были забиты любовными романами. Но среди них была одна книга, только оформленная как роман, на самом деле детектив о мисс Клэнси, причем один из самых жестоких. Будь Ирма той, за кого себя выдавала, купить такую книгу могла бы разве что по ошибке, а начав читать, уж наверняка бросила бы — и я думаю, даже избавилась бы от самой книги, чтобы каждый раз не вздрагивать. Она же всегда пыталась показывать себя как нежную овечку, невольно втянутую в дело с чаем и рисковать не желающую, так что любовь к подобной кровавой литературе была бы странной. Само по себе это мелочь, конечно, но уже навело на мысль, что вся та квартирка была бутафорией — такой же, как этот дом над нами. Накупила первых попавшихся розовых книжек для поддержания образа, да и все. Потом слишком уж странное совпадение, что она случайно подыскала жилье, связанное с тоннелями. Да и вообще — кто-то якобы роется в ее вещах, а она обращается не к местному шерифу, а к иногородней священнице, причем другого клана? Ну и главное — я получила от нее записку не ее почерком, причем было указано время встречи не сразу после окончания боев, а через полчаса. Очевидно, они вдвоем с Муней должны были затащить меня в тоннели на суд этих зеленоглазок, но Муня узнала, что ее задержат по делам, так что перехватила и переписала записку с новым временем, а Ирма, конечно, потом сказала мне, что все правильно и так и должно было быть. Ну и последнее — она так нетерпеливо смотрела на часы, когда мы пришли к ней, что я еще удивилась — она всегда показывала себя как человек, который боится выражать недовольство. Теперь понимаю, что она не мою молитву ждала, уж конечно, а появление Муни из засады — не знала, что Муня уже того.

Невдалеке послышался плеск реки и потянуло холодом. Скоро в свете фонарей показались потоки темной воды, шумящие и пенящиеся между крупными валунами.

Пока все пешие осторожно пробирались по камням, Гренка успел вброд пробежаться от одного берега до другого, обрызгав всех с ног до головы, потом еще поймать и съесть большую белую и слепую рыбу — кажется, он был пока что очень доволен прогулкой.

Когда Скари ступила на твердую землю, Коршун и Сова уже рассказали, что нашли подходящий путь: искомая лестница вниз была через пару поворотов.

Ее, несмотря на опасения Скари, преодолели достаточно легко: правда, первые пару минут она помучилась, подбадривая одно из тел Гренки, осторожно спускавшееся по ступеням, но потом Эмбор сказал «Не мучайте животное» и поочередно опустил пса на веревках.

Коридор, в котором они оказались теперь, был железным и широким; здесь уже начало пахнуть ржавчиной и плесенью.

Птицы улетели исследовать путь дальше. Эмбор задержался у лестницы и чуть придержал Скари. Когда остальные немного отошли, он наконец двинулся за ними вслед, заметив вполголоса:

— Возможно, не лучшее место для разговора, но неизвестно, когда еще поговорим. По поводу писем, которые нашли у Андис.

— Слушаю.

Несколько секунд он колебался, наконец сказал:

— Как говорил мой наставник, о скользких вещах нужно говорить сухо. В целом это совершенно не мое дело, и если вам будет неприятен этот разговор, просто скажите, и мы никогда к нему не вернемся. Но если хотите, обсудим — если я узнаю о ситуации лучше, возможно, что-то и посоветую.

— Слушаю, — повторила Скари. Вступление ей уже не понравилось.

Эмбор снова закурил.

— Скажите, в вашем клане предусмотрено наказание за инцест?

— Эм... Это резко не одобряется, конечно, но я не слышала, чтобы кого-то именно наказали за это, то есть прямо в тюрьму посадили или еще что, — Скари поморщилась. — Кажется, я тоже видела пару таких писем. Относительно моего старшего брата, да?

— Да. Понимаете, проблема в том, что кто-то целенаправленно распространяет эти слухи. О вашей связи с Князем там тоже есть, но судя по всему, это именно что обычная сплетня, которая возникает, когда кто-то что-то ляпнул, и исчезает сама собой, а вот первая... Первую кто-то муссирует, напоминает о ней, когда она начинает затухать, чуть ли официальные свидетельства приводит. Это чувствуется по письмам. Полагаю, в этом у кого-то есть меркантильный интерес. Это грозит вашему браку? Или еще каким-то делам?

Чувствуя, в животе что-то мерзко скрутилось, Скари покачала головой:

— Браку нет, то есть юридически нет. Нас не развели бы насильно, как в случае дезертирства хищника или вероотступничества, например, или еще какого-то преступления. Это уже как в случае измены, например — супруги между собой должны решать. Если говорить о нашем случае, тоже нет — я уверена, Готье только пальцем у виска покрутит на такое. Что еще... Насчет будущего правления Сагана, как Лорда — не знаю, ему вряд ли повредит. Официально нигде не говорится, что за инцест нужно лишать власти, тем более это только болтовня. А вот, — она поморщилась, — а вот моей карьере как раз таки навредит. Вера — дело слишком тонкое, сами понимаете, и священницу не должны касаться даже слухи, там более такие.

— Хорошо. Тогда примем рабочую гипотезу, что дело в этом и кто-то копает лично под вас. Вам нужно подумать, как это устранить. Тем более что ситуация так себе.

Они помолчали, потом Эмбор добавил:

— Мы этой ночью долго общались с вашей подругой. Она в том числе упомянула, что ее бывший жених, то есть ваш же брат, совсем не уделял ей внимание.

Скари промолчала.

— Подумайте, что вы можете противопоставить этому. Он одобрял ваш будущий брак?

С ним нужно было, как с врачом — говорить только правду, даже если противно.

— Нет, — сухо отозвалась она. — Условно они с Готье считались друзьями, потому что дружили в детстве, но последние годы, говоря объективно, только и делали, что ссорились. Боюсь, в основном из-за меня. Ему не нравилось, когда отношения были видны слишком явно.

— В вашем клане осуждаются добрачные связи?

— Нет. Они считаются признаком хорошего здоровья и расположенности к друг другу. В разумном возрасте это скорей поощряется, вот даже если беременными замуж выходят, стараются, чтобы живот был хорошо виден. Так почетнее. Собственно, родители моего мужа за месяц до его рождения поженились, специально тянули для пафоса, я это платье сама видела, большая часть драгоценностей на животе как раз нашита. Никто, кроме Сагана, к нам не придирался.

— Он искал для вас более выгодную партию?

Пол неприятно задрожал под ногами, но тут же все стихло.

— Говорил что да, нужна партия лучше. Пока не появился Сафред из свиты... был у нас такой. Саган по ошибке решил, что он хочет жениться на мне и выразил надежду, что я ему откажу.

Сигаретный огонек на миг разгорелся ярче, потом стал тускло виден дым — сильным сквозняком его унесло в сторону.

— Простите великодушно, но напрашивается логичный вопрос. Он вам предлагал переспать?

— Нет, никогда, — наконец разговор вышел на более-менее твердую почву. — Я вообще не думаю, что дело в этом. Просто он помешан на войне, религии, долге, чести и других таких вещах. Он просто хотел, чтобы я воевала, а не страдала глупостями, по его словам. Никогда никаких намеков и уж тем более прямых предложений, упаси Пресветлая. Даже не помню, чтобы мы часто наедине оставались. Лафель, младший то есть, часто приходил ко мне по вечерам поболтать, но Саган никогда так не делал.

— А ваш жених сердился на эти визиты младшего?

— Нет, как раз с Лафелем они всегда хорошо ладили. И да, вот что, вот что! О просьбе — незадолго до моего отъезда, во время молитвы Саган некоторым образом предложил обменять мою жизнь на успех в превращении. В том плане, что пусть я лучше погибну в первом же бою, но пройду испытание. Сомневаюсь, что он поступил бы таким образом, если бы речь на самом деле шла о нездоровых чувствах.

Эмбор задумчиво кивнул:

— Да, это хорошо. В контексте борьбы со сплетнями, конечно, не отношения вообще. Вы можете озвучить остальным эту ситуацию?

_Тьфу, да чтоб его все._

— Нет, не могу. Или скажем так — мочь-то могу, но публичное разглашение происходящего в молитвенных залах — это хуже самого инцеста, это будет все равно что тушить пожар керосином. После этого о карьере священницы уж точно можно будет забыть.

— Ясно. Мне жаль было вас расстроить, но если это может сорвать ваши карьерные планы, вы должны знать и по возможности мягко поговорить с ним. И в первую очередь хоть заочно ищите того, кто распространяет сами слухи. Если вам хотят помешать занять должность — вряд ли ограничатся только этим, ждите каверз и похуже.

Впереди раздались выкрики — кажется, наконец появились хозяева этих мест — и Скари с облегчением ускорила шаги. Впрочем, когда они с Эмбором и прочими пешеходными охотниками добрались до места, зеленоглазку уже разорвали на куски соскучившеися по делу Птицы.

Теперь нужно было наконец сосредоточиться на цели визита. Скари поминутно общалась с Птицами — нужно было узнавать, что впереди, и искать пути ниже. Заодно разведчиков приходилось упрашивать, чтобы не отлетали слишком далеко от остальных, не больше чем за два поворота — Филин так уже чуть не заблудился и потом нашел основную группу с некоторым трудом.

Два раза они опускались по лестницам: одной крошащейся каменной, одной пожарной, изрядно ржавой и погнутой.

Становилось душно, сыро и на сей раз почему-то тепло; коридоры сужались, и еще два раза разведчики нападали на зеленоглазок, разрывая их до того, как успевали подоспеть остальные; Скари приходилось успокаивать охотников, убеждая, что и на их долю врагов непременно хватит.

...Сильный толчок застал их в одном из широких железных коридоров. От мощного удара рухнули на пол все, кроме Эмбора, который успел опереться рукой о стену, и Скари, которую он ухватил за шиворот. В пересечении лучей фонариков мелькали то ржавые стены с кое-где искореженными и отошедшими от камня металлическими листами, то ругающиеся и поднимающиеся с пола люди, то несколько Птиц, вернувшихся посмотреть, что случилось с группой, то носившийся взад-вперед Гренка.

Через миг пес с рычанием бросился вперед; луч выхватил пробоину в стене и проползавшего через нее здоровенного пустынного дракона с ярко-зелеными глазами.

Гренка повис на твари, одним телом вцепившись ей в нос, двумя другими кусая за лапы. Дракон рывком подался вперед, со скрежетом раздирая металл; часть листов впивалась ему в бока, прорезая тело до внутренностей, но он не обращал на это внимания. Теперь и люди бросились вперед, выхватывая оружие.

От нового толчка все не просто попадали, а частично съехали набок: коридор как будто ударило снизу тараном, так что в одном месте даже пол вспучился; пес с драконом превратись в рычащую и воющую кучу мала.

Первой успела вскочить на ноги вернувшаяся к группе Пустельга. В беспорядочном мельтешении лучей, как в разорванной картинке, было видно, как она выхватила короткий меч, как, замахиваясь, бросилась к дракону; как задней лапой он ударил ее в живот, вспоров его чуть не до позвоночника.

Кто-то бросился к ней, кто-то в ярости — к зверям. Дракон ударил хвостом; Скари, увернувшись, схватилась за него двумя руками. Зверь попыталась обернуться, поворачивая голову вместе с вцепившимся в нее Гренкой и открыв при этом шею; по ней тут же ударила пара мечей. Передние лапы по-прежнему держал пес; теперь дракон пытался повернуться обратно к охотникам, но среднее тело Гренки уже прочно уперлось лапами в пол и тянуло его морду вбок. Еще несколько ударов — и голова наконец отвалилась; все тело начало расползаться гнилой грудой.

Выпустив хвост, Скари опустилась на колени возле Пустельги. Та смотрела удивленно, даже не кричала; кажется, от шока она еще не испытывала боли. В направленных вниз белесых лучах были видны полураздавленные, полуразорванные внутренности.

 _Ее уже не спасти, это точно, это уже_ _даже_ _в больнице не спасти. Сколько она еще будет живой,_ _сколько промучается_ _? Что теперь делать? Сидеть с ней, пока не умрет?_

Где-то далеко, на краю сознания, она прекрасно знала выход, но что-то отторгало его, не давало сосредоточиться, и они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока Эмбор заряжал арбалет. Наконец он почти равнодушно спросил:

— Молиться будете или что-то такое?

Меньше всего Скари сейчас хотелось паясничать, произнося молитвы, в которые она не верила; она просто протянула руку, прикоснувшись к лицу девушки и неожиданно для себя сказала:

— Я тебя верну. Я тебя переделаю. Подожди.

Пустельга смотрела теперь с любопытством — так, будто Скари прямо сейчас должна была показать интересный фокус, как на проповедях.

Потом Эмбор выстрелил. Потом поднял Скари за шиворот, поставив ее на ноги.

— Ведите.

Они прошли вперед, боком пробравшись мимо оставшейся от дракона гнилой груды. Все молчали. Часть Птиц, как раньше, улетела вперед, но теперь все вернулись быстро, не стали далеко отрываться — сказали только, что коридор заканчивается лестницей вниз. Ее преодолели так же молча, и Птицы улетели искать путь дальше, а охотники опять растянулись вереницей.

Вдалеке послышался скрежет, и все замерли, но звук стих, и они пошли дальше: сначала осторожно, потом невольно ускорив шаги. Под ногами теперь плескались вонючие затхлые лужи.

Казалось, что с каждым шагом, с которым они отдалились от брошенного на полу трупа, натягивалась тонкая струна, все глубже резала сердце. Скари казалось странным, что никто не возмущается, что ее не ругают. Ее **должны** были ругать.

— Я говорила им об опасности, но сама не думала, что так получится.

Эмбор пожал плечами.

— Естественно. В первый раз такие как мы, уверены, что любое дело — это пьеса «я, мои бравые ребята и глупые враги». Везет тем, кто сразу хоть немного по носу получит, они осторожнее. А вас слишком расслабили охоты наверху... как и меня мои первые удачные облавы и прочее, пока однажды половину своих не потерял. И теперь, поздравляю, по глазам вижу, начался куриный синдром.

— А?

Пол качнуло; чуть переждав, они пошли дальше.

— А теперь над каждым квохтать будете, как над умственно отсталым ребенком. По опыту знаю. Впрочем, это тоже ненадолго, потому что они будут умирать и умирать, и на пятом или шестом поймете, что люди — не шахматные фигурки, жизнь или смерть которых зависит только из-за ваших решений. Их выживание зависит не от вас, а от них самих. Нельзя подходить к драконам сзади, вот и все.

Скари молчала.

— Так, — резко сказал наконец Эмбор, — есть классический выход из такого состояния, но вы уверены, что хотите получить пощечину _от Медведя?_ Потом, если вернемся живыми, закроемся вдвоем в кабинете и будем поминать и грустить, я никому не расскажу, даже если поплачете. Я тоже расскажу о своих погибших. Но теперь к делу. Думайте о живых — и даже не о тех, кто тут с нами, а о тех, кто наверху. Что с ними будет, если эти твари наверх попрут?

Выдохнув, Скари сцепила зубы. Ладно, в самом деле, что это она. Нужно было вспомнить о мастерстве, из окутывающих ее линий настроения выбрать ту, что вела к исполнению дела. Это оказалось неожиданно легко — ненависть тут же разгорелась, как будто шланг был пережат, а теперь опять наполнился, бил струей.

— Хорошо, сейчас я постараюсь сплести путь к центру проблемы. В тот раз, когда искала выход наружу, я сидела молча, но думаю, смогу и на...

Коршун спланировал к ним, чуть не врезавшись в Скари, и обернувшись человеком, крикнул:

— Волки впереди!

Они сбились группой; защелкали заряжающиеся арбалеты. Гренка, забежавший чуть вперед, кажется, тоже их почуял — вернулся к Скари, одним телом протиснулся между ней и Эмбором, двумя остальными стал по бокам от них и, тихо ворча, двинулся вперед с остальными.

Навстречу донесся вой; пол опять неприятно и мелко задрожал.

Направленные вперед лучи фонарей освещали кирпичные, кое-где выщербленные стены. В паре мест были проломы, откуда тянуло гнилью.

Скари остановилась, положила фонарик на пол, чуть подперев его камешком: этот шорох эхом разнесся по коридору. Несколько человек последовали ее примеру, так что коридор перед ними превратился в странную сцену.

Вой теперь раздался ближе, в одном из проломов. Кто-то выстрелил на удачу и, судя по звуку, болт с чавканьем вошел во что-то мягкое; сразу же спустили курки еще несколько человек.

Потом лучи выхватили из тени силуэты зеленоглазых волков.

Дрались молча. Первого добежавшего до них волка разорвал пополам Гренка, второму оторвал голову Эмбор. Скари схватила одного за воняющую гнилью морду, ударив кинжалом в глаз; Птицы перелетели через стаю, и оказавшись сзади, расправлялись с арьергардом. Другие охотники протискивались вперед — люди дрались теперь осторожней, но злее.

Скари отбросила дохлого волка, схватила за ухо следующего, сцепившегося с Гренкой, ударила ножом, наблюдая, как из боковых проемов выскочили еще с пять тварей.

Она неожиданно успокоилась и сосредоточилась — оказывается, для этого не обязательно было тихо сидеть. Крики людей и рычание животных, запах гнили и плесени, собственный кулак в склизкой пасти, пол, дрожащий так, будто эти тоннели пытались стряхнуть и выбросить их из себя — все тускнело, но ярче становилось ощущение источника опасности — снизу и сбоку, без сомнения. Оттуда ее как будто чем-то жгло.

Еще один волк выскочил из провала, запрыгнул на спины другим, и, оттолкнувшись, сиганул чуть не в лицо Скари. Отшатнувшись, она врезала ему по морде кулаком, но, не удержавшись от тяжести ударивших в плечи лап, упала назад.

В этот момент дрожь переросла в такой толчок, что всех швырнуло вбок, перемешало разъяренной, рычащей и кусающейся кучей мала; от следующего удара начала рушиться кирпичная стена сбоку.

Часть фонариков оказалась под завалом, часть хаотически светила в разные стороны. В одном из лучей был виден придавленный Гренкой волк, все еще щелкающей зубами в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Скари и царапавший задней лапой ее живот — приподнявшись на локте, другой рукой она наконец вбила кулак ему в пасть, хватая за язык. От нового толчка ее ударило кирпичом по плечу, и, судя по взвизгу, еще один попал по Гренке.

Наконец дрожь ненадолго утихла; волков добили и оружием, и попавшими под руки кирпичами.

Пошатываясь, Скари встала на ноги, с некоторым трудом подобрала фонарик — рука была сбита в кровь. Переводя дыхание, осмотрела своих. Несколько человек были ранены, но на этот раз только легко.

Она качнула фонариком в сторону провала в стене — источник был там, ее как будто на веревке тащило в ту сторону.

— Нам вниз!

Она первой начала аккуратно перебираться через груду кирпичей; над ее головой пролетели вперед несколько Птиц.

За стеной оказалась насыпь — похожая на ту, что привела к груде металлолома и мертвому поэту.

Некоторое время они молча опускались вниз, плотно сгрудившись и чутко вслушиваясь в шорохи. Сова отдыхала, сидя на плече у Скари, Коршун в птичьем облике ехал на спине у Гренки, вцепившись в шлейку когтями.

Один раз тряхнуло, так что щебенка поехала под ногами, а откуда-то сверху сорвалась пара камней; издали послышался рев какого-то зверя.

Скари почти не обратила на это внимания. Легко почувствованный путь с каждым шагом вызывал у нее все больше сомнений.

Направление к «источнику проблем» она чувствовала так ясно, как будто ноги сами вели туда — только вот чем плотней становилась эта нить, тем сильнее было ощущение безнадежности: сила, к которой они шли, была неодолима, и их попытка просто не имела смысла.

Все сильнее ощущалось последнее предсказание, когда все заливало пламя. Могло ли это стать концом ее жизни? Не потому ли пророчество оборвалось на этом?

Сбоку послышались выкрики — невдалеке обнаружилась еще пара зеленоглазок. Скари даже не отреагировала, когда их убили, когда она упала вперед из-за толчка и ругающийся Эмбор поднял ее, как куклу — так, будто самосплетние рушилось, и сейчас тело могло остаться трупом, а призрак пошел бы дальше.

Она лихорадочно пыталась нащупать в этой неодолимой мощи слабое место, уязвимость — но ее не было, там была только боль и безусловная смерть.

Наконец Скари остановилась, выдохнула чужим голосом:

— Привал. Мне нужно подумать.

Они нашли место под стеной, так чтобы спины были прикрыты. Большая часть отряда уселась отдыхать, кто-то достал воду и все немного попили.

Эмбор вполголоса разговаривал со своими людьми и с Коршуном.

Скари отошла, уже все силы концентрируя на знаке.

Еще одна пытытка найти слабину кончилась болью в висках, уже знакомым ощущением смерти — нет, безнадежно.

Она выдохнула. Мысль просто сдаться была немыслимой, ее даже допускать было нельзя. Нет — нужно обдумать все еще раз, проследить намеченный нить-путь до источника проблемы. Что-то в нем было не так.

Провести по этому пути ощущениями, как рукой по нити. Вспомнить, как она пряла, гадая.

Итак... Дорога. Ясная, понятная, хорошо ощутимая дорога. Пламя, финал истории и смерть.

Ах да, вот в чем неувязка — в этом пути не было третьей, «почти безопасной» смерти.

Скари прошлась взад-вперед, потирая виски разбитыми пальцами и вспоминая. В том гадании вслед за «третьей смертью» тоже был огонь — но в тот раз он воспринимался как очищение и победа, а не проигрыш.

Прикрыв глаза, она попыталась нащупать путь еще раз — но теперь не к источнику проблемы, а к ее решению.

Ощущения было однозначны — да, ключ был там, за «третьей смертью». Только пережив ее, она могла благополучно закончить эту историю.

Значит, теперь самой, по собственной инициативе предстояло ее найти. Этот путь тоже чувствовался — нужное место было совсем недалеко, туда можно было добраться минут за двадцать.

Кроме того, рядом с этой смертью было что-то теплое, дружественное. Ее ведь должен быть спасти от неведомого стрелка Арчи, не так ли? Это он, вероятно, ощущается дружественным теплом. И если вспомнить пророчество — есть некто, кому он доверяет и кто попытается его убить. Очевидно, он сам каким-то боком замешан в этой истории, и в последний миг помешает напарнику?

Он даст ключ к решению? И снова нет. Ключ у того, кто будет стрелять, или близко к нему.

Кто будет в нее стрелять и при этом его удастся уговорить помочь? Андис?...

Рев послышался еще раз, уже ближе; все вскочили, прислушиваясь.

— Ага, — вздохнула Скари. — А вот и бык, которого Муня купила.

Огромная туша приближалась, поблескивая зелеными глазами; все шерсть рогов быка были обмотаны колючей проволокой. Тело было неповрежденным, кроме темной раны на груди: видно, его достаточно откормили зеленой пакостью и специально забили заранее, чтобы он успел стал полноценной зеленоглазкой перед встречей с врагами. Верхом на быке сидел еле видный за рогами полугнилой мужчина.

Птицы с шумом взвились в воздух; остальные аккуратно, как будто боясь сделать лишнее движение, заряжали арбалеты и доставали мечи.

Из темноты показалось еще два быка со всадниками.

Несколько мгновений все казалось неподвижным — а потом быки понеслись вперед.

Первым на них напал Филин, спикировал сверху — и упал, подстреленный из арбалета всадником; уже на обращенное человеческое тело небрежно наступил бык, проломив ему ребра.

На зверей обрушилась волна стрел и болтов — увы, она не произвела впечатления, хотя несколько попали им прямо в глаза. Скари, ухватив за ошейник пса, уже рвавшегося в бой, бросилась в сторону — сейчас единственным шансом было бить с тылу. Ее примеру последовали остальные, рассыпавшись в стороны. Коршун, облетев быков поверху, ударил в затылок одного из всадников и обернулся, в человеческом виде сбросил того с быка.

Сова вцепилась в лицо другому, целившемуся в Эмбора.

Сам шериф, не спеша, с презрительным видом стянул плащ и обмотал в несколько слоев руку.

Скари, оказавшись сбоку, отпустила Гренку и тот азартно бросился на ближайшего быка. Сама она пока не знала, как нападать — к такому противнику еще подберись попробуй.

Боковые быки начали с ревом крутиться, пытаясь нападать на уходивших вбок людей, так что приходилось постоянно бросаться из стороны в сторону, прикрывая лицо от летящей во все стороны щебенки, да еще краем глаза следить за Гренкой, который, уворачиваясь от копыт, никак не мог вцепиться в тварь.

Центральный бык врезался в Эмбора, и тот, шагнув вбок, схватил его за рог; зверь крутнулся и оба рухнули, поехав вниз по насыпи. Несколько охотников бросились к упавшей твари, явно намереваясь добить, пока та лежала; второй бык, круто развернувшись, подбросил одного из людей, пропоров рогом его плечо.

Скари уже собиралась бросится к ним, но тут ею заинтересовалась третья тварь, так что пришлось сломя голову удирать в сторону.

Снизу землетрясением ударило так, что Скари подбросило вверх, а от грохота заложило уши; она упала, в кровь стесав бедро и ладони, и некоторое время скользила вниз по насыпи, пытаясь хоть за что-то уцепиться и подняться быстрее, чем до нее доберется бык.

От нового толчка по земле пошла трещина: Скари не столько видела, сколько слышала ее по грохоту осыпающейся внутрь щебенки. Судя по дикому реву и воплям сбоку, дела у охотников тоже были не радужными, но сейчас даже глянуть в ту сторону времени не было. Наконец, сорвав пару ногтей, она все же успела подскочить на ноги и броситься вбок.

Щебенка осыпалась под ногами, волокла за собой вниз; стук копыт слышался уже близко. Пес теперь крутился рядом с ней, явно готовился защищать.

Новый толчок опять сбил ее с ног, так что, падая, она потеряла еще пару метров высоты над расколом, зато теперь в луче одного из валявшихся на земле фонариков стал виден боковой ход — достаточно широкий для нее и есть надежда, что слишком узкий для быка.

Последнее отчаянное усилие до рвущихся от напряжения легких — и они с Гренкой оказались внутри. Потом рога быка высекли искры из стен проема — все-таки протиснулся! — а потом новый подземный удар заставил ее упасть на землю.

Грохот стоял такой, как будто кто-то сбивал из пола и потолка мусс; что-то падало, взлетало, трескалось и сверху и снизу.

Скари даже думать ни о чем не могла, только лежала, обхватив затылок руками. Какой-то здоровенный камень рухнул совсем рядом с ее головой, мелочь засыпала ноги.

... Наконец понемногу все начало стихать. Отдельные камни еще падали вниз и мелочь шуршала, осыпаясь по сторонам прохода, но, по крайней мере, больше ничего не трескалось.

Она с трудом приподнялась. Все тело болело, как будто пропущенное через мясорубку; кожа была липкой от пота и крови.

Медленно, шипя от боли, Скари нашарила и включила фонарик, чудом оставшийся при ней. Гренка сидел рядом — хотя его бока и были иссечены глубокими порезами, а одну из передних лап он болезненно держал на весу, кажется, ничего совсем уж смертельного.

Скари посветила фонариком назад, туда, где был вход, и увидела сплошной завал камней и торчащий из-под них кончик рога. Подошла, прислушиваясь, но с той стороны ничего не было слышно — очевидно, обвалом ее безнадежно отрезало от остальных.

_Беда, и не узнаешь, как там дела у них. Даже Фроуд тут вряд ли помог бы, прохода никакого нет. Нужно будет у Эйбрана заказать пару призраков для таких случаев. Хорошо хоть Эмбор с ними — он решит, что делать. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть он будет жив._

Минуту можно было отдохнуть. Одну минуту.

Отойдя подальше от заваленного быка, Скари села, опираясь спиной о стену, вытерла рукавом мокрый лоб.

Подышать — ровно и спокойно, помолчать, как учил Зугри. Нащупать нужную ниточку, как учила Лацио. Думать о живых — как учил Эмбор. О тех, кто на поверхности. О Криоль, о Лацио, о своем клане.

Наконец дыхание хоть немного выровнялось, а тело перестало омерзительно дрожать от напряжения и усталости.

Скари с трудом поднялась, и, потрепав по голове Гренку, пошла вперед.

Третья смерть была впереди — и, кажется, ждала ее с нетерпением.


	32. Часть 9.3 Третья

Ноги скоро перестали подкашиваться, зато пальцы с сорванными ногтями хотелось то облизывать, то свернуться вокруг них клубком и тихонько повыть. Тем не менее нить намерения тащила вперед, оттягивала внимание, и жалость к себе постепенно начала затихать; чтобы заглушить ее окончательно, Скари начала шепотом напевать боевой марш.

Впереди тоже оказался завал, но небольшой: вскарабкавшись на груду обваленных камней, она нашла небольшой лаз, через который как раз хватило места протиснуться и ей на четвереньках, хоть и ценой ушибленной лопатки, и по-пластунски собаке. Камни были сырыми и липкими, удушливо воняли затхлой водой; когда Скари оказалась по ту сторону, коридоры опять изрядно тряхнуло, и она съехала по крутому склону вниз, пытаясь отогнать видения, как булыжник падает ей на голову, ломает ноги, или просто она оказывается под завалом и сидит там до удушья.

Оказавшись наконец на полу, они с Гренкой немного пробежали вперед — от завала нужно было оказаться подальше. С учетом толчков, швырявших их по коридору влево-вправо, и с грохотом катящихся за их спинами камней пробежка оказалась бодрящей; впрочем, она кончилась бы совсем успешно, если бы не маленький подлый камешек, стукнувший Скари под колено на последнем толчке и таки заставивший ее споткнуться и упасть.

Зато после этого все стихло.

С проклятиями поднимаясь на ноги, она почуяла чей-то взгляд — но Гренка зарычал, прыгнув вперед, тут же раздался еле слышный звук быстро переступающих лап, как от сбежавшего зверя.

_Кто-то из Лис или опять волки?_

Луч высветил кирпичные стены с зиявшими кое-где провалами и валявшимися на полу осколками кладки; от них по коридору тянулись длинные тени. Рассмотрев дорогу, Скари выключила фонарик и отправилась вперед, придерживая пса за ошейник и стараясь не слишком шуршать мелкими камешками. Пахло известью, плесенью и сырой штукатуркой — да еще с каждым шагом все сильнее становилась вонь гнили.

Сейчас, оставшись без группы, она слышала массу разных звуков — потрескивание, шуршание, быстрый топот и далекие голоса — даже, кажется, своих.

_Пожалуйста, пусть никто из них больше не погибнет._

На середине коридора над ее головой, очевидно, на верхнем этаже, послышались шаги: медленные, тяжелые, шлепающие, как будто от невиданных размеров дракона. Скари замерла и спиной прижалась к стене. В потолке под тяжестью неведомого зверя что-то ощутимо потрескивало — казалось, тот вот-вот рухнет ей на голову.

_Как же хорошо они подготовились к моему возвращению. Что ж первый-то раз так слабо все было? Не успели выпустить или забить зверей, чтобы те зеленоглазками стали?_

Постепенно шаги стихли. Перед включением фонарика уколол неожиданный страх — казалось, будто пространство успело набиться бесшумно подошедшими тварями, и она увидит их вплотную к себе, стоит только включить свет. Но нет — вокруг был все тот же пустой коридор, только на стене напротив стал виден странный прямоугольник.

Скари тихонько подошла. За завесой пыли оказалась дверца, точно такая же, как в башне, та, что привела в подземелье со светящимися рыбами. Пошарив лучом, она нашла кнопку и после некоторых колебаний нажала ее. Дверцы с шипением разъехались. Внутри оказалась уже полуразложившася зеленоглазка: камни росли из ее позвоночника, как причудливый гребень.

Плюнув на пол, Скари закрыла дверцы, подобрала кусок штукатурки, быстро начеркала на стене карикатуру на местных. Стало хоть немного легче, и, фыркая, она поплелась дальше.

Наконец коридор привел к огромному непонятному механизму, образующему длинный покатый склон — судя по вони и короткому осмотру фонариком, проржавевшему насквозь.

Там сделали еще один короткий привал, на этот раз с медицинским уклоном: Гренка облизал разбитые и окровавленные пальцы Скари, а она оторванным рукавом рубашки перевязала ему лапу. Затем, на мотив марша сочиняя обидную песню про зеленоглазок, она осмотрела подножие механизма и с некоторыми усилиями оторвала еще один металлический прут. Потом прислушалась.

Изнутри послышался шорох — а через мгновение из конструкции с лязгом вылетел огромный металлический лист; из дыры выскочил сверкающий зелеными глазами пустынный олень. От неожиданности с ним справились быстро: пес, прыгнув сбоку, через секунду повалил зверя на пол, так что Скари осталось только размозжить ему голову ударами прута.

_Родовые мечи, родовые мечи... Арматура, кажется, мое истинное оружие. Вот бы памятник поставили с арматурой. Верхом на Гренке непременно — если еще годик переживем, я точно на нем верхом ездить смогу._

Скари коротко осмотрела оленя. Он казался еще свежим, да и рыбки в его рогах почти не были тронуты разложением. На груди напротив сердца зверя темнело пятно от ножа — видно его, как и быков, решили пустить в дело в честь ее прошлого визита, да не успели.

Дороги, кроме как через механизм, не было, так что Скари начала подниматься наверх. Кое-где можно было просто идти, сильно наклонившись вперед и надеясь, что прогибающийся под ногами металл не прорвется; на некоторых участках приходилось цепляться за ржавые влажные штыри, некоторые из которых чуть не резали пальцы. Впрочем, двигалась вперед — и спасибо. Гренка, к ее облегчению, тоже как-то справлялся.

На середине пути, как раз когда Скари подтягивалась на дуге, упираясь коленом в опасно прогибавшийся лист и размышляя, жив ли Эмбор, она вновь почувствовала чей-то пристальный взгляд — на этот раз сверху. Насторожившись, она попыталась просветить наблюдателя фонариком — но пес тут же зарычал, и существо вновь сбежало.

_Точно волк. Или лиса._

Вскарабкавшись наконец наверх, она прошла немного вперед, уже не столько держа Гренку за ошейник, сколько держась за него и думая, что лучшей наградой за успех будет обпиться обезболивающим, а потом проваляться в постели месяц — и чтобы в комнате даже салата зеленого не было.

Потом все произошло одновременно. Гренка на мгновение насторожился, а потом с рычанием бросился вперед и исчез в темноте; в то же мгновение в стену в сантиметре от плеча стукнул болт.

_Ага, оно!!!_

Рядом явно сцепились два зверя, и она уже бросилась вперед, пытаясь одновременно включить свет и замахиваясь прутом, как тут из темноты раздался ошалевший и хорошо знакомый голос:

— Гренка?!

Она чуть не уронила свое оружие.

— Сафред?!

Кажется, в темноте кто-то уронил арбалет.

— Скари?!

Под звуки звериной драки они посветили фонариками друг на друга и мгновение молчали, открыв рты. Сафреда прорвало первым;

— ДУРА я же застрелить тебя мог я думал это из местных! Что ты здесь вообще делаешь?!

Она хотела задать ему тот же вопрос, но в этот момент невидимый противник Гренки особенно громко взвизгнул; через мгновение до нее дошло.

— Третий раз! Арчи! Гренка, стоять, фу! ФУ!!! Это Арчи!!!

Бросившись на звук драки, она схватила пса за ошейник и принялась его оттаскивать. Кажется, дело было худо — он уже держал волка за горло.

Тем временем Сафреда уже трясло.

— Дура, я же убить тебя мог! Святые гарпии, она бы меня убила!

— Подержи Гренку!

— Да на кой тебе этот волк сдался, он на меня напал!

— Потому что меня защищал, кретин, помоги их разнять!

Когда Гренка понял, что закусить волком ему так и не дадут, он обиженно отвернулся к Сафреду, помахивая хвостами. Тот, погладив его по голове, повторил, как в трансе:

— Она бы меня убила.

— Подсвети мне.

Скари осторожно протянула к лежащему волку руку — с тем, что тут делает Сафред, можно разобраться чуть позже.

Глаза у зверя были живыми, золотистыми, только чуть воспаленными. Шерсть слиплась от крови сосульками. В висках у Скари что-то пульсировало.

_Третья смерть — это точно она, слишком многое совпало. Значит, волки-оборотни уже вернулись. Это правда. Свершилось._

— Арчи, это ты? Превращайся, я знаю.

Волк не ответил, только смотрел жалобно, чуть поскуливая; лишь при звуке имени он как будто слегка насторожился. Скари прикоснулась к его голове, чуть погладила по мокрой красной шерсти.

— Арчи, давай, превращайся, все свои.

Зверь смотрел, как будто не понимая.

_Он теряет память во время превращений? Для него слишком сложно?_

— Арчи, — медленно и внятно сказала она, и уши волка опять пошевелились, — ты понимаешь меня? Ты понимаешь сейчас, что я говорю? Если ты не можешь превращаться, но понимаешь, пошевели правым ухом.

— Стоять, — послышалось сверху незнакомый мужской голос.

Скари вскинула голову. Сафред перевел на голос свой фонарик и на мгновение стал виден лысый мужик, немного похожий на старосту Облачных. Впрочем, толком рассмотреть его не удалось — через секунду их самих ослепили сверху чуть не прожектором.

Кажется, люди стояли на платформе-балконе в паре метров над их головами. Лысый (вероятно, он) со злобной радостью проскрипел:

— Сейчас с вам подойдут, прогуляемся в гости, а то вы в прошлый раз так спешно покинули гостеприимных хозяев, что это было прямо невежливо, от угощения вот отказались, а к вам же со всей душой. Не двигайтесь оба, если не хотите по стреле в глаз. И, — это было уже явно в сторону, — пристрелите кто-то проклятую соба...

В следующую секунду рядом с фонарем как будто вспыхнул десяток костров. Загоревшиеся в руках людей арбалеты разрядились в разных направлениях. В красном зареве было видно, как несколько человек, вопя от боли, срывали с себя пылающую одежду; другие застыли на месте, превратившись в чудовищные факелы. Пламя, несколько секунд назад обычное, бесформенное, обретало очертания: огненные звери пожирали тела, метались на небольшом пространстве, рассыпая искры. Фонарь взорвался, на мгновение развернувшись лепестками двухметрового огненного цветка, так что даже стоявших внизу обдало жаром.

Волк подполз к ногам Скари. Наклонившись, она пальцами потушила попавшую в его шерсть искру, стряхнула еще одну со своего плеча.

Кто-то из горящих людей метнулся в темнеющий за их спинами проем, но оттуда ударила волна огня и бедняга, бросившись назад и пошатнувшись, рухнул с балкона спиной вперед. Скари и Сафред синхронно шагнули чуть назад — от горящего тела несло сильным жаром. Тени метались, как будто им тоже было больно, как будто изнутри горело само это место; и пол и стены опять начали дрожать, так что искры рассыпались уже фейерверком.

Еще через несколько секунд пламя, почти слившееся в сплошную стену, расступилось — и наконец перед ними во всем великолепии предстала Сефир.

Видать, она решила, что стесняться тут некого, так что была без повязки. Амулет Огня пылал, как будто пожар горел внутри него самого. На распущенных волосах женщины отражались всполохи, и ее красота сейчас казалась почти мучительной, как будто ее было слишком много для чего-то внутри; впрочем, это странное неудобство в душе Скари застилали облегчение и радость.

— Что тут твориться? — резко бросила она, глядя на Сафреда, — на минуту же отошла... Гренка? Скари?! Ты что здесь делаешь, детка?

Сефир слетела вниз, на мгновение превратившись в кречета, встала рядом. От нее исходил мучительный жар: железная рука и пряжки на одежде раскалились чуть не красноты. Гренка, умиравший от восторга, бросился к ней, но тоже слишком приближаться не стал, крутился рядом, виляя чуть не всеми телами и припадая на передние лапы.

Сафред, украдкой показав Скари кулак, шепнул одними руками: «Про выстрел не говори».

Та с улыбкой почти невольно чуть поклонилась, стараясь смотреть в живой глаз, и чуть отступила так, чтобы ненароком не задеть металлическую руку — несмотря на радость встречи, даже стоять рядом с Сефир было больного от жара.

— Я бы тоже самое хотела спросить, но подозреваю, что первой ответ не получу, — (из-за короткого толчка Скари и Сефир схватили друг за плечи, но на ногах устояли), — ну если кратко, я тут на днях в плену уже была, потом сбежала, потом началось землетрясение, я решила, что они за мной соскучились и бузят, ну и вернулась. А вы?

— Ну если кратко: поставила суп вариться, сама в другой комнате возилась, хотела глянуть через стену, не погас ли огонь, зрение переключила — смотрю, а под нами вулкан просыпается. Верней, кто-то очень настойчиво его просыпает — глядя на отвисшую челюсть Скари, Сефир, хмыкнув, продолжила: — вообще хотела сначала вас с Сафредом в охапку и рвать когти отсюда, но потом прикинула, сколько денег вгрохала в одну мастерскую и в местный подпольный бизнес, так что жалко уже их как-то бросать. Ну ладненько, все равно хорошо, что встретились. Идем искать?

— А куда нам нужно? Ты же видишь?

— Да, вижу. Там внизу — сильно внизу — как будто перемычка такая. Оттуда лаву нагнетают как будто.

— Так, хорошо, — Скари потерла лоб, развозя грязь, — Ну найдем мы ее, и что? Думаешь, засыпать чем-то можно?

— Не, я думаю, нужно насос типа сломать, или что там у них. А потом я уже разберусь, отведу как-то. Надеюсь.

Скари подняла на руки волка (Гренка чуть не закатил глаза), вздохнула:

— Ну если сильно вниз — я видела тут рядом ездучую комнату.

— Что, детка?...

— Я ж говорил, что она сумасшедшая, — Сафред ногой отбросил прилетевший к нему горящий обломок фонаря.

— Помнишь, я рассказывала, как в башне мы нашли чулан, который вниз ездил? Вот тут тоже похожее. Может, сэкономит полчасика на лестницы. Только там пакость эта дохлая лежит.

— Ничего, разберемся с пакостью. Веди, что ли.

На обратной дороге Скари чуть не взвыла, вспомнив про покатый механизм. Впрочем, в итоге этот участок пути прошел нормально — она просто сбежала бегом, держа на плечах волка, пока Сефир снизу подсвечивала ей путь фонариком.

Как раз когда она финальным прыжком достигла пола, сбоку вылетела зеленоглазка. Сефир железной рукой лениво размозжила ей голову.

_Ладно-ладно. Вот попрошу Ингирэ, чтобы мой доспех из лифчика стрелять мог._

Осмотрев стены в нужном коридоре, она быстро нашла дверцу — в основном по карикатуре. Сафред заржал.

— Фу, какая похабщина. Князь знает, что ты такую гадость рисуешь?

Когда дверцы разъехались, протестующе булькающую зеленогразку брезгливо вытащили штырями; Сефир на прощение ее зажгла и та в момент оцепенела, сгорая.

_Ага, значит, наверху на балконе и живые и зеленоглазки были? Их парализует от огня? Запомним. Интересно, сгорят ли сами камни? Ладно, дурное дело нехитрое — дома в костер кину._

Втроем, еще и с собакой и волком, было тесновато, так что Сефир и Сафред превратились в птиц, опустились Скари на плечи. Ей самой приходилось дышать через воротник натянутой до носа рубашки — вонь пробирала до слез и рвотных позывов, даже несмотря на детскую закалку. Впрочем, в остальном путь вниз прошел нормально, почти так, как в башне — правда, уже в самом низу их очередной раз тряхнуло, так что наверху что-то лопнуло и скорость мигом увеличилась, но в итоге они все же успели благополучно выскочить в жаркую темноту.

Вдалеке стали слышны стук и свист, как от насоса или другого работающего механизма. По полу проходила ритмичная вибрация.

Таких помещений тут Скари еще не видела. Оно было настолько огромным, что свет фонариков плохо освещал противоположные стены: видны были только конструкции, похожие на сломанные фонтаны, сухие скрученные растения в кадках, да висящие на стенах большие черные прямоугольники непонятного назначения.

Они тихонько разошлись, осматриваясь и вслушиваясь в каждый шорох — неизвестно, что могло выскочить из этой темноты. Скари коснулась одного дерева кончиками пальцев, и то переломилось, обдав ее пылью. Вдали послышался натужный скрежет, после чего комнату изрядно тряхнуло.

— О, — неожиданно сказал Сафред явно в сторону Скари, и она вздрогнула: помещение искажало голос так, будто он говорил через деформированный рупор, — иди сюда, это по твоей вроде части.

Перед ним была массивная черная плита, похожая на надгробие. Пока Скари приближалась, с неудовольствием слушая грохочущее эхо своих шагов, он добавил:

— Ты ведь интересовалась привидениями из своей башни, которые «никогда не были на земле»?

...Она не ошиблась — судя по всем, это в самом деле была богатая могильная плита. Сафред посветил чуть выше, и она увидела памятник плотного добродушного мужчины. Под ним была надпись — судя по устаревшей манере написания букв, очень древняя, как бы не времен Забытых войн.

  **Хенрик** **Лунд**

Родился 15.09.3056 от р.х.

Харстад Норвегия Земля

 Умер 56/14.156 (3134 от р.х.)

Харстад Иллиэр

  **Вечная слава основателю города, чье неутомимое трудолюбие и сострадание помогло выжить сотням первых колонистов.**

Сефир подошла к ним и некоторое время тоже рассматривала плиту, потом пожала плечами:

— Ладно. Занятно, но нужно искать ту штуку, что тут работает.

Скари с трудом оторвалась от созерцания надписи. Кажется, это было важно, очень важно, но это был один из вопросов «на потом» — такие вещи следовало обдумывать в спокойной обстановке. Она взглянула на Сефир:

— А ты чувствуешь, где это? Или мне попробовать поискать?

Помедлив, женщина с некоторым неудовольствием отозвалась:

— Близко, но точнее не скажу. Лавы уже много рядом, саму-то ее я вижу, но теперь я не вижу, откуда она должна пройти. Дверь не вижу. Ищи.

Скари сосредоточилось. Плетение-поиск на этот раз получилось легко, это было все равно что подхватить прежде заготовленную нить.

По ее указанию они прошли через поскрипывающие двери в глубине помещения и отправились по полого опускающемуся коридору навстречу источнику шума. Чтобы не скучать, Скари спела начало своей песни про зеленоглазок, потом они с Сафредом принялись сочинять продолжение. Сефир молча шла впереди, только время от времени подсказывая рифмы, от которых, кажется, краснел даже волк на руках.

Минут через двадцать впереди показался тусклый свет. Они погасили фонарики и Скари поставила волка не землю:

— Сиди и жди нас, если превращаться не хочешь.

Она догнала Сефир, затем оглянулась. Волк, хромая, брел за ними. Впрочем, убеждать его ни времени, ни возможности не было.

Теперь перед толчками они слышали, как заедавший время от времени механизм на мгновение сбивался в работе, свирепо кряхтел и скрежетал, потом рывком освобождался, порождая расходящуюся по земле волну крупных толчков и дрожи. Свет приближался. Когда вдали послышались голоса, Сефир, недобро ухмыльнувшись, ускорила шаги: кажется, она намерена была сжечь там все к свиньям. Скари схватила ее за руку, шепнула:

— Подожди! Давай послушаем немного!

Женщина чуть притормозила, помедлила, размышляя.

— Нашлась шпионка на мою голову.

— А папа одобрил.

— Я ж говорил, что она сумасшедшая.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, детка, потом расскажешь. Ладно, только быстро.

Подкравшись вдоль стенки поближе, Скари обнаружила отверстие широкой трубы, кажется, ведущей в нужном направлении. Стенки были проржавевшие, но не более того — кажется, в нее уже давно ничего не сливали. Одежду после этого приключения все равно оставалось только выбросить, так что она поползла наверх; если не считать мучительного неудобства при преодолении резкого угла и сквозняка, холодящего бок, путь оказался относительно легким.

Голоса и стук механизма слышались ближе, а свет становился ярче; наконец за новым поворотом открылся вид на огромное помещение, еще больше прежнего. Пола это комнаты видно не было,зато посредине располагалось что-то вроде круглой платформы на конце высокой трубы. От платформы вел мостик к проему в дальней стене; с полотка свисал с десяток больших шаров, источавших неприятный резкий свет.

По платформе бродили с десяток зеленоглазок. Они то всматривались вниз, то подкручивали колесики на расположенных по краю платформы причудливых устройствах. У одной из груди торчал длинный штырь с колесиком на конце, касавшийся пола; существо опиралось на него при ходьбе.

Увы, платформа располагалась слишком далеко, так что кроме отдаленного бубнения ничего было не разобрать, а как подслушивать знаком, Скари не знала.

Нужно было использовать какое-то подручное средство — но кроме сквозняка, ничего подходящего рядом не было.

Попытки как-то поймать или повлиять на него толку не дали. Некоторое время Скари перебирала свои методы работы с ветрами, пыталась использовать знак, но безрезультатно. Потом вспомнила о последнем странном видении с «коронации» — о нитках, составлявших весь мир.

Она выдохнула.

Помолчать. Распустить себя на нитки. Выбрать нитку слуха. Вплести эту нитку в сквозняк, свить из него кольцо, которое вернулось бы к ней уже с информацией. Прясть его, как обычную шерсть, даже помогая себе пальцами. Это в самом деле получалось; правда, это новорожденное существо тянуло из нее силы, оно как будто было осознанным, и плетение было трудным до напряжения мускулов, но получилось: в какой-то момент принесенные кольцом голоса стали слышны так четко, будто звучали над ухом.

Один из них был чуть хриплым, но живым — очевидно, кто-то из Облачных. Еще было очевидно, что у него истерика:

— Демон уже здесь, он вернулся! И с ним это чудище!

— Скажи Троим! — вот этот голос был уже характерным, посвистывающе-булькающим.

— Троим?! Их арестовали!

— Их... что?!

Скари чуть не расхохоталась, уткнувшись лбом в ржавую трубу.

_Господин шериф, я вас обожаю._

— Их арестовал какой-то Медведь! И с ним еще народ, туда не пробиться!

Зеленоглазка молчала — долго, секунд десять, так что Скари уже забеспокоилась, решив, что связь оборвалась. Наконец бульканье послышалось вновь:

— Ладно, доложи принцессе, она придумает. Она с Муней сидит.

_Так-так._

Докладывавший оказался на редкость непорядочным злодеем: вместо того, что переспросить, кто такая принцесса и где она находится, он просто убежал исполнять поручение.

Наступила тишина, но на всякий случай Скари решила подождать еще немного.

Секунд двадцать все было тихо; но когда Облачный, видимо, достаточно отдалился, тот же голос булькнул:

— Включайте на полную. Если тут все зальет вместе с городом, даже демон не выживет. Другого выбора нет.

— А принцесса?

— Нам ее дела не важны. Мы были нужны ей, а не она нам. Включайте. Минут через двадцать все кончится. Белокрылая будет довольна нами.

Скари бросилась назад. Ветерок держался рядом с ней, как будто прижавшись к левому боку.


	33. Часть 9.4, огненная

Выбравшись наконец из трубы, Скари бросилась к Сефир, которая играла с Гренкой в перетяжки своим ремнем.

— Ох, времени мало. Там, кажется, собираются что-то окончательно затопить, сейчас тут все сгорит!

Сефир с ювелирно рассчитанной неторопливостью забрала у пса ремень, громко щелкнула пряжкой на поясе.

— Я же говорила, что перебить всех, и всех делов. Сейчас гляну, — последний раз потрепав Гренку по ушам, она улетела птицей. Сафред последовал за ней, чуть задев Скари крылом по носу.

По пути отряхиваясь от ржавчины, та пробежалась до конца коридора. Там оказался железный мостик, ведущий внутрь башни. Притормозив, Скари пару раз с силой топнула по нему ногой. Металл чуть прогнулся, но не прорвался — кажется, местные здесь ходили и поддерживали путь в жизнеспособном виде.

Наверху веселье было уже в разгаре: огонь полыхал, все вопили, воняющие паленым мясом клубы дыма поднимались вверх, так что не хотелось терять ни минуты. Пока Скари рысью бежала по пружинящему мостику, сопровождавший ее сквозняк улетел вперед. Вверху что-то взорвалось, осыпав путь искрами; через мгновение мимо пролетело горящее тело.

_Ох, надо крылья плести, сколько можно пропускать самое интересное._

Впрочем, веселья хватило и на ее долю: через мгновение в проеме башни сверкнуло острие болта, а за ним показалось изрядно ободранное тело с ошметками кожи на лице.

На мосту спрятаться было негде, да и прыгать вниз казалось не лучшей идеей; не размышляя, Скари ударила своим ветром. Получилось хоть и так сильно, как после смерти, но тоже ничего — пошатнувшись, тело упало на спину и болт улетел вверх.

Гренка, обогнав Скари, явно бросился добивать. Он добежал до башни через несколько секунд; внутри тут же послышались вопли, еще одно тело выскочило на мост, но Скари сбила его ветром вниз. Это радовало — впрочем, азарт и ощущение силы нужно было держать под контролем, чтобы они не ослепляли.

Наконец она нырнула в полумрак башни; там взгляд сразу упал на грязную винтовую лестницу вокруг прозрачной колонны. По периметру комнаты стояли массивные устройства с кнопками и темными, кое-где разбитыми стеклами над ними.

_Лафель обязательно под рукой нужен. Сефир, конечно, в разы круче технику знает, но ее еще упроси сделать, что надо._

Когда Скари, перепрыгивая через уже разодранные псом трупы, добралась до лестницы, вернулся сквозняк. Он ткнулся в нарисованный на ладони знак, и тут же послышался голос Сефир: «Смотри слева, осторожно!». Ей ответил Сафред: «Вижу, осторожно, тут механизм не сожги!»

— Э, спасибо, — озадаченно обратилась Скари к сквозняку, — но зачем мне это?

Она рысью припустила вверх; Гренка тыкался носом ей в лопатки, пытаясь обогнать. На середине лестницы Скари немного завозилась, чтобы сбросить встречную зеленоглазку, и сквозняк за это время успел принести ей еще один обрывок беседы, на сей раз о том, как красиво кто-то упал вниз.

— Все ясно с тобой. Буду звать Ябедой. Ты вот что лучше, Эмбора поищи.

Сквозняк засуетился рядом, явно не понимая, что от него хотят.

_Ладно, научу потом, все равно существо полезное. Пожалуйста, пусть Эмбор и остальные будут живы._

Когда Скари наконец взбежала на платформу, там по большому счету уже все кончилось. В вонючем дыму пылали несколько неподвижных тел. Сефир стояла возле стальной стойки, задумчиво покручивая погнутое закопченное колесико.

Чтобы хоть как-то поучаствовать, Скари ударом прута сбила голову горящей зеленоглазки (та красиво улетела прямо в отверстие трубы) и подошла к Сефир.

— Ну что тут? Отведем лаву?

— Ну как те сказать, детка. Вот колесико, которое, кажется, эту ерунду подкачивало.

— И?...

— И оно _почему-то_ слегка оплавилось, — Сефир почесала затылок, отчего ее рыжие волосы вспыхнули чуть не настоящим пламенем. — Как тебе пояснить — есть как бы стакан, который наполняется снизу. Когда перельется, хана и этому месту и городам, причем коридоры зальет сверху, удрать будет труднее, если не невозможно. Надо как бы снизу пробить, чтобы вначале в коридоры все вытекло. Тут тоже все зальет, но тогда не дойдет выше, да и вам удирать проще будет, если снизу вверх пойдет, а не сверху вниз. Значит, нам сильно вниз нужно. Вон, по центру — опять ездучая комната, что ли?

...Путешествие в ездучей комнате по оплетенной лестницей прозрачной трубе получилось познавательным. Несколько этажей были заставленны проржавевшими механизмами, кое-где была свалка поросших камнями тел, еще в одном месте — переплетение ажурных труб.

Потом вид начал повторяться. Сефир принялась рассматривать что-то под ногами, а Сафред начал дразнить Гренку куском зеленоглазки. Скари пыталась понять, как дела у Эмбора и остальных, но дело шло плохо — отделить надежду или страх от истинного ощущения дел было трудно. Волк, успевший добежать до них в последнюю минуту, жался к ее ногам.

Наконец ездучая комната погрузилась в темноту, так что остаток пути они выясняли, кто кого толкнул локтем и кто кому наступил на ногу. Жара усиливались, так что пот уже тек ручьем, обжигал раны; а когда Скари заподозрила, что сейчас они погрузятся прямо в лаву, после короткого толчка двери разъехались.

Луч осветил земляные стены и потолок, поддерживаемый металлическими балками. Изредка встречались и деревянные, но они были покрыты трещинами, а кое-где вовсе истлели и разломались на куски.

Дорога шла под уклон. Воздух был раскаленным и мерзким, как будто тут долго варили тухлятину; из-за жары пот со лба приходилось вытирать каждые полминуты. Гудение оглушало — механизм явно был рядом, время от времени он заедал, встряхивал землю, и казалось странным, что этот сомнительный лаз еще не обрушился. Впрочем, несколько метров из-за просевшего потолка им пришлось преодолеть чуть не на четвереньках.

Фонарик Скари начал тускнеть, и Сефир зажгла ей одну из деревяшек. Сама она шла вперед уверенно и быстро, едва не срываясь на бег: близость лавы явно манила ее.

От жары уже начала кружиться голова, и с каждым метром идти становилось все труднее. Скари и Сафред в какой-то момент невольно переглянулись — он выглядел бледным, да и она наверняка была не лучше.

— Ба!

— Прибью.

— Очень жарко. Гренке.

—Да, — с еле заметной одышкой подтвердил Сафред, — посмотри на бедную собаку. Может, мы тебя здесь подождем?

— Уже почти пришли.

Однако на пороге их ждали: у прохода, за которым гремел механизм, стояли еще два шестирогих быка с наездниками. Впрочем, не успела Скари даже толком осознать опасность, как все кончилось — сделав лишь шаг вперед, звери и люди просто вспыхнули факелами; передние ноги быков подкосились, будто в странном поклоне.

Бочком миновав этот пылающий почетный караул, они попали в огромную пещеру, посередине которой возвышалась металлическая труба с прикрепленным к ней гудящим и воющим механизмом чуть не с дом размером; вращающиеся в нем колеса были как будто немного погнуты и с грохочущим лязгом цеплялись друг за друга.

От трубы исходил жар — казалось, она не была предназначена для подобного и вот-вот готова была лопнуть. Они разбрелись, осматривая ее с разных сторон. Тяжело дышавший Гренка улегся у входа, свесив языки — ему явно пришлось несладко. Волк, опасливо поглядывая на него, сел поодаль.

Скари начала обходить трубу, заодно рассматривая ходы и ниши, темнеющие в стенах. Метра через три она обнаружила на механизме топливный бак в два человеческих роста — судя по запаху, малость протекающий. Это заставило ее вспотеть еще сильнее, хотя больше, казалось, уже было невозможно: при такой жаре вообще странно, что бак еще не взорвался.

Она уже собралась позвать Сефир и помягче намекнуть, что им с Сафредом пора делать ноги, но тут Ябеда ткнулся в руку, влил шепот: «Тихо ты, балбесина, не задень ничего, сейчас нас привалит еще. Вот скоты безмозглые».

Это был голос Ирмы; судя по направлению сквозняка, он шел из ближайшего бокового прохода. Скари отшвырнула факел и тот рассыпался искрами — Сефир потом зажжет, а сейчас не хватало еще оказаться мишенью с подсветкой.

— Баа! — вполголоса позвала она, — чужие рядом!

Сефир молча подлетела, встала слева. С полминуты все было тихо, потом из глубины коридора послышались легкие шаги. Они были чуть слышными, но их было много — как будто армия бабочек маршировала. Потом — совсем недалеко — они остановились. Подошедшие пахли кровью и шерстью, но видно ничего не было.

С полминуты обе группы молча вслушивались друг в друга. Скари подумала, что Сефир, наверно, не может поджечь то, чего не видит, и уже собиралась на свой риск подсветить ей фонариком, но тут коридор озарился красным.

Сефир промахнулась: волна огня лизнула стену, зажгла валявшиеся неподалеку обломки деревянных стоек и озарила пещеру, но чужаки при этом все равно оказались невидимыми — они стояли глубже в коридоре.

Потом раздался тихий свист. Потом Сефир почему-то схватила Скари за плечо, навалившись сбоку.

Потом все замедлилось, как в бредовом сне.

Такого просто не могло быть. Это было нелепо.

Повернув голову, Скари увидела, как Сефир со стрелой в груди отшатнулась назад, прислонившись спиной к трубе. Потом сползла вниз.

Этого не могло быть.

Уже ничего не думая и ничего не боясь, Скари бросилась вперед, но навстречу ей из темноты выскочило огромное тело; она попыталась отпрыгнуть в сторону, но не успела и оказалась прижата к полу здоровенным Львом.

Скари попыталась оттолкнуть и пнуть зверя, но с тем же успехом можно было сбросить с себя валун. Завязывать же беседу явно было бессмысленно — смотревшие на нее глаза были зелеными, остекленевшими и бездумными.

— Не дергайся, — Ирма с луком в руках выступила вперед. Она была уже в черной лисьей одежде и казалась совсем незнакомой.

С ней был Гепард, Пума и Рысь — мертвые, с такими же пустыми взглядами. Рысь неожиданно высоко прыгнула в сторону, что-то схватила в воздухе — и под ней оказался Сафред. Гренка явно бросился им на помощь, но по пути сцепился с кем-то — с его стороны доносилось лютое рычание.

Пока Скари яростно пыталась вывернуться из-за под зверя, Ирма прошла вперед, несколько мгновений явно рассматривала механизм.

— Ага. Эти твари, значит, хотели и меня убить тоже. Ладно, неважно. Добейте.

Когти глубоко впились в плечи; Лев распахнул пасть, чуть разворачивая голову набок, и в момент, когда клыки уже должны были вонзиться ей в виски, гортань зверя пробил болт.

Зеленоглазке это повредить не могло, но зверь на мгновение как будто задумался. Скари тоже слегка оцепенела — торчащее из пасти острие чуть касалось ее носа.

Впрочем, она очнулась первой; секунды хватило, чтобы отчаянным усилием вырвать из-под лап руки, а потом, вбив кулак в опять приблизившуюся пасть, обломать болт. Второй рукой отчаянно отталкивая морду, а коленом — заднюю лапу, пытавшуюся вспороть ей живот и теперь полосовавшую голень, она воткнула обломок зверю в глаз.

— Как ты мне надоела, — раздался уставший голос Ирмы, но обращалась она явно к кому-то другому.

Вывернувшись из-под обмякшего зверя, Скари вскочила ноги; Ирма тут же два раза подряд выстрелила, целясь ей в грудь, но Скари злобно, с силой сбила стрелы ветром. Тем временем Сафред, в бешенстве вырвавший Рыси глаза, взлетел и ударил Ирму в лицо.

Скари быстро осмотрелась. Гренка катался по полу, сцепившись с Гепардом и Пумой; за ним, с устало-брезгливым видом заряжая арбалет, стояла Андис. Судя по изможденному виду, последнее время далось ей тяжело — если самой Скари выпали хоть ночь и день отдыха, то Андис последние сутки явно гуляла в тоннелях.

Размышлять над ее появлением было некогда: жива, вроде как теперь друг — великолепно, остальное потом.

Потом Скари на мгновение обернулась к Сефир. Та все так же неподвижно сидела со стрелой в груди. К ней отчаянно хотелось подойти, дотронуться — глупый, бессмысленный и бесполезный инстинкт.

Больше смысла было в другом.

_Возможно, мы все сейчас умрем. Зато спасем город. Она враг по пророчеству, но я люблю ее. Некогда думать, правильно это или нет._

Хромая и припадая на разодранную ногу, Скари бросилась к тоннелю, откуда они пришли; по пути врезала прутом Пуме, которую как раз догрызал Гренка, перешагнула через Гепарда с болтом в глазу, схватила за рукав Андис, крикнула Сафреду — «За мной!».

Андис молча последовала за ней; пес побежал рядом. Сафред, судя по доносившимся из-за спины крикам, продолжал выяснять отношения с Ирмой — кажется, смерть Сефир отключила у него умение слышать.

— За мной, огонь!

Верно, ключевое слово сработало — он подлетел, сжимая в лапах трофейный лук. Ирма стояла на коленях, вытирая с лица кровь.

Возле входа Скари остановилась, буркнула:

— Вы назад!

Времени на пустые попытки не было, значит — сразу вплести в свои действия нитку удачи, того ощущения, когда наконец получалось что-то новое.

Ударить ветром — так, чтобы он кольцом зацепил горящие деревяшки, а потом понес искорку наверх, туда, где протекал бак.

Руке было больно, как будто Скари несла эту искорку в ладони, но тело было неважно, важно было намерение. Тело было далеким и безразличным; не имели значения ни кровь, текущая по разодранной ноге, ни слезы, которые воспользовались отсутствием контроля.

Искорка долетела до протечки.

....Скари отшвырнуло назад, на остальных, и на мгновение она то ли потеряла сознание, то ли просто уснула, но уже через секунду поднялась на четвереньки, жадно глядя вперед.

_Сработает или нет?_

Несколько секунд пещера была полностью залита огнем, потом начали проявляться отдельные очаги. Механизм оплавлялся, трещал, наверх повалили клубы маслянисто-черного дыма, что-то пылало внутри него, но неважно — главное, что тело Сефир загорелось.

Пошатываясь, Скари поднялась на ноги. Андис что-то орала на нее, непонятно, зло или восхищенно, но слова воспринимались, как далекий гул.

С минуту ничего не происходило, только от механизма с грохотом отваливались отдельные горящие детали. Потом внутри него что-то взорвалось еще раз, но слабее. Скари с Сафредом молча стояли, больно стиснув ладони друг друга.

А потом Сефир встала — спокойно, отнюдь не так, как живой горящий человек. Правда, она казалась вялой — даже сквозь огонь и дым были видны чуть опущенные плечи и ссутуленная спина.

Сефир стряхнула с груди обугленный обломок стрелы, обхватила руками трубу, устало прислонилась к ней щекой, как к подушке после трудного дня — и металл начал краснеть под ее кожей.

Они смотрели. Дым заполнял пещеру, и от жара уже приходилось хватать раскаленный воздух ртом, и он как будто выжигал легкие, но они не могли оторваться от зрелища.

Труба под щекой и живой рукой Сефир краснела все сильнее, потом побелела — и наконец по полу потекли оранжевые струи.

Жар усиливался, но они смотрели еще несколько секунд — а когда лава едва не подступила к их ногам, Андис вцепилась Скари с Сафредом в шивороты, поволокла их наверх. Они последовали за ней безвольно и оцепенело.

Некоторое время Андис тащила их по пути, ведущему к ездучей комнате, но потом свернула вбок. Видно, ей тоже хотелось досмотреть, потому что она привела их на небольшой балкон метрах в шести над полом пещеры.

Сефир к тому времени затопило лавой по пояс, и раскаленная жидкость огибала ее тело, как река, несла с собой серебристый ручеек от расплавляющейся металлической руки. Дыры в трубе расширялись, шли вверх — и скоро Сефир затопило по плечи. Потом с головой.

Они смотрели, надрывно откашливаясь от дыма, щурясь от жара, уже даже не пытаясь стирать с лица текущий рекой пот.

Лава дошла до механизма, и тот оплавлялся, частично стекал вязкими струями, частично горел, исторгая еще больше дыма. Потом наконец взорвался окончательно.

А потом из лавы, подняв сноп оранжевых брызг, вырвалась огненная птица.

Она взлетала, как солнце, освещая пещеру ясным чистым светом. Шелково переливающиеся золотом и огнем крылья были шире орлиных; они несли ее по воздуху без единого взмаха, как будто она двигалась силой мысли; длинный хвост казался чистым пламенем.

— Свершилось, — шепнул Сафред благоговейно. Казалось, он готов был упасть на колени.

Скари молча выпустила его руку и отступила назад.

Она никогда не видела зрелища красивее, но испытывала только ужас и горе. Случившееся было категорически неправильно; пророчество относительно их с Сефир вражды, которое она никогда не могла воспринимать всерьез, теперь обрело силу; была какая-то непонятная, неуловимая, незамеченная ею деталь, которая все испортила.

Птица подлетела к ним на балкон, превратилась в человека.

Сефир была обнажена. Вместо обрубка появилась настоящая живая рука, а амулет Огня как будто влился в тело: на его месте был теперь обычный живой глаз, только с чуть заметной красной искоркой.

Сефир смотрела на нее нее нежно, с благодарностью, и Скари попыталась ответить улыбкой. То, что та получилась кривой, можно было списать на усталость и раны — как и то, что тело трясло от тоски и ненависти, причину которых никак не удавалось понять.

Сефир улыбнулась шире.

— Я прослежу, чтобы города не зацепило. Беги.

Скари несколько мгновений медлила, но Андис дернула ее за рукав, и они вдвоем бросились обратно к ездучей комнате.


	34. Часть 9.5 Побег

Некоторое время Скари и Андис рысью трусили по коридорам. Пес и волк мчались впереди — они явно рады были удрать подальше от огня.

Дорогу освещал тускнеющий фонарик — брать новый горящий факел не хотелось до дрожи.

Перед узким лазом Андис обернулась:

— А чо, пацан этот не пойдет с нами?

— Сафред? Не, он же с ней теперь, что ему сделается.

Пожав плечами, Андис в лисьем облике нырнула в лаз. Ее хвост казался изрядно ободранным. Скари опустила на колени, протиснулась за ней. В рану на ноге набивалась пыль, но о собственном самочувствии сейчас даже задумываться было нельзя.

По ту сторону они снова быстрым шагом пошли вперед.

— Зачем тебе этот волк?

— Он меня спас, — отозвалась Скари коротко. — Пожалуйста, не начинай меня хоть в волчьей возне подозревать. Я никогда не мешала тебе на них охотиться.

Они в молчании поднимались все выше. Земля перестала дрожать, зато жар теперь шел за ними по пятам и коридоры сзади были озарены красным.

В одном месте Андис хотела свернуть, но Скари покачала головой.

— Пошли со мной, так быстрее будет.

Когда они зашли в чулан, Андис хмыкнула, но, кажется, она устала уже так, что была не в состоянии особо удивляться.

— Наверх теперь? Ты знаешь дорогу? А то мне не до этого немного было.

Скари нажала кнопку.

— Дорога простая — лестницы наверх выбирай, и все. Выходов много наверху, я так поняла. Беги, если хочешь. Мне своих людей нужно найти.

Комната поехала вверх и Андис прислонилась к ее стенке. В стремительно тускнеющем свете она выглядела предсмертно уставшей, но ее присутствие все равно настораживало. Не было гарантии, что они в самом деле оказались на одной стороне; она уже инстинктивно ассоциировалась с дракой и быть слабой в ее присутствии было очень неуютно. Но что поделаешь.

Скари выключила фонарик, села на пол, оторвала от рубашки второй рукав, хоть для очистки совести перетягивая им ногу.

Через несколько секунд послышался голос Андис (кажется, она тоже села):

— Это был феникс?

— Да.

Интересно, знала ли она о пророчестве. Впрочем, эту тему сейчас поднимать не хотелось. Был другой вопрос.

— Ты знаешь Ирму?

— Кто это?

— Та, с кошаками.

Помедлив, Андис неохотно отозвалась:

— В лицо нет. Но по контексту скорей да. Неожиданно, что вы с ней сцепились, но это к лучшему. Ну вас всех в баню. Чем скорее перегрызете друг друга, чем лучше.

— Мы — это кто?

Андис еще промолчала, потом медленно, как будто сдерживая себя, процедила:

— Терпеть не могу корячиться, объясняя человеку то, что он и так знает. Если еще хоть раз спросишь, причем тут ты, или начнешь отрицать свою связь с тем человеком, клянусь, больше ты от меня слова не услышишь.

— Ладно, ладно. Так расскажешь мне об Ирме? Ну, чтоб наверняка уже догрызть. Самой ей хана, я думаю, но мало ли. Я о ней правда ничего не пойму. Я не знаю, чем тебя отблагодарить, но постараюсь.

Андис в темноте сделала какое-то движение, может, голову почесать хотела, и Скари машинально вскинула руки перед грудью, чтобы защититься от удара.

Наконец хриплый голос послышался снова:

— Я не уверена, что это она. Тот человек, о котором я думаю. Но кое-что совпадает. Давно уже была у нас одна... племянница бывшей Княгини. Она всегда очень остро реагировала на слабость Лис.

Андис сделала новое движение; Скари нащупала голову Арчи, попыталась передвинуть его так, чтобы прикрыть собой.

— Слабость?...

Кажется, Андис пожала плечами.

— Звериной формы. Нам всегда приходилось брать человеческими качествами, чтобы выдерживать войны с остальными, — в темноте почудилось движение, как будто она указала рукой вниз. — Против больших Кошек типа даже Леопардов в ближней драке не выстоит почти никто, даже у Медведей почти нет шансов. Тебе повезло, что эти твари потеряли разум и поглупели. И физически ослабли, видимо. Я убила одну Рысь несколько часов назад, она была совсем тупой и слабой.

_Из-за чая, что ли? Но пожалуй, да. Будь мой лев нормальным, от меня за пару секунд фарш бы остался._

Андис продолжала:

— Змеи пронырливы — сколько людей, в том числе военачальников, а еще Княгинь и Князей других кланов умерло из-за яда.

— Угу.

— О вас, Птицах, и говорить нечего. И только наша форма — она ни о чем. В общем-то и так справляемся и даже неплохо, — Андис фыркнула, — но та, как ее называли, принцесса была одержима силой. Ей казалось, мы могли бы забрать силу волков. Она пропагандировала такое, потом куда-то уехала и пропала. Это было лет тридцать назад, я только по слухам о ней знаю. Не уверена, что это она. Но похожа.

Скари погладила Арчи. Он пошевелил ушами, лизнул ее руку. Тему нужно было развить.

— Кажется, уже есть волки-оборотни, — заметила она осторожно.

— Ага, есть. Мой отец, например. Я, правда, уже давно его пристрелила.

Помолчали. Волк не пошевелился, не проявил беспокойства — он вряд ли понимал, о чем они говорят.

— Эту херню нужно остановить, — неожиданно резко вновь раздался голос Андис, так что Скари от неожиданности дернулась. — Она убивает нас. Волчья кровь грязная. Я не люблю звериную форму, мне трудно потом превращаться в человека.

— Многие поверили ей?

— Не многие, но такие были. Та женщина, принцесса, как-то находила этих появившихся оборотней, не от настоящих же зверей рожать, слава Крадущейся. Я думала, это просто ее последователи здесь бузят, но кажется, это она сама собственной персоной. Была, надеюсь.

Скари хотелось спросить, откуда взялся слепой волчонок, но признаваться Андис, что в ее доме был обыск, кажется, пока не стоило.

Помолчали.

— Да, — вздохнула Скари, — по поводу Кошек. Твои болты уже дважды спасти мне жизнь.

— Жаль.

Скари не была уверена, что стоить выражать сочувствие по поводу Муни или вообще спрашивать о ней: перемирие и так казалось непрочным, Андис явно продолжала считать ее мастером, или судя по словам о «связи с тем человеком» — его помощницей, так что злить ее было чревато.

В комнате посветлело — они поднимались наверх, на этажи с лампами. Андис тут еще не была, судя по тому, как оглядывалась.

Скари устало потянулась, пытаясь уговорить тело на последний рывок. Раны дергало болью.

— Как ты нас нашла, кстати?

— От мамочки таки выследила.

Когда комната остановилась, Скари и Андис с трудом поднялись с пола; Гренка, успевший задремать по дороге, тоже медленно встал, потягиваясь. Они все выглядели не лучшим образом. Даже думать не хотелось, что будет, если на дороге окажутся быки или еще чего похлеще.

Нужно было плести дорогу к Эмбору, но сосредоточиться было трудно — присутствие Андис все же настораживало, при ней было опасно погружаться в транс, как по дороге сюда.

В молчании прошли мимо памятника-могилы загадочного Хенрика Лунда, направились ко второй ездучей комнате.

_Интересно, нет ли его призрака? Нет ли призраков тех, кто знает, что это за загадочная «земля» такая? Не о почве же речь?..._

Подъем на двух комнатах все же сэкономил им время. Ближе к выходу из второй убийственный жар остался позади; по сравнению с нижней пещерой тут было почти прохладно.

А на самом верху ждал сюрприз.

Едва дверцы раскрылись, на них оказались нацелены с десяток арбалетов — а потом те опустились и Скари попала в объятия Совы.

— Вы живы! Эмбор там, он велел ждать вас здесь, как хорошо, что вы живы, можно уходить!

_Живой, слава всему светлому._

На мгновение замолчав, Сова через плечо Скари удивленно глянула на Андис, чуть приподняла бровь; кажется, прямо сейчас происходило зарождение Сплетни.

Вокруг валялось с пару десятков тел зеленоглазок, в том числе здоровенный дракон. Сова разжала объятия и деликатно потянула Скари за собой к одному из проломов, на ходу объясняя:

— Эмбор по карикатуре понял, что вы ушли туда, в эту комнату, и велел ее охранять. Это место зеленоглазки взорвать хотели, мы отстояли, он сказал, что будем вас ждать.

Из мелких щелей наверх поднимался дым. В какой-то момент коридор тряхнуло, но не так, как от механизма — кажется, внизу проваливались этажи.

Сова уверенно вела их по полуразрушенным проходам; по пути к ним присоединились еще несколько человек, караулившие повороты. На Андис они смотрели с любопытством, но ничего не спрашивали. Скари с облегчением приветствовала каждого, потом вполголоса обратилась к Сове:

— Многих еще?...

— Двоих, — отозвалась та коротко, опустив голову.

Наконец они прошли в тот самый зал, где заседал «суд» над демоном — даже три трона и многослойная клетка стояли на тех же местах. Зато в другом месте грудой лежали трупы зеленоглазок — охотники явно времени не теряли.

Как ни была измучена Скари, пробежаться еще несколько метров, чтобы оказаться в объятиях Эмбора, сил ей хватило. Он выглядел живым-здоровым, хотя на щеке было несколько глубоких порезов.

Несколько секунд она просто болтала ногами, держась за его шею.

— Вовремя, госпожа птичья священница. Я уже думал плюнуть на все и идти самому вас искать. Как результаты?

— Все нормально, можем уходить. Спасибо, что не дали им уничтожить мой путь. Там лава, но она не должна выйти в города, за ней присмотрит... компетентный специалист. Только хочу узнать кое-что, — она кивнула на сидевших на троне зеленоглазок, — мы же не будем их забирать?

Эмбор осторожно поставил ее на пол, покачал головой:

— От них месиво уже, под руками расползаются, только на тронах и тащить, а тратить силы людей на это нет смысла. Зато я выловил несколько живых Облачных, вот с ними поговорим наверху. А этих спрашивайте и уходим.

Скари подошла к тронами; между Эмбором и Андис тем временем началось объяснение по поводу обыска.

Местных правителей караулили несколько надувшихся от гордости человек. Скари улыбнулась им, кивком попросила отойти.

Некоторое время она и зеленоглазки молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Ты вернулся, демон, — просипел наконец мужчина.

Вдалеке прогремел взрыв — видимо, в этих коридорах было еще много техники. Теплело уже и тут — лава явно поднималась.

— Ага. Кто такая принцесса?

— Зачем нам помогать тебе?

_Враньем больше, враньем меньше._

— Она предала вас и сбежала. Видите, я жива и здорова. Но у меня к ней свои счеты.

Мужчина слева пробулькал:

— Я же говорил, что она на самом деле служит предателю!

— Она отдала нам его секреты! — просвистела женщина. — Он пытался ее убить после побега, они на самом деле были в ссоре! Демон лжет!

_Ага. Она общалась с мастером?_

Тело посередине булькнуло что-то, смутно напоминающее «замолчите».

— Расскажите о ней, — вспомнив слова Андис, Скари криво улыбнулась, — Чем скорее мы перегрызем друга, тем лучше, разве нет?

Они молчали, окаменев, потом мужчина сказал:

— Нет. Пусть лучше победят предатели. Демон хуже всего.

Становилось все жарче — кажется, пора было пошевеливаться. Возможно, у них и можно было бы что-то выспросить, но времени не хватало. Последняя попытка.

— А птенчик?

Они как будто попытались переглянуться, даже гнилой на центральном троне сделал еле заметное невнятное движение.

— О чем ты говоришь? — женщина выдавливала слова из последних сил, она как будто готова была развалиться на куски. Может, их телам были уже не по силам долгие разговоры? — Мы не знаем ни о каком птенчике.

Вроде бы не лгали.

— А-а-а-а, — злорадно протянула Скари. _Пойти на блеф, что-ли?_ — так вы не знаете. Это все меняет. Ахаха.

Они забеспокоились.

— О каком птенчике ты говоришь?

— Он хочет уничтожить богиню и она велела мне убить его.

— Ты лжешь!

Совсем рядом послышался грохот: кажется, перегорели деревянные перекрытия неподалеку.

— Все, уходим!

_Надеюсь, тот мертвый поэт умрет, не поняв, что происходит. Жаль его._

... Удрали они вовремя — комнату начал заволакивать дым, и стоило им покинуть зал, как часть пола вместе с тронами обвалилась вниз.

Путь наверх получился суматошным, почти бездумным. Пару раз встречались зеленоглазки — не столько нападающие, сколько удирающие от огня, но их сметали на бегу; даже волк расхрабрился так, что начал нападать.

Дорогу приходилось плести на ходу; нужно было дотянуться своим ветром до других ветров, могучих, пустынных, вспомнить их ощущение в крови, вдохнуть их, пусть издалека, свить их с собой, как две нитки.

Пустынные ветры звали ее, как часть себя; несколько каменных стен на пути группы рухнули даже без особых усилий с ее стороны, как будто общее дыхание крушило эти стены. Несколько раз дорогу им перекрывали потоки дыма, но Скари удавалась отгонять его в сторону — и тот отползал, трусливо, как падальщик перед хищником.

....Они вышли совсем недалеко от города, из малоприметной пещеры — и, раскинув руки, Скари чуть не упала навстречу ждавшим ее у порога ветрам.

А потом, остановившись неподалеку, они смотрели, как покинутые тоннели постепенно озарялись красным светом.


	35. Эпилог

Дома было пусто и гулко — очевидно, все продолжали праздновать в оранжерее.

Скари искупалась и вымыла под шлангом Гренку, потом разделила на двоих весь запас обезболивающего и зелий от ран, оставленных еще Готье во время визита: что-то выпила и выпоила псу, что-то пекучее выплеснула раны себе и ему — оставалось надеяться, что не перепутала наружное с внутренним. Каждое движение давалось с трудом, но на фоне мысли «Сейчас я посплю» эти усилия были приятными.

Наконец, рухнув на кровать, Скари бросила взгляд на часы: было двадцать минут девятого. В следующее мгновение она погрузилась в благословенную темноту.

Ей снилось, что красный цвет во всем мире стал огнем. Огненными были принесенные Эмбором розы, огнем горели платья проходивших по улице женщин; в ее коробке с красками красная баночка горела маленьким костром, а красный карандаш оставлял пылающий след, будто подожженный шнур. Этот огонь был отравлен, в нем была неправильность; и было что-то вроде затычки в ванной, которую нужно было выдернуть, чтобы эта неправильность ушла, как вода, но ее никак не удавалось нашарить.

... Когда Скари открыла глаза, минутная стрелка передвинулась всего на пятнадцать минут, но несмотря на кошмар, она чувствовала себя на редкость отдохнувшей и бодрой, разве что ноги болели от беготни. Раны тоже больше не мучили, даже разодранная голень хоть и болела, но уже не так пронзительно-дергающе.

_Будет у меня демонический дворец, вниз только горки будут вести. Но вообще это что, новопереплетенное тело так быстро восстанавливается? Здорово, это ж сколько времени на сон теперь экономить можно! Интересно, как скоро я научусь прямо на ходу регенерировать?_

С наслаждением потянувшись, она села на кровати и тут же обнаружила, что за пятнадцать минут ее сна в комнате появились тарелка с бутербродами, стакан сока, стопка писем и Фроуд.

Ябеда, видимо, с трудом дождавшийся, пока она проснется, тут же осчастливил ее болтовней соседок по поводу землетрясения и перебившихся из-за него яиц, а еще о том, какими были ее объятия с Эмбором в подземелье, и как, по словам соседки родственницы племянницы одного из охотников «они друг на друга смотрели».

Скари потерла глаза, улыбнулась Фроуду.

— Привет. Давно вернулся?

— Два часа назад, госпожа.

_Я что, сутки спала?! Тьфу._

Она хотела пошутить по этому поводу, но осеклась — вид у Фроуда был необычайно напряженный. Скари обхватила колени.

— Как новости от Князя?

— По поводу двойных оборотней он велел узнать, что сможете, но молчать, никому ни слова пока. По поводу тоннелей он велел вам разобраться в ближайшее время, по возможности не заходя на земли Змей, — ( _шикарно, уже_ ). — По поводу убитой Кобры относительно самого убийства он сказал «Очень нехорошо» и поднял вам содержание в два раза. По поводу трупа он передал через меня сообщение господину Хекреру, Ворону из соседней области. Сегодня он прилетит к вам и поможет уничтожить труп, у него есть какая-то химия. Еще вы должны отдать ему все украшения убитой, он подбросит их одной банде. Пусть с ними Змеи разбираются. А вам Князь велел заглянуть в тоннели и возвращаться.

— Возвращаться...

— ... Домой, в столицу.

Это было странное ощущение, смесь острой радости и такой же острой тоски — а еще неимоверного облегчения от того, что можно на законных основаниях удрать подальше от Сефир. Фроуд продолжил:

— Если зеленоглазки в самом деле затаились и на наших землях, как вы предположили, вы нужны там. Князь сказал, что подвалы распечатают при вас, как при эксперте, что ли.

Вид у него стал более напряженным — явно была еще одна новость, о которой он не решался заговорить.

— Что-то еще случилось?

— Боюсь... когда вы вышли из тоннелей после смерти, вы тогда очень эффектно ветром смахнули толстенную стену.

— И?...

— Я немножко похвастался этим Князю.

— И-и?

— Он сделал из этого какие-то свои выводы. Он велел, чтобы к возвращению в столицу вы научились летать.

Скари опустила ноги с кровати.

— В смысле «велел»? Это же неподконтрольные вещи, никто не знает, от чего зависит...

— Да, да... Лорд Тэнгис был там в этом время, он точно так же сказал. Но Альсталл сказал: «Да все она может, придуривается только».

— Так, подожди, — Скари быстро потерла виски. — Он шутил, я думаю? Ну хорошо, а если не взлечу, то что? Окончательно выгонит или в тюрьму посадит? Нет же? Не казнит же?

Сделав движение, похожее на отчаянный выдох, Фроуд сказал:

— Ну как сказать. Видите ли, Князь торжественно пообещал собственными руками сбросить вас с Тронной башни после возвращения. Будет ли это казнью... зависит от вас, как вы понимаете.

Некоторое время Скари ошалела молчала, потом тряхнула головой. Вместе страха в сердце вдруг проснулся странный азарт — как будто в игре немного задели деревянным мечом, и это только сделало все веселее.

— Ладно. Ладно, — отозвалась она наконец, соскакивая с кровати. — Ничего страшного, все одно к одному, я сама собиралась этим заняться. Да будет так.

Фроуд с облегчением и одобрением ей улыбнулся. Потом увидел картонную корону на столе и явно предпочел сменить тему:

— Вас эти люди короновали уже?

Поймав его взгляд, Скари усмехнулась:

— Как видишь. Какой трон, такая и корона.

Фроуд пожал плечами, прогибаясь на своем шесте:

— Ну и что? Вы теперь Княгиня. Любая колченогая табуретка, на которую вы сядете, будет троном, а деревянный обруч или венок из одуванчиков на вашей голове по умолчанию будут венцом. Не они создают вас, а вы их. Важнее другое. В отличие от сотен других Княгинь и Князей вы получили эти вещи от тех, кто вас действительно любит.

Скари промолчала, заново рассматривая корону; Фроуд продолжил:

— Важно и то, что свою власть вы можете формировать сами, как и свою магию ветра. Они сейчас слабее вас, и поэтому вроде как мягкая глина, они в вашей власти. А вот те, кто получил корону по наследству, часто оказываются, — он дернул плечом, — во власти своей власти. Во многом они должны делать то, что предписывает традиция — в ущерб собственным желаниям и порой даже здравому смыслу.

Отложив корону, Скари взяла приготовленный кем-то бутерброд — она только сейчас ощутила, как неимоверно проголодалась.

— А Альсталл давление своей власти чувствует? Как ты думаешь?

— Не знаю. Но он очень сильный человек. Он смог бы добиться власти, даже если бы она не досталось ему по наследству. Мне все больше кажется, он хочет уничтожить собственный закостеневший трон, чтобы позже создать новый, уже на своих условиях. Вы подходящий инструмент, чтобы все сломать. Он чувствует вас, как взрывчатку, которая может разрушить эти традиции и этот трон. Потому и торопит.

В молчании обдумывая это, Скари потянулась к письмам.

Одно из них оказалось от Брунем. Она уточняла, не решила ли Скари что-то относительно арены — Муня перед смертью договорилась о каких-то выездных боях, так что теперь кем-то нужно было закрыть дыру.

Потом была стопка записок от прихожан, уже наслышавшихся о приключениях: частью они благодарили, частью возмущались невнятной бузой, частью требовали срочной проповеди для пояснения ситуации. Скари пролистала их, просматривая краем глаза — а внизу стопки наткнулась на конверт явно из родных земель, подписанный рукой матери. Она быстро рванула бумагу и вытряхнула единственный тонкий лист.

**Здравствуй, Скари.**

**Я проверила архив. Слуга, о котором ты спрашивала, от нас уехал в Халден. Кажется, это на севере, я точно не знаю.**

**По поводу гроз — да, спасибо. Я расскажу тебе когда—нибудь.**

**Элара**

Отложив письмо, Скари задумалась.

_Значит, Мастер по крайней мере в то время жил на севере. Что ж, когда управлюсь в столице, нужно будет туда. Может, хоть след его удастся найти. Заодно Готье проведать обязательно, ура. Кстати, о Воронах и прочих – нужно глянуть, как там мои в оранжерее._

...Опустившись вниз, Скари обнаружила сидевшего на диване Арчи, уже в самом что ни есть человеческом виде. Он вычесывал вольготно развалившуюся на его коленях маленькую волчицу. Рядом сидел уже профессионально перебинтованный Гренка.

При виде Скари Арчи вскочил, покраснев.

— Я не залезал к вам! Простите, просто я, я не помню, как здесь оказался. Я решил дождаться на всякий случай, завтрак там приготовил...

— Привет, все нормально, — Скари села рядом. — Что ты последнее помнишь?

— Н-ну... Я был дома, слышал, что землетрясение легкое началось, но уснул.

— Что снилось?

Он настороженно смотрел на нее.

— Дурацкий сон. Коридоры какие-то. И огонь. Наверно, у меня температура была ночью или уснул на солнце. Я не помню, как здесь оказался, честно!

Помедлив, Скари мягко поинтересовалась:

— Ты никогда не думал,что ты можешь оказаться оборотнем?

Арчи засмеялся:

— Что вы! Ну, мне, правда, что-то такое иногда снится, вроде пустыни, но так же не бывает. Оборотни, они, ну, знают ведь, что они оборотни.

— Ладно, — улыбнувшись, Скари встала, — потом еще поболтаем. А пока скажи, есть возможность и желание поехать со мной в столицу? Я познакомлю тебя с нашим Князем.

_Да и сама предпочту держать тебя перед глазами._

Оставив восторженного и на все согласного Арчи присматривать за Гренкой и кое-как обработав собственные раны, Скари отправилась в оранжерею — поскорее хотелось узнать, не зацепили ли кого подземные толчки.

Там, однако, поболтать ни с кем не удалось: большая часть гостей еще спала по разным комнатам (судя по посуде, после второго дня гуляний) и лишь из одной комнаты были слышны тихие голоса, в том числе Криоль. Скари осторожно постучала и в дверь с той стороны со звоном врезалась какая-то склянка.

Это был прекрасный знак, означавший, что Криоль в разгаре работы, и судя по всему, близка к важному пониманию. Дома в такие моменты даже отец ее не беспокоил, и уж тем более не следовало делать это сейчас.

Скари вышла, прошлась по шумной улице. Мысль об отъезде казалась почти нереальной. Стоило подумать о скорой встрече с Лафелем или Ингирэ, как кровь наполняла искрометная радость, но когда мысли переключились на тех, кого она оставляла, такой же сильной становилась тоска. О том, что сулила ей встреча с Князем, вообще не думалось, как будто что-то вытесняло эту мысль.

Так или иначе, дела нужно было заканчивать. Она забрела в ближайший магазин, вывернула из карманов все деньги.

— Дайте, что ли, лучший коньяк на эту сумму.

* * *

Когда Скари заглянула в окно участка, Эмбор как раз допрашивал трясущегося тощего Облачного. Рядом стояли несколько важных констеблей. Она хотела пройти до дверей, но Эмбор оглянулся, невозмутимо открыл окно и помог ей перелезть через подоконник, как в приснопамятный день побега от тех же Облачных.

Полицейские явно с трудом скрывали восторг — Сплетня расцветала на глазах. Впрочем, что же, пусть напоследок порадуются.

При виде Скари пленник сник окончательно — видно, его больше интересовали сплетни о ней как о демоне, чем как о любовнице шерифа.

Эмбор сел обратно. Скари осталась стоять, опираясь о его стул.

— На чем вы остановились?

— Как раз выясняем, как Облачные контактировали с чудесными подземными жителями.

Тощий перепуганно покачал головой.

— Мы ничего не знали, — пискнул он отчаянно, пытаясь отодвинуться вместе со стулом назад, — Жили себе, как все. Наверное, только главы с ними общались. Нас только в этот раз позвали, вообще непонятно было, мы сами такого не ожидали...

Он врал, это было очевидно.

— Ты зеленоглазка?

— Нет!

С ним было лень возиться, терять время на это сопротивление. Новая сплетенная личность, предназначенная для убийства птенчика, прорывалось наружу, она знала, что делать.

Скари сделала резкий жест рукой и порыв ветра погасил лампы. Комната и сидевший перед ними Облачный теперь освещались только тусклым светом фонарей и окон в соседних домах; зато и она, и Эмбор явно выглядели зловещими черными силуэтами на их фоне.

В темноте Скари обогнула стол, приближаясь. Для пущего эффекта чуть пошевелила ветром бумаги, скрипнула створками окна; она чувствовала, как понявший ее настроение Ябеда холодной змеей обвивался вокруг Облачного; ветер-пес, протиснувшись в комнату, обдал всех резким порывом.

Еще шаг ближе:

— Демон победит. Но ты живой. У тебя еще есть шанс. Ты видел, что случилось с теми, кто встал на моем пути.

Констебли попятились — может, и наигранно, но это было уместно. Облачный сжался:

— Они обещали нам вечную жизнь... превращение в любых оборотней...

Совсем легкое движение запястьем, чтобы грохнуло окно.

— Ты видел, как они исказили веру?! Эти гнилые лужи — это и есть ваше чудесное будущее? Эту мерзость Богиня должна была принять, как служение?

Разгулявшийся пес сбил со стола чашку — ничего, с Эмбором потом можно будет рассчитаться. Облачный как будто уменьшился, с ужасом глядя на нее.

— Мы не знали, что будет так! — в свете фонарей было видно, как он нервно облизнул губы. — Знали не все, только староста и еще там круг человек пять, мне вот вообще рассказали два года как. Я видел только нормальных этих, видел, что они оборотнями становится могут! Обещали, что если буду хорошо служить, они дадут желе. Мы покупали для них кое-какие вещи, но ходили к ним только главные. Я знаю, что старые наши из глав когда умирали от старости, их потом туда относили, они там очнивались... очучивались... в себя приходили, оживали в общем.

— Кто такая Ирма?

Он замялся, но Скари ветром так грохнула окнами, что подскочили даже констебли; пес неожиданно взвыл под потолком, подняв вихрь бумаг. Городские ветра тоже приближались послушать, вились вокруг дома, как на проповедях, гудели и свистели под крышей, втекали в комнату.

— Она давно, лет десять назад приехала. Говорила, что ищет родственницу, какие-то там потерянные братья-сестры были или что-то типа... Вроде как эту цветочницу нашла убитую, в смысле тогда она еще живая была. Потом еще приходила всего пару раз, с ней эта психическая вечно была, Муня или как ее, Муня потом одна в основном приходила.

— Откуда она приехала?

— С севера, ей еще нездоровилась из-за жары вначале. Из Халдена вроде бы, ей пару раз Сороки оттуда письма приносили, когда она у нас сидела...

_Мастер там, он точно был там._

— Я больше ничего не знаю, — проскулил парень, — мне говорили, больше расскажут, когда желе дадут, говорили, тогда оборотнем смогу стать, больше ничего не знаю...

— Кто такой птенчик?

— Я не знаю! Это что, шутка?!

Скари подняла голову; невольно переключившееся зрение сейчас показывало ей не потолок, а свившиеся, переплетенные, бушующие ветра.

— Поднимается Черный ветер, и рабы птенчика лягут замертво. У меня все.

Эмбор лениво отозвался:

— Заберите его. Потом я сам побеседую еще.

...Когда они остались вдвоем, Скари сама включила лампы, поставила на стол бутылку, упала на стул напротив. Эмбор смотрел на нее, сложив пальцы домиком, и чуть заметно ухмылялся.

— Это было впечатляюще. Честно.

— Спасибо. А теперь будем прощаться. Меня отзывают обратно в столицу.

Помолчали.

— Жаль, если честно, — потянул он наконец. — А нас горожане после подземелий женили уже. Впрочем, мне ореол страдальца для дела не повредит, — он налил две рюмки.

— И это. Князь казнит меня, если не взлечу. Помянете, если что?

— Предпочел бы этого не делать, — Эмбор протянул ей рюмку, — и с учетом того, что я только что видел, уверен, что не придется. Но если вдруг что, я буду помнить. Вторая всегда будет ваша, после моего наставника. Взамен лучше пообещайте пригласить, когда вас сделают первосвященницей. Я хотел бы посмотреть на вашу столицу.

_Он может стать союзником. Он мне нужен._

Он чокнулись, и Скари залпом выпила.

— Как вообще оцениваете случившееся?

— Мерзость. С людьми не должно происходить такое. Я рад, что помог. Ну и что удалось вскрыть этот гнойник.

— А дальше? Фактически история только начинается, думаю, что гнойник глубже, чем кажется. Я не говорила, но такая же пакость, похоже, есть на моих родных землях и вообще рядом с оборотнями. Мне нужно уехать, дома выжечь заразу, а потом в тот город, искать мастера — хорошо, что наконец-то появился ориентир. Но и здесь еще все нечисто. Мы могли бы обмениваться полезной информацией, — Скари почесала нос, — полагаю, на определенном уровне доверия и секретности... И с учетом того, что возможно, не все действия будут прямо сильно законны с формальной точки зрения...

— Вы об убитой вами Кобре?

Она поперхнулась. Эмбор засмеялся:

— Вы неплохо научились расследовать, но из вас самих убийца еще так себе в плане скрытности.

— И что теперь?

— Да ничего. Я даже формально не имею права лезть в дела оборотней, — он продолжал смеяться, — или хотите поиграть в арест? Может, порадуем горожан в последний раз?

Не успела Скари ответить, как в дверь коротко стукнули; через мгновение вошла Криоль с той самой молодой Паучихой, поклонницей Воронов. В руках у нее был обмотанный несколькими слоями бумаги цветочный горшок.

Криоль молча села рядом, выпила протянутую Эмбором рюмку — вид у нее был уставший, как будто все время, пока другие бегали в подземельях, она держала свою битву.

— Привет. Я так и поняла, что ты тут заседаешь. Я разобралась с чаем... и с камнями отчасти.

— Рассказывай. Мы с господином Эмбором вроде как договорились о сотрудничестве.

Кивнув, Криоль взяла у Паучихи горшок, осторожно размотала бумагу. Там зеленела недавно купленная рассада чая. Часть стебельков была сломана пополам; на месте сломов что-то поблескивало.

Скари и Эмбор склонились над ними. Криоль вытащила из рукава пинцет, осторожно выдернула один стебелек, показала им ближе.

— Видите блеск на месте слома? Это он. Камень дураков, собственно. Мне Шарли подсказала, как их делают, — она кивнула на девушку.

Та пробормотала, глядя в стол:

— У нас дядя так делал, он умер уже, он украшения делал вроде как магические. Хотел меня научить, но семья была против. Родители у меня так себе, понемногу плели, на продажу ничего, и им не нравилось, что он камни использует. Но я запомнила, что он из растений их получал как-то. Водой их поливал особой, отдельно за ней ездил, а потом на сломах сок собирал, я не знаю точнее. Знаю, что всего два или три вида растений подходят для этого.

Криоль потрясла зажатым в пинцете ростком перед носом у Скари.

— Это странная вещь, как будто янтарь-опухоль. Застывший сок. Понимаешь, есть какой-то органический фермент в той земле, которую ты принесла с места, где Онгу убили. Я еще точно не поняла, что это, но оно меняет состав сока, так что на воздухе он сворачиваются и плотнеет, при этом не просто застывает, как янтарь, а продолжает наращивать себя, как опухоль. Я так поняла, что удобрение для этого чайка ей Ирма привозила, а потом, судя по тетради, Онга услышала, как об этом месте Ирма кому-то говорила, решила поэкспериментировать и вот, скажем так, увеличила дозу до концентрата и получила камни на самих растениях. Она тебе об этом как раз хотела рассказать. И вот еще что — то желе, которое ты принесла, оно по сути тоже загущенный растительный сок с этим ферментом, но вроде бы другого растения. В довольно необычной форме, с ней еще нужно разобраться. Как будто из янтаря холодец сварили.

Скари забрала пинцет, рассматривая блестящую капельку.

— Что же, как и следовало ожидать, это химия, а не туманное «благословение оборотней» и не «дар богини», — пробормотала она. — Тем не менее этот фермент, я так понимаю, почему-то есть только рядом с оборотнями. Интересно теперь, что за существо его вырабатывает. — Скари посмотрела на Паучиху, — ты что-то знаешь о получении камней из тел?

Та помотала головой.

— Нет-нет, у нас никогда ничего подобного не делали! Я знаю, что те из нас, кто выращивали камни, только растения использовали. Но воду... да, всегда брали недалеко от столиц.

— Что ж, — Скари передала пинцет Эмбору, — возможно, это и стало причиной раскола между Пауками и Сумеречными. Камни из живого тела.

Криоль покивала, откинула голову, пропустив поблескивавшие волосы между пальцами.

— Думаю, этот фермент как-то действует и на кровь, сворачивает ее в такой... трупный янтарь. Я думаю, что тут вопрос охлаждения: у нас на рассаде эта ерунда получилась, когда ночь уже началась, они остыли немного. На трупах видимо, они тоже прорастают, когда те остывают.

— И поэтому, видимо, зеленоглазок парализовало от огня в тоннелях, — пробормотала Скари. — И поэтому они часто сходили с ума и выползали на поверхность здесь и один раз рядом с Кошками в жару, но никогда на наших северных землях. Нет идей, почему? И почему камни помогали им жить дальше?

— Это уже не ко мне вопрос. Ты знаешь, к кому.

Она знала, конечно. Все одно к одному; значит, домой, а потом дальше на север, разбираться вместе с Готье с камнями и искать, очевидно, гулявшего неподалеку мастера. Что ж, это было огромным плюсом в пользу отъезда.

Тут подал голос Эмбор:

— А почему именно на чае выращивали-то?

— А, — Криоль, уже чуть не засыпавшая от усталости, встрепенулась. — Хе. А это растение под влиянием этого вещества само так изменяется, что на валерьянку немного становится похоже. Отдаленно и слабо, но.

Эмбор закурил.

— То есть это был не просто допинг, а наркотический допинг? Как интересно.

Скари вздохнула:

— Видимо, поэтому Кошки и разум потеряли после смерти. Муня-то и прочие ничего, соображали вроде. Жаль, мы этого не знали, когда помощницу Мастера нашли дохлую, тоже проверили бы. Кажется, этот секрет работы с Кошками Ирма таки от него притащила. Впрочем, ладно. С этим тоже на север.

* * *

Скари и Эйбран наблюдали, как пустынные ветры играли над крышами города, вырывали друг у друга розоватое облачко. У Эйбрана сбор информации по новому заказу занял больше времени, чем ожидалось, и когда он вернулся, к отъезду Скари уже было все готово.

Вещи отправили вперед вместе с парой Пауков, вызвавшихся сопровождать ее в качестве слуг. С ними ехал и один из мужчин — он должен был обучить ее новому знаку, на сей раз трансформации: на общем совете решили, что именно это поможет ей избежать казни.

Криоль отказалась уезжать категорически, и после бурного обсуждения с родителями через Фроуда все же настояла на своем. Впрочем, Скари была рада, что Лацио останется не одна. Та восприняла новость о разлуке неожиданно спокойно — похоже, отпускать дочь в дорогу, а не в смерть, было неизмеримо проще, особенно когда есть, с чем сравнивать. Скари клялась писать.

С Эмбором, как и договаривались, они провели ночь поминания и заодно обсудили нюансы сотрудничества, а вот с Андис поговорить так и не удалось — она исчезла почти сразу после того, как вместе со всеми выбралась из тоннелей.

Но главным и самым трудным подвигом этих дней, по мнению Скари, было то, что она выдержала праздничную встречу с Сефир, ничем вроде бы своего нового и непонятного отношения не выдав.

— Интересная история с этими камнями, — Эйбран отпил еще немного вина. — Я так понял, этот твой мастер все же использует их для магии, а лобзики из подвалов просто выращивали и все, даже особо не пользовались?

— Похоже, что так. Их или кто-то обманул, или они просто стали глупыми из-за жары. Я понимаю тех, кто хотел стать оборотнем или получить вторую форму, как та старуха, но остальные... Ладно, что ж теперь, никого из них уже не допросишь. Теперь нужно добраться до тех, что рядом с моей столицей. Если я не ошиблась и они там есть, конечно. Посмотрим, что там за птенчик этот таинственный фермент вырабатывает. Не сомневаюсь, что именно этого зверя, или кто оно такое, Богиня имела в виду.

— Потом к Готье?

— Если выживу после встречи с Князем, то да. Пусть помогает. Присоединяйся к нам, если хочешь. Будет весело.

Пес-ветер проскочил мимо них, протащил несколько листьев.

— Присоединяюсь с удовольствием. Хотел бы тебя и в дороге сопроводить, но заказ, нужно ехать. Попросили найти человека, предположительно погибшего невдалеке от Поющего леса. А как управлюсь — к вам, конечно.

Скари взглянула на него.

— Поющий лес? Там много волков, насколько я знаю. Подозреваю, там была их столица, пока они были людьми. Осторожней, что ли.

— Угу. Тебе что-то узнать по дороге?

Она неопределенно пожала плечами:

— Ну, если каким-то чудом удастся найти призрака бывшего волка-оборотня, который помнил бы, что с ними случилось, было бы отлично. Или того, кто знает, что такое «земля». Если выживу, уговорю Князя заплатить тебе. А кстати — скажи, как ты понял, что я умру?

Эйбран отпил еще немного, глянул через бокал на заходящее Солнце.

— Видел рядом с тобой что-то вроде призрака смерти.

— Призрака? Я ничего не видела.

— Как тебе пояснить. Представь альбом для рисования, состоящий из полупрозрачных листов. На первом листе рисунки видны хорошо, дальше становятся все тусклее, и рассмотреть их можно только при специальных навыках. Ну или врожденных особенностях. Точно так же, как никто ветер, кроме тебя, видеть не может. Есть много разных занятных существ на тех слоях.

Закат угасал; через час предстояло отправляться в дорогу.

— Да, хорошо, что ты напомнил о ветре, — усмехнувшись, Скари вытащила из кармана игрушечную лошадку, скрученную из нитки. — Это тебе. Я плела ее после смерти, когда еще была сильной, и вплела в нее столько ветров, сколько смогла. Не знаю, насколько оно может играть роль настоящего сплетенного духа вроде моего пса, но может, чем-то поможет в дороге. Я старалась.

Он обнял ее, засмеявшись:

— Спасибо, даже не сомневаюсь, что поможет. Ты делаешь быстрые успехи.

— А что делать. Приходится эволюционировать.

— Развиваться? Если говорить о терминах, процесс эволюции занимает сотни...

— Вот видишь. А мне приходится трындец как быстро эволюционировать.


End file.
